Coração de Ferro
by lalac.rk159
Summary: SINOPSE COMPLETA NO PROLOGO Isabella Swan é a nova presidente das Indústrias Swan, uma importante empresa, tendo várias filiais ao redor do mundo. Com apenas 26 anos, quando assumiu a presidência Isabella se torna a mais jovem empresária poderosa dos Estados Unidos da América e entrou na lista das dez pessoas mais ricas do mundo, ocupando o lugar do seu falecido avô Thomas Swan.
1. Prólogo

**Classificação:** +18  
 **Personagens Principais:** Bella Swan, Edward Cullen  
 **Gêneros:** Ação, Amizade, Drama, Hentai, Mistério, Romance, Suspense, Universo Alternativo  
 **Avisos:** Álcool, Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo, Spoilers, Violência

 **Sinopse Completa:**

Isabella Swan é a nova presidente das Indústrias Swan, uma importante empresa, tendo várias filiais ao redor do mundo.

Com apenas 26 anos, quando assumiu a presidência Isabella se torna a mais jovem empresária poderosa dos Estados Unidos da América e entrou na lista das dez pessoas mais ricas do mundo, ocupando o lugar do seu falecido avô Thomas Swan.

Ela é poderosa, bilionária, determinada e arrogante.

Isso atrai pessoas invejosas e a vida de Isabella começa a ser ameaçada.

Então surge em sua vida, um ex-soldado do Exercito Americano, o segurança e motorista Edward Cullen e é impossível resistir à atração que eles sentem imediatamente um pelo outro.

Mas até onde você iria para salvar a pessoa que ama?

Será Edward capaz de resistir ao que sente pela sua chefa?

Pela mulher que ele deveria proteger?

Que mentiras e verdades estão por trás da vida de Isabella Swan?

Ela será capaz de amar a pessoa que mais queria protege-la?

Ela conseguirá manter sua promessa?

Ou deixará Edward derreter a barreira de ferro que existia ao redor do seu coração?

* * *

TENHO MEDO

"Tenho medo de me machucar  
por isso, não me atrevo a arriscar.  
Tenho medo de me envolver  
por isso, não me atrevo a te ter.  
Tenho medo de me iludir  
por isso, nem tento te conseguir.  
Tenho medo de me expor  
por isso, vivo sufocando o amor.  
Tenho medo de me apaixonar  
por isso, estou sempre a chorar.  
Tenho medo de querer  
por isso, nem quero mais te ver.  
Tenho medo de me abrir  
por isso, estou a ponto de explodir.  
Tenho medo de falar  
por isso, não consigo te escutar.  
Tenho medo de poder  
por isso, vivo a me esconder.  
Tenho medo de pedir  
por isso, estou sempre a fugir.  
Tenho medo de errar  
por isso, nem chego a lutar.  
Tenho medo de sofrer  
por isso, chego a te ofender.  
Tenho medo de sentir  
por isso, estou sempre a resistir.  
Tenho medo de mudar  
por isso, eu não posso confiar.  
Tenho medo de morrer  
por isso, não consigo ter você.  
Tenho medo de confundir  
por isso, eu não posso permitir.  
Tenho medo de decepcionar  
por isso, não consigo te agradar.  
Tenho medo de me encontrar  
por isso, não vou te procurar.  
Tenho medo de precisar  
por isso, eu não vou me entregar.  
Tenho medo de perder  
por isso, não consigo combater.  
Tenho medo de terminar  
por isso, nem chego a começar.  
Tenho medo de me apegar  
por isso, eu não posso te lembrar.  
Tenho medo de amar  
por isso, eu não posso nem sonhar.  
Tenho medo de vencer  
por isso, me contento em viver".

 _Monique Frebell_

...

"Eu não tenho medo do amor. Eu tenho medo é de amar quem tem medo dele. Amar quem teme o amor é como se apaixonar por uma sucessão de desistências."

 _Marla de Queiroz_

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Eita, ansiosa para saber se querem mais haha  
Espero muitos comentários na fic, haha e que vocês gostem muuuito!  
Os post serão todas segundas feiras, mas terá spoiler no grupo do whatsapp que tenho toda sexta, então quem não tá no grupo e quiser entrar deixa o numero e o ddd nos comentários ou me manda por MP que add lá.

Beeijos e até segunda que vem com o primeiro capítulo!


	2. Capítulo 1

_Wichita, Kansas_

Os saltos dela faziam barulho a cada passo que dava pelo corredor.

As pessoas que trabalhavam ali naquele setor, paravam que estavam fazendo apenas para vê-la passar.

Imponente e com postura, por onde passava, ela exalava poder e arrogância, deixando as pessoas no ambiente retraídas com sua presença.

Ali, na sua empresa, não poderia ser diferente.

Estava vestida com uma elegante saia lápis que ia até seus joelhos. A peça marcava as curvas de seu quadril de uma maneira sensual, mas sem ser vulgar.

Usava junto uma camisa branca de seda com detalhes pretos na manga, a camisa era folgada parava em sua cintura fina.

Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque na sua cabeça.

Seu rosto tinha um formato de coração, olhos castanhos profundos, nariz levemente arrebitado e lábios sensuais.

Não se engane pelo seu rosto angelical.

Ela era uma mulher forte e determinada.

Não se abalava pelo o que as pessoas diziam sobre ela, tão pouco se importava.

Tudo que ela queria era fazer a empresa de sua família voltar ao patamar que estava.

Havia caído um pouco desde que seu avô tinha morrido, há seis meses.

Thomas Swan foi o fundador da empresa sozinho com apenas 25 anos, ele conseguiu montar uma pequena indústria no começo, mas hoje a holding se tornou uma das maiores empresas de capital fechado do mundo.

As Industrias Swan é uma empresa de capital privado que atua nos setores de fabricação, comércio e investimento. Eles produzem diversos produtos como asfalto, commodity, fertilizante, gás e muitos outros, empregando mais de 70 mil pessoas no planeta.

Depois da morte de seu fundador houve um período de declínio da empresa, já que ela ficou sem a liderança de um pulso forte.

Só depois de lerem o testamento do poderoso Thomas Swan, um mês depois de sua morte que sua neta Isabella Swan assumiu o comando da empresa e estava conseguindo fazê-la voltar a crescer.

Seu pai Charlie Swan nunca quis assumir os negócios da família e se contentou em ter uma vida tranquila e aventureira, vivendo de investimentos que seu pai fez para ele ainda pequeno.

Desde pequena Bella foi sempre apegada a seu avô e ele ensinou para ela tudo que sabia, ensinou a ser forte.

Ela foi criada para ser presidente de uma multinacional. E claro que ela foi à escolhida para herdar praticamente toda a fortuna do seu avô.

Antes mesmo de ser formar, Isabella já tinha um cargo importante na empresa e quando seu avô morreu deixando os 80% das ações da empresa para ela, assumiu o comando.

E se tornou conhecida pelo mundo dos negócios e pelo país todo, sendo eleita pela Revista Forbes, aquele ano como a empresária jovem mais poderosa do país.

Sem falar que ao herdar a fortuna de seu avô ela entrou para a lista das pessoas mais ricas do mundo.

Seu avô tinha um império calculado em mais de 40 bilhões de dólares e Bella agora era dona de quase tudo dele.

Ela não se importava muito com o dinheiro, gostava de conforto é claro, sempre fazia doações para entidades carentes, ongs.

Mas realmente não dava importância ao fato de que era bilionária. A ficha ainda não havia caído para ela, sempre se referia ao seu dinheiro como ainda sendo do seu avô, mesmo ela sabendo que era dela agora.

Vivia muito bem apenas com o dinheiro que ganhava sendo presidente e diretora executiva da empresa. Não era daquelas pessoas ricas que gostavam de se exibir, ela tinha seus momentos claro, gostava de coisas de boa qualidade, roupas de marcas e carros eram sua paixão.

Mesmo assim no fundo ela tinha um coração humilde e bom.

Mas um coração quebrado.

Um coração que ela sabia que nunca seria capaz de amar novamente.

As poucas pessoas que ela haviam amado em sua vida, quebraram seu coração, que foi se tornando duro e cada vez mais fechado.

...

— Zafrina, os contratos do sr. Smith já estão prontos? — ela perguntou a sua secretária que estava sentada na sua cadeira, em frente dela tinha um balcão branco grande estilo recepcionista, sem nem mesmo dizer bom dia.

Ela nunca dizia bom dia.

A parede atrás dela tinha em o símbolo da empresa junto com o nome Indústrias Swan.

— Sim, srta. Swan, vou imprimir agora mesmo e levar para a senhorita em sua sala — Zafrina disse, ela era uma negra alta, tinha cabelos curtos estilo joãozinho, mas em um corte feminino e pessoal, seus olhos eram pretos e lábios carnudos, era uma mulher bem bonita e trabalhava há anos na empresa, antes mesmo de sua atual chefe assumir a presidência da empresa.

Ela amava seu trabalho.

O senhor Swan era muito gentil com ela, ao contrario de sua nova chefe que parecia uma bruaca.

Nunca dizendo gentilezas ou agradecimentos, sendo curta e grossa.

Zafrina já havia se acostumado com o jeito dela e enquanto ela não dificultasse seu trabalho poderia lidar com isso.

— Ótimo — ela disse entrando pela porta grande e de madeira que dava para seu escritório.

A sua sala era muito ampla, cheia de estantes com livros e papeis importantes. Tinha uma mesa grande de mogno escuro, com uma cadeira rolante preta com encosto para braços e costas.

Na sala ainda tinha um sofá de couro preto, poltronas um tapete felpudo, uma mesa de centro e seu próprio banheiro escondido por uma estante de livros que se abria revelando o cômodo.

Bella colocou sua bolsa em cima da mesa e se sentou na cadeira.

Ligou o notebook de ultima geração a sua frente, colocando sua elaborada senha com letras, números e símbolos, ela gostava de coisas assim.

Tinha boa memoria, felizmente e uma senha diferente para cada lugar que se podia colocar uma senha.

Celular, notebook, ipad, arquivos criptografados, cartão de crédito, debito, cofres, eram pelo menos 20 e ela se lembrava de todas perfeitamente.

Ouviu uma batida na porta e sua secretária entrou entregando a ela os papeis que precisava e saiu sem dizer mais nada.

Isabella começou a revisa-los e se preparar para a reunião que teria logo mais.

Seu telefone tocou e ela suspirou se esticando para pega-lo.

— Zafrina — ela falou o atendendo.

— Desculpe interrompe-la, srta. Swan, mas seu pai está aqui para vê-la — a testa de Bella se franziu.

— Mande-o entrar.

O que seu pai estaria fazendo ali?

Ele raramente ia empresa, desde pequeno odiava aquele lugar, já que seu pai, ficava muito tempo ali, ao invés de ficar com os filhos pequenos, isso fez Charlie criar uma aversão da empresa e pelo mundos dos negócios ele viveu uma vida cheia de regalias e farras, sempre tentando chamar a atenção do pai, que apenas brigava com ele para tomar jeito na vida.

Até que ele se apaixonou por uma jovem, Isabella foi gerada logo na primeira vez deles, se casaram quando Bella tinha um ano e pouco, decidido a ser um pai melhor que o seu foi, Charlie resolveu virar um homem investiu seu dinheiro em ações e viviam assim, com muito conforto.

Até que a pior recordação da vida de Bella aconteceu.

Ela odiava se lembrar daquilo e queria esquecer aquele dia para sempre.

Mas nunca havia conseguido, às vezes quando fechava os olhos à memória estava lá.

Era o momento que ela odiava ter uma boa memória.

Queria poder esquecer aquele momento.

A mãe de Isabella foi assassinada, na frente dela, quando ela ainda tinha apenas nove anos. Os melhores nove anos da vida dela.

Depois daquele dia seu pai nunca mais foi o mesmo.

FLASHBACK ON

— Papai, me deixa ir, por favor — uma Bella de nove anos de idade implorava ao pai Charlie Swan.

— Não, querida, isso pode demorar, é melhor você ficar com sua mamãe, não quer deixa-la sozinha no seu aniversário né? — Charlie disse acariciando os cabelos da filha.

— Mas eu quero ser a primeira a entregar o presente para mamãe — a menina disse e Charlie assentiu beijando sua testa.

— Claro, você vai ser — ele prometeu — Eu te amo querida.

— Eu te amo muito, muito, muito, muito, muuuuuito mais papai — ela disse e ele riu.

Eles sempre se despediam assim, ele só não imaginava que aquela seria a ultima vez que ouviria aquelas palavras da sua filha, se não, nunca teria saído.

...

Bella pulou da cama quando seu pai saiu, ainda era cedo e ele havia acordado ela, como a menina havia implorado no dia anterior.

Ela foi ao banheiro que tinha em seu quarto e fez xixi rapidamente, depois correu para o quarto dos pais.

Sua mãe ainda estava dormindo e Bella ainda olhou sua forma antes de dar um sorriso travesso e pular na cama em cima da mãe.

— Booom diia mamãe — Bella gritou animada — Feliz Aniversário! — ela disse abraçando a mãe que despertou.

— Oh, meu amorzinho muito obrigada — Renée disse abraçando sua filha que a encheu de beijos.

— Eu te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo mamãe, você é a melhor mãe do mundo todinho — ela disse, Renée abraçou forte.

— E você a melhor filha do mundo todo — a mãe falou acariciando seus cabelos suavemente.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, ouviram um baque forte, como se tivessem acabado de arrombar a porta.

— O que foi isso? Seu pai está aqui, querida? — Renée perguntou preocupada pulando da cama e se pondo em frente a filha, para protege-la do que quer que fosse.

— Não mamãe ele...

Então Renée viu um homem vindo apontando uma arma, ele estava todo de preto e com a cabeça coberta, mostrando só os olhos, Renée gritou tentando proteger a filha, mas foi tarde de mais, o homem atirou várias vezes seguida o tiro pegando em seu peito, ela caiu no chão, morrendo.

Bella gritou e pulou da cama.

— Mamãe, mamãe — ela gritou, seus olhos se enchendo de lagrimas vendo como sua mãe sangrava em sua frente.

Ela sentiu um aperto forte em seu cabelo e gemeu de dor.

Um homem a agarrava e a levantou com facilidade.

— Isso é para seu pai perceber que não estamos brincando, diga isso a ele — o homem disse e largou Bella em cima do corpo morto da mãe.

A garota chorava e soluçava, abraçando sua mãe forte.

De alguma forma ela sabia que sua mãe nunca veria o presente que prepararam com tanto carinho para ela.

Ela sabia que nunca mais sentiria seus beijos, sua voz, seu abraço.

Deu alguma forma ela sabia que nunca mais teria sua mãe de volta.

FLASHBACK OFF

— Filha? — a voz do seu pai afastou os pensamentos de Isabella, felizmente. Ela não gostava de pensar em sua mãe.

— Pai — Bella disse olhando para o homem que tinha entrado.

Seu pai tinha pouco mais de cinquenta anos, era um coroa muito enxuto para sua idade.

Tinha um bigode preto, rugas faciais, cabelos pretos lisos e olhos da mesma tonalidade dos de sua filha.

Bella não entendia porque ele não arrumava alguém, ele era muito bonito, rico e gente boa, mas Bella nunca o havia visto acompanhado de uma mulher.

Charlie Swan olhou com pesar para filha.

— Eu não mereço nenhum abraço? — Charlie perguntou a ela.

Isabella olhou para ele sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção.

— O que você quer? — ela disse ignorando sua pergunta.

Charlie suspirou.

Era culpa sua, ela ser assim, ele sabia, ele sofria.

— Eu quero que você contrate um segurança, Bella — ele disse seriamente.

Ela rolou seus olhos, aquele papo de novo.

— Eu não preciso de ninguém me seguindo por aí — ela falou.

— Precisa sim Bella, desde que você assumiu o comando, as ameaças aumentaram você é uma das pessoas mais ricas do mundo Bella, você precisa se cuidar.

— Eu sei me cuidar muito bem sozinha, pai, eu não preciso de nenhum homem me seguindo por aí — ela falou sem querer dar o braço a torcer.

Odiava a ideia de ter que ter uma equipe de seguranças para segui-la onde quer que fosse.

Já tinha alarmes de seguranças em sua casa e na empresa seguranças, não precisava de nenhum particular.

Odiava a ideia de outras pessoas tendo que cuidar dela.

Por isso que não havia renovado o contrato com a equipe de segurança antiga de seu avô que cuidava dele. Ela não queria aquilo.

Lembrava-se muito bem de quando seu avô colocou um segurança para segui-la e ela ainda estava na universidade, Bella odiava e sempre escapava dele, brigou com seu avô, até que ele desistiu e tirou, mas ele sempre cuidava dela de longe, mesmo ela não sabendo.

— Filha, por favor, eu já perdi sua mãe porque não levei essas ameaças a sério, seu avô não está mais aqui para protegê-la, eu não posso perder você também. Sei que não sou um pai perfeito, errei muito quando sua mãe se foi, errei muito com você, mas eu não posso perdê-la, você é tudo que me restou Bella, por favor, leve isso a sério — Charlie disse e sua expressão era a de um homem desesperado.

Isabella respirou fundo, aquelas palavras a tocando bem no fundo.

Mas ela não podia se deixar abalar.

Ela se levantou e aproximou-se dele.

— Pai, são só ameaças, isso acontece há anos, nada vai me acontecer — ela prometeu, sua voz mais suave.

— Eu também pensava assim, Bells — Charlie disse acariciando o rosto da filha suavemente — Eu perdi sua mãe por causa disso, não somos Deus, para ter certeza de que vamos ficar bem, precaução nunca é de mais. Não posso arriscar perder você, por favor, Bella, por favor, contrate pelo menos um segurança, só isso que te peço, só, me ajude a cuidar de você — Charlie disse sua voz embargada derreteu um pouco o coração de ferro de Bella.

Ela o abraçou forte e ele retribuiu o abraço, Bella se deu conta de como queria isso também.

Ela precisava disso.

De amor.

Mas ela havia prometido que nunca mais amaria alguém.

Amou sua mãe e ela morreu, amou seu avô e ele morreu.

Amava seu pai mesmo depois de ele ter se afastado dela, depois da morte de sua mãe.

Mas nunca amaria um homem.

Nunca se casaria.

E muito menos teria filhos.

Essa era a única certeza que tinha de sua vida.

A única promessa que havia feito a si mesmo.

Mas até quando ela conseguiria manter essa palavra?

Havia se apaixonado pelo seu primeiro professor quando tinha seis anos. Ela era uma menininha ainda, sua mãe se divertia quando a filha falava que se casaria com ele, Bella sempre gostava de levar maçã para ele até que descobriu que ele já era casado e tinha filhos.

Depois se apaixonou por um menininho de sua turma, eles eram crianças, mas o menino sempre mangava dela e a fazia chorar, ele gostava dela também, mas eles era muito imaturos e novos para terem uma relação.

E logo em seguida sua mãe morreu.

Ela viu como seus pais se amavam muito e viu também como seu pai ficou quando sua mão morreu.

Ela não queria aquilo.

Não podia sofrer daquele jeito, mas do que já havia sofrido.

Por isso construiu uma barreira de ferro ao redor de si mesma.

Não deixava nunca algum homem se aproximar de mais dela.

Ela não era virgem, claro.

Havia tido muitas paixões desenfreadas com muitos caras, mas nunca ficou com um mais de uma vez, no máximo à noite e tchau.

Nunca passaria disso.

Ela não amaria ninguém.

Nunca.

— Tudo bem pai, se é para te acalmar eu vou pedir para contratarem um segurança para mim — ela disse suavemente.

— Obrigado querida — o pai falou, respirando aliviado e beijando sua testa suavemente.

Pensou que seria bem mais difícil convencer a filha, já estava tentando isso tinha meses desde que soube que ela andava desprotegida e as ameaças recomeçaram.

Bella sorriu para ele.

Raramente sorria.

Ela só não imaginava que aquela decisão mudaria toda sua vida.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Oii amores, como estão?  
Eu estou feliz de vocês estarem aqui, espero que gostem da fic e se apaixone por essa Coração de Ferro haha  
Então amores, o que acharam do primeiro capitulo?  
Bella está muito fria? Eu não consigo fazer ela muito malvada não kkkkk, mas espero que tenham gostado, aguardando ansiosa os comentários de vocês.  
Primeiro capitulo foi para conhecer melhor ela, no segundo vai ser o Edward e no terceiro eles se encontram haha  
Os capítulos não serão muito grandes ok? Vai ser tipo Magnata  
Tinha mais coisa para falar mas esqueci droga...  
Quem quiser entrar no grupo do whats é só deixar o numero

Comentem, nos vemos na próxima segunda  
beijinhos,  
lalac


	3. Capítulo 2

O corpo dele estava quente.

Seus músculos se flexionavam e sua pulsação estava acelerada.

Seu coração batendo forte em seu peito.

O suor escorria de seu corpo molhando o moletom cinza e velho que usava.

Ele respirou fundo, controlando sua respiração.

Aumentou seu ritmo estava quase chegando, deu mais uma volta e fez a curva, depois diminui o ritmo da sua corrida conforme chegava mais perto de sua casa.

Sua casa era bem parecida com as outras da rua.

Simples de dois andares com uma varanda pequena e no fundo tinha um quintal com algumas flores e hortaliças.

Parou totalmente quando chegou a menos de dois metros de distancia dela e andou tranquilamente até a porta de entrada.

Pegou o jornal do chão.

Estava cansado, mas se sentia melhor, como sempre depois de mais uma corrida matinal que fazia todos os dias.

As noites eram sempre difíceis e a corrida logo de manhã cedo, parecia funcionar melhor que o sono para seu corpo.

— Edward, querido? — ouviu uma voz de mulher perguntar, enquanto ele fechava a porta de sua casa.

— Bom dia mãe — ele disse e foi até sua mãe dando um beijo em sua testa, o nome dela era Esme Cullen, ela tinha cabelos do mesmo tom do filho e olhos cor de cobre muito bonito.

Ele era Edward Cullen.

Um ex militar que foi para a guerra do Iraque, ficando por lá por cinco anos.

Ele havia se alistado ao exercito quando fez 18 anos, era um dos seus sonhos lutar na guerra, mas logo viu que aquilo não era bem o que ele queria.

Ele estava planejando pedir licença quando fizesse 21 anos, mas isso foi bem na época que teve o atentado a 11 de setembro.

Aquilo mudou a vida de Edward.

Ele começou a viajar em missões para a Ásia, servindo seu país e naquilo que acreditava. Quando fez 23 anos os Estados Unidos da América invadiram o Iraque e ele estava lá, ele presenciou tudo, ele foi um coadjuvante.

E foi um dos poucos que lutou a guerra quase toda e conseguiu sobreviver.

Sobreviver.

Era exatamente isso que ele fazia agora.

Ele não vivia sua vida, ele apenas sobrevivia, dia após dia.

Viveu muitos horrores na guerra e foi obrigado a fazer muitas coisas que ele achava errado, às vezes ainda tinha pesadelos sobre isso.

Como se uma parte dele não quisesse dizer adeus aquela sua vida, como quisesse fazê-lo lembrar, das pessoas que foi obrigado a matar, das granadas que foi obrigado a lançar.

Mas ele que havia escolhido aquilo.

Entretanto, estava cansado de pensar naquilo, de reviver diariamente aqueles momentos, estava decido a fechar essa pagina da sua vida e seguir em frente.

Agora, pouco depois de voltar da guerra estava com seus 30 anos, cabelos de um tom estranho de bronze e olhos incomuns verdes azulados, sua família brigava sobre a cor dos olhos deles, cada um achava uma cor.

Edward às vezes achavam que tinha dias que eles estavam mais azuis, outros eles estavam verde que nem a grama. Suas irmãs morriam de inveja dele, já que ele foi o único que puxou a cor clara dos olhos do pai e as duas tinha os olhos da mãe.

— Meu pai já foi?

— Não ainda está se arrumando — disse — Estou preparando o café da manhã, logo estará pronto — falou e Edward assentiu indo para seu quarto.

A casa que eles moravam era bem simples, mas confortável, tinha três quartos e dois banheiros, uma sala, cozinha e um jardim pequeno ao fundo.

Ouviu um barulho e viu que o banheiro estava ocupado, provavelmente era Alice uma de suas irmãs mais nova.

Eles dividiam o banheiro, seus pais tinham um próprio, ele ainda tinha outra irmã Rosalie, mas essa havia se mudado e morava junto com o namorado um advogado chamado Emmett McCarty.

Rosalie era enfermeira numa clinica psicológica, Alice havia decidido seguir os passos do pai e decidiu ser uma professora. Seu pai dava aulas no ensino médio antigamente, mas havia se tornado diretor de uma escola tempos atrás.

Eles eram uma família humilde, seus pais nunca foram cheios da grana e criaram os três filhos com aperto, mas nunca nenhum deles havia passado fome ou deixado de ganhar um presente por mais simples que tenha sido.

Agora com todos já grandes e tomando rumo na vida, eles tinham mais conforto, mas nem sempre havia sido assim.

Edward mesmo havia começado a trabalhar cedo, com onze anos, entregando jornal na rua, com uma bicicleta emprestada. Ele se lembrava de que o primeiro dinheiro que tinha ganhado ele gastou tudo com doces e comeu com suas irmãs escondidos dos pais que os encontraram depois com as bocas meladas e quase tendo uma overdose de açúcar.

Foi um momento divertido, seus pais por mais que quisessem brigar com os filhos, principalmente Edward por ter gastado todo seu dinheiro em doces, se juntaram com eles e comeram algumas balinhas que tinha sobrado.

Esme fez questão ainda de pegar sua velha câmera e tirar uma foto dos filhos todo melado de doce.

Depois claro, Carlisle conversou com Edward e tentou fazê-lo entender que dinheiro era importante e que ele não podia gastar com besteira assim, que ele precisava pensar em seu futuro. Depois disso Edward sempre passou a ajudar seu pai como conseguia, ainda mais depois que sua mãe parou de vender os bolos que ela fazia.

Ele decidiu fazer algumas flexões e abdominais enquanto esperava sua irmã sair, havia também um saco de pancadas e ás vezes Edward descontava sua raiva lá.

Seu quarto era simples, tinha um armário, uma cama de solteirão e paredes rosa decoradas com flores.

Sim.

Obra de sua irmã Rosalie que ficou ali enquanto ele lutava na guerra.

Quando ouviu o barulho da porta, ele tirou sua blusa suada e a calça de moletom que usava, colocando no cesto de roupa suja.

Tomou um banho revigorante e fez sua higiene matinal.

Sua barba estava feita então ele pulou aquela etapa.

Quando terminou saiu com a toalha enrolada na cintura, feliz por não ter ninguém no corredor para encara-lo, só seus pais sabiam sobre as cicatrizes que estavam marcadas ali.

Lembranças eternas da guerra.

Em uma de suas missões, ele e outro soldado foram capturados pelo grupo inimigo, eles foram torturados, para dizerem informações, o outro soldado acabou morrendo, Edward estava resistindo fielmente, tentando ser leal ao seu país, mas felizmente, sua equipe conseguiu descobrir a onde ele estava e invadiram o lugar resgatando Edward que por pouco não foi enterrado vivo como estavam pensado fazerem com ele.

Não gostava de ficar pensando nisso.

Vestiu um dos únicos ternos que tinha, feliz por ainda caber nele, apesar de ter ficado justo em seus bíceps que havia aumentado e a calça um pouco justa nas suas coxas.

Mas se desse certo, o emprego ele compraria outro terno.

Desceu com a gravata frouxa e o paletó preto na mão.

— Uau, onde meu irmão gato vai assim? — Alice disse quando ele apareceu na cozinha, já estavam todos ali, na mesa. Sua irmã era baixa, ela brincava dizendo que seus irmãos mais velhos haviam roubado todo seu tamanho, já que ambos eram altos. Ela era muito parecida com a mãe e não tinha quase nada do pai, a não ser o formato do nariz que era todo de Carlisle.

— Tenho uma entrevista de emprego — ele disse apenas se sentando e se servido com um copo de café com omelete e bacon.

— Que bom filho, espero que dê tudo certo — Carlisle falou sorrindo para Edward.

Ele acenou com a cabeça para o pai.

— Vai precisar do carro?

— Não pai vou de ônibus mesmo, sem problemas — Edward disse depois de engolir o leite.

Ele terminou de comer rapidamente com medo de perder o ônibus e chegar atrasado, sua mãe arrumou sua gravata desejando boa sorte.

A parada era na rua de baixo e Edward chegou três minutos antes do ônibus chegar.

Foram vinte minutos até as Industrias Swan, era um prédio bem imponente, não era muito alto, mas sua arquitetura era bem moderna e chamava atenção.

Ele entrou pela porta giratória indo até a recepção, a mulher que estava ali olhou para ele descaradamente e Edward tentou não ser gentil de mais.

Sabia que ele era bem bonito e isso sempre atraia olhares de mais para ele.

Ele não se sentia muito confortável com aquilo.

Tinha mulheres que não aceitavam ser recusadas e isso era uma dor de cabeça para ele.

Não que ele não gostasse de mulher, ele só não queria um relacionamento naquele momento.

Ou então ainda não havia encontrado a mulher certa.

Sabia que sua mãe estava torcendo muito para que ele achasse alguém, ela estava louca por netos, dizendo que não queria ficar velha de mais para curti-los.

Era mais fácil sua irmã Rosalie dar isso a ela do que ele, que não tinha ninguém.

A recepcionista lhe entregou um crachá e informou à sala que seria entrevistado.

Edward entrou no elevador apertando o andar que foi informado.

Foi fácil achar a sala havia outra moça ali que informou para ele esperar ser sentado, havia só mais dois caras ali. Um forte de mais, que pelos formatos dos músculos Edward teve certeza que ele usava anabolizantes e outro que ficava no meio termo dois, que tinha um rabo de cavalo puxado para trás.

Edward se sentou no sofá da recepção junto com os outros dois caras, esperando ser chamado.

Não chegou ninguém depois dele o cara forte foi primeiro e a entrevista dele pelo jeito foi rápida ele saiu com uma expressão infeliz de dentro. O outro homem demorou mais e saiu com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto.

Finalmente ele foi chamado e Edward suspirou entrando na sala que logo percebeu ser de reunião.

Havia uma grande mesa em formato de L e apenas um cara sentado.

— Charlie Swan, sente-se — ele disse.

— Edward Cullen — Edward falou se sentando na frente do homem.

— Sim, estava ansioso para vê-lo, Sr. Cullen, o seu currículo é o melhor — Charlie falou parecendo animado.

Edward apenas acenou com a cabeça sem saber mais o que falar.

— Você já trabalhou como segurança antes?

— Não senhor, mas já fui segurança do meu general na época da guerra, não acho que pode ser muito diferente disso.

— Sim é claro, você lutou na Guerra do Iraque, isso é impressionante, tem experiência como atirador de elite e sabe lutar, com essas características você deveria ir para o serviço secreto — o homem falou.

— Não almejo isso, sr. Swan — ele disse honestamente.

Até porque ele realmente havia recebido uma proposta de trabalhar no serviço secreto, mas morar longe de sua família novamente estava fora de questão.

Mas depois de viver os horrores da guerra, tudo que ele queria era uma vida mais tranquila, demorou meses depois que foi dispensado com honras para achar um emprego certo.

Então achou o anuncio nos classificados do jornal semanas atrás.

Achou perfeito.

Afinal o que teria de mais ser segurança de uma empresária?

— E o que almeja sr. Cullen? — perguntou Charlie curioso.

Afinal qualquer homem acharia uma honra servir o presidente de seu país.

— Não sei ao certo, mas quero uma vida mais tranquila para mim e viver perto da minha família, serviço secreto não é mais para mim.

Charlie suspirou assentindo, gostando da resposta.

— Olha vou ser honesto com você, você tem um currículo excepcional, mas eu quero alguém que realmente proteja minha filha. Preciso que fique ao lado dela, em qualquer lugar que ela for.

— Ela está sendo ameaçada? — Edward perguntou curioso.

— Sim, não sei a certo quem, mas não posso correr o risco de perde-la — ele disse, naquela simples frase percebeu o quanto ele amava a filha.

— Eu cuidarei dela, se deseja, seria sua sombra e não deixarei nada ruim aconteça a ela — Edward prometeu.

— Ótimo, então está contratado — Charlie falou.

— Sério? — Edward falou surpreso.

— É claro, não sei rapaz, mas sinto algo bom vindo de você. Pode começar agora? Depois mandarei arrumar as coisas no RH.

— Como o senhor desejar — Edward disse ainda sem conseguir acreditar naquilo.

— Ótimo, vamos subir para você conhece-la.

Ele apenas assente se levantando e vai rumo ao caminho que mudaria totalmente sua vida.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Oii amores, passou rápido a semana né?

Eu achei que não kkkk

então amooores, o que acharam do Edward?

Já se apaixonaram? Ou não gostaram dele?

e a família Cullen?

Bom, ansiosa para os comentários de vocês.

No próximo, Edward vai conhecer Bella, como será que vai ser haha?

Palpites?

Comenteeeem,

beijos

e boa semana!


	4. Capítulo 3

Bella passa pela porta do seu escritório com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

Havia acabado de fazer um importante contrato que renderia a empresa lucro de milhões de dólares. Ela tinha certeza disso, o mercado estava favorável e depois que a noticia saísse tinha certeza que as ações da empresa aumentariam.

Tudo estava perfeito.

Sua empresa já estava no mesmo patamar de quando seu avô a presidia e cresceria bem mais, ela tinha certeza.

Ela não decepcionaria seu avô nunca, ele poderia não está ali, mas não o faria se decepcionar, onde quer que esteja, ele teria orgulho dela.

O telefone tocou.

— Zafrina — falou atendendo.

— Seu pai está aqui com seu novo segurança, Srta. Swan — a mulher disse.

Bella rolou seus olhos para ninguém, de repente a alegria que estava sentindo se esvaiu.

Já odiava o homem antes mesmo de conhecê-lo.

— Mande entrar — falou grossa e desligou o telefone.

Havia se esquecido disso.

Já tinha uma semana que havia concordado em ter um segurança. Chegou até a pensar que seu pai tinha se esquecido deste detalhe, ela ficou feliz com o fato, ela que não o lembraria disso, mas logo depois ele a procurou pedindo uma sala da empresa emprestada para entrevista-los.

Bella se surpreendeu por ele mesmo querer fazer a entrevista com os candidatos.

Ela o deixou tomar conta desse assunto, afinal tinha outras coisas mais importantes para fazer e ela que não perderia tempo com isso.

Havia decidido ter o segurança por uns alguns meses, uma experiência, quem sabe poderia ser até divertido.

Mas depois que nada teria acontecido com ela e seu pai estivesse mais calmo ia demiti-lo.

Não precisava de nenhum cara a seguindo por aí.

Ela odiava aquilo.

Odiava os outros tomarem conta dela.

Sabia muito bem tomar conta de si mesma.

Já havia feito aulas de defesa pessoal, ela mesma já havia se livrado de um assaltante na época da faculdade.

Nunca nada havia acontecido a ela.

Essas ameaças que seu pai recebia eram somente isso.

Ameaças.

Será mesmo?

A porta foi aberta e Bella se virou encontrando seu pai sozinho.

— Bella, querida, como você está? — ele perguntou.

— Ótima pai, achou um cachorrinho para ficar me seguindo, então? — ela perguntou seriamente.

— Não fale assim — ele disse a repreendendo como se ela fosse uma criança, ela não se abalou, cruzou os braços se encostando a sua mesa — Ele é um ex-militar parece ser uma boa pessoa, muito profissional.

— Grande coisa, eu sou a presidente das Industrias Swan, papaizinho, ele pode até ter lutado na segunda guerra mundial ou ter servido o papa, ninguém é mais importante que eu aqui — ela disse empinando seu nariz. — Quando ele vai começar?

Charlie respirou fundo, ignorando o comentário da filha.

— Hoje mesmo, já pedi para arrumarem tudo no RH e mais tarde ele vai passar lá para assinar o contrato.

— Ele vai ficar apenas me seguindo por aí? — Bella quis saber.

— Hum, sim e dirigindo também.

— Ótimo, tudo que eu queria para mim — Bella disse sarcástica, fazendo uma careta .

Amava dirigir.

— Não seja assim Bella e trate o rapaz bem, vou manda-lo entrar — ele disse saindo dali.

Ela apenas assentiu ficando encostada a sua mesa.

Ela não sabia o que realmente estava esperando que passasse pela porta, mas com certeza não era quem passou atrás de Charlie.

O homem era alto, bem alto, parecia ser forte também, tinha cabelos cor de bronze, talvez e olhos claros que Bella não soube identificar bem a cor, uma sensação estranha surgiu em seu peito e ela desviou o olhar rapidamente.

Mas pode perceber que ele era um homem muito bonito, talvez o mais bonito que ela já tinha visto.

Alguma coisa dentro dela sentiu que aquilo nunca ia dar certo.

Um homem daquele há seguindo todo dia?

Não iria prestar, não mesmo.

—Bella, esse é o seu segurança, Edward Cullen — Charlie falou.

— É um prazer conhece-la, Srta. Swan — ele disse educadamente, Bella o olhou de novo notando que seu maxilar quadrado era másculo e bem forte, lábios finos e atraentes, deu um passo e seus olhos encontraram os dele dessa vez e ele a estava olhando de volta.

Seus olhos eram de uma cor estranha. Azul ou verde?

Bella não soube dizer, mas eram lindos.

Oh, o que ela estava pensando? Ele era seu segurança, só isso.

— Infelizmente não posso dizer o mesmo de você — Bella falou sem pensar e percebeu que soou rude, mas não se importou.

Ela nunca se importava se era ou não rude com alguém.

— Bella — Charlie disse suspirando — Perdoe minha filha, ela não é muita adepta a ter um segurança — ele falou.

— Eu entendo — Edward disse.

Bella duvidava muito que ele entendesse.

— Bem, vamos eu ainda quero conversar com você alguns detalhes — Charlie falou abrindo a porta para eles saírem.

— Edward — Bella o chamou sem se importar de usar o nome dele, não gostava de chamar seus empregados pelo sobrenome.

— Sim?

— Esteja com o carro pronto meio dia e meio, em frente á portaria, vou sair para almoçar no Le Bardine — ela disse e jogou a chave do seu carro que estava em cima da mesa para o homem.

Charlie quis repreender a filha pelo gesto, mas ficou calado.

Edward pegou a chave com facilidade, tinha um bom reflexo.

— Claro, srta. Swan — ele falou e saiu da sala.

Bella respirou fundo observando suas costas largas.

Isso não daria certo.

Não mesmo.

...

Meio dia e meio em ponto Bella estava saindo pelas portas giratórias da sua empresa.

Viu sua mercedes guardian esperando por ela na entrada, Edward estava encostado no carro olhando para os lados.

Bella teve que admitir que o homem sabia ser bonito.

Ela afastou esse pensamento perigoso e foi andando em direção ao carro.

Assim que Edward a viu ele arrumou sua postura abrindo a porta para ela.

Bella entrou no carro e ele fechou a porta dando a volta e indo para o banco do motorista.

O gps do carro já estava ligado mostrando o caminho para o restaurante.

Edward não disse nada ligando o carro e saindo dali.

— Senhorita Swan, posso te perguntar como você conseguiu esse carro? — ouviu a voz dele soar.

Ela rolou os olhos.

Homens e seu amor por carros.

Mas não podia o culpar, ela também amava carros.

Tinha quantos afinal?

Cinco?

— Meu avô me deu antes dele morrer — ela disse friamente.

— Sinto muito — ele falou, ela percebeu que ele queria falar algo, mas calou.

— Porque da pergunta? — ela quis saber.

— É um carro novo, ainda nem lançou no país, sem falar que ele tem blindagem contra míssil — falou com cuidado.

— Míssil? — Bella disse olhando para o vidro. Ela não sabia disso.

Havia ganhado o carro, uma semana antes do seu avô morrer.

Ele era sempre tão exagerado, mais ainda que seu pai.

— Sim, conheço bem um carro blindado assim.

Bella fez uma expressão surpresa.

— Seu avô deveria se preocupar muito com você — ele disse.

— Ele levava as ameaças a sério de mais — Bella falou apenas e encerrou o assunto.

Míssil? Quem tem carros com blindagem a míssil?

Ela pelo jeito.

Eles ficaram em silencio, Bella olhando pelo vidro escuro do carro.

— Você já almoçou? — ela perguntou quando chegaram estavam na rua do restaurante.

— Sim, senhorita Swan — ele respondeu apenas.

— Certo, vou voltar em cerca de uma hora — ela disse — Me espere aqui — falou.

— Vou entrar com a senhorita, seu pai disse que não era para perdê-la de vista.

— Ótimo, mas fique no bar ou na porta — ela disse — Não quero que me associem a você.

— Perfeitamente — ele disse estacionando o carro.

Ela saiu sem esperar ele abrir a porta, Edward a seguiu rapidamente.

Ele entrou no restaurante notando que o ambiente era muito requintado e chique. A viu seguir para uma mesa onde uma mulher a esperava. Era uma mulher alta usava um vestido curto e justo no corpo, seus cabelos eram cacheados e ruivos, olhos claros.

Era bonito, mas o faro de Edward reconhecia uma vadia de longe e aquela com certeza era.

Ele se sentou no bar e pediu uma agua para beber, sem deixar de olhar sua patroa que conversava com a mulher.

Bella estava de costas de perfil para ele que podia aprecia-la melhor.

Quando Charlie falou que ele iria conhecer sua filha, Edward não sabia bem o que esperar.

Talvez uma mulher, feia que usava óculos, assim como os empresários.

Com certeza não a mulher que encontrou.

Isabella Swan era linda e ele sabia que deveria ter saído correndo dali assim que a olhou e se sentiu atraído por ela.

Sabia que aquilo não acabaria bem.

Desde que havia voltado da guerra ele não havia ficado com nenhuma mulher.

Incrivelmente estava há quase dois anos sem sexo.

Nem ele sabia como estava se aguentando.

Está certo que nunca foi um mulherengo, mas desde que perdeu sua virgindade nunca havia passado tanto tempo assim sem fazer isso.

E sabia que não daria certo ficar seguindo a primeira mulher que se sentiu atraído desde que voltou.

Mas por uma razão maior que ele, ele ficou.

Viu a mulher que a acompanhava o olhar, depois falar algo com sua patroa que o olhou também.

Ela fechou a cara para mulher e falou algo.

Teve a sensação que estavam falando dele e desviou o olhar dela, achando o copo com agua muito interessante.

...

— Bella, vou a uma inauguração de uma boate hoje, você deveria ir também, faz quantos anos que não saímos juntas? — Victória a prima de Bella disse, ela era filha de Aro Swan, irmão do pai de Bella.

Até onde Bella sabia, seu tio estava preso por ter tentado roubar a empresa da família anos atrás. Foi a maior decepção do seu avô.

O único filho dele que havia se interessado pelo mundo dos negócios, na verdade queria era roubar dinheiro da empresa.

— Não tenho tempo para diversão Victória, você sabe muito bem disso.

A mulher rolou os olhos.

— O que eu sei que você realmente precisa é de um homem para fodê-la com força e faze-la gozar gostoso. Tenho certeza que assim você ficaria bem mais humorada — ela falou sorrindo maliciosa.

Bella rolou os olhos para a prima.

— É sério Bella, quanto tempo que você não dá uma? — ela perguntou.

Bella já era acostumada com o linguajar da prima, não se surpreendeu com sua pergunta.

Sabia que a prima era bem atirada e ficava com diversos homens, mas Bella não era assim.

— Sete meses — Bella respondeu honestamente.

— Puta que pariu, prima, como consegue ficar sem? Eu passo uma semana sem quando fico menstruada e já falto subir no primeiro homem que aparece na minha frente.

— Eu não sou assim Victória — ela falou brava.

— Pois deveria, tem um cara que não para de olha-la desde que chegou. Ele é um pedaço de mal caminho, tenho certeza que se você o arrastasse para o banheiro iria sair bem mais feliz — Vic falou olhando para Edward.

Bella virou seu rosto apenas para ver que era de Edward que ela falava.

Bufou fechando mais ainda a cara.

— Aquele é meu segurança — ela disse com desdém.

— Segurança? Sério? E desde quando tem um?

— Desde hoje, meu pai que o contratou.

— Porra isso vai ser quente, você transando com um funcionário.

— Eu não vou fazer isso — Bella disse convicta.

— Duvido — Victória falou rindo — Bom então eu posso fazer né?

— O que? Claro que não — Bella disse rápido de mais.

Victória apenas riu.

Bella ficou ainda mais mal humorada, não sabia por que mais a imagem de Victória e Edward na cama não a agradou nada.

O que estava acontecendo com ela?

O pedido que fizeram chegou e Bella ficou satisfeita pelo assunto ter se encerrado.

Depois de comerem Bella pediu a conta e pagou sozinha, Victória nem fez questão de pegar algo para pagar e Bella não se importou, tinha dinheiro de sobra para isso.

Apesar de Victória ser sua prima, seu avô deixou a maioria das coisas para Bella. Deixando para Victória apenas dinheiro suficiente para ela ter uma vida para lá de confortável e algumas propriedades, como uma casa em Malibu que eles viajavam quando Victória e Bella eram pequenas e Renée ainda estava viva.

Quando estava passando o cartão, sua prima se despediu dela e saiu. Bella observou que ela foi até Edward parando em sua frente.

Viu que ela entregou a ele um papel e saiu.

O sangue ferveu em Bella.

Quem Victória pensava que era para assediar um empregado seu?

Ótimo.

Tudo que ela precisava agora.

Era da sua prima tendo um caso com seu novo segurança.

Saiu dali puta da vida e entrou no carro sem nem esperar Edward abrir a porta ou fazer algo.

À volta para a empresa foi feita em silencio.

Sem nenhum dos dois dizerem nada.

E ela saiu antes que ele pudesse abrir a porta para ela.

Ele respirou fundo, estranhando toda a frieza dela.

...

Edward já viu que morreria de tédio naquele trabalho.

Ficou na recepção lendo um jornal enquanto esperava o horário de Bella ir para casa.

Ele tinha certeza que não aguentaria aquilo e pensou em algo para fazer enquanto esperava sua patroa, mas não achou nada interessante.

Olhou para o celular que carregava, era um modelo antigo que tinha desde de bem antes da guerra, talvez com um novo salario pudesse comprar um novo e achar um joguinho interessante, sabia que a tecnologia havia avançado muito.

— Senhor Cullen? — a secretária perguntou.

— Sim?

— O chefe do RH está pedindo para você ir lá e assinar a papelada — a mulher falou.

— Claro, qual andar?

— Décimo — falou.

Pelo menos isso o distraiu um pouco.

Ele leu o seu contrato de trabalho, ali estava tudo escrito sobre o que Charlie havia conversado com ele.

Ele trabalharia segunda a sexta se Isabella fosse a algum evento importante no final de semana ele teria que acompanha-la e fazer sua segurança. Se ela fosse viajar ele também teria que ir com ela, essa ideia não o agradou muito, mas amenizou quando viu que ganharia um extra se fosse preciso viajar com ela.

Viu seu salario, era muito bom, daria para pagar algumas contas atrasadas de família que eles tinham, a hipoteca da casa que seus pais fizeram para pagarem a faculdade de Alice e Rosalie.

Ele assinou o contrato e depois teria que deixar ali sua carteira de trabalho.

Como sabia que Isabella estaria em uma reunião por agora, ele decidir ir lanchar em uma cafeteria ali perto.

Seis e dez da tarde Edward a estava esperando com a porta do carro aberta, ela entrou sem dizer nada, carregando uma maleta e uma bolsa.

— Casa — ela disse apenas.

Ele assentiu entrando no banco do motorista, o gps do carro estava mostrando o caminho para casa e ele seguiu vendo que ela morava em um lugar que provavelmente só gente rica morava.

Edward a todo momento olhava para o retrovisor, vendo ela apenas olhando pela janela em silencio, mas sua expressão era tão cansada que parecia que ela tinha mais quarenta anos.

Ele ficou com uma estranha sensação de querer conversar com ela, fazer qualquer coisa para fazê-la relaxar.

A casa de Isabella Swan ficava ainda mais distante de todas as outras.

Ele entrou por um caminho cercado com muros altos e cercas elétricas, havia um portão grande de ferro e ela falou uma senha para ele colocar, havia uma pequena casa na entrada toda fechada que Edward percebeu que poderia ser para seguranças, mas parecia vazia.

O portão se abriu automaticamente e Edward entrou com o carro, logo avistando uma casa enorme de três andares, com janelas amplas e bem moderna.

Ele nunca tinha visto uma casa assim.

Ele parou em frente a casa, que tinha uma pequena escadaria de três degraus para chegar a porta.

— Pode ficar com meu carro, mas se tiver um arranhãozinho sequer nele você vai pagar caro por isso e esteja sete horas da manhã aqui — ela disse bruta apenas saindo do carro.

Edward assentiu olhando ela entrar na bela casa.

Ele engoliu em seco.

Seja o que essa sensação queria dizer.

Nunca seria possível.

Olhou para a bela casa que ela tinha entrado outra vez.

Ela era de mais para ele e aquilo acabou antes mesmo de começar.

Ele seria só seu segurança, nada mais que isso.

Como foi mesmo que ela o havia chamado.

Apenas um cachorrinho a seguindo por aí.

Algo dentro de Edward se apertou com aquilo.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Oii amooores, tudo bem?

O que acharam do capitulo?

Do primeiro encontro deles?

da Victória?

Tivemos mais alguns detalhes da vida dos Swans hein haha

O que acharam?

Comentem, por favor.

Ansiosa para saber o que acharam...

No próximo teremos o primeiro beijo!

Já? Sim, eles já vão se envolver a atração que sentem é forte, mas amor vai demorar um pouquinho mais, ainda mais com essa Bella dificultando tudo, do Edward vai vim rápido, mas dela...

Bom espero que vocês gostem!

Segunda tem mais

beijos


	5. Capítulo 4

Pouco mais de um mês se passou rapidamente.

E estranhamente Edward se acostumou a sua nova rotina e a sua nova chefe.

Eles praticamente nem falavam nada.

Edward a pegava em casa levava para a empresa, depois para um almoço de negócios, depois de novo para a empresa e depois para a casa.

Achou a vida da mulher muito entediante.

Mas também não deveria ser fácil ser presidente de uma empresa como as Indústrias Swan.

Ele havia pesquisado um pouco sobre isso e percebeu que ela era muito influente no mundo dos negócios e mais rica que ele tinha imaginado.

Seu nome estava na lista dos dez mais ricos do mundo. Ocupando o sétimo lugar, que antes era ocupado pelo seu avô.

A empresa dela controlava diversos setores do país, atuante na indústria de fabricação, investimento e comércio.

Ela tinha um patrimônio calculado de cerca de 40 bilhões de dólares.

QUARENTA. BILHÕES.

Edward não tinha noção do que faria se tivesse um dinheiro todo desse.

Não era a toa que ela recebia ameaças.

Ele só não entendia o motivo dela não investir mais em segurança, sentia que ela precisava disso.

Afinal ela tinha muito dinheiro e dinheiro sempre atraia pessoas perigosas.

Pessoas invejosas.

Nesses dias que passou com ela pode perceber como ela usava uma mascará.

Edward sempre foi muito observador e sempre tinha uma intenção muito forte para saber o que as outras pessoas pensavam.

Sua chefa parecia muito difícil de ler no começo, sempre autoritária e um pouco soberba.

Mas não demorou a ele perceber como ela no fundo não era assim.

Ela sempre era grossa, dura, perto dos outros, passando-se por mal educada e amedrontando os outros.

Mas ele podia ver como aquilo era uma fachada.

Quando estavam somente os dois no carro, a máscara dela caia, ela não falava nada, mas seu olhar pela janela era tão perdido e sua expressão tão cansada.

Às vezes sem olhar parecia tão sem vida, não brilhavam nem nada.

Ele tinha vontade de massagear os ombros dela para acalma-la, tinha medo que um dia ela fosse explodir.

Ninguém aguentava ficar tão sobrecarregado assim.

Só a via cheia de papeis, no telefone resolvendo problemas ou digitando alguma coisa freneticamente no seu ipad.

Ela era jovem de mais para não está aproveitando a vida.

E atraente de mais para o desespero de Edward.

Ele sempre ficava olhando para ela no retrovisor, prestando mais atenção nela do que na pista, dava graças por ainda não ter batido o carro.

Mas realmente ele se perdia olhando para ela, às vezes ela parecia perceber que ele a olhava e se virava o olhando pelo retrovisor também.

Por um breve segundo os olhares deles se encontravam pelo espelho do retrovisor e a troca de olhares deles era tão intensa que ele não sabia como o espelho não se quebrava.

Ele tratava logo de virar seu rosto para frente voltando a prestar atenção na pista e nesse breve momento, não percebia que Isabella continuava ali o olhando.

Seu coração acelerava da troca de olhares deles, ela mastigava seu lábio e continuava com uma enorme duvida de saber se seus olhos eram verdes ou azuis.

Ás vezes ela se pegava a noite pensando nisso, imaginando como seria ver seus olhos de perto, saber realmente à cor deles.

Quando ela percebia o que estava fazendo concluía que tudo era culpa de Victória que sempre mandava mensagens indiscretas falando se ela já havia agarrado seu segurança. Se ele realmente era bom como ela achava que era, ou até perguntando o tamanho do seu pênis.

Bella ficava morrendo de raiva das mensagens provocativas da prima.

Mas não porque ela as mandava, mas sim pelas reações que elas causavam em seu corpo.

Bella sentia um calor e seu sexo se molhar e quando ela percebia ela estava se imaginando entre o volante e o banco do motorista sentada em cima dele e rebolando em seu membro.

Oh não! Aquilo estava ficando muito ruim.

Bella nunca se sentiu tão atraída assim e não sabia o que fazer.

Nunca havia ficado com um empregado seu e não seria agora que começaria.

Ela vivia se dizendo aquilo, cada vez com menos convicção.

— Você já almoçou? — ela perguntou quando ele estacionou o carro em frente ao mesmo restaurante que ela tinha ido ao primeiro dia de trabalho dele, ela sempre almoçava ali quando não almoçava com alguns empresários em outro lugar, ou quando almoçava na empresa e mandava-o ir buscar algo para ela comer, mas isso só havia acontecido poucas vezes.

— Ainda não na verdade — ele falou sinceramente, ele sempre almoçava antes de levar ela para almoçar, mas naquele dia ele havia saído para comprar um celular novo para ele e não chegou a tempo para almoçar.

— Ótimo, coma comigo, odeio comer sozinha — ela disse e saiu do carro.

Ele quis bufar. Ela era muito mal educada para o gosto dele.

Saiu do carro indo atrás dela.

Eles se sentaram em uma mesa de frente um para o outro, Edward olhou o cardápio e pediu o prato mais barato e sem ter nada estranho que encontrou e um refri.

Sua patroa fez seu pedido e pediu suco para beber.

Eles se encararam quando o garçom saiu e Edward se deu conta que nunca tinha ficado tão próximo dela assim.

Seus olhos se encontraram e eles pareciam mais castanhos que nunca, profundos e parecendo desesperados por algo.

Mas o que?

Eles estavam tão próximos que até podia ver algumas sardas bem clarinhas em sua pele branca.

Ele fechou sua mão em punho, quando sentiu uma vontade gritante de acariciar seu rosto, para sentir a textura de sua pele cremosa e ver se era tão macia quanto parecia.

Bella olhou seus olhos eles pareciam azuis assim de perto, mas quando estavam longe pareciam verdes. Isso era muito complicado.

— Queria conversar com você sobre algo — ela falou limpando a garganta, sentindo um frio desconhecido no estomago.

— Hum... Sim? — ele disse.

— Vou precisar viajar e visitar uma filial minha na Espanha, semana que vem, como você deve saber, deverá me acompanhar. Tem passaporte?

— Sim, tenho quantos dias? — quis saber.

Odiava ficar longe de sua família.

— Uma semana. Vamos segunda, não se preocupe com mais nada, esteja apenas seis horas da manhã na minha casa.

— Sim, senhora — ele falou acenando com a cabeça.

Depois disso o almoço foi meio desconfortável.

Eles não falaram mais nada, a tensão ficou intensa ao redor deles.

Apenas trocavam olhares em silencio.

Bella mordendo sua comida com força para não perguntar a ele a cor de seus olhos.

Porque estava se importando tanto com a cor dos olhos de um segurança seu?

— Quanto deu? — Edward perguntou quando entregaram a conta a ela.

— Você realmente acha que precisa pagar? — Bella perguntou.

— Eu nunca almocei com uma mulher, deixando-a pagar.

— Bom eu não sou uma mulher qualquer, sou sua chefe, na próxima você paga — ela disse já entregando seu cartão ao garçom.

Edward suspirou.

Próxima.

Ele não via a hora de acabar aquela.

Será que realmente teria uma próxima vez?

...

— Nós não deveríamos ir para o outro lado? — Edward disse quando Bella andou para o lado contrario do que ele esperava no aeroporto, ele a seguindo carregando a mala dela e a bolsa dele.

Lembrou-se de quando ela o chamou de cachorrinho e ele estava meio que parecendo isso.

Ela estava vestida elegante de mais para uma viajem de avião, calças jeans escuras uma blusa de renda bem bonita e sapatilhas, junto com um casaco de couro.

Enquanto ele estava com sua calça desbotada clara, uma blusa verde que tinha uma obra do salvador Dalí estampada que estava rasgada na gola, ele amava aquela blusa, era uma das sua preferidas, junto com uma camisa xadrez amarela e azul.

Bella que disse que ele poderia dispensar o terno para a viagem de avião o que ele agradeceu, odiava ficar vestindo aquela roupa o dia todo.

— Não vamos viajar em um avião comercial — ela disse indiferente.

— Você fretou um? — Edward perguntou curioso.

Ela rolou os olhos.

— Oras, francamente eu tenho meu próprio avião — ela disse.

Ele engoliu seco.

Certo.

Ela tinha seu próprio avião.

Porque qualquer pessoa tinha seu próprio avião. Era supernormal isso.

Ele parou quando avistou a aeronave.

Era um avião pequeno claro, mas cabia facilmente 15 pessoas dentro, por dentro era todo estofado e tinha poltronas grandes e espaçosas.

— Porque irmos um avião assim se só vamos nós dois? — ele perguntou.

— Porque eu posso — ela disse apenas.

Certo.

Ela podia.

...

A viagem foi silenciosa.

Surpreendente, Edward dormiu a viagem quase toda, talvez por não ter dormido direito a noite passada, ouvindo sua mãe e suas irmãs pedindo para ele tirar várias fotos da cidade.

Enquanto Bella ficou em algum lugar do avião, ao fundo, que era um quarto de casal.

Ele só voltou a ver ela de novo quando foram pousar.

Edward nunca tinha ido à Espanha e por mais que ele quisesse conhecer os diversos pontos turísticos que tinha ali, não estava a li para seu lazer e sim a trabalho.

Nos três dias que estavam ali, ele seguia Bella a cada lugar que ela ia, ela foi a sua filial, a reuniões que ele esperou do lado de fora, quando podia ele tirava uma foto ou outra de um lugar.

Ele não via ela se divertir para nada, sempre correndo segurando papeis e ditando ordens no seu telefone em espanhol, o que ele não conseguia entender um pouco só, pelas aulas que já tinha feito no ensino médio, mas não muito bem.

Ele não entendia como alguém poderia viver assim.

Na ultima noite dele ali, ela o dispensou.

Ele ficou surpreso quando a ouviu dizendo ao telefone que iria jantar com um cara.

Sentiu uma coisa estranha, mas não poderia fazer nada.

Ele era apenas um segurança, nada mais que isso.

A noite então ele decidiu sair para beber, estava bebendo tranquilamente conversando com um cara que também estava sozinho e era britânico quando alguém entrou roubando sua atenção.

Era Isabella.

Ele se perdeu por um momento olhando para ela.

Ela estava linda, usava um vestido preto curto que mostrava mais de suas pernas que ele nunca tinha visto, não era muito decotado, mas ele sentiu o desejo percorrer seu corpo ao vê-la daquele jeito.

Ela estava linda.

Ela andou até uma mesa e se sentou um garçom foi atendê-la e voltou minutos depois com um copo que com certeza era alguma bebida.

Viu-a beber e já pedir outro quando ela estava no terceiro.

Ele decidiu ir até ela, pediu licença ao cara e andou para a mesa dela, a cada passo que se aproximava mais, sentia um aperto angustiante no peito vendo como seu olhar era triste.

— Você não deveria está bebendo assim — ele disse parando em frente a ela.

Seus olhos castanhos encontraram os dele.

— Eu bebo o tanto que quiser você não é meu pai para mandar em mim — ela falou dando um gole em sua bebida, sua voz era embolada e ela com certeza estava bêbada.

Ele suspirou.

— Não, mas sou seu segurança e tenho que zelar pelo seu bem estar — falou.

Ela bufou.

— Não preciso de ninguém cuidando de mim, sei me virar sozinha — ela falou e se levantou, mas acabou tropeçando, Edward a segurou com facilidade.

Suas mãos envolvendo sua cintura fina.

Ela segurou em seu ombro para se firmar no são, eles ficaram muito próximos e Edward sentiu uma tensão surgir no ar.

— Você não está conseguindo dar um passo sozinha, vou leva-la para seu quarto — ele disse fazendo ela se firmar no chão.

— Ótimo — ela disse querendo ser irônica, mas sua voz estava bêbada de mais para isso.

Edward andou com ela levando seu peso quase todo em seus braços.

Foi em direção ao elevador apertando o botão.

Sentiu-a apoiar a cabeça no braço dele, fechando seus olhos.

— Você tem um cheiro bom — ela disse tão baixo que ele teve duvidas que ela realmente estava dizendo aquilo mesmo.

— Você parece que bebeu de mais — ele falou.

— Estou plenamente consciente das minhas ações, só um pouco bêbeda — ela disse suspirando no braço dele.

— Aconteceu algo? — ele perguntou.

— Não, só meu vô que morreu sete meses atrás — ela disse sua expressão sofrida.

— Sinto muito, mas não deveria ficar assim, ele não gostaria de ver você bêbada assim.

Ela riu sem humor.

— Você não sabe nada sobre ele — falou mesmo ele estando certo no que disse.

Edward ficou calado, o elevador parou no andar dela.

— Esquerda — ela disse quando ele ia se virar para direita.

— Essa é á esquerda — ele disse rindo um pouco.

— Talvez eu esteja mesmo bêbada — disse tropeçando outra vez.

Edward apertou seu braço ao redor dela firmando-a no chão novamente.

Isso fez com que seu nariz ficasse a centímetros do cabelo dela e mesmo sem querer admitir.

Ele teve que concordar que ela também tinha um cheiro muito bom.

— O cartão está na bolsa — ela disse lentamente sentindo sua boca seca precisava de agua, e um remédio para ressaca no dia seguinte.

Ele abriu uma bolsa pequena que ela usava pegando o cartão para abrir a porta.

Notou um papel brilhoso lá dentro e ele sabia o que era.

Preservativos.

Respirou fundo ignorando esse detalhe.

Ele abriu a porta a ouvindo dizer algo que ele não entendeu.

— Acho que vou vomitar — ela falou e correu para o banheiro ele foi atrás fechando a porta rapidamente com medo que ela caísse.

Mas quando chegou segundos depois dela ela já vomitava no vaso.

— Calma — ele segurou seu cabelo afastando de seu rosto.

— Sai daqui — ela disse sua voz embolada de mais.

Ele a ignorou.

— Melhor?

Ela apenas assentiu e ele a ajudou a se levantar.

— Pia — ela disse e ele a levou até a pia grande que tinha ali, a viu lavar sua boca e escovar os dentes meio que de olhos fechados como se tivesse prestes a dormir.

— Vou te levar para cama — ele disse desligando a torneira, ela assentiu encostando a cabeça no braço dele.

Ele vendo que ela já estava quase dormindo a pegou no colo com facilidade, ela era mais leve que ele tinha imaginado.

Colocou Bella na grande cama de casal que tinha ali, quando ele a soltou ela abriu seus olhos.

Eles estavam perto de mais, seus narizes quase se roçavam.

Ele tentou se afastar, mas as mãos dela o seguraram nos ombros.

Ficaram se encarando durante alguns segundos.

O coração de ambos acelerando.

— Você é lindo — ela disse deslizando sua mão no rosto dele sentindo a textura áspera da barba que queria nascer ali — Seus olhos são azuis ou verdes? Nunca conseguir descobrir — ela falou aleatoriamente.

— É melhor você ir dormir — ele disse tirando a mão dela de seu rosto.

— Posso pensar em coisa melhor para fazer do que dormir — ela disse e então antes que ele pudesse reagir ela colou seus lábios nos dele.

Edward ficou em choque sentindo como seus lábios eram macios, despertou quando sentiu a língua pequena e quente dela pedir passagem em sua boca, ele abriu sua boca retribuindo o beijo, seus lábios se encaixando aos dela perfeitamente.

A língua atrevida dela encontrou a sua e elas se tocaram.

O desejo percorreu seu corpo.

Ele segurou em sua nuca e aprofundou o beijo, chupando o lábio dela, como quis fazer desde que ela tinha o tinha mordido em sua frente.

— Edward... — ela murmurou de olhos fechados separando sua boca da dele.

Seu pescoço pendeu para o lado e ela se perdeu no mundo dos sonhos.

Edward ficou parado observando ela ofegante.

Ele tinha acabado de trocar um beijo com sua patroa.

Isso não era nada bom.

Não deveria ter acontecido.

Ele tocou seus lábios, estavam com gosto da pasta de dente dela, pelo menos ela tinha escovado a boca, pensou meio divertido.

Os lábios dela eram tão macios e atraentes ele queria beija-la mais, se repreendeu por esse pensamento.

Tocou seus lábios suspirando.

Não isso não podia acontecer.

Ele respirou fundo e arrumou-a melhor na cama.

Tirou os sapatos, vendo como seu pé era bonito e as unhas bem feitas, pintadas de uma cor clara e a cobriu com o lençol.

— Por favor, por favor, que eu não esteja me apaixonando por você — ele disse bem baixinho beijando a testa dela, antes de sair do quarto.

O seu era três andares antes do dela e ele pegou o elevador descendo.

Seu coração ainda estava acelerado e ele ainda podia sentir o beijo que trocaram em seus lábios.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, surpresas em me ver aqui? haha  
Não aguento vocês chorando no meu ouvido pedindo para eu postar logo, aí eu tenho que postar puuuff, mas não se acostumem não vai ser sempre rss...  
Amando os comentários de vocês, que bom que estão gostando...  
O que acharam desse capitulo agora?  
Segunda tem mais,  
beijos


	6. Capítulo 5

Edward acordou antes de o sol raiar aquele dia, estava com uma ereção matinal infernal, tentou acalmar seu corpo que ansiava pelo prazer.

Mas para um prazer que ele sabia que seria impossível para ele.

Isabella nunca seria dele.

E ele se recusava a tentar se alivar sozinho pensando nela, o que tornaria tudo ainda pior.

Quando conseguiu se acalmar um pouco, levantou e vestiu um moletom cinza, foi para academia que o hotel disponibilizava aos hospedes e ele começou a correr na esteira, aliviado pelos aparelhos que tinha ali.

Ele estava nervoso com tudo que estava sentindo.

Ele ainda podia sentir a textura e a forma que os lábios de Isabella se encaixaram no seu.

Isso não era bom, ele sabia, mas não conseguia lutar contra o que estava sentindo.

Passou a maior parte da noite acordado lembrando-se de como seus lábios se encaixaram, da língua pequena dela envolvendo a dele grande, como elas se acariciaram como suas bocas pareciam duas peças de quebra cabeça e se colaram perfeitamente.

Quando ele finalmente conseguiu dormir, sonhou com ela.

Foi um sonho puro, nada imoral, ambos estavam deitados numa praia vestidos, ele não se lembravam direito, eles não diziam nada, apenas se olhavam e sorriam, parecendo dois adolescentes.

Edward sentia algo em seu peito.

Mas como poderia sentir isso em tão pouco tempo?

Eles se conheciam a pouco mais de um mês.

E nunca trocaram muitas palavras.

Não com certeza era apenas ilusão de sua cabeça.

Aquilo não podia está acontecendo.

E não aconteceria.

Ele já havia se apaixonado antes, claro, uma menina chamada Tanya, eles namoraram no colegial e planejavam ir para faculdade juntos.

Mas então Edward decidiu lutar por algo maior.

Decidiu ir se alistar no exército.

Tanya disse que não aceitaria ficar com ele assim. Então eles terminaram.

Antes de lutar na guerra ele teve alguns casos, mas nada muito importante.

Na guerra Edward esteve aos cuidados de uma enfermeira, o nome dela era Abby, eles tiveram um caso que durou cinco meses antes da base que a mulher estava ser bombardeada e ela morrer.

Depois dela Edward viveu muitos horrores para se preocupar com amar uma mulher.

Mais ele queria aquilo, queria amar uma mulher. Queria a cumplicidade que seu pai tinha com sua mãe, que sua irmã Rosalie tinha com seu noivo Emmett.

Mas Bella com certeza não era aquela que daria aquilo a ele.

Ou era?

Não, não, podia ser ela.

Estava tão pensativo que nem viu o tempo passar.

Ele voltou ao seu quarto e tomou um banho.

Vestiu seu terno preto, o que se tornou o seu uniforme de trabalho, pediu o café da manhã no quarto e comeu ali mesmo, sozinho, perdido em seus medos e sonhos.

Quando o elevador se abriu a sua frente, ele viu que Isabella estava ali dentro.

Ela não estava com uma cara muito boa, seu cabelo estava desajeitado preso em um coque frouxo, vestia uma calça preta social que se ajustava muito bem em seu corpo, com uma blusa social de seda e sapatos de saltos o mesmo que ela usava ontem e ele os tirou.

— Bom dia — ele disse entrando no elevador e ficando ao lado dela.

Isabella apenas acenou com a cabeça sem querer dizer mais nada.

— Você está melhor? — ele teve que perguntar.

— Minha cabeça parece que vai explodi, mas estou bem, tenho uma reunião importante hoje, não se esqueça de que vamos embora mais tarde — ela disse normalmente.

Será que ela se lembrava do que havia acontecido na noite passada?

Ele com certeza é que não iria tocar no assunto.

Ela havia alugado um carro para quando estivessem ali e Edward foi até o estacionamento pega-lo enquanto ela esperava na entrada.

O silencio no carro foi constrangedor, nenhum deles falou nada, mas ele pode perceber que ela estava nervosa com algo, já que ela estalava seus dedos sem parar.

Ele havia decidido não comentar mais nada sobre a noite passada, se ela se lembrasse de algo e quisesse falar falaria.

Ele que não falaria para levar mais uma patada dela.

Ele parou o carro em frente a empresa e estranhou ela não sair correndo como sempre, então ele deu a volta e abriu a porta para ela sair.

Bella olhou para ele de um jeito estranho antes de dizer:

— Olha odeio que cuidem de mim, mas obrigada por ontem — ela disse e saiu sem esperar resposta.

Edward encarou suas costas e o balançar suave do seu quadril.

Será que ela se lembrava de algo mais além dele segurando sua cabeça enquanto ela vomitava?

...

Como Edward sabia que Bella não sairia tão cedo da empresa, ele aproveitou e foi a alguns lojas ali perto comprar presentes para sua família, Rosalie e Alice com certeza não o perdoariam se ele voltasse sem nada para dar a elas, mas ele também queria presenteá-las com algo, já que não dava nada a elas desde antes da guerra.

Quando ele menos percebeu eles já estavam dentro do avião de volta para Seattle, ao contrário da ida, Isabella não se refugiou no quarto.

Assim que o avião estava no ar, ela soltou o cinto e chamou a única aeromoça que tinha ali.

— Sirva-nos o jantar — Bella disse e se sentou em frente à mesa que tinha ali.

A mulher assentiu saindo por uma cortina que ela ficava.

— Sente-se aqui — ela falou olhando para Edward que estava quieto em uma poltrona, gesticulou o lugar a sua frente.

Edward soltou o cinto e se sentou à sua frente.

— Eu quero conversar com você — ela disse.

— Se for sobre ontem à noite...

— É exatamente sobre ontem à noite — ela o interrompeu.

— Não temos sobre o que falar — ele disse engolindo em seco, seus olhos conectados aos dela.

— Temos eu não costumo beijar meus empregados assim — ela disse.

— Eu entendo que estava bêbada e não pensava racionalmente, não vou processa-la por assédio se é o que a preocupa — ele disse.

Ela quis rir.

— Eu podia estar bêbada, mas tinha plena consciência dos meus atos, se eu o beijei é porque eu queria beija-lo — falou.

— Você é sempre direta assim?

— Não gosto de rodeios.

— Então a onde você quer chegar com isso? — ele quis saber.

Ele ouviu um barulhinho de carrinho e a aeromoça os serviu.

— Coma, depois terminaremos — ela disse autoritária.

Ele quis retrucar, mas achou melhor comer, além do mais estava com fome e sempre pensava melhor de barriga cheia.

Eles comeram um jantar leve trocando olhares.

Parecia que ele já sabia o que ela iria propor só olhando em seus olhos.

Mas mesmo assim ficou parado estático quando ela disse o que realmente queria.

— Sexo é isso que eu quero — ela falou quando a aeromoça levou os pratos deles dali.

— Não sei como eu posso ajuda-la nisso — Edward falou engolindo em seco.

— Você sabe sim. Minha prima Victória disse que você parece ser do tipo que fode com força e é isso que eu estou precisando — ela falou.

— Como você tem coragem de me propor isso? Eu posso muito bem ser casado e...

— Você não é casado, mora com seus pais ainda e tem duas irmãs.

— Como sabe isso sobre mim? — perguntou tentando não parecer muito chocado por ela saber tanto da sua vida, quando ele não tinha contado nada a ela sobre isso.

— Você realmente acha que eu ia aceita-lo como guarda costas se não soubesse pelo menos algo mais sobre você? — ela retrucou.

Ele ficou em silencio.

— Olha não vamos enganar o obvio aqui — ela disse.

— E o que é o obvio para você? — ele perguntou não acreditando na conversa que estavam tendo.

— Nós nos sentimos atraídos um pelo outro — falou.

Ele riu.

— Você é muito segura de si não?

— Se não fosse atraído por mim, não teria me beijado ontem.

— E se eu fosse atraído por você teria feito muito mais que beija-la ontem — ele garantiu.

— Você não é do tipo que se aproveita de mulheres bêbadas.

— Pelo jeito você não estava tão bêbada assim.

Eles se encararam intensamente e Edward teve que admitir aquele joguinho estava o excitando e muito.

Isso não era bom.

— Olha ou você aceita ou não, é muito fácil isso.

— Se eu recusar estarei demitido? — perguntou.

Nunca havia passado pela cabeça de Bella que ele recusaria, então demorou um pouco para responder a pergunta.

— Não, seguiremos nossa vida normal, como se essa conversa nunca tivesse existido — falou.

— E se aceitar?

— Você ganhará um extra é claro — ela disse fazendo um gesto com a mão que significava dinheiro.

— Eu não sou a porra de um gigolô — ele disse bravo.

— Podemos pensar em outra coisa então.

— Não eu não vou querer nada por isso, nunca fui pago para ficar com uma mulher e não vai ser agora que vou começar isso — ele disse.

— Isso quer dizer que aceita? — falou, os olhos dela mostrando uma emoção rara.

Como ele poderia recusar uma coisa que ele queria também?

— Se eu aceitar como faremos isso? — ele continuou.

Ela suspirou.

— Eu terei você quando quiser, simples assim. Só sexo. Dois corpos buscando prazer. Nada mais que isso.

— Sem sentimento? — ele estreitou seus olhos.

— Nenhum, não fui feita para amar e muito menos para ser amada.

Edward duvidava disso.

Ele sabia no fundo que deveria ter recusado, mas realmente, a tensão entre eles era forte de mais para ser negada.

E o beijo que trocaram ainda estava presente em seus pensamentos.

— Você parece que gosta de controlar — ele disse sensualmente, sua voz meia rouca, se levantando da cadeira e se aproximando dela.

Ela sentiu seu corpo tenso de desejo.

— Eu gosto de ter tudo sobre meu controle, Edward — ela disse sentindo seu coração se acelerar.

Ele estava perto de mais.

E ela excitada de mais.

Ele parou ao seu lado se inclinando para ela, seus lábios parando na orelha dela.

— Mas vamos fazer isso com uma condição, srta. Swan — ele disse em seu ouvido e mordiscou o lóbulo dela sentindo-a arfar — Se formos fazer isso eu vou está no controle — ele disse e puxou sua nuca bruscamente colando seus lábios com força.

Isabella concordou com um gemido, retribuindo o beijo com desejo, sentindo seu corpo se arrepiar e sua pulsação acelerar.

Sexo, somente isso.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amoores, haha WOW que capitulo hein?  
Imaginavam isso?  
Será que essa proposta de Bella vai dar certo?  
kkkkkk  
aguardem! Sei que o capi foi pequeno, mas cheio de emoções hein ou não? rss  
segunda tem mais amores, beijos  
não esqueçam de comentar...  
boa semana  
lalac


	7. Capítulo 6

A boca dele lambeu seu mamilo e Bella gemeu alto.

Ele desceu a boca pelo corpo dela, lambendo e chupando sua pele, lambeu e mordiscou seus mamilos e desceu encontrando seu sexo e a chupou com desejo.

— Ah... isso... me chupa gostoso — ela disse gemendo puxando os cabelos dele.

— Sua bocetinha é tão gostosa — o homem disse erguendo seu rosto e era Edward que estava ali.

Bella acordou com seu corpo excitado e suado, junto com uma grande enxaqueca.

E sabia que tudo era culpa dela.

Sabia que não deveria ter aceitado sair com Mike Newton, um dos diretores de sua filial na Espanha.

Era uma péssima ideia isso.

Mas Victória estava certa ela estava há tempos de mais sem um homem e precisava de alguém para aplacar o desejo que estava sentindo.

Um desejo que a cada dia ficava mais forte.

Desde a contratação de seu segurança, Edward Cullen.

Um desejo que era impossível dela controlar a cada vez que ficava perto dele.

Mike Newton a levou para jantar em um restaurante chique de Madri.

Depois a levou para seu apartamento luxuoso que tinha ali.

Nunca dar certo você querer esquecer outro homem, com outra pessoa.

Ainda mais com o desejo que Bella estava sentindo.

Mike acabou sendo uma decepção, ela bebeu um pouco demais e deixou ele fazer tudo.

A despindo e a beijando seu corpo, em dados momentos imaginou que fosse Edward ali beijando e acariciando-a.

Assustou-se quando Mike tirou suas calças e mostrou seu desejo por ela.

Ela teve que contar a vontade de rir e tomar mais um pouco de bebida.

Ela nunca havia ficado com caras bem dotados, a maioria tinha um tamanho normal.

Mas Mike nem normal era.

Seu membro era pequeno e um pouco grosso, Bella quase perguntou se a camisinha que tinha trago havia ficado folgado nele.

Sem falar que ele foi afoito e gozou sem nem esperar por Bella.

Ela não esperou uma segunda rodada e saiu dali do apartamento dele, mais excitada que nunca e pensando em Edward.

Tinha uma leve impressão que só ele seria capaz de apagar o fogo que ela estava sentindo ultimamente.

Apesar do que era ele que ela desejava, ele que povoava seus sonhos.

E o beijo que trocaram a noite...

Ela estava bêbada claro, mas sabia o que estava fazendo quando colou seus lábios nos dele.

E o que ela sentiu naquele beijo foi muito mais do que ela sentiu na noite que teve com Mike.

Ela se deu conta de que realmente precisava de Edward.

Precisava de pelo menos uma noite com ele, ainda mais com o sonho que havia tido dos dois o que só havia feito ela querer tornar realidade ainda mais.

Então surgiu a ideia da proposta.

A pior ideia que ela já teve na vida dela, descobriu depois.

A proposta que a fez quebrar sua promessa.

A proposta que a fez se apaixonar profundamente.

E agora ela estava ali, sentada na mesa que a pouco eles haviam comido.

Edward estava em pé, a boca dele colada na de Bella enquanto eles se beijavam profundamente.

As mãos dela estava em seu cabelo puxando os fios e os despenteando, enquanto ele apertava mais ela em seu peito.

Ele respirou fundo ofegante separando seus lábios dos dela, apenas para descê-los pelo seu pescoço alvo, ele beijou e chupou sua pele.

Ele deslizou uma mão sua e encontrou o seio dela por cima da blusa e o massageou.

— Pare — ela disse de repente se lembrando de algo importante.

— O que é? — ele disse bufando e ofegante.

— Tem câmeras aqui, vamos para o quarto, lá não tem — ela disse rapidamente.

— Droga — Edward praguejou.

Ele apertou o corpo de Bella e a fez rodear os pés em sua cintura, ele elevou seu corpo e andou com ela para o quarto que ficava perto.

A posição fez Bella sentir a ereção dele e ela se assustou com o volume que sentiu.

Ele a largou na cama jogando seu corpo com força na cama de casa.

Eles se olharam e ele tirou o casaco de frio que usava, não estava usando terno, ficando mais confortável para uma viajem de avião.

Bella tirou sua sapatilha que usava e puxou sua blusa de seda ficando só com um sutiã preto.

Ele tirou seus calçados também e meias olhando para ela.

Ela abriu sua calça jeans, mas não a tirou, ele tirou sua camisa sabendo que ela seria a primeira pessoa que o veria assim.

Seu peito nu.

Ele fechou seus olhos esperando a reação dela.

Bella encarou o peito dele surpreendida.

Ele era mais forte que ela tinha imaginado, tinha um peito musculoso e um estomago sarado, com um V bem marcado que descia por suas calças.

Mas o que mais chamou sua atenção foram as marcas que tinha no peito.

Havia uma cicatriz final que ia do seu umbigo um palmo para cima, em diagonal.

Outra reta em sua coluna.

Uma pequena em seu ombro esquerdo.

Ela se ajoelhou na cama se aproximando dele.

Colocou sua mão em seu ombro e deslizou para a cicatriz a tocando.

Ele abriu os olhos a encarando.

Ela olhou para ele, mas não disse nada.

Ao contrario o puxou o beijando com desejo, mostrando que não se importava com aquilo, algo dizia que ele tinha receio em mostra-las.

Ele as tinha porque havia lutado pelo seu país, não deveria se envergonhar delas.

Edward também não disse nada sobre as cicatrizes e acabaram se perdendo no desejo que sentiam.

Ele estava há tanto tempo sem aquilo e se sentiu nervoso. Desejava-a demais e isso não era nenhum pouco bom.

Ele desceu suas mãos pela lateral do corpo dela e puxou para baixo sua calça jeans a deixando com uma calcinha preta bem básica de algodão, mas que era fio dental.

Ele desceu seus lábios pelo pescoço dela e subiu suas mãos pelo seu estomago liso.

Passou para suas costas e encontrou o fecho do seu sutiã o abrindo.

Ela terminou de tirar a peça liberando seus seios para ele.

Eles não eram pequenos, mas também não grandes demais, tinha um tamanho ótimo para caberem nas mãos de Edward facilmente e fazer um decote na roupa.

Seus mamilos rosados estavam eriçados.

Edward lambeu um depois outro, chupando seus seios com desejo.

Eles eram lindos brancos e cheios, seus mamilos pequenos e pontudos.

Ele desceu mais seus lábios, mordiscando seu estomago parando no elástico de sua calcinha.

— Edward... — ela disse suspirando seu nome, excitada.

— Eu sempre me perguntei como seria seu sabor... aqui — ele disse a tocando por cima da calcinha, ela abriu mais as pernas automaticamente.

Ele retirou a peça a fazendo erguer seu quadril.

Ela ficou apreensiva com o olhar dele em seu corpo nu.

Edward a olhou deitada ali na cama, seus seios pedindo para ele toca-lo e seu sexo aberto ali para ele, com apenas uma linha fina e escura de pelos em sua virilha.

Ele lambeu seus lábios, sua cueca se tornando cada vez mais apertada.

Dobrou os joelhos dela a fazendo ficar ainda mais exposta para ele, ele observou sua entrada, seus grandes lábios avermelhados e sua vulva sem nenhum pelo ao redor.

Ele respirou fundo sentindo o cheiro de sua excitação, beijou as coxas dela até chegar a sua virilha, Bella já implorava com seu corpo por mais.

Finalmente ele lambeu sua entrada sentindo ela quente e molhada para ele.

Seu sabor era ainda melhor do que ele imaginava e serviu como um afrodisíaco para ele.

Era doce, salgado, deliciosa.

Ele lambeu seus lábios aproximando ainda mais sua boca entre as pernas dela que gemeu alto.

Sua boca brincou com os grandes lábios dela, os chupando e os lambendo.

A mão dele segurou eles e os separou ele mergulhou sua língua nela deixando a suave e fazendo movimentos de entrada e saída.

— Ah meu Deus — Bella gemeu entregue ao prazer que sentia, ele segurou em seu quadril querendo deixa-la quieta, mas ela rebolava em sua boca afoitamente, louca para sentir seu ápice do prazer.

Ele a lambia e chupava como Bella nunca tinha recebido algo assim.

Ela gemia apertando o lençol da cama e gemendo sem se preocupar em soar baixo.

Ele passou os dedos pelo baixo ventre dela fazendo ela se contorcer ainda mais. Desceu sua mão e tirou sua língua respirando um pouco e penetrando dois dedos dentro dela, ela parecia tão pequena e apertada.

Ele penetrou seus dedos dentro dela os movimentando, distribui beijos pela virilha dela lambendo e chupando, voltou sua boca de novo para sua entrada e deu atenção ao começo de sua entrada sabendo que ali estava seu clitóris, ele podia sentir o pequeno botão do prazer dela.

Ele brincou com cuidado na área sensível e ela soltou um grande gemido se contorcendo toda.

— Porra, porra, porra — ela gemeu repetidas vezes e gozou como nunca antes tinha gozado.

Seus membros tremiam e ela estava totalmente entregue ao seu prazer pós coito, Edward ainda a lambeu e chupou sua excitação, subindo seus lábios pela boca dela.

— Beije meus lábios, sinta seu gosto da minha boca — ele disse.

Isso era tão erótico, Bella se sentiu ficando excitada de novo, não imaginava que aquilo era possível.

Ela o puxou pela nuca e o beijou com desejo, sua língua mergulhando na boca dele e sentindo realmente um sabor diferente que antes não estava ali.

— Você é deliciosa — ele disse quebrando o beijo ofegante.

— Pegue a camisinha na minha bolsa, quero você dentro de mim agora — ela exigiu.

— Tão afoita senhorita Swan — ele disse sorrindo torto e se levantando.

Era impossível Bella ignorar o tamanho da barraca que estava formada em sua cueca boxer azul escuro.

Edward pegou a bolsa dela que estava em cima de uma mesinha que tinha ali e entregou a ela.

Bella a pegou rapidamente e achou uma cartela com três preservativos.

Ele puxou da mão dela um e abriu.

Bella olhou ele abaixar sua cueca totalmente e tirar a peça, erguendo seu tronco de novo.

A boca dela se abriu.

Bella nunca havia visto algo assim.

Seu membro era longo e grosso.

Ele era circuncisado sua glande vermelha brilhava e aquele buraquinho no meio nunca foi tão atraente a ela. Em sua extensão tinha veias saltadas, seu saco parecia pesado e cheio com pelos aparados ao redor.

— Porra você vai me rasgar — ela disse sem pensar.

— Vou devagar — ele prometeu, sabia perfeitamente que podia ser desconfortável pelo seu tamanho.

Ele desenrolou o preservativo e subiu de novo na cama.

Ele a olhou para ela e segurou seu membro guiando para dentro dela.

A cabeça entrou com facilidade, ele foi empurrando lentamente, as paredes internas dela se dilatando para abriga-lo.

— Droga, não vai caber assim — ela falou.

— Monta em mim — ele disse segurando em seu membro e sentando na cama.

Bella se levantou e colocou uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo.

Foi sentando no membro dele colocando o máximo que entrava, depois ela tirava, foi fazendo isso repetidas vezes fazendo sua vagina se dilatar até que finalmente ela estava sentada com o membro dele completamente dentro dela.

— Caralho — Edward disse sentindo ela tão apertada ao redor dele — Tem certeza que já fez isso antes? — ele disse.

— Claro que já — ela rolou seus olhos — Mas nunca fiquei com um do seu tamanho — ela disse.

Ele parou de falar, puxando ela pela nuca e beijando seus lábios.

Bella começou a rebolar lentamente, a mão dele deslizando e apertando com força sua bunda.

Ela gemeu cavalgando em seu membro, aumentando o ritmo, subindo e descendo no membro dele.

— Isso rebola no meu pau gostosa — ele disse e deu um tapa na sua bunda sem receio, estava doido para fazer aquilo.

Bella parou chocada olhando para ele.

Ela segurou em seu queixo o apertando.

— Bate de novo — ela disse excitada.

Edward bateu de novo.

Ela gemeu voltando a subir e descer em seu membro.

— Você gosta tanto de mandar nos outros, mas aqui quem manda sou eu — ele falou e a empurrou na cama.

Edward querendo fazer seu próprio ritmo, deitou por cima dela, fazendo ela entrelaçar suas pernas ao redor dele.

Ele investiu com força dentro dela, bombeando seu membro, entrando e saindo dentro dela.

Ora rápido, ora devagar.

Beijava os seios e a boca dela, ambos gemiam excitados com o que sentiam.

Ele sentindo seu ápice cada vez mais perto, meteu com mais força dentro dela, estocando em seu interior.

Ela gemeu arranhando suas costas com força, rebolando seu quadril involuntariamente.

Ela arqueou suas costas seu orgasmo chegando novamente e Edward também chegou ao seu próprio ápice do prazer.

Ele foi parando lentamente de se mover dentro dela, nunca havia sido assim para ele, foi intenso e ele sentiu algo, uma conexão e química que nunca sentiu com alguma outra mulher que já tinha ficado.

Ele saiu de dentro dela, tirando a camisinha e se deitou na cama, ambos ofegantes e suados, lado a lado, mas não se tocavam.

— Dormiu? — Bella quebrou o silencio e ergueu seu corpo para olha-lo.

Edward olhou em seus olhos castanhos.

— Não, estou pensado se você aguenta mais — ele disse.

— Eu aguento e você aguenta? — ela falou arqueando sua sobrancelha, sua voz era de desafio.

Ele deu um sorriso torto, levando sua mão para trás da cabeça e deixando lá, em uma posição que ele mostrava que estava muito confortável, Bella notou como seus bíceps e tríceps era forte, ele tinha outra pequena cicatriz no braço. Um tiro?, pensou.

Sem dizer nada ele apenas olhou para baixo, ela seguiu seu olhar notando que seu membro estava voltando a ficar ereto.

Bella observou sua boca se enchendo com vontade de prova-lo, o desejo e a vontade percorrendo seu corpo, novamente.

— Uau, sério? — ela disse admirada afinal não tinham nem dez minutos que ele havia acabado de gozar.

— Eu estou há algum tempo sem fazer sexo com ninguém, acho que meu pau não vai abaixar tão cedo.

— Sorte a minha, então — Bella disse mordiscando seu lábio, olhando para o membro dele.

Levou sua mão até ele, que estava melado, perfeito para ser massageado.

Ela o apertou suavemente em sua mão que o rodeou, seu polegar quase não tocava o outro dedo, mas tocou. Ela deslizou sua mão pela extensão dele, ouvindo um suspiro.

Sentindo sua boca salivar para tê-lo dentro dela, ela se agachou sem olhar para Edward.

Ele se arrumou melhor na cama, abrindo suas pernas para ela.

Bella ficou entre elas, notando como suas coxas eram torneadas e musculosas, segurou seu membro que estava em pé agora, mais duro.

— Nunca tinha visto um tão grande assim — ela sussurrou olhando admirada para o membro dele, seguido com a ponta do dedo uma veia saltada que tinha em sua extensão.

— O quê? — Edward disse não entendendo o que ela falou.

Ela balançou a cabeça, observando mais as pernas dele, vendo como elas também eram musculosas, suas panturrilhas e seus pés normais.

Seu saco também estava ali, com suas bolas bem proeminentes.

Ela se aproximou da coxa dele e lambeu sua virilha, a esquerda depois a direita.

Edward gemeu olhando a língua dela lambê-lo bem lentamente cheio de luxuria.

Ela o provocou lambendo suas bolas, como nenhuma outra tinha feito, as chupando enquanto massageava seu membro.

Finalmente ela migrou para o membro dele, o deixando fervendo aguardando o momento que ela finalmente o abrigaria em sua boca.

Ela lambeu toda sua extensão deixando ele ainda mais molhado, Edward segurou em seus cabelos, querendo observar melhor e finalmente bem lentamente ela colocou sua glande em sua boca quente e úmida, empurrando sua cabeça o máximo que conseguia.

Como não cabia tudo, ela massageou o resto com a mão, chupando o membro dele como se fosse um sorvete bem gostoso, o fazendo gemer de prazer.

— Porra que boquinha... — ele gemeu excitado.

Bella distribuiu beijinhos em sua extensão, massageando suas bolas, brincou com sua língua na glande dele brincando a onde tinha um buraquinho.

Ele praguejou, ela sentiu seu corpo estremecer levemente.

Voltou a chupa-lo rapidamente, fazendo um vai e vem com sua boca rápido.

Como sabia que suas unhas estavam grandes, ela as deslizou pelo estomago dele que gemeu mais e estocou na boca dela.

Bella gemeu.

Nunca tinha ficado tão excitada assim com um sexo oral que fez, mas ele sabia excita-la como ninguém, seu sexo pulsava.

— Chega — ele disse gemendo e soltou o cabelo dela, ela estranhou, mas ficou o chupando já sentindo que ele estava perto, podia já sentir o gosto do seu pré gozo.

Ele esticou seu braço pegando algo e depois puxou Bella para cima.

Sem dizer nada ele abriu a camisinha e desenrolou em seu membro com agilidade, ele a colocou deitada na cama com a barriga para baixo e afastou as pernas dela entrando dentro dela com uma investida só.

— Era isso que você queria hein — ele disse entrando e saindo de dentro dela, bombeando seu membro com força.

— Ahhh... Edward — ela gemeu arfando, ele segurando seus braços e levando seu quadril de encontrou ao dela repetidamente. Entrando e saindo. Entrando e saindo. Entrando e saindo. Estocando e bombeando.

Ela inclinou seu joelho, ele apertou com força seus braços e beijou sua nuca e pescoço, Bella virou seu rosto para ele de lado e eles se beijaram como dera.

Ele puxou seus cabelos para trás, levando seu corpo, o fazendo ficar sentado na cama com ela ainda dentro dele, Bella segurou nas canelas dele e rebolou empinando sua bunda sabendo que ele estava tendo uma visão daquelas.

— Porra, você é muito gostosa — ele disse apertando sua bunda com força e dando mais um tapinha nela.

Ele segurou seu tronco a puxando para ele, acariciando os seios dela, se beijaram de novo, sua mão deslizando pelo estomago dela e encontrando seu sexo.

Ele acariciou o clitóris dela fazendo suas costas se arquearem, ela gemeu alto, seu corpo se contorcendo.

— Isso, Isabella, goze, venha para mim — ele disse mordiscando sua orelha.

— Ah eu estou perto — ela disse rebolando, fazendo um oito com seu quadril.

— Eu também, goze, aperta meu pau com essa bocetinha gostosa... ah que delicia — ele disse apertando o local que ficava o clitóris dela.

Bella soltou um gemido forte e gozou de novo, sentindo o prazer percorrer todo seu corpo.

— Deixa eu gozar na sua barriga — ele pediu e ela apenas assentiu.

Ele a empurrou na cama, saiu de dentro dela e tirou a camisinha, jogando-a em algum lugar.

Com apenas se acariciou um pouco e seus jatos fortes alcançaram a barriga dela que ficou toda melada.

— Você acabou comigo — ela disse cansada, seus olhos quase se fechando.

Ele sorriu também limpando a barriga dela com o pano da cama que estava toda bagunçada.

— E vou fazer ainda mais — ele disse beijando seu pescoço suado se deitando ao lado dela na cama, mas sem toca-la.

Ficaram em silencio, perdidos na tranquilidade do pós coito.

E alheios a que aquilo significava bem mais.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, tudo bem?

E aí o que acharam da primeira vez deles? Gostaram? Acho que sim né!? Eles gostaram pelo menos rss

E agora o que vocês acham que vai acontecer?

Segunda que vem tem mais!

Comenteem!

beeijos


	8. Capítulo 7

Quando o avião pousou em Seattle eles estavam com a mesma postura de quando tinham entrado.

Bella estava sentada na poltrona confortável do avião do outro lado na frente de Edward que estava sentado na poltrona de traz do outro lado, encarando a cabeça dela sem parar.

Eles cochilaram um pouco depois daquela segunda rodada, quando Edward acordou Bella não estava na cama e ainda sobrevoavam.

Ele viu o banheiro e tomou um banho rápido, era até espaçoso o banheiro, para um avião.

Ele tomou um banho tirando o cheiro do sexo e de Bella que estava impregnado em seu corpo.

Vestiu a roupa a mesma roupa que estava.

Saiu encontrando Bella sentada na poltrona da frente, sem ser do lado que eles haviam comido.

Ela estava com um notebook aberto na sua frente digitando algo nele.

— Olá — Edward disse aparecendo em seu lado.

Ela estava com a mesma roupa de mais cedo também, seus cabelo presos em um coque sem nenhum fio no lugar.

Ela nem ao menos olhou para ele enquanto dizia:

— Edward, sente-se já vamos pousar em vinte minutos — sua postura era dura.

— Hum... claro — ele disse ainda parado olhando para ela.

Porque ele estava chateado com sua frieza?

— Espero que lembre de minha palavras. Sexo, é tudo que teremos. Agora sente-se e aguarde que o avião vai pousar. Tire o resto do dia de hoje de folga, amanhã o quero seis e meia na minha casa, tenho uma reunião em Wellington e vamos de carro.

— Como quiser senhorita Swan — ele disse tentando não transparecer raiva e sentando na cadeira o mais longe dela que tinha.

Por que ele ficou tão chateado com a atitude dela?

Ela tinha falado.

Queria só sexo.

O bom e velho sexo.

Sem sentimento.

Ela era sua chefe. Ele era seu segurança.

Isso não daria certo.

Ele sabia porque tinha ficado chateado com a atitude dela.

Ele sabia.

Sentia.

Ele queria.

A queria.

Queria mais.

Não queria só sexo.

Queria mais.

Isso não daria certo, ele sabia que não.

Sabia que se machucaria.

Eles eram completamente oposto.

Ela era uma CEO de uma empresa importante.

Ele era apenas um homem que tentava se reerguer na vida depois de viver tantos traumas em uma guerra.

Mas aquilo não importava mais para ele.

Deveria ter dito não para sua proposta.

Mas, era tarde demais.

Ele a queria.

Sua adorável chefe.

Ele estava completamente apaixonado por ela.

...

Eles pegaram taxis separados e cada um seguiu para um lado.

Ela deu o dinheiro para ele pagar o taxi apesar de ele ter recusado.

Percebeu como isso o fazia sentir-se mal.

Ele que deveria pagar coisas ela.

Não ela pagar a ele.

Puxou seus cabelos nervoso.

Estava fodido.

Muito fodido.

Quando o taxi parou, Edward deu uma gorjeta ao motorista se sentindo um pouco melhor, pegou a mala que levava suas coisas.

Na frente da sua casa tinha um carro estacionado, ele sabia que era de Emmett, então sua irmã estava em casa.

Era segunda, pouco mais de três da tarde.

— Edward — Alice disse abrindo a porta antes que ele fizesse.

— Oi baixinha — ele disse abraçando a irmã.

— Sentimos sua falta, estava só faltando você — ela disse o puxando para dentro de casa.

Sua mãe estava na cozinha com Rosalie, as duas vieram correndo abraça-lo.

Seu pai estava com Emmett no sofá, eles bebiam cerveja e assistiam algum jogo que passava.

— E aí cunhadinho? As espanholas são tão quentes como dizem? — Emmett perguntou olhando para ele.

Rosalie o fulminou com o olhar, ele mandou um beijo para ela piscando e sorrindo, mostrando suas covinhas que o faziam parecer um grande menino.

— Oh, sim você foi para a Espanha — Alice disse animada — Você trouxe presentes certo? — ela perguntou, seus olhinhos brilhavam, sua irmã amava receber presentes, por mais simples que seja o que ganhe.

— Claro que trouxe, deixa só eu levar essa mala para o quarto que entrego para vocês — ele disse.

— Eba — Rosalie também sorriu animada.

Ele riu para as irmãs e foi para seu quarto, pegou os presentes na mala. Era um para cada, até para Emmett ele tinha trago.

Havia comprado um perfume para sua mãe e trouxe bolsas para suas duas irmãs que amaram. Para seu pai ele comprou uma camisa oficial do Barcelona e para Emmett um boné esportivo que ele tratou de colocar na cabeça.

O resto do dia foi divertido, ele tratou de assistir o jogo e conversar com sua família, tentando distrair sua mente de um certo alguém.

Mas foi difícil.

Quando menos percebia, ele estava lá pensando nela.

No momento que tiveram.

Seu coração se aquecia com as lembranças, os toques, os beijos.

— Edward... Edward — Alice o chamou o despertando.

— Hum... O que? — ele disse olhando para a irmã.

— Estou te chamando a horas — ela falou exageradamente — Venha vamos jantar.

Ele assentiu indo com ela para cozinha onde todos estavam.

O que faria para esquecer alguém que não queria esquecer?

...

A semana passou rápido e Isabella nunca tocou no assunto sobre eles ficarem juntos de novo.

Edward tentou ser profissional com ela, mas era difícil, sempre quando estavam sozinhos no carro, a tensão entre eles era grande e ele sempre a pegava olhando para ele pelo retrovisor do carro.

Teve momentos que pensou que ela diria algo, mas parecia mudar de ideia e falava outra coisa sem sentindo.

Era sexta Edward havia ido para sua casa e já a estava esperando sair de casa com o carro aberto como sempre fazia.

Sentiu seu coração acelerar quando ela saiu.

— Bom dia, srta. Swan — ele disse abrindo a porta do carro para ela que apenas acenou com a cabeça, altiva como sempre.

Ele deu a volta e entrou no carro, já dando partida.

Ela mexia no celular enquanto ele dirigia, parecendo alheia a ele ali, enquanto Edward olhava sempre que dava para ela.

Quando parou o carro em frente ao prédio ela olhou para ele pelo retrovisor e Edward a encarou de volta.

— Vou precisar de você hoje para serviços noturno — ela disse, seus olhos conectados aos dele pelo retrovisor.

— Irá sair à noite? — ele perguntou curioso.

Ela quis conter o rolar de olhos.

— Me encontre no hotel The Five, ás oito, leve camisinha — ela disse e saiu do quarto sem mais nem menos.

Edward apertou o volante com força.

Estava com raiva e excitado.

Esse tom mandão dela, o deixava no limite.

Mas finalmente ela tinha falado algo, ele estava a ponto de agarra-la e toma-la dentro daquele carro.

Estava começando a pensar que ela só queria um sexo divertido como passatempo em um avião a 30 mil pés do chão.

Mas finalmente, parece que eles teriam uma diversão.

E Edward a faria gostar dele também.

Ele faria Isabella Swan se apaixonar por ele.

Nem que morresse tentando.

Isabella seria sua.

Como sabia que ela não sairia tão cedo, ele decidiu ir a farmácia e comprou preservativos. Decidiu levar uma caixa logo da marca que ele gostava, vinham 24 preservativos na caixa e só em pensar em usa-los todos com sua chefe o faziam querer ficar duro.

Controlou-se respirando fundo e decidiu levar um lubrificante também, ainda bem que ali tinha aquilo, poderia precisar.

Ele pagou e guardou tudo no porta luva do carro, estacionou ele e foi para um café, quando deu meio dia ele almoçou um sanduiche e voltou para pegar Bella ela saiu meio dia e meio em ponto junto com Charlie Swan.

— Edward bom ver você — ele o cumprimentou entrando no carro.

— Sim, senhor Swan — Edward acenou com a cabeça.

— Mesmo restaurante de sempre — ela falou e ele ligou o carro indo para lá.

— Então nenhuma ameaça? — Charlie perguntou a Edward.

— Não senhor, nunca percebi nada suspeito, nem a senhorita Swan recebeu.

— Sim, esses dias desde que o contratei, também não recebi, mais nenhuma ameaça — Charlie falou e era visível seu alivio.

— Eu falei papai, são apenas ameaças, não preciso de ninguém me seguindo por aí — ela disse brava.

Charlie olhou para filha.

— Ainda não estou seguro Bella, você continua com um segurança ainda — ele falou.

E a menina bufou.

Edward a achou tão fofa, balançou sua cabeça voltando a prestar atenção na pista.

...

Eram seis e meia quando Edward parou o carro do lado de fora da casa de Isabella.

— Você não quer que eu a pegue aqui? — ele falou antes que ela pudesse sair.

— Não, faz tempo que não dirijo prefiro ir assim.

— Mas eu deveria ser seu segurança e...

— Seguranças não fodem com sua patroa, me espere na recepção — e sem dizer mais nada saiu.

...

— Uau, mãe olha o Edward — Alice gritou quando ele apareceu na sala.

Edward rolou seus olhos.

— Filho, você está lindo... e cheiroso, onde vai? — Esme perguntou olhando para seu grande menino.

Ele vestia uma calça jeans preta, uma camisa branca com gola em V e uma jaqueta preta por cima, seus cabelos estavam rebeldes, sem gel.

— Hum... Eu vou sair — ele disse.

— AAHH, você está namorando e não nos contou? — Alice disse curiosa.

— Não — Edward disse rapidamente — é só... um encontro.

— E você vai voltar ainda hoje? — Esme quis saber.

— Não sei mãe, não se preocupe e nem me espere, posso chegar tarde — ele disse e beijou a testa das duas antes de sair, ouvindo os risinhos e cochichos delas.

As oito e dez ele estava sentado na recepção do hotel quando viu Bella entrando no hotel, ela usava um sapato de salto alto e um vestido preto simples, que ficava na metade de suas coxas, seus cabelos estavam soltos e brilhantes.

Ela encontrou ele e o olhou rapidamente, mas seguiu até a recepção pegando o cartão do quarto e indo para o elevador.

Edward a seguiu ficando atrás dela, ela entrou no elevador e junto com eles entraram mais três pessoas.

Só uma desceu no quarto andar e Edward desceu com Bella no sexto.

Assim que ela abriu a porta do quarto, Edward a empurrou com força e fez o que estava esperando fervorosamente acontecer.

Agarrou seus lábios e a beijou bruscamente, apertando seu corpo com força, ela largou a bolsa no chão e puxou os cabelos dele, entrelaçando sua língua na dele.

As mãos de Edward procuraram algum zíper em seu vestido e o achou em sua costa ele o puxou e tirou aquela roupa dela, Bella não usava nada por baixo e ele apenas a olhou admirando seu corpo.

— Você está muito vestido — ela disse puxando a blusa dele que ergueu os braços para tira-la.

Ele chutou seus calçados e ela abriu suas calças e ele a puxou para baixo ficando nu.

Bella segurou em seu membro e o massageou, sentindo-o ficar mais duro.

Ele beijou seus lábios, mordiscando-os e os puxando sensualmente.

Empurrou-a fazendo andar e quando viu que a cama estava atrás dela ele a empurrou caindo por cima dela, atacando seus lábios beijando e chupando sua pele.

— Cadê as camisinhas? — ela perguntou.

Ele se levantou e pegou a caixa de dentro do bolso interno da jaqueta, abrindo-a e puxando uma de dentro, mas ainda não a abriu voltando para cima dela.

— Você é muito mandona — ele disse beijando e chupando seus seios.

— E você é lerdo, quero você dentro de mim, agora — falou mordendo seu lábio.

Ele queria provoca-la mais, mas estava louco de desejo de estar dentro dela novamente.

Então a rasgou a camisinha e colocou em seu membro.

Deslizou para dentro dela com facilidade.

Ele nunca se sentiu tão completo assim.

Ele agarrou os braços dela e os segurou contra a cama impedindo que ela os mexesse.

— Solte-me — ela mandou em seu tom autoritário tentando se mexer.

— Não — ele disse segurando os pulsos dela só com uma mão, levando a outra a seu quadril para que ela ficasse quieta.

— Você ama mandar não é? Ama se sentir mais superior que todos — ele disse ainda dentro dela, com ela imobilizada.

— Eu sou superior a tudo e todos — ela falou — E eu não amo nada e nem ninguém.

Edward deslizou para fora dela, deixando só a cabeça de seu membro dentro.

— Resposta errada — ele disse.

Ela gemeu de frustração.

— Pare com isso — ela mandou.

Ele riu.

— Não, você está acostumada a fazer as coisas sempre do seu jeito, mas aqui nessa cama, nesse quarto quero você fazendo os meus desejos.

— Nunca — ela disse.

— Não? — ele falou arqueando sua sobrancelha e saiu completamente de dentro dela.

Bella bufou.

Ele abaixou sua cabeça e lambeu o vão dos seus seios até o pescoço, fazendo ela gemer.

Ele soltou o quadril dela e apertou um mamilo seu com força.

— Eu quero ouvir você implorando por mim — ele sussurrou em sua orelha arrastando suas unhas pelas costelas dela, sua pele se arrepiando.

— Nunca — ela repetiu, sua voz fraca e rouca de desejo.

— Tem certeza? — ele disse e desceu mais sua mão até o sexo dela.

Seus dedos esfregaram sua entrada que ela estava molhada e pulsava.

— Pare com isso — ela disse gemendo.

Ele abriu as pernas dela e penetrou seu dedo dentro do sexo dela.

Ela gemeu e rebolou seu quadril, tentando soltar seus braços que ele ainda segurava com força.

— Pare — ela disse sua voz nada convincente.

Seu corpo todo se arrepiou e se arqueou, seus olhos rolaram ela sentindo seu orgasmo cada vez mais perto.

Ele levou seu indicador ao clitóris dela e o pressionou bem levemente.

Ela gritou, mas um pouco e ela logo gozaria.

Mas antes que ela pudesse chegar ao ápice do seu prazer ele parou.

Tirou os dedos de dentro dela e os levou a boca dela.

— Chupe-os.

E ela chupou sentindo seu próprio prazer neles.

— Por favor eu preciso... me faça gozar — ela disse não aguentando mais de tensão.

Ele sorriu vitorioso.

— Agora sim estamos chegando a algum lugar. Diga você quer gozar com meus dedos — ele falou voltando a deslizar sua mão pelo estomago dela — minha boca — beijou seus lábios rapidamente — ou meu pau.

— Eu quero gozar com seus dedos, sua boca e seu pau Edward. Me faça gozar por favor, eu quero seu pau dentro de mim, fodendo minha boceta com força e... — ela disse excitada de mais para pensar direito nas coisas que estava dizendo.

Edward a interrompeu, soltando seus braços e investindo para dentro dela com força e meio bruscamente.

Ela apertou sua mão nas costas dele, rebolando seu quadril, seu corpo se arqueando e gozando com facilidade, ela gemendo roucamente.

Mas ele não parou de se movimentar, investindo com força, apertando seu corpo, beijando e chupando sua pele, seus seios, sua boca. Ele levou o dedo dela ao seu clitóris e o acariciou, o sexo dela começou a apertar seu membro e ele sorriu satisfeito com ela vindo de novo.

Aquela noite foi cheia de luxuria e desejo.

Não conversaram e se entregavam apenas ao prazer que sentiam.

Os toques, as caricias, os beijos tudo era pelo desejo que sentiam.

A cada momento Edward murmurava em sua mente, eu não te amo, eu não te amo, a cada toque e beijo dela, tentava se convencer daquilo.

Ele nunca teve uma noite tão intensa como aquela.

Nenhum dos dois tiveram.

Perdeu a conta de quantas vezes ele a invadiu, a chupou ou foi chupado. Diversas vezes.

Seus corpos suados e insaciáveis se entrelaçavam perfeitamente, buscando prazer.

Pareciam já conhecer um ao outro, saber onde tocar, saber o que o outro ia fazer.

Quando finalmente se cansaram eram mais de três horas da madrugada, eles se entregaram ao sono e dormiram juntos na cama bagunçada.

Cada corpo o mais distante possível um do outro.

Mas suas almas já estavam juntas em um caminho sem volta.

...

Bella acordou assustada.

Olhou no relógio que tinha no criado mudo, vendo que eram seis horas da manhã.

Respirou fundo sentindo um calor agradável no corpo, queria se aconchegar naquele grosso edredom que a envolvia e ficar grudada nele naquela cama para sempre, estava se sentindo tão quentinha e segura ali, como há muito tempo não se sentia. Ela já havia se sentindo assim? Não conseguia se lembrar.

Quando o edredom murmurou algo perto de seu ouvido foi que ela se lembrou de algo.

Aquilo não era um edredom. Era Edward.

Edward. Seu segurança.

Ah Deus.

Ela estava dormindo abraçada com ele.

Como isso tinha acontecido? Lembrava-se perfeitamente de ter dormido o mais longe possível dele... E agora estava ali virada para ele, as pernas dela entrelaçadas a dele, eles estavam tão juntos como conseguia, podia sentir o membro dele flácido, mas pressionado em suas costas.

Eles estavam dormindo de conchinha.

Ela nunca tinha dormindo de conchinha com um cara antes.

Ou melhor, ela nunca tinha dormido na mesma cama que um cara antes.

Sempre quando acabava o sexo ela ia embora.

Foi assim no avião quando percebeu que Edward tinha adormecido.

Mas ali estava ela, dormindo de conchinha com um cara.

Não só um cara, mas seu segurança.

Quebrando suas regras.

Não aquilo não podia acontecer.

Ela não podia deixar isso se tornar mais.

Nunca.

Se desvencilhou dele com cuidado para não acorda-lo, com medo que ele acordasse, ela encontrou seu vestido e o vestiu, saiu dali rapidamente, sentindo um aperto estranho no peito.

Só quando se olhou no espelho do elevador que ela percebeu seu estado, estava com os cabelos embaraçados, os lábios inchados e fedendo a puro sexo.

Ela foi até a onde sua ferrari vermelha estava estacionada e saiu dali rapidamente, já tinha pagado o quarto.

O que ela estava fazendo?

Porque ela se sentia assim?

Porque sempre que o via seu coração acelerava?

Porque ela sonhava com ele?

Porque?

Eram tantas perguntas e nenhuma resposta.

Ela sabia o que precisava fazer.

Edward era apenas seu segurança, ela precisava mostrar isso a ele.

Colocá-lo em seu lugar.

Sim ela faria isso.

Não quebraria mais nenhuma regra e não o procuraria mais.

Será?

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Só digo que o que a Bella vai aprontar não vai ser nada legal haha

comentem, até segunda que vem

beijinhos

lalac


	9. Capítulo 8

— Edward — ele disse atendendo o número estranho que o ligou.

— Vou sair hoje à noite e preciso que me leve, pode estar aqui em casa as oito? — ouviu a voz dela dizer, sem nenhum olá ou algo do tipo, mas ele sabia quem era. Reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar do mundo.

— Claro senhorita Swan — ele disse.

— Ótimo já depositei seu extra de hoje à noite em sua conta — ela falou e desligou.

— Às vezes é bom dizer tchau — ele disse para ninguém respirando fundo.

Havia acordado sozinho numa cama fria em um quarto de hotel, depois do melhor sexo que já teve em sua vida e de mais um pesadelo que teve.

Não havia nenhum bilhete nem nada, apenas o cheiro dela misturado ao dele que comprovava que a noite havia sido real. E não uma alucinação de sua mente fodida.

Ele tomou um banho ali e vestiu sua roupa que estava amarrotada no chão.

Saiu do hotel, depois de deixar a chave na recepção e averiguar que ela tinha pago o quarto.

É claro que tinha.

O resto do seu dia foi uma merda total.

Depois do telefonema dela, ele mal contava as horas para vê-la a noite, tinha esperanças de que quem sabe pudessem repetir a noite que tiveram.

Quando ela apareceu em seu campo de visão, ele sentiu o desejo percorrer seu corpo.

Ela estava magnifica.

Vestia um vestido preto de couro de manga que marcava todas as curvas do seu corpo, seu cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo e uma maquiagem que realçava seus olhos e um batom suave em seus lábios.

Assim que Edward entrou no carro e ele pensou em dizer algo o telefone dela tocou.

— Victória espere — ela disse atendendo — Vamos ao Sofistic— falou.

Edward assentiu ligando o carro e ela voltou a dar atenção ao telefonema.

Sofistc a onde ele sabia era um restaurante muito requintado e chique da cidade. Ele nunca tinha ido lá claro. Lá não era um lugar para um jantar de negócios e ela com certeza também não estava arrumada assim para discutir contratos.

Ele tentou escutar o que ela dizia, mas ela fava baixo e em enigmas. Ficou o caminho todo assim e só desligou quando chegaram.

Ele entrou com ela no restaurante, mas ficou parado na porta do lugar a onde podia vê-la.

Ela se encaminhou a uma mesa que tinha mais três homens sentados, havia apenas mais uma mulher.

Eles comeram e conversaram. Ele percebeu que um cara alto de cabelos castanhos e olhos claros, olhava muito para Bella, sempre sorrindo para ela e a tocando.

Ele fechou suas mãos em punho.

Ele sabia o que aquele cara queria.

Ele queria ela, para ele e Bella estava respondendo a ele.

Sua boca se trincou e ele ficou com vontade de reivindica-la como dele.

Ela sorria e tocava o homem se inclinando também para ele. Edward apertou seus dentes com mais força ainda quando viu dois dos homens ir embora junto com a mulher, deixando Bella e o outro cara sozinho.

E eles ficaram ali conversando e bebendo por mais alguns minutos.

O homem cochichando algo no ouvido de Bella que mordia seu lábio sorrindo maliciosa para ele.

Quando o garçom foi chamado para pagarem a conta, Bella se virou pela primeira vez para Edward, fazendo um gesto para ele ir pegar o carro, ele deu a ela um olhar profundo e se virou para pegar o carro e espera-la na frente do restaurante, quando chegou Bella já estava na porta conversando com o homem que tinha um braço em sua cintura.

Ele esperou eles se despedirem, mas para sua surpresa o homem abriu a porta para Bella que agradeceu e entrou no carro ele entrando logo após dela, fechando a porta.

— Senhorita Swan? — ele disse limpando sua garganta apertando o volante com força.

Sua postura era dura e fria. Ele não conseguia acreditar nisso, o ciúmes estava o matando dentro dele.

— Riley espera — ela disse quando o homem, se inclinou para ela ansioso para beija-la.

Ela parecia levemente corada e que tinha bebido um pouco além da conta.

— O The Five — ela disse e puxou o rosto do homem o beijando.

Edward não soube dizer como chegou em frente ao hotel.

Ele se recusou ao voltar seus olhos pelo retrovisor.

Ele se recusou a parar o carro e exigir uma explicação.

Ele ouvia os barulhos de beijos e sussurros.

Ela estava beijando outro em sua frente.

Pior estava deixando ele toca-la sem o nenhum pudor e ela mesmo o tocava de volta.

A mão dele estava na bunda dela e a outra na lateral de seus seios, e a dela estava nas pernas dele.

Ela estava indo para um hotel com ele.

O mesmo que ele havia passado a noite anterior com ele.

Como ela pode?

— Ah finalmente chegamos, querida — o homem disse abrindo a porta ofegante.

— Vá pegar um quarto, eu já estou indo — Bella disse. O homem assentiu saindo do carro, depois de dar outro beijo nela.

— Que merda é essa? — Edward disse quando ficaram só os dois no carro.

Ela riu.

— Não é da sua conta, Edward — ela falou — A vida é minha e eu faço o que quiser, você é um simples motorista e me deve respeito, nunca você vai me ter completamente. Eu não sou de ninguém e me recuso a ser é bom que você entenda perfeitamente a onde é o seu lugar aqui. Pode levar o carro terei uma noite muito mais produtiva que ontem, esteja as sete e meia na minha casa segunda e espero que o carro esteja sem nenhum arranhão — ela disse duramente e saiu do carro.

— Porra, porra — Edward disse e bateu no volante com força que vibrou, sua mão doeu — Quem ela pensa que é? Ah, Isabella Swan, você vai se arrepender disso — ele falou bruscamente olhando para a entrada do hotel que ela tinha sumido.

Antes que pudesse pensar com clareza ele puxou sua carteira.

A abriu procurando o papel que tinha guardado ali.

Ele não sabia porque o tinha guardado ali, mas agora estava feliz que tivesse feito.

Pegou seu celular discando o número do celular que estava ali.

Chamou três vezes antes de uma voz atender.

— Victória? Aqui é Edward Cullen.

...

As mãos dele deslizavam pelo corpo dela procurando abrir sua roupa e retirar aquela peça, assim que fecharam a porta do quarto.

Ele não conseguia acreditar que finalmente teria aquela mulher para ele.

A anos ele desejava aquilo.

E agora finalmente a teria.

Ele beijou os lábios dela com força, apesar do desejo que ele tinha por ela. Algo estava estranho.

Ela parecia longe dali. Bella, tentava se concentrar no homem que estava ali com ela e não no quarto que era o mesmo que havia passado a noite anterior.

— Bella, você está bem? — ele disse olhando para ela.

Seus olhos pareciam perdidos, sem vida.

— Não, eu nunca estive bem, Riley — ela disse se separando dele — Que porra — puxou seus cabelos com força.

Ela estava com raiva.

Não conseguia sentir o menor desejo por Riley, nem um pouco de tesão.

Isso não estava certo.

Ela sempre fugiu dele, mas ela queria esquecer Edward aquela noite.

Queria mostrar a si mesma que ainda tinha controle sobre suas ações e desejos.

Entretanto, ela não podia fugir de algo que era bem mais forte que ela.

Ela não conseguia, apesar de suas promessas ela não tinha forças para fazer aquilo.

Ela o queria ali. Não Riley.

O que ela tinha feito?

— Desculpe Riley, mas não vai rolar. Eu preciso ir — ela falou rapidamente querendo sair dali correndo.

E ela saiu sem mais explicações nem nada.

Na entrada parou vendo que estava sem carro e sem segurança.

Sentiu uma agonia estranha no peito.

Ela chamou um taxi.

Não foi tarde demais para ela voltar atrás, poderia tê-lo magoado, mas ela não foi até o fim.

Mas, para Edward foi tarde demais e ele não pode mudar o que ele fez.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, surpresas por me verem aqui? Eu também estou kkkk

Eu ia postar dois capítulos semana que vem, mas eu vou está na semana de prova e vou ter que estudar muuuito, então decidir postar logo um hoje então o próximo vem segunda normalmente, e spoiler amanhã no grupo.

Bom beijos então, até segunda com um hentai da Victória e do Edwrad, que tal? Quem sabe os dois se apaixonam haha zoas, beijos, esperando os comentários!

Para a leitora sizz que comentou na fic vou deixar minha resposta aqui, já que não dá para responder ela de outro jeito: Oi flor, sim o Edward pode ter se envolvido muito rápido, mas acho que quando é a pessoa certa você se apaixona rápido também não, sem conhecer nem nada, só de olhar ela, de está ali no dia a dia dela, ninguém tem controle sobre seus sentimentos e foi algo bem mais forte que eles, mas tipo eles passaram um mês sentindo atração um pelo outro, mesmo não se falando nem nada, mas pela troca de olhares deles dava para sentir, então não acho que foi tão rápido assim, as coisas acontecem quando menos esperamos e foi assim com ele entende? Obrigada por comentar, beijos


	10. Capítulo 9

As sete e meia em ponto Edward estava parado na entrada da casa de Bella.

Ela saiu como sempre esbanjando poder por onde passava.

Ele estava encostado no carro, sério e profissional.

Não tinha nenhum arranhão no carro, que estava reluzente como sempre. Edward até o havia lavado.

Ele quis se segurar, mas não conseguiu e olhou para ela que vinha como se estivesse desfilando em uma semana de moda.

Estava linda, vestia uma saia cinza, uma blusa azul de mangas e sandálias de salto.

Algo nela parecia diferente e ele não soube dizer o que.

Ela entrou no carro e ele fechou a porta dando a volta e entrando do motorista.

— Bom dia Edward — ela disse normalmente.

Ele franziu seu cenho e olhou para ela pelo retrovisor.

Ela nunca falava bom dia.

Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça prestando atenção na pista e não voltou a falar mais nada.

Quando ele parou em frente à empresa Bella saiu sem dizer nada. Ela subiu para seu andar.

Ela tinha uma reunião e chegou faltando poucos minutos para começar.

A reunião durou quase uma hora e quando acabou ela foi para sua sala, daqui a pouco teria outra reunião.

— Senhorita Swan, a senhorita Victória está aqui para vê-la — Zafrina disse.

Bella franziu sua testa.

Victória nunca tinha ido visita-la antes.

— Tudo bem, mande–a entrar — Bella falou e Zafrina assentiu abrindo mais a porta e gesticulando para Victória entrar.

Victória entrou na sala com um sorriso no rosto. Ela usava uma saia que parecia ter um palmo de comprimento, com uma blusa frente único deixando as costas dela toda nua e salto altos, junto com um batom vermelho.

— Bella, prima como está? — Victória disse sorrindo abertamente e abraçando a prima.

— Otima e você, Vic? O que faz aqui?

— Oh, vim vê-la é claro — falou olhando ao redor — Nossa essa sala é de mais.

— Sim... — Bella disse — Podemos marcar de almoçar, estou sem tempo agora — ela falou.

— Claro, na verdade... hum... eu queria era falar com Edward — a mulher disse hesitante.

— Edward? — Bella perguntou surpresa olhando para prima que deu um sorrisinho.

— Ele não está por aqui? — ela perguntou fazendo um biquinho triste.

— Não ele não fica aqui, o que você quer com ele?

— Que pena! Acredita que ele me ligou no sábado à noite? Nós nos encontramos em um bar e...

— Você saiu com meu segurança? — Bella disse lentamente, olhando duramente para prima.

— Oh sim — ela disse passando a língua nos lábios — Você tem um ótimo segurança e...

— Cala a boca... — Bella disse batendo com força sua mão na mesa.

— O que? — a prima olhou confusa para ela.

— Saia daqui agora — Bella ordenou — Tenho muito que fazer — disse.

— Oh, tudo bem — Victória disse confusa saindo da sala, deixando Bella sozinha.

Ela sorriu quando fechou a porta, pegou seu celular ligando no número que tinha salvo.

— Está feito — ela disse sorrindo.

— Você tem certeza que isso vai dar certo? — a voz de Edward perguntou.

— Claro, não dou dois minutos para ela está ligando para você, ela ficou morta de ciúmes, nem deixou eu dizer direito o que aconteceu — riu.

— Victória eu não sei, eu...

— Calado, eu conheço minha prima como ninguém Edward, ela só precisa de um empurrãozinho e eu dei isso, agora o resto é com você.

— Ok então — ele disse, sua voz era meio duvidosa.

— Quero ser madrinha de vocês — Victória falou desligando.

Aquilo tinha saído melhor que a encomenda.

FLASHBACK.

— Obrigado por vim Victória — Edward disse quando ela sentou ao seu lado no bar.

— Nenhum problema, adoro ajudar caras desesperados. O que minha prima fez?

— Porque você acha que ela fez algo?

— Porque ela sempre faz, você não é o primeiro homem a me procurar querendo conselhos sobre Bella.

— Bom na verdade eu liguei para você, porque queria leva-la para cama — ele disse sinceramente bebendo o uísque que tinha pedido.

— Oh, isso é surpreendente — ela falou.

— Sim, desculpe, mas eu mudei de ideia, estava chateado com sua prima — ele disse encarando o corpo de vidro, Victória esperou ele continuar em silêncio — Nós transamos ontem à noite e hoje ela levou outro cara para o mesmo hotel que passamos a noite — ele falou.

— Isso é típico dela — falou e pediu uma bebida para o garçom.

— Porque você acha que ela faz isso?

— Ela tem medo de se apaixonar — Victória falou — Ela foge dos homens, como o diabo que foge da cruz, nunca ficou com um homem mais do que uma duas vezes.

Edward quis dizer corrigi-la e dizer que eles já tinham ficado muitas vezes, mas achou melhor não contar.

— Eu me apaixonei por ela — ele deixou escapar antes que pudesse dizer e era bom dizer aquilo, apesar das circunstâncias.

Os olhos de Victória se arregalaram.

— Sério? Caralho você está fodido — ela disse e ergueu seu copo.

Edward brindou com ela e beberam.

— Isabella tem um coração de ferro, ela jurou que nunca se casaria ou amaria um homem.

— Porque ela é assim?

— Isso é uma história dela para contar.

Ele assentiu bebendo mais um gole.

— Vou te ajudar com ela — Victória falou depois de um momento.

— Como?

— Vou dar um empurrãozinho se ela gostar de você ela vai morder a isca e querer saber de você.

Edward assentiu confuso.

No momento ele aceitaria qualquer ajuda.

FLASHBCK OFF

Bella respirou fundo assim que ficou sozinha em sua sala de novo.

O que Victória quis dizer?

Eles tinham passado a noite junto?

Não, isso não podia ser verdade, ela não podia deixar aquilo acontecer.

Seu segurança era dela, só dela.

Pegou seu celular rapidamente.

— Senhorita Swan — ouviu a voz de Edward dizer.

— Quero você AGORA na minha sala — ela disse desligando.

Seu telefone tocou.

— O que é Zafrina? — disse com raiva.

— Sua reunião já vai começar — a mulher disse, já acostumada com o temperamento de sua chefe.

— Cancele, eu não vou e assim que Edward Cullen chegar o mande entrar imediatamente — e desligou.

Bella ficou olhando para o relógio, Edward demorou três minutos e cinquenta e dois segundos para ele chegar a sua sala.

Ela estava nervosa, brava e com um sentimento que nunca tinha sentido antes e ela não sabia distinguir o que era.

Finalmente ela ouviu uma batida na sua porta e Edward entrou logo depois.

— Senhorita Swan? Algum problema? — ele perguntou, parando perto da mesa dela e colocando as mãos em suas costas.

Ela se controlou para não pular em cima dele.

— Você dormiu com Victória? — ela disse olhando em seus olhos claros.

Edward limpou sua garganta.

— Não vejo como minha vida pessoal, pode ser da conta da minha chefe, senhorita Swan — ele disse sem se deixar abalar.

— Ah, você fez isso de proposito, fez isso querendo me abalar — ela disse duramente.

— Eu não fiz nada com sua prima senhorita Swan, ainda. Ao contrário de você que passou a noite com outro homem no mesmo hotel que ficamos juntos, me diga, ele conseguiu fazer você gozar tantas vezes como EU fiz? — Edward disse se aproximando dela e segurando em seus braços, fazendo ela ficar presa pelo seu olhar.

A troca de olhares entre eles era tensa.

— Sim gozei bem mais vezes do que com certeza minha prima fez você gozar — Bella brandou com raiva.

— Duvido muito disso — Edward disse, sua voz raivosa.

Bella o encarou ela estava meia ofegante e os braços dele seguravam ela fortemente.

— Eu não consegui dormir com ele — ela admitiu, sem conseguir acreditar que havia dito aquilo a ele. Era como confessar com o amava. O que? Ela não o amava, não mesmo. Nunca.

Ele deslizou suas mãos nos braços dela, sua pele se arrepiou.

— Percebe? Você pode negar o quanto quiser, mas seu corpo sabe que eu sou seu dono — ele disse aproximando seu rosto perigosamente do dela, alheio ao dilema que estava em sua mente.

A pegada dele era forte e o desejo que ela sentia por ele explodiu em seu corpo.

— Sim você é meu dono e eu sou sua dona, não aceito que fique com mais ninguém enquanto ficar comigo — ela falou e roçou seus lábios nos dele, ele segurou os pulsos dela com uma só mão e deslizou a outra pelo corpo dela.

— Diz que você é minha, diz que me quer — ele sussurrou lambendo o maxilar dela até chegar a sua orelha beijando atrás dela.

— Eu te quero, Edward, eu sou sua — ela disse excitada de mais para pensar coerentemente.

A mão dele subiu a saia dela deixando o tecido em sua coxa, ele a imprensou na mesa, esfregando sua ereção coberta no baixo ventre dela.

— Me diz o que você quer, implore para mim — ele falou descendo seus lábios pelo pescoço dela.

— Me foda Edward, eu quero seu pau dentro de mim, eu preciso — ela disse mordendo seu lábio, ansiando por aquilo.

— Você é minha — ele disse possessivamente a virando na mesa e batendo na sua bunda.

Ela gemeu arqueando seu corpo, esfregando sua bunda para ele.

A mão de Edward pressionou o sexo dela que já estava molhado de desejo, ele esfregou seu clitóris por cima do tecido a fazendo esfregar sua bunda na ereção dele.

Ele subiu sua mão, abrindo os botões da blusa dela, sua boca brincando em seu pescoço.

Ele passou a mão pelos seios dela massageando-os por cima do sutiã, percebeu que ele abria na frente e puxou no meio abrindo liberando os seios dela, sem tirar sua blusa.

Ele beliscou seus mamilos duro, investido seu membro como se eles estivessem fazendo sexo.

Ele a inclinou mais na mesa dela sem se importar com algumas coisas que caíram no chão, ela também pareceu não ligar.

Ele gemeu vendo que ela usava uma calcinha branca fio dental.

Ele puxou e soltou o elástico que bateu na sua pele com força, fazendo ela gemer e se remexer.

Impaciente ele puxou o tecido com as duas mãos na costura de lado e o rasgou.

— Porra — Bella praguejou quando sentiu ele acariciar sua bunda nua.

— Você tem uma bunda tão linda — ele disse apertando as polpas dela — Empina mais para mim — pediu e ela o fez empinando sua bunda para ele.

Edward pegou no bolso um preservativo, abriu suas calças puxando para baixo junto com a cueca, seu membro estava duro já e ele desenrolou a camisinha nele facilmente.

Ele passou sua mão no meio da bunda dela até chegar em seu sexo que estava bem úmido, voltou e acariciou o buraco pequeno que tinha ali.

— Caralho, alguém já comeu você aqui? — ele perguntou acariciando aquele lugar.

— Não — ela disse — Quero você na minha boceta logo — ela implorou.

Ele sorriu.

— Tão afoita srta. Swan — ele falou deslizando seu membro entre os grandes lábios dela sem penetra-la — Sorte sua que eu também quero isso — e deslizou para dentro da entrada dela.

Ambos gemeram.

Edward segurou seu quadril e investiu com força para dentro dela, entrando e saindo estocando dentro dela.

Bella gemia e rebolava, sentindindo suas pernas tremeram.

Inclinou seu rosto para o lado e pode ver que ele estava vestido de terno, apenas com suas calças abaixadas.

Ela gemeu de prazer, ele estocando fundo dentro dela, seus mamilos excitados se esfregavam na mesa com o movimento que seu corpo fazia e isso causava mais prazer a ela.

Edward puxou seus cabelos se inclinando para ela, puxando seu rosto para trás bruscamente.

— Você gosta disso não gosta?

— Sim, por favor não pare — implorou.

— Geme meu nome, geme o nome do homem que faz isso com você.

— Edward, é você, só você Edward — ela disse gemendo seus quadris se chocando com força.

Ele saiu de dentro dela e a virou ela ficando com todas as costas deitada na mesa.

Edward dobrou as pernas dela que ainda estava de salto alto e voltou a investir com força dentro dela.

Ele inclinou seu corpo e chupou os seios dela, apoiou um pé seu na cadeira que tinha ali e conseguiu mais impulso para investir dentro dela.

Bella gemeu alto se contorcendo e rebolando sem parar, Edward subiu seus lábios para a boca dela e a beijou com força, silenciando seus gemidos.

Ela gozou apertando seu membro e mordendo o lábio dele fazendo ele vim segundos depois.

Ficaram parados ainda conectados, seus corpos estavam quentes e respiravam com dificuldades.

Edward respirou fundo e saiu de dentro dela, tirando a camisinha e jogando em um lixo que viu perto da mesa dela.

Ele subiu sua cueca e calça olhando para ela que estava toda deitada e aberta ali na mesa.

Quase que ele não conseguiu sair da sala.

— Obrigado pela diversão chefa, estarei esperando para leva-la ao almoço — ele disse e saiu dali deixando-a na mesa totalmente desnorteada e mole ainda do orgasmo, de boca aberta.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Oii amores, espero que tenham gostado do capitulo!  
Minha intenção nunca foi fazer a Vic e o Edward ficarem, mas apenas Bella pensar isso, agora podem ter certeza que as coisas vão melhorar e Bella vai perceber que realmente quer Edward, ela só precisa ter coragem para dizer isso a ele e vai fazer!  
Então aguardem, próximo capi vai surpreender vocês! Pelo menos eu espero haha  
Desculpem não responder os comentários de vocês, mas estou com presso tenho muito que estudar hoje, os proximos eu respondo direitinho,

beijos e até semana que vem!  
comentem!  
lalac


	11. Capítulo 10

O mês se passou rápido.

Quando Edward viu já tinha pouco mais de três meses que ele trabalhava para Swan.

O emprego era bem tranquilo, ela nunca recebeu uma ameaça e ele estava começando a desconfiar se seu pai dizia mesmo a verdade.

Mas as horas extras que ele fazia, o deixavam bem cansados e com uma angustia dentro dele.

Isabella tinha um dia agitado, revisando contratos, fazendo reuniões e até dando palestra na faculdade da cidade.

Cada dia que ele a via ela parecia mais e mais velha, por causa do trabalho, ela parecia levar um peso enorme nas costas e o único momento que ele viu ela relaxada e parecendo alguém com menos de 30 anos, era quando estavam os dois sozinhos na cama.

E isso aconteceu mais vezes que Edward havia pensado.

Algumas vezes ao invés de almoçar ela dizia que queria ir para o hotel e ele já sabia realmente qual era os planos dela, outras era depois quando ela saia do escritório. E pelo menos um dia de todo final de semana ela ligava dizendo que estava indo para o hotel e o queria lá. Simples assim.

Ele estava disposto e a esperando a cada vez que ela o queria.

Era sempre fantástico está com ela.

E ele já havia tido que comprar outra caixa de preservativos.

Aquele quarto de hotel havia se tornado o esconderijo deles.

E a cada vez que ele via sua expressão de prazer, seus conectados aos dele, ele se segurava ao máximo para não dizer o que estava sentindo dentro de seu coração.

Ele a amava.

E não sabia o que fazer com isso.

Ela sempre era tão fechada, o momento que parecia mais aberta era quando estavam na cama, mas aí ele não queria conversar.

Sempre depois que eles atingiam o ápice do prazer ele a puxava para si, querendo abraça-la ou falar sobre algo, Isabella se fechava, ficava fria e fugia dele. Ou o distraia com seus toques, beijos e caricias nada indecentes e em lugares inapropriado.

Ele se sentia de mãos atadas, não sabia o que fazer.

Ela realmente tinha um coração de ferro e ele estava começando a duvidar se um dia ele seria feliz com ela.

Queria tanto poder abraça-la, expor tudo o que sentia para ela, mas sabia que no dia que fizesse isso ele a perderia para sempre.

O que era melhor?

Continuar amando-a em segredo, sendo felizes no raros momentos que estavam juntos?

Ou ele dizer a verdade e quem sabe conseguir fazer ela se apaixonar por ele, será que isso era possível?

— Edward querido, não esqueça que vamos para o rancho do avô de Emmett, mais tarde — Esme disse antes que ele saísse de casa.

— Eu não esqueci mamãe, vou ver se consigo sair mais cedo — avisou.

— Sim bebê, amo você, bom trabalho hoje — ela disse beijando sua bochecha.

Ele rolou seus olhos.

— Eu já tenho mais de 30 anos mãe — ele falou.

Seu pai que estava ali riu do filho.

— Mas nunca deixará de ser meu bebê, agora vai lá trabalhar — ela disse o empurrando.

Ele sorriu saindo dali.

No horário de sempre, Edward estava parado em frente à casa da Swan, ela saiu como sempre, andando no seu salto alto e de cabeça erguida, a expressão séria, carregando uma maleta preta de couro e uma marrom de baixo dos braços.

Seu coração se acelerou e ele tentou não demostrar como ela o afetava.

— Bom dia Edward — ela disse entrando no carro.

Ele acenou com a cabeça, ela sempre o cumprimentava agora, mas nem por isso ele suspeitava de que o que eles tinham pudesse se tornar algo há mais.

Ele deu a volta e entrou no carro, saindo dali.

— Senhorita Swan, queria falar sobre algo com você — ele disse chamando a atenção dele. Ele odiava ter que ser formal assim, com a mulher que estava apaixonado, mas querendo ou não, ela era sua chefe e ele tinha que ser profissional, mesmo que sempre sentisse vontade de agarra-la e beija-la fortemente antes dela entrar no carro.

— Pode falar — ouviu a voz dela dizer.

Ele respirou fundo.

— Queria saber se poderia sair mais cedo hoje, vou viajar — ele comentou.

— Viajar, mas você tem trabalho segunda de manhã — ela disse parecendo chateada.

— Sim, eu voltarei domingo à noite — ele falou.

— Oh... hum... nesse caso tudo bem — ela disse.

Ele agradeceu.

Fez-se silencio.

Ele olhou pelo retrovisor vendo que ela parecia pensativa e mastigava seu lábio.

— Posso perguntar a onde você vai? — ouviu a voz dela baixa, mas concisa.

— Vou para uma casa do avô do meu cunhado, vai ter uma festa de bodas dele e meu cunhado chamou todos da minha família para ir — ele disse.

Ela acenou com a cabeça e não voltou a falar nada.

...

Edward estava folheando o jornal quando seu telefone tocou.

Ele atendeu vendo que o número era do escritório de Bella.

— Sim?

— Sr. Cullen, aqui é Zafrina secretária da Srta. Swan.

—Sim, aconteceu algo?

— Oh, eu não sei bem sr. Cullen, mas acho que deveria vim para cá — ela disse.

— Já estarei aí — ele disse desligando.

Saiu andando apressado em direção ao prédio e felizmente o elevador estava no térreo, ele entrou apressado no elevador.

O que teria acontecido?

Algo com Bella?

Não, nada poderia acontecer a ela.

Quando finalmente ele saiu do elevador, correu para a sala de Bella.

Zafrina estava em frente a porta.

— Senhor Cullen, finalmente eu não sei o que aconteceu, eu deixei uma encomenda que chegou para a senhorita Swan e depois ouvir um grito, ela trancou a porta, mas tenho a chave reserva...

— Eu cuido disso, Zafrina — Edward falou pegando a chave da secretária que assentiu.

Ele colocou a chave na fechadura e abriu a porta.

Entrou apreensivo olhando ao redor.

O escritório dela tinha alguns papeis jogados no chão, ele não a viu em nenhum lugar, mas se aproximou da mesa, ouvindo um soluço.

Olhou notando que ela estava sentada no chão, escondida atrás da mesa, abraçando seus joelhos e parecia chorar.

Aquilo quebrou seu coração.

— Bella — ele disse agachando ao lado dela.

— Edward — ela disse erguendo seu rosto, sua voz estava rouca, seus olhos e nariz vermelho, seu rosto úmido de lagrimas derramadas.

Ele nunca a tinha visto tão frágil assim e sentiu uma dor no seu coração.

— Edward — ela repetiu o nome dele, como se seu nome fosse um sopro de ar fresco e o abraçou.

Ele colocou os braços ao redor da cintura dela, puxando ela para seu colo, sentando no chão, atrás da mesa.

— Calma, vai ficar tudo bem Bella — ele disse esfregando suas costas, consolando-a.

Ela fungou apertando forte ele e respirando fundo em seu pescoço.

— Eu não quero que me veja chorar — ela soluçou escondendo seu rosto no pescoço dele.

Ele ficou esfregando suas costas a relaxando até ela parar de chorar.

— Você é humana Bella, não pode ser forte todo momento — ele disse suavemente beijando sua testa — O que aconteceu? — perguntou.

Ela respirou fundo, se acalmando mais.

Era tão bom ficar ali com ele, daquele jeito.

Mas agora ela não podia se dar ao luxo disso.

Não podia correr o risco de ficar assim com ele.

Sabia que não resistiria.

— Edward preciso que você contrate seguranças para meu pai e mais dois para ficarem na minha casa e ficar me protegendo a noite — ela disse — Confio em você para isso — ela disse limpando suas lagrimas erguendo seu rosto.

Querendo mostrar que era forte, mesmo que por dentro ela não se sentisse assim.

Ele a ajudou a ficar em pé.

— Me conte o que aconteceu — ele pediu outra vez.

Bella engoliu em seco e apontou para a caixa retangular azul em cima da sua mesa.

Ele pegou os papeis que tinha dentro, eram imagens de uma mulher no chão morta, seu peito sangrava em diversos lugares, era imagem típica de que as policias tinha, quando ocorria um assassinato.

Mas o bilhete que tinha ali escrito com palavras de jornais e revista formando uma frase que fez seu sangue gelar.

 _Sua mãe já foi a muito tempo, mas quem será o próximo? Será você ou seu pai, Coração de Ferro?_

— Tem certeza que é direcionado a você? — ele perguntou.

— Sim, meu avô me chamava assim, ele tornou isso público em algumas entrevistas, qualquer um podia saber — ela disse sem parecer querer encarar as fotos de novo.

— Devemos chamar a polícia e...

— Não, nada de polícia, vai trazer a atenção que essa pessoa quer. Eu nunca recebi uma ameaça assim antes, por favor apenas contrate alguns seguranças para meu pai e para minha casa, acho que é melhor assim — ela falou.

— Como você quiser Bella, mas eu vou investigar isso — ele disse colocando os papeis dentro da caixa e a fechando.

Bella pegou o telefone.

— Zafrina, vá a sala de reunião e diga que eu já estou indo — Bella disse desligando.

— Você está muito abalada e nervosa Bella — Edward disse preocupado.

— Eu não posso deixar isso me abalar, tenho uma empresa para governar — disse.

— Não, você precisa ir para casa e relaxar, Bella, você está muito nervosa esses dias e ver isso... essas fotos, precisa tirar um tempo para você e...

— Se eu ficar em casa sozinha será pior e.

Edward pensou em convida-la imediatamente para ir com ele para o rancho, mas controlou sua língua e falou outra coisa.

— Se quiser eu posso ficar com você — ele disse antes que pudesse pensar direito no que falava.

Porra isso não era muito melhor do que convida-la para ir ao rancho era?

— O que? — ela parou o olhando.

— Você precisa relaxar Bella, se acalmar, isso foi um abalo emocional muito forte, você parece tão sobrecarregada, sinto que vai explodir a qualquer momento, passar um dia longe disso tudo vai ajudar você — ele disse — E eu posso ficar com você na sua casa, minha família vai, só vai casal e eu não queria ir mesmo — ele disse dando de ombros.

Bella ficou ainda mais chocada.

Como ele podia saber tão bem o que ela sentia?

— Você tem que ir é sua família— ela disse se repreendendo por que queria aceitar a oferta dele. Mas o que isso significaria?

— Minha família, não vai se importar — _você é mais importante nesse momento_ , completou em pensamentos.

— Eu vou falar para Zafrina cancelar meus compromissos de hoje — ela disse o olhando.

Edward assentiu, indo ligar para sua mãe e avisar as mudanças de plano.

Algo dentro dele disse que tudo iria mudar naquele dia.

...

Ela havia adormecido no caminho para lá.

Para sua surpresa quando ela chegou no carro, ela entrou e sentou ao seu lado no banco de motorista sem dizer nada, ele também não falou, não disseram nada e ele começou a dirigir para a casa dela, sempre olhando para ela pelo canto do olho, até que percebeu que ela havia adormecido com a cabeça encostada no vidro.

Edward nunca imaginou que um dia veria Bella naquele estado, pela primeira vez pode realmente ver que lá no fundo ela era apenas uma mulher que ainda tentava superar a perda da mãe.

Edward a amava tanto e agora com a ameaça isso era um risco para ela.

Como ele iria protege-la corretamente se sempre perdia o foco quando a via?

Ele não podia correr esse risco.

Saiu do carro quando chegou e pegou Bella em seu colo, não queria acorda-la.

Só quando parou em frente a porta que percebeu que não poderia abri-la sem chave nem nada.

Apertou a campainha esperando que tivesse alguém ali. Para sua surpresa a porta se abriu, era uma mulher que usava um uniforme.

— A srta. Swan está bem? — a mulher perguntou vendo Bella nos braços do homem.

— Sim, sou seu segurança Sr. Cullen, ela dormiu no caminho para cá, não queria acorda-la, onde fica seu quarto? — Edward perguntou educadamente.

A mulher olhou para Edward demoradamente antes de dar um sorriso amável.

— Vou mostrar — a mulher disse e se virou, Edward a seguiu.

Eles subiram uma escada e andaram por um corredor.

Edward olhava ao redor vendo como a casa era ampla, com grandes janelas luxosa, mas sem exagero. Com uma decoração moderna, as paredes em tons de bege. Ele notou um piano perto da entrada, será que Bella tocava?

Tanta coisa que ele não sabia sobre ela.

A senhora abriu a porta e ele entrou.

Ele agradeceu.

Edward nunca imaginou que um dia estaria realmente no quarto de Bella.

Mas ali estava ele.

No quarto dela.

Era espaçoso, com grandes janelas, uma cama de casal coberta com uma colcha dourada volumosa e luxuosa.

Ele andou até ela a colocando deitada ali.

— Bella você está em casa em seu quarto... eu vou ficar de vigia se não tiver problemas. Não quero deixa-la sozinha — ele disse a despertando, acariciando a bochecha dela levemente.

Seus olhos encontraram os dele.

— Então fique aqui comigo — ela disse puxando sua nuca.

— Bella isso não é uma boa ideia... eu não posso mais ficar assim... eu não sou homem para você e a partir de agora serei somente seu segurança — ele disse decidido. Era perigoso de mais para ela ele tinha que ter cuidado agora, não poderia ser pego desprevenido.

— Não — ela disse uma dor cruzando seu peito, seus olhos ficaram mais atentos e ela se sentou na cama mais desperta. Nunca iria aceitar aquilo.

Sabia que aquela não era a melhor escolha, sabia que ela estava se pondo em risco e ele também, era o que mais preocupava ela, mas ela não conseguia mais ficar assim.

Não queria mais fingir que não se importava com ele, que ele não era importante, que ele era apenas um cachorrinho que a seguia por aí, um mero segurança.

Porque ela se importava, porque ele havia se tornado importante, porque ele nunca foi um cachorrinho, porque ele era muito mais que seu segurança.

— Você não é só meu segurança. Você é mais e eu estou cansada de fugir disso — ela disse admitindo em voz alta o que realmente queria, sentiu um alivio imediato em seu peito.

Ele foi pego de surpresa pela declaração, sua boca se entreabriu e seu coração se aqueceu e se encheu de amor por aquela mulher.

Aquelas palavras era tudo que ele sonhava ouvir e pensou que nunca as escutaria.

Sem se conter colou seus lábios aos dela em um beijo apaixonado.

Tudo foi esquecido.

Todo o maltrato, as patadas, a diferença entre eles.

Naquele momento só existia os dois ali.

Um homem e uma mulher, que se completavam de uma maneira única, especial e rara.

E tudo que importava para ele naquele momento era ela.

E para ela era ele.

Suas línguas se entrelaçaram e eles se acariciaram lentamente e suavemente, Bella sentiu seus olhos querendo se encher de lagrimas, porque ela sentiu algo tão profundo naquele beijo.

Mas ela queria mais, queria senti-lo por inteiro.

Queria pela primeira vez em sua vida fazer amor. Mesmo ela não sabendo como fazia isso.

Ela podia nunca ter feito, mas seu coração sabia.

As mãos deles deslizaram delicadamente um pelo corpo do outro, desabotoando e retirando as roupas lentamente.

Quando ambos perceberam, estavam nus, suas roupas retiradas e jogadas no chão.

Edward estava dentro de Bella, no lugar que ele já sentia que era sua casa e Bella se sentia completa com ele ali dentro dela, junto dela.

Os toques, as caricias, os beijos eram suaves, carinhosos e cheios de amor, de ambas as partes.

Os movimentos sincronizados, em um ritmo que fazia ficarem cada vez mais cheios de prazer.

Quando finalmente o ápice chegou, eles entrelaçaram a mão um no outro, e de olhos e almas conectados eles gozaram juntos gemendo e se entregando a tudo que sentiam.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Foram só meus olhinhos que se encheram de lágrimas com esse capítulo?

Nem acredito que Bella finalmente se declarou para ele. Como será que vai ser agora? E essas ameaças...

Aiaia tanta coisa ainda para acontecer...

Segunda tem mais

Comentem!

Beijos


	12. Capítulo 11

— Porque você está me olhando desse jeito? — Bella disse sem graça, piscando e voltando a encontrar os olhos claros de Edward a olhando intensamente.

Naquele momento eles pareciam azuis intenso, mas quando ele virava o rosto pareciam verdes como a grama. Essa dúvida ainda corroía a mente de Bella.

— Não posso olha-la? — ele perguntou, sua mão subia e descia acariciando o corpo dela levemente.

Edward estava deitado na cama, Bella ao seu lado, uma perna dela estava em cima do quadril dele, ela estava deitada de lado, com seu rosto de frente para ele.

Ele estava visivelmente feliz, afinal, eles estavam ali deitados lado a lado e ela parecia não querer sair dali e estavam conversando, ela sempre fugia disso.

Estavam apenas aquecidos pelo calor um do corpo do outro.

— Você me olha de um jeito diferente, é intenso, eu me sinto especial quando você me olha assim — ela disse fazendo esforço para admitir aquilo em voz alta.

Ele sorriu.

— Você é especial — ele disse.

— Eu estou com medo — ela disse respirando fundo.

— Não fique não vou deixar ninguém fazer mal a você — ele prometeu.

— Não é sobre isso — ela falou hesitante.

— O que é então?

Ela ficou calada por um momento e corajosamente, fez uma coisa que nunca pensou que faria em sua vida.

Ela abriu seu coração.

Ela se sentou na cama, sem se preocupar com sua nudez, mesmo assim levou seus joelhos aos peito e abraçou suas pernas.

Quando seus olhos castanhos voltaram a encontrar os dele, Edward sentiu que poderia enxergar sua alma.

E de alguma forma, ele teve a certeza, que seria feliz, muito feliz.

— Eu quebrei minha promessa, você se tornou especial para mim Edward e eu estou cansada de não fingir que não o quero. Porque eu quero você — ela disse.

Edward nunca se sentiu tão feliz como naquele momento.

Ele deu um sorriso torto que derreteu ainda mais o coração de Bella e pegou seu rosto colocando ele entre suas mãos.

— Eu amo você, Bella, você me tem para sempre — ele disse, não aguentando mais guardar aquilo só para ele.

— Não, você não pode me amar — ela disse empurrando ele levemente, lagrimas deslizaram por sua bochecha.

Edward a encarou confuso e chateado.

— E porque não?

— Porque sei que vou te fazer sofrer, eu não fui feita por amor Edward — ela disse.

— Não diga bobagens Isabella, todos nós temos nossa metade, alguém que vai completar a gente e fazer muito feliz. Todos precisam de um amor e ele chega na hora que menos esperamos. Eu sei que ainda temos muitas diferenças e mal nos conhecemos realmente direito. Eu cansei de ser seu segurança Bella, eu quero você, a quero desde que a via naquela sala, quero que seja minha mulher, quero ser só seu.

— Eu sou difícil Edward, complicada, você não vai querer alguém assim para você — ela disse convicta.

Ele sorriu limpando as lagrimas dela com seu polegar.

— Se fosse fácil não teria graça e eu adoro um desafio. Eu vou derreter essa barra de ferro que tem aqui Bella — ele disse levando a mão ao coração dela — Deixe eu apenas te mostrar, que eu posso fazer você feliz, seja minha só minha, você não vai se arrepender disso — ele disse.

Será mesmo que não?

— Eu nunca chorei na frente de ninguém — ela disse fungando e o abraçando, escondendo seu rosto no pescoço dele.

Edward sorriu acariciando seus cabelos.

— Viu já temos nossos momentos de cumplicidade — ele falou beijando o topo da cabeça dela — O que você me diz? Vai aceitar ser só minha?

— E de quem mais eu seria? — ela disse e o puxou beijando-o com todo amor que ela já sentia em seu peito por ele.

Edward a deitou de volta na cama a querendo novamente.

Ele nunca se cansaria disso. Cada vez que a tinha apenas o fazia ele a querer mais.

Ele deslizou sua boca pelo pescoço alvo dela, beijando e chupando sua pele, com um pouquinho de força, era infantil, mas ele queria marca-la como dele.

Possessivo sim.

Ele desceu mais lambendo seu colo, suas mãos massageando os seios dela, os bicos duros imploravam pela sua boca. E ele os atacou sugando-os com força, chupando, mordiscando sentindo o corpo dela se arrepiar e se arquear.

Bella o puxou pelo cabelo, beijando sua boca fortemente e mordendo seu lábio.

— Ainda não acabei com você — ele disse ofegante, voltando a deslizar sua boca pelo corpo dela repetindo todo o processo, sem pressa.

Depois de brincar com seus seios mais um pouco ele, desceu lambendo, mordiscando seu estomago, suas costelas, seu umbigo, o corpo dela se arqueando quando ele chegou em seu baixo ventre, ela gemendo o nome dele.

Ele pulou a parte que ela mais precisava, lambendo sua virilha e a parte interna de sus coxas, desceu mais beijando até o joelho delas em ambas as pernas.

— Edward por favor — ela implorou se sentindo torturada.

— O que meu amor? — ele falou olhando para ele, seus olhos agora de um intenso azul.

— Eu quero sua boca aqui — ela disse levando a mão dele para seu sexo que brilhava de desejo.

E como ele podia recusar um pedido daquele?

Ele voltou a subir sua boca e lambeu a fenda dela que se abriu mais para ele, com ela abrindo suas pernas.

— E o que você quer que ela faça aqui? — ele perguntou soprado ali, fazendo ela gemer.

— Quero sua língua em mim, quero você me chupe do jeito que só você sabe fazer — ela disse.

— Só eu vou chupar você a partir de agora, você é só minha, sua boceta é só minha — ele disse possessivo, a lambendo.

— Sua — ela disse apenas gemendo.

Ele a chupou, sua língua brincando com os grandes lábios dela, ele a beijando e chupando delicadamente, penetrando sua língua nela com movimentos delicadas, brincando com seu clitóris.

Apreciando ela ficar cada vez ainda mais excitada, ele subiu sua mão pela barriga dela, deslizando seus dedos por ali, ela não aguentou, seu corpo se contorceu e ela gozou.

Ele continuou chupando antes de voltar a subir indo diretamente beijar a boca dela.

Bella já havia percebido que aquilo o excitava, já que ele sempre a beijava depois que ele a chupava.

E ela sentia seu gosto dos lábios dele, beijando e chupando-os, suas línguas se tocando.

— Você me faz ficar tão duro — ele sussurrou sensualmente.

— Vamos resolver isso — ela disse ficando por cima dele na cama.

Bella segurou em seu membro, enquanto beijava seu pescoço apertando ele e o massageando, subindo e descendo sua mão.

Ela ergueu seu corpo um pouco e segurou seu membro em pé, sentou nele fazendo seu membro deslizar para dentro dela com facilidade.

Ele gemeu, ela tirou de volta e sentou de novo.

— Porra — ele falou, segurando seu quadril, fazendo ela rebolar

— Ah... Bella... você me deixa louco quando faz isso — Edward disse gemendo, apertando os seios dela e sua bunda enquanto ela rebolava em seu membro.

— Você gosta hein? — ela disse mordendo seu lábio e repetindo o movimento bem lentamente, fazendo o gemer.

— Porra — ele praguejou outra vez.

Ela riu.

— Ah Isabella, você vai ver — dizendo isso ele a empurrou, Bella caiu deitada na cama, com as pernas abertas, Edward ajoelhou e investiu seu membro para dentro dela, segurou suas pernas e se movimentou com mais força e rápido, estocando bem fundo dentro dela, acariciou seu clitóris e os dois gozaram.

Bella vindo novamente, sentindo suas pernas mole que nem gelatina.

Edward não aguentou e gozou novamente dentro dela.

Quando ele saiu de dentro dela vendo seu gozo deslizar pela entrada dele que ele percebeu.

— Porra não usamos camisinha, nem agora e nem mais cedo — ele disse.

— Tudo bem eu tomo anticoncepcional — ela disse ainda ofegante.

Ele sorriu.

— Ótimo então — falou. Não que não quisesse filho com ela, ele com certeza queria, mas primeiro precisavam ainda acertar muitas coisas.

— Vamos tomar banho? — ela perguntou, nunca havia tomado banho com ninguém, mas queria aquilo com ele e muito mais.

— Claro — ele disse e se levantou da cama a pegando nos braços, ela achou bom já que suas pernas ainda estavam bambas.

— Eu sei andar sabia — ela reclamou brincando.

— Sim, mas deveria aproveitar que tem seu burro de carga aqui — ele falou — Qual porta?

— Aquela — ela apontou a porta.

Edward assentiu e foi para porta Bella girou a maçaneta e ele entrou.

Seus olhos se arregalaram levemente vendo o tamanho do banheiro, era com certeza maior que o quarto dele.

Tinha um espelho grande em frente a duas pias, mas só uma parecia que era usada com alguns produtos em cima, havia um vaso do lado, uma lixeira prateada, o box do chuveiro era grande com três paredes de vidro sendo só uma parede mesmo, havia ainda uma banheira quadrada grande que caberia facilmente ali umas cinco pessoas.

— Uau — Edward deixou sair de sua boca colocando ela no chão.

— Chuveiro ou hidromassagem? — ela perguntou.

— Chuveiro — ele disse se dando conta naquele instante do quão rica ela era.

Porra, quem tinha hidromassagem no banheiro?

Pelo jeito ela.

— Você não vem? — ela perguntou e ele balançou a cabeça percebendo só naquele instante que ela já estava dentro do box e com o chuveiro ligado.

— Claro — ele disse entrando e fechando a porta de vidro.

— O que houve? Sua cara está estranha — ela disse dando espaço para ficar os dois de baixo da agua.

— Você é rica — ele disse.

— Bilionária na verdade — ela falou, sem querer soar mesquinha e metida. Mas simplesmente, era a verdade.

— Porra, eu... eu — ele gaguejou sem saber direito o que falar — Eu não sou, eu não tenho muito dinheiro Bella, não sou pobre e nem passo necessidades, mas, mas eu não fui criado com esse luxo que com certeza você foi, não estou acostumado com isso, porra você tem um jato, meu quarto deve ser do tamanho do seu banheiro — ele disse passando a mão em seu cabelo.

— Edward não surta, eu não ligo se você não tem dinheiro nem nada disso, eu estou com você por causa disso, sei que aqui dentro você tem uma riqueza que nenhum outro tem — ela disse colocando a mão no peito dele, sentindo seu coração batendo forte.

Edward olhou em seus olhos profundamente.

— Às vezes quando eu olho aqui sinto que posso enxergar sua alma, Bella e eu sei que você é boa apesar da sua pose de autoritária, prepotente e arrogante. Mas eu sinto também, que você tem um coração grande, mas você tem medo de se abrir...

— Não, Edward, eu não sou boa, eu já fiz muitas coisas pelas quais me arrependo, eu fui uma criança muito mimada, eu era uma patricinha esnobe, fui adolescente irresponsável, fiz muitas coisas ruins, pelas quais hoje me arrependo, mas que antes eu fazia com gosto, eu humilhava muitas pessoas e gostava daquilo — ela disse.

— Mas hoje você se arrepende disso — ele sorriu — Todos nós erramos Bella. Todos somos pecadores e temos que arcar com nossos erros, mas o negócio é você se perdoar, não dar para voltar atrás e mudar, mas eu posso ver que você mudou, você ajuda os outros agora, no fundo você é uma grande mulher, boa, amorosa, carinhosa, eu amo a Bella mandona, amo a Bella, chefe, a Bella que me fez aquela proposta a 30 mil pés no chão e amo ainda mais a Bella que está aqui abrindo seu coração de ferro para mim — ele declarou.

Ela sorriu emocionada e o puxou pela nuca beijando sua boca com todo sentimento estranho que sentia em seu peito.

Se separaram ofegantes.

Bella sorriu e pegou o sabonete era liquido e ela colocou um pouco em sua mão, espalhando no peito dele, Edward sorriu e imitou o gesto espalhando no colo dela brincando com seus seios e os mamilos eriçados, fazendo-a gemer.

Ela desceu a mão, lavando em seu V no quadril, o provocando.

— Vai lavar o cabelo? — ele perguntou.

Ela assentiu e entregou o shampoo para ele.

Edward sorriu satisfeito e espalho o shampoo no cabelo dela, fazendo espuma e massageando os cabelos dela suavemente.

Bella ficou emocionada, não se lembrava de ninguém ter lavado seu cabelo daquele jeito, ela podia sentir o amor dele, ali naquele gesto e ela queria mais.

Estava tão ferrada.

Como ela ficou de costas, ele desceu sua mão, espalhando a espuma nas costas dela e desceu mais lavando sua bunda, seu dedo foi para a entrada traseira dela esfregando ali.

— Edward... — Bella disse meio envergonhada.

— Um dia, quero está dentro de você aqui — ele sussurrou.

— Um dia, mas não hoje — se virou e ficou debaixo da agua tirando a espuma de seus cabelos.

— Cheirosa — ele disse respirando fundo no pescoço dela e beijando seu rosto.

— Deixa eu lavar o seu também — ele se ajoelhou no chão para facilitar o trabalho dela e lambeu sua barriga até sua virilha — fica quieto — ela disse rindo e massageando a cabeça dele, sorriu fazendo um moicano no cabelo dele que ficou todo espetado.

— Engraçadinha — Edward disse se levantando e enxaguando seu cabelo.

— Eu não lavei atrás em você — ela disse deslizando o dedo pela coluna dele.

— Nem precisa — ele disse pegando a mão dela e levou na frente de seu quadril, seu membro estava semi ereto — Agora aqui é outra história.

— Acho que aqui precisa de uma lavagem mais profunda — bella disse e foi se ajoelhando no chão.

Ela o massageou e lambeu sua extensão olhando para Edward, ele gemeu, ficando mais duro ainda.

Bella o chupou fazendo um vai e vem gostoso com sua boca, acariciando as bolas dele.

Ficou alguns minutos assim antes dele puxa-la e beijar a boca dela com desejo.

Edward segurou em sua cintura e a fez tirar os pés do chão, ela chupou o lábio dele e entrelaçou suas pernas ao redor da cintura dele.

Ele a imprensou na parede e a segurando com um braço, deslizou a outra entre suas pernas tocando seu sexo, penetrou um dedo dentro dela e viu que ela já estava bem molhada.

A provocou, roçando seu membro entre os grandes lábios dela beijando seu pescoço.

E acariciando seu clitóris com seu membro.

— Porra Edward — ela disse gemendo — Daqui a pouco eu gozo só com isso, enfia logo esse pau gostoso em mim — ela pediu excitada de mais para pensar com clareza.

Ele riu.

— Você é muito mandona, mas não esqueça que quem manda nessa aqui sou eu — ele disse a provocando beliscando seu mamilo — E eu enfio meu pau nessa boceta gostosa quando quiser — disse.

Ela bufou.

— Eu vou te demitir — disse séria.

— Eu não vou sair da sua vida tão fácil assim — ele falou e deslizou para dentro dela, ambos gemeram.

Edward investiu com força, entrando e saindo com mais força que antes, Bella segurava em seu ombro beijava a boca dele, seu pescoço e apertava a bunda branca musculosa que ele tinha e ela já amava.

Ou melhor ela amava todo ele.

Melhor ainda ela o amava.

Muito.

Ela só não estava pronta ainda para dizer aquilo.

Sabia que se falasse seria um caminho sem volta.

Afastou seus pensamentos, se concentrando nele que estocava profundamente.

Eles gemiam e se beijavam.

Edward girou e ficou com as costas apoiadas na parede, fazendo Bella ter que cavalgar em seu membro, ele a segurando com força.

Bella segurou em sua nuca e cavalgou subindo e descendo rápido, as vezes eles se beijavam, até que ambos explodiram de prazer juntos.

Ficaram abraçados ofegantes, Edward ligou o chuveiro que haviam desligado e eles se lavaram rapidamente.

Bella entregou uma toalha que tinha ali para Edward e pegou seu roupão se secando com ele.

Saíram abraçados e risonhos do banheiro.

Bella foi até uma porta a deslizando fazendo surgir um closet enorme cheios de roupas, sapatos e bolsas.

Edward catou as suas no chão as vestindo, pegou seu relógio que ele havia tirado e estava no bolso da calça.

— Porra já são mais de dez da noite — ele falou entrando no lugar, estava vestido com sua cueca e calças a blusa branca amarrotada a aberta.

— Sério? — Bella disse surpresa enquanto penteava seus cabelos — Nem vi o tempo passar — falou.

— Isso é o que acontece quando você faz coisas boas, ao invés de estar presa em reuniões e reuniões — ele falou olhando para ela através do espelho.

Ela sorriu.

— Vou passar a levar você então para minhas reuniões.

— Não achei que você gostasse de público — ele disse.

Ela riu ficando em pé e notou que ele estava vestido.

— Ei, você não vai embora vai?

— Você quer que eu fique? — ele perguntou esperançoso.

— Sim.

— Então ficarei — ele disse beijando os lábios dela rapidamente.

— Ótimo, tira então essa calça e blusa — ela disse — E vamos comer algo, estou com fome.

— Não acho que a senhora que atendeu a porta vai gostar de ver eu andando só de cueca pela casa — comentou.

— Oh não, ela já deve ter ido embora, ela não mora aqui — explicou puxando a blusa dele.

— Você passa o final de semana sozinha? — perguntou com ela puxando suas calças.

— A maior parte.

— Isso não é bom, Bella, é muito fácil alguém entrar aqui — ele falou preocupado.

— Tem alarme e um quarto de pânico ali — ela disse apontando para um lugar que só via roupas dela.

— Mesmo assim não gosto disso, você vai ter que está agora 24 horas com seguranças.

— Não gosto disso — falou bufando.

— Não é para gostar, mas sua segurança vem em primeiro lugar— ela rolou os olhos e tirou seu roupão colocando a blusa dele e abotoando alguns botões.

— Se você quer realmente comer, é melhor vestir outra coisa, não vai me ajudar muito saber que você está só com minha blusa.

Ela foi até um gaveta puxando uma calcinha e a vestindo.

— Melhor agora? — ela perguntou dando uma voltinha e Edward a agarrou beijando a boca dela fervorosamente.

Ela riu correspondendo, havia vestido uma das menores calcinhas que tinha e totalmente fio dental, indecente.

— Comer, Edward, comer — ela disse tentando empurra-lo.

— Comer você — ele disse apertando a bunda dela e lambendo seus lábios.

— Depois — disse rindo.

Ela nunca havia se sentindo tão bem assim.

E isso a amedrontava.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Oiii amores, sim olha eu aqui antes de segunda haha. Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim.

Bom eu já estou de férias, pensei que durante minhas férias vocês iam gostar de ter três capis por semana, então durante esse mês, SÓ esse mês, vai ter postagens segunda e quinta ok?

Espero que comentem muito e gostem dos capítulos, Bella já está toda aberta para Edward haha

segunda que vem teremos mais

beijos


	13. Capítulo 12

Edward se virou na cama, procurando o corpo de Bella, quando percebeu que não estava abraçado a ela.

Eles haviam dormindo de conchinha e esperava que acordasse abraçadinho a ela.

Abriu seus olhos se espreguiçando e olhou ao redor do quarto não a vendo.

Fazendo biquinho, ele se levantou, pegou sua cueca que estava embolada no chão e a vestiu, não gostava de ficar vestindo roupa suja assim, mas não tinha outra ali e tinha certeza que algum short de Bella não caberia nele.

Foi no banheiro rapidamente se lavando e fazendo suas necessidades, pegou um enxaguante bucal bocejando por um minuto e depois cuspindo.

Ele saiu do quarto, sem saber para onde iria.

Foi para a cozinha, mas Bella não estava lá.

— Bella, a onde você está? — disse alto, mas não obteve resposta.

Passou a mão em seu cabelo bagunçado andando por um corredor, viu uma porta de vidro que dava para um jardim, Edward ficou embabascado com a visão, o jardim era grande cheio de flores, havia um gazebo estofado como se fosse um local zen e mais ao fundo ele tinha certeza que estava vendo uma piscina, com espreguiçadeiras ao redor.

Ele voltou para dentro e dessa vez ouviu um barulho conhecido, chegou a uma sala de vidro que tinha entrada para o jardim, Bella estava ali e corria concentrada em uma esteira.

Seu corpo estava suado, seu cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo, ela usava apenas um top esportivo, vestia um short curto preto de ginastica e tênis.

Edward não conseguiu, não ficar excitado com a visão.

— Hey, acordou agora? — Bella disse ofegante diminuindo a corrida e para um ritmo de caminhada quando olhou para o lado e o viu ali.

— Sim, estava procurando você — ele disse.

— Desculpe, acordei cedo, não consegui dormir — falou um vinco formando em sua testa.

— Pensei que eu a tinha cansado ontem e não conseguiria mover um musculo hoje, acho que me superestimei — ele disse.

Ela sorriu desligando a esteira e saindo.

— Acredite tive que tomar dois comprimidos para dor e acho que estou um pouco assada então nada de brincar com Bella hoje — falou.

Ele sorriu, um pouco mais satisfeito e triste por não ter brincadeiras hoje.

— Bom então você é bem forte por aguentar está correndo assim, quando você liberar, prometo que dessa vez a deixarei sem andar — disse.

Ela gemeu.

— Faz muito tempo que está aqui? — ele disse olhando ao redor da sala de ginastica que era cheia de aparelhos de musculação.

— Não muito, corri já dez minutos — ela falou.

— Posso correr também? — ela sorriu e assentiu voltando para a esteira.

Ele foi para a outra esteira que tinha ao lado da dela e ligou o aparelho, correndo descalço mesmo ficaram ali em silencio concentrados por vários minutos.

Até que Edward não aguentou ver mais as pernas dela se movimentando e nem as gotas de suor sumir pelo seu top, ele a agarrou e a levou para o banheiro do quarto dela, onde realmente só tomaram um banho juntos.

— Eu vou para casa — Edward disse enquanto vestia sua calça.

— O que? Porque? — Bella perguntou olhando para ele confusa.

— Estou precisando de roupas limpas — ele disse — Vou voltar — falou.

Ela sorriu satisfeita então.

— Tudo bem não demore muito — ela disse — E vai com o carro, vou ficar preparando um café para gente — falou.

— Você sabe cozinhar? — Perguntou surpreso.

— Acho que consigo usar uma cafeteira — ela disse.

Ele beijou seus lábios.

— Não vou demorar — ela assentiu e ele saiu.

Bella sentiu um vazio no peito instantaneamente.

— Aliás eu amo você — ela sussurrou experimentando dizer essas palavras em voz alta, com medo que ele fosse surgir do nada.

Olhou sua imagem no espelho.

— Nunca mais repita isso Isabella —disse para si mesma balançando a cabeça, lembrando de sua mãe.

...

Bella estava virando a omelete que estava fazendo quando sentiu braços a envolverem.

Sorriu sentindo os lábios de Edward em seu pescoço.

— Demorei? — Ele perguntou.

— Muito — ela disse se sentindo o vazio em seu peito ser preenchido de novo, pela presença dele.

Será que seria sempre assim?

— Você sabe mesmo cozinhar — ele disse olhando para a mesa repleta de coisas gostosas.

Bella riu.

— Na verdade, a maioria das coisas já estava feita, mas eu sei me virar, quando eu era pequena eu gostava de ajudar minha mãe na cozinha — ela disse.

— Oh que bom, que eu não sei fazer nada, sou um péssimo cozinheiro, já vou logo avisando — disse.

Ela riu, olhando para ele, vendo que ele estava com uma calça jeans e uma blusa branca simples, mas lindo.

— Bem ninguém é perfeito.

— Você é — ele disse.

— Estou longe disso, Edward.

— Você é perfeita para mim — ele disse beijando-a nos lábios.

Eles comeram em silencio, apenas se olhando e rindo, sem nenhum motivo aparente, quando terminaram, Edward lavou a louça.

Depois ela o levou até uma sala que tinha um sofá enorme e a maior tela de teve que ele já tinha visto na vida, parecia até a de um cinema, eles escolheram um filme de ação e assistiram abraçados, comendo pipoca e trocando carinhos.

Bella sentiu que podia se acostumar aquilo.

Naquele dia realmente eles não fizeram nada, além de alguns beijos, caricias e provocações, mas não teve nenhum sexo envolvido.

Eles conversaram muito e pareciam já velhos amigos, Edward contou de sua vida e dos momentos horrorosos que viveu na guerra, falando que as vezes ainda tinha pesadelos sobre isso e também falou como havia ganhado cada cicatriz que tinha em seu corpo.

Bella o achou um herói e falou que ele não deveria se envergonhar de ter lutado pelo seu país.

Aquele foi o sábado mais diferente da vida de Bella, ela havia desligado os telefones, não pegou nenhum contrato para revisar, ou se preparou para alguma reunião, o mundo lá fora estava morto para ela.

E tudo que importava era está ali com Edward, pela primeira vez em muito tempo ela se sentiu como alguém de sua idade, sem preocupações de que tinha que fazer a empresa ir bem para garantir o emprego de milhares de pessoas que dependiam da empresa dela para viver.

Sem falar que ela nunca realmente tinha passado um sábado assim, com alguém, um namorado.

Recebendo beijos e carinhos de um homem.

O homem que ela amava.

Ela sabia disso, podia sentir no sorriso que ele dava, nos olhares, nos beijos e toque.

Ela amava aquele homem como nunca tinha amado alguém e aquilo a deixava com medo.

Muito medo.

Ela sentia que sua vida não seria mais ao mesma se dissesse o que sentia para ele.

Que seria o fim.

Por isso, toda vez que ele dizia as três palavras e Bella sentia uma alegria em seu peito e seu coração inchar ainda mais de amor por ela, ela só o beijava com tudo que sentia.

Não estava pronta para dizer aquilo ainda.

Sabia que seria definitivo e não teria volta.

Ela não estava pronta ainda de quebrar sua promessa.

— Hey o que se está passando nessa sua cabecinha hein? — Edward disse a chamando de seus pensamentos, eles estavam abraçados no sofá e passava um filme na teve, mas nenhum dos dois prestava realmente atenção.

Já estava anoitecendo já, eles haviam passado o dia todo ali na sala assistindo teve comendo besteira, conversando e até cochilando um pouco.

Bella ainda não tinha liberado, dizendo que ainda estava dolorida, mas na verdade ela já estava se sentindo bem melhor e pronta para mais, mas queria ficar provocando-o.

— Nada — ela mentiu sorrindo.

— Nem vem alguma coisa é — ele falou a olhando de um jeito que ela sabia que teria que falar algo.

Ela negou com a cabeça rindo.

— Vou ter que te obrigar a me dizer?

— Tente, duvido conseguir — ela disse, mas no exato momento se arrependeu de suas palavras, quando percebeu o olhar de desafio em seu rosto.

— Eu fui um soldado do exército Bella, já vi algumas pessoas torturarem outras, conheço formas de fazer isso — ele disse muito sério.

— Eu não tenho medo — ela disse o provocando e arqueando sua sobrancelha para ele.

— Não? — Ele deu um sorriso de vitória — Vou te mostrar.

Bella sentiu um arrepio em seu corpo, mas não foi de medo ele ficava tão sexy com aquela expressão.

Antes que Bella pudesse fugir de suas guarras ele estava em cima dela e Bella se contorcia rindo sentindo as cocegas em suas costelas.

Ah, não aquele era seu ponto fraco.

Ela nem se lembrava a última vez que alguém tinha feito aquilo nela.

Sua mãe antes de morrer?

— Ai, Edward. Não pare, pare — ela disse tentando fugir dele, mas ele a segurava com força em suas pernas.

Ela ria cada vez mais alto como nunca tinha feito em sua vida, cada gargalhada era como um sopro de vida nela.

— Me diz, me diz — ele disse rindo dos olhos que brilhavam dela.

— Pare pare — ela pediu empurrando seu peito, ela conseguiu que ele saísse de cima dela com esforço, mas sem querer que a brincadeira acabasse ela apertou o membro dele, por cima da bermuda que ele usava gritando:

— Duvido me pegar — disse correndo dali.

— Ah eu vou te pegar — ele disse correndo atrás dela, não demorou cinco passos e a pegou em seus braços, fazendo ela rir.

Ele jogou ela em seus ombros, dando um tapa na sua bunda.

— Edward, me coloca no chão — exigiu.

— Não mesmo — ele disse andando com ela com um objetivo em mente.

— O que você vai fazer? — ela perguntou.

— Você vai ver — ele disse indo para o jardim, a arrumou nos braços como se ela fosse um bebe.

— Edward, nem pense nisso — ela disse vendo para onde os olhos dele estavam.

— Isso é por me provocar, baby. Espero que aprenda a lição — ele disse e ela apertou os braços a nuca dele, como se aquilo fosse impedir ele de fazer o que tinha em mente.

Contando até três Edward correu em direção a piscina e pulou no ar com Bella em seus braços.

Ela gritou como uma criança antes do corpo dela se chocar na agua gelada e afundar, soltou a nuca dele nadando até em cima, em busca de ar.

— Olha o que você fez, essa agua está gelada — ela disse sentindo seu corpo se arrepiar pela mudança brusca de temperatura — estou toda molhada agora.

Ele riu.

— Era exatamente isso que eu queria — falou piscando.

Ela bufou.

— Idiota — disse jogando agua nele que a imitou, mas como ele era mais forte a agua que ele jogava era bem mais.

Bella mergulhou na piscina.

Ele mergulhou também atrás dela.

Ele sorriu a agarrando de baixo da agua e se beijaram ali mesmo, segurando o folego, eles submergiram ainda se beijando e se separaram ofegantes.

Ele encostou sua testa na dela.

— Eu quero fazer amor com você, aqui dentro — ele disse suavemente — Ainda está dolorida?

— Estou ótima, me faça sua aqui Edward — ela disse.

Ele gemeu voltando a beija-la com desejo.

Puxou a blusa encharcada dela a tirando deixando só com um sutiã preto, ela também puxou a dele.

Se separaram apenas para tirarem as peças de roupa.

Quando todas as peças de roupas boiavam na agua e estavam nus, Edward pegou Bella, fazendo ela entrelaçar as pernas ao redor da cintura dele.

Seu membro deslizou para dentro dela com facilidade e ambos suspiraram na boca um do outro.

Os movimentos foram lentos, sem pressa, eles se amavam devagar curtindo o momento.

Bella segurava nele apertando suas pernas ao redor dele, se movimentando levemente sincronizada com ele.

Quando o ápice do prazer chegou ela arqueou suas costas deixando o prazer tomar conta do seu corpo ela gozou e com mais algumas investidas ele também veio, gemendo o nome dela.

Eles se olharam, ofegantes, cheios de prazer e amor.

Podia ter sido simples, mas foi tão intenso.

Bella mordeu seus lábios, sentindo o gosto dele olhando em seus olhos verdes, ela queria dizer ali naquele momento que o amava.

Mas se controlou ao máximo e apenas o abraçou forte, querendo transmitir naquele abraço tudo que estava sentindo e não tinha coragem de dizer.

Será que algum dia teria?

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Oii amores! Tudo bem? Eita que esses dois tão num grude só hein!? Haha

Mas no próximo capitulo eles vão voltar a rotina normal, será que Bella vai fingir que nada aconteceu?

Não né... acho rss

Logo tem mais

Comentem amores

beeijos


	14. Capítulo 13

Dessa vez quando Edward acordou Bella estava deitada ao seu lado na cama, as pernas deles estavam tão entrelaçadas que pareciam uma só, mas seus corpos estavam um pouco separados, ela estava de costas para ele.

Se aproximou dela passando o braço em sua cintura e beijando seu pescoço, sentindo o cheiro dela, que estava misturado com o seu.

Sorriu.

Ele amava aquela mulher e a queria para sempre em sua vida.

Mas ele sabia que ainda tinha muitas coisas para enfrentar até conseguir isso.

— São que horas? — Bella disse se virando na cama ficando de frente para ele.

— Não tenho a menor ideia — ele disse.

Bella se afastou um pouco e olhou no relógio que tinha na sua cabeceira.

— Porra nunca dormir tanto — ela disse, vendo que já eram meio dia e dezesseis.

— Bom, ontem tivemos muito trabalho à noite, e alguém ainda me acordou com sua boca passando pelo meu corpo, mas precisamente no meu membro — ele disse.

Ela negou sorrindo.

— Você que ficou se esfregando em mim e dormindo, não tenho culpa disso.

— Você é irresistível, não tenho culpa se até dormindo eu te quero.

— Você também não fica muito atrás não — ela disse.

— Poxa, assim você magoa meu ego masculino — ele disse fazendo um biquinho.

— Ótimo não quero você se achando muito, você não é tão foda assim não e sinceramente você disse que ia me deixar sem andar eu sinto que posso correr quilômetros — falou levantando suas pernas debaixo do lençol e as movimentando no ar.

— Você não deveria ter dito isso — ele disse e a pegou com força, beijando sua boca bruscamente, chupando seus lábios e passando sua língua em cada canto da boca dela que conseguiu.

A beijou até deixa-la sem folego e mesmo assim não se separou dela, só quando ela o empurrou com força buscando ar.

Ele tirou o lençol de cima deles e gemeu já vendo seu corpo nu.

Desceu seus lábios pelo corpo dela beijando e chupando bruscamente seus seios e estomago liso, parou em cima de sua virilha separando suas pernas, a entrada dela estava úmida já, mas não o bastante.

Ele a lambeu de cima a baixo e de um canto a outro, amando o fato dela está lisa para ele, beijou ao redor de sua vulva e brincou com seus grandes lábios, antes de penetrar sua língua o máximo que conseguiu dentro dela, a movimentando, levou o dedo dela ao seu clitóris e o acariciou.

Sendo mais ousado ainda e com muita vontade de fazer aquilo nela, ele desceu sua boca pele períneo dela e chegou ao seu ânus.

— Edward o que... — ela parou quando a língua dele lambeu aquele lugar intocado, gemendo.

Ele subiu sua mão que acariciava o clitóris dela e levou a boca dela sem ver, Bella chupou seus dedos sentindo seu sabor, a boca de Edward voltando para sua entrada.

Ele desceu de volta sua mão e Bella arqueou seu corpo, a boca dele acariciava seu clitóris fazendo seu corpo estremecer e o dedo dele penetrou em sua bunda.

Ela gemeu, com a nova experiência, ele movimentou seu dedo ali enquanto sua boca fazia maravilhas no sexo dela.

Seu corpo estava domado pelo prazer e ela rebolava e se contorcia, seu corpo todo arrepiado, seus mamilos ainda mais eriçados e ela não aguentou segurar mais gritou alto, seus dedos dos pés se contorcendo enquanto ela gozava.

— Fica de quatro — ele mandou dando um tapinha em suas coxas.

— Edward...

— Quatro — ele disse a olhando.

Ainda com os braços e pernas tremendo por conta do orgasmos que tinha acabado de ter ela ficou de quatro na cama.

— Você é muito gostosa — ele disse apertando a bunda dela com força — Empina mais para mim — pediu e ela fez.

Ele se ajoelhou na cama, seu membro já estava duro a muito tempo e começava a querer doer, ele o massageou olhando para a bunda de Bella, imaginando quando estaria ali dentro dela.

Olhou seu sexo também vermelho, se aproximou e deslizou com facilidade para dentro dela ali.

Seus movimentos foram rápidos, bruscos e com estocados profundas.

Bella gemia, ele não estava sendo nenhum pouco delicado ao amoroso, era puro sexo e desejo.

Mas quem disse que ela estava ligando?

Ela estava amando.

Ele a segurava com força, metendo dentro dela sem parar.

Edward puxou os cabelos dela bruscamente com força, se deitando um pouco por cima dela, fazendo ela inclinar sua cabeça para trás.

O barulho dos corpos deles se chocando era excitante de mais.

— É isso que você quer? Você gosta assim? — ele disse e deu um tapa em sua bunda.

Bella gemeu.

— Porra, Edward, mais forte mais forte — ela pediu o desejo tomando conta do seu corpo outra vez, mesmo com medo de que fosse quebrar ao meio se ele fosse mais forte.

Edward bombeou seu membro e foi mais forte, entrando e saindo de dentro dela com força, puxando seus cabelos e dando tapinhas de leve em sua bunda, sussurrando frases que deixava Bella ainda mais excitada.

Bella se contorceu e gozou novamente, Edward saiu de dentro dela massageando seu membro e seus jatos de esperma atingiu a bunda dela, ele gozou ali gemendo seu nome.

Ele deitou ao lado dela ofegante na cama.

— Caralho acho que vou te provocar toda vez assim de manhã — ela falou, de olhos fechados, deitada com a barriga para baixo na cama, sem nenhum pingo de coragem para mover algum musculo.

Ele riu beijando seus cabelos.

— E eu não sabia que tinha uma boquinha suja assim — ele disse.

— Oh bem, ela não está nada suja na verdade, mas você bem que poderia ter deixado ela suja — Bella disse.

Ele gemeu.

— Porra você está me saindo como uma devassa.

— Não gosta? — Arqueou sua sobrancelha bem delineada.

— Amo — ele falou e beijou-a na boca suavemente.

Eles se levantaram e tomaram um banho, depois Bella fez uma lasanha congelada para comerem, eles se amaram mais uma vez antes de Edward ter que ir embora.

...

Edward chegou assoviando uma musiquinha a sua casa.

Seus pais já estavam lá, junto com Alice, Rosalie e Emmett.

— Hey, boa tarde família, chegaram cedo — ele disse sorrindo beijando sua mãe e irmãs.

— Olha quem resolveu aparecer — Rose disse olhando para o irmão.

— Ah, meu Deus, você estava com uma mulher — Alice gritou de repente.

Ele rolou seus olhos que brilhavam.

— Oh querida isso todos nós podemos ver — Carlisle falou olhando par ao filho, ele estava com uma cara de quem tinha acabado de ver o passarinho verde.

Edward riu.

— Quando vamos conhece-la? — Esme perguntou animada da felicidade do filho, já amava essa mulher que o estava fazendo feliz assim, só por causa disso. Desde que ele havia chegado da guerra, não o tinha visto tão feliz daquele jeito.

— Logo, eu acho — Edward disse.

— Oh não, traga aqui no final do mês, é aniversário do seu pai e vamos fazer um almoço especial — Esme falou.

— Mãe eu não sei se ela virá... É complicado — Edward disse passando a mão em seu cabelo, pela primeira vez parecendo um pouco triste.

— Bom convide-a para vim, se ela não quiser, não a pressione tenho certeza que teremos mais oportunidades.

Ele assentiu.

— Eae hein. Edzinho mandado ver — Emmett disse batendo em suas costas.

— Cala a boca — Edward falou meio brincalhão.

Emmett riu.

...

Edward já estava em frente à casa de Bella, esperando-a sair. Ele cantarolava uma música animadamente.

Quando Bella finalmente saiu de casa, ele abriu um amplo sorriso abrindo seus braços querendo abraça-la.

Mas ela parou no último degrau da entrada olhando para ele com uma expressão estranha.

— Você está com problema nos braços que não pode fecha-los? — ela disse duramente.

O sorriso de Edward se desfez lentamente, assim como os braços dele que caíram.

— Hum... não — ele disse limpando sua garganta — Não... vai me dar um beijo? — Ele perguntou se aproximando um pouco dela.

Bella olhou para ele incrédula, antes de soltar um riso alto e malvado.

— Você acreditou mesmo que em tudo que eu disse esse final de semana? — Ela riu — Ah Edward você é tão engraçado. Olha para mim e olha para você. Eu sou Isabella Swan nunca ficaria realmente com você, o que tivemos esse final de semana foi apenas um passatempo, queria ver como era fingir está apaixonada por um cara — ela disse.

— Você... você me enganou? — Ele gaguejou sem conseguir acreditar naquilo, sentindo falta de ar.

Ela sorriu.

— Pensei que fosse mais inteligente para um segurança, mas pelo jeito é burrinho hein? Ou virou um gaguinho que não consegue falar mais nada. Nunca vou ficar com alguém como você.

Nunca vou ficar com alguém como você.

Nunca.

Como você.

Edward acordou assustado e ofegante na cama.

Quando percebeu que tudo não havia passado de um pesadelo horrível, seu corpo foi se acalmando, ele viu que ainda era cedo, pegou seu moletom e tênis se arrumando para correr.

Não. Ela não podia fazer aquilo. Sabia que tinha sido apenas um sonho, mas o medo que se tornasse real estava presente nele e não o acalmou.

Ele correu um pouco, depois tomou um banho e nem conseguiu comer nada.

Chegou dez minutos mais cedo do que realmente esperava Bella.

Mas ele não tinha culpa que estava ansioso para vê-la e saber como ela reagiria agora que o final de semana magico que tiveram tinha acabado e eles tiveram que voltar para a vida real.

Onde Edward era apenas o segurança dela.

Mas isso ele pretendia concertar logo.

Estava com medo de seu pesadelo tornar real.

Mas se não se tornasse ele iria pedir demissão logo depois que contratasse uma empresa de segurança para ficar com Bella, quando visse que ela estaria segura ele procuraria outro emprego.

Apesar de amar Bella e saber que isso diminuiria um pouco o tempo deles juntos, ele não se sentia bem trabalhando para ela e estando com ela.

Mas ele ainda não tinha certeza disso, não sabia se confiaria a outro homem ficar grudado a ela o dia inteiro. Mas sabia que seus sentimentos por ela iriam atrapalhar seu trabalho de protege-la.

A segurança dela sempre viria em primeiro lugar e ele faria o que fosse preciso para protege-la.

Para sua surpresa Bella saiu nem dois minutos depois que ele parou ali.

Poderosa como sempre.

Ela usava dessa vez um terno feminino azul escuro com uma camisa branca por cima, a saia marcava suas curvas, seu cabelo estava preso com alguns fios soltos.

Ele sentiu seu coração acelerar e ficou estático, estava apreensivo, nervoso e com medo.

Mas seus olhos se encontraram e ela deu um sorriso feliz fazendo-o dar um sorriso torto aliviado.

— Ainda falta sete minutos para seu horário de trabalho, acho que pode aproveita-lo um pouco com sua namorada — ela disse.

— Estou com sorte então — ele disse mais feliz que nunca e a segurou no rosto dela a beijando com delicadeza.

— Você fez falta ontem, minha cama ficou vazia sem você — ela sussurrou.

— Também senti a falta do seu corpo colado ao meu — ele admitiu.

— O que você está fazendo comigo? — ela murmurou beijando os lábios dele outra vez e mais outra e outra.

— Eu vou atrás de uma empresa de segurança hoje acho que se pedirmos cinco está bom — Edward disse quando estava chegando a empresa de Bella.

— Contrate um para meu pai também — ela disse.

— Pode deixar — ele falou olhando para ela pelo retrovisor.

Saiu do carro e abriu a porta para ela.

— Cuidado — ele disse — Se chegar mais alguma caixa não abra até que eu tenho voltado, promete?

— Prometo.

Para a surpresa de Edward, Bella deu um selinho nele ali antes de se virar e ir para sua empresa

Edward suspirou olhando ela sair de costas.

 _Dias depois..._

Edward conseguiu contratar uma empresa privada de segurança, eles fecharam contrato e Isabella e Charlie Swan seriam vigiados de perto agora por seguranças 24 horas por dia. Em sua casa, no trabalho, a onde quer que fossem, sob o comando de Edward.

Ele fez questão de entrevistar e conhecer cada um dos seguranças que se revezariam tomando conta dela, Bella era sua vida e ele não podia deixar nada acontecer com ela agora.

Se passaram duas semanas desde que eles estavam oficialmente namorando.

Passaram sempre os finais de semana juntos, na casa de Bella se amando ou apenas se conhecendo melhor já que ela havia ficado menstruada e ele foi proibido de brincar.

Porém serviu para que eles se conhecessem melhor e até saíssem uma vez para passear.

Edward agora estava pensando um jeito de contar para ela que queria a demissão, ele sabia que Bella ficaria bem protegida e confiava nos homens que sinceramente estavam fazendo um trabalho bem melhor que ele, já que ele não era tão profissional assim e acabou se apaixonando pela sua chefe.

E ainda estava pensando em como convidar ela para ir almoçar em sua casa e conhecer sua família.

Ele queria isso, mas tinha medo de como ela iria reagir.

As vezes ela se fechava totalmente e outras era tão aberta que Edward sentia amado, apesar dela nunca ter dito as palavras.

E outras ela se fechava tanto que ele tinha medo de que não fosse tudo uma ilusão de sua cabeça.

— Edward, o que você está pensando? — ela perguntou, estava sentada em seu colo usava um short preto e uma blusa cinza, linda, estavam assistindo filme e não faziam nada já que ela estava naqueles dias.

— Minha mãe pediu para chama-la para um almoço que ela vai fazer no próximo sábado, é aniversário do meu pai — ele disse.

— Oh, ela sabe sobre a gente? — ela perguntou surpresa.

— Ela sabe que estou namorando, mas não com a minha chefe — ele disse fazendo uma carranca.

— E isso o preocupa?

Edward respirou fundo.

— Na verdade um pouco — falou sinceramente.

Bella o olhou atentamente.

— Como assim?

— Bella eu não me sinto bem namorando com você e você sendo minha chefe, eu sei que temos bons momentos assim, mas eu estava pensando em pedir demissão, agora que sei que você está segura com uma equipe profissional tomando conta de você.

— Você está acabando comigo? — ela quase gritou.

— Não — ele acariciou os braços dela a relaxando — Eu estou me demitindo — disse dessa vez decidido.

— Mas e como eu vou ficar?

— Você tem dois seguranças a seguindo Bella e três que ficam com você a vigiando durante a noite, você vai ficar bem, mas eu não posso continuar com você assim, sei que pode parecer meio machista mais não me sinto bem em ser seu namorado e seu empregado, você que paga meu salário e eu não gosto disso.

— Isso é realmente machista — ela disse se afastando um pouco dele — Se você fosse o poderoso e eu a secretária, seria uma outra história.

— Talvez, mas você me entende?

Ela assentiu, entrelaçando sua mão a dele, mostrando que não estava realmente chateada.

— Mas o que você vai fazer?

— Não sei, tenho algum dinheiro guardado dá para me virar por uns tempos e com o salário que ganhei esses meses, conseguir pagar umas contas de família atrasada. Vou ficar bem — ele disse.

— Eu posso ajudar e...

— E nada, eu não quero seu dinheiro — ele disse rapidamente.

— Vai me dizer agora que se importar de eu ser mais rica que você? — ela disse agora começando a ficar chateada.

— Você não é só mais rica que eu Bella, você está entre as dez pessoas mais rica do mundo.

— E isso faz diferença?

— Faz Bella, eu nem consigo imaginar quanto dinheiro você tem, você tem tudo nada falta a você. Eu me importo porquê quando eu quiser te dar um presente, eu não vou poder te dar porque você já tem tudo, e eu não tenho dinheiro suficiente para comprar algo que você mereça, que esteja a sua altura. E nada que eu te der vai ser tão importante assim.

— Ai que você se engana Edward, você me deu o melhor presente de todos, que nenhuma outra pessoa me deu, você me fez conhecer o amor, você me fez amar e isso é mais importante que qualquer bem material que possa existir.

— Desculpe estou pensando besteira — Edward falou a abraçando com força, pensando no que ela tinha dito.

 _Você me fez conhecer o amor, você me fez amar_

Isso era uma declaração? Ela quis dizer que ela o amava?

Porque não dizia então logo as três palavras que ele tanto ansiava ouvir?

— Sim, agora pare de pensar besteira e me beije — falou e ele fez isso colou seus lábios ao dela, beijando com todo amor que tinha em seu peito.

Não importava se ela nunca dissesse, ele tinha amor suficiente para os dois.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oiii amores! Acho que o pessoal lá do grupo querem me matar por terem feito eles pensarem que a parte do pesadelo era real :D kkkk

Nunca que eu faria a Bella fazer isso com o Edward né rss

Comenteeem amores, por favor, aqui tem poucos comentários, me deixa desanimada...

Beijos e segunda tem mais

beijos


	15. Capítulo 14

A semana passou rápido.

Edward realmente pediu demissão e não restou outra alternativa para Bella a não ser aceitar seu pedido.

Bella ficou triste com isso, já que só teria tempo de ver ele a noite o que eles fizeram durante toda a semana, se encontrando na casa dela.

Era sexta à noite, eles estavam deitados na cama de Bella, enrolados com o lençol que cobria os corpos nus e enroscados deles.

Edward já estava a esperando quando Bella chegou e ela sentiu uma alegria imensa em vê-lo ali.

— Você não pode ficar mesmo? — ela perguntou o abraçando forte não querendo que ele fosse embora, já havia ficado dependente de dormir com ele.

— Você sabe que não, amanhã tenho que acordar cedo para ajudar minha mãe, mas durmo aqui amanhã — falou beijando os dedos dela que estavam acariciando sua barba que estava precisando ser feita.

Ela o olhou.

— Que horas é para estar lá?

— Meio dia, está bom.

— Preciso levar algo?

— Não há necessidade — ele falou.

— E se eles não gostaram de mim? — ela perguntou — Ainda mais quando souberem que eu sou sua ex-chefe...

Ele sorriu.

— Eu contei hoje para eles, Bella e não se importaram com mais nada, enquanto você estiver me fazendo feliz eles vão gostar de vocês.

Ela suspirou.

— Tudo bem então — disse com um biquinho.

Edward se levantou da cama a contragosto e vestiu sua cueca que estava embolada no chão, assim como sua calça olhando para Bella deitada na cama, ela abraçou o travesseiro que ele usava.

— Hey, não faça essa carinha se não, não consigo sair daqui — ele disse se inclinando para ela e beijando sua testa.

— Amanhã eu vou grudar em você e não vou mais soltar— ela avisou fazendo o coração de Edward derreter.

Ela podia nunca ter dito que o amava, mas essas outras frases e as reações dela eram o bastante para seu coração.

— Conto com isso — ele beijou os lábios dela suavemente — Amo você — sussurrou.

Ela mexeu a cabeça beijando seus lábios.

Ele suspirou se separando dela e saindo dali.

...

— Não, meninos coloque mais para cá — Esme disse apontando para o canto do jardim que era coberto.

Edward e Emmett suspiraram segurando a mesa de madeira que era pesada e a mudando de lugar pela terceira vez.

Alice e Rosalie riram.

— Ótimo — ela disse animada.

— Você disse isso da última vez — Edward disse.

— Eu sou forte, mas essa mesa parece pesar uma tonelada — Emmett disse flexionando seus bíceps.

— Edward, cadê sua namorada? Já era para ela está aqui não? — Alice falou, estava ansiosa para conhece-la.

— Eu falei para ela vim só meio dia, Alice e por favor não vá assusta-la — disse.

A irmã mais nova piscou seus olhos inocentemente, depois olhou para Rose que piscou só um olho para ela.

— Meninas, venham me ajudar a fazer a salada — Esme pediu as filhas que assentiram.

— E já são mais de meio dia — Alice gritou seguindo a mãe para dentro da casa.

— Uau que carrão — Emmett disse quando um conversível preto parou em frente à casa de Edward ele prendeu a respiração vendo Bella descer do carro, era um Vanish Martin, ele reconheceu o modelo, mas sua atenção estava toda em Bella.

Ela estava linda. Simples e linda.

Usava um vestido vermelho de alcinha bem bonito que ficava na metade de suas coxas, um óculos de sol e sandálias rasteirinha.

Ela subiu os óculos colocando em cima de sua cabeça e Edward achou tão sensual aquele gesto. Ela saiu carregando uma garrafa de vinho fechou a porta com seu quadril. Edward foi até ela.

— Hey — ela disse sorrindo, mas ele pode perceber que ela parecia um pouco nervosa.

— Oi — ele falou beijando seus lábios rapidamente.

— Trouxe um vinho você disse que seu pai gosta — ela falou.

— Não precisava — disse — Vem vou te apresentar todo mundo.

Emmett estava parado no lugar, observando os dois sorrindo e mostrando suas covinhas.

— Esse é Emmett McCarty namorado da minha irmã Rose, Emmett Bella — ele os apresentou.

Emmett apertou a mão dela.

— Prazer madame — ele disse galanteador e levou a mão dela a sua boca a beijando.

— Encantada — Bella disse divertida.

— Para de me provocar e vai procurar a sua mulher essa já tem dono — Edward disse para seu cunhado que sabia que só queria provoca-lo.

Ele riu.

— Vem meus pais estão lá dentro.

Eles entraram pela porta da cozinha já que ela havia parado no jardim.

Esme, Alice e Rose estavam conversando e se calaram assim que viram Bella.

— Ah Bella eu sou Alice — disse pulando e pegando Bella em um abraço.

— Oi — Bella disse sorrindo de sua animação.

— Eu sou Rosalie — a loira falou abraçando Bella rapidamente e sorrindo.

— Prazer Bella — disse achando a mulher linda.

— Bella, essa é minha mãe Esme — Edward as apresentou Bella olhou fascinada a mulher que tinha dado luz ao homem de sua vida.

Era linda com olhos cor de cobre e cabelos da cor dos de Alice e de Edward.

— Ah querida é bom finalmente conhecer a mulher que está fazendo meu filho tão feliz — Esme disse a abraçando — Agora entendo a fascinação dele por você, é linda.

— Obrigada sra. Cullen.

— Ah não me chame de Esme — ela disse sorrindo, seu rosto mostrava amor.

— A minha mais nova nora chega e ninguém me chama — Bella se virou ouvindo uma voz grossa e bonita dizer.

Se deparou com um homem alto loiro e muito bonito parecia mais jovem do que aparentava, ele tinha olhos verdes, parecidos com os de Edward, embora as vezes os olhos de Edward parecessem azuis. Bella ainda não havia conseguido descobrir a cor deles, realmente, sempre que perguntava a Edward ele apenas ria e desconversava.

— Sr. Cullen sou Bella Swan, Edward disse que gosta de vinho trouxe um para você espero que goste e feliz aniversário — ela disse nervosa estendendo a garrafa que tinha um simples laço na ponta.

— Oh, é um Kongsgaard Chardonnay Napa Valley é um dos mais refinados, obrigado Bella, me chame de Carlisle.

Ela sorriu um pouco menos nervosa, a mão de Edward apertando levemente a sua.

Bella pareceu se encaixar perfeitamente ali, com sua família.

Edward estava explodindo de satisfação e felicidade vendo sua namorada conversando com sua mãe e suas irmãs como se conhecessem desde sempre, elas já pareciam amigas intimas Edward nunca tinha visto Bella assim.

Bella havia até ajudado suas irmãs a colocar a mesa e depois a arrumar as coisas.

Eles estavam sentados no sofá e conversavam, Edward estava em um com Bella ao seu lado, ele estava despreocupado e sorrindo.

Uma mão entrelaçada a dela e a outra passando em seus ombros, Alice estava sentada no sofá maior com a cabeça encostada no ombro do pai e a mãe ao seu lado.

Emmett e Rose estavam em uma poltrona, Rose no colo dele, Carlisle contava histórias de quando as crianças eram pequenas e o que elas aprontavam.

Bella ria pensando em como deve ter sido divertida a infâncias deles, com dois irmãos e os pais com três filhos, ela sempre foi filha única e a criança mais próxima que tinha era Victória, mas quando pequenas elas nunca se falaram muito e Bella sempre ficava sozinha brincando com suas bonecas, depois que sua mãe morreu ela nunca mais brincou de algo novamente.

Ela esperava que ela e Edward tivessem três filhos também, isso três estava perfeito.

Não queria nenhum filho único.

Parou se dando conta do que tinha pensado.

Ela queria filhos com Edward.

Três.

Ela nunca pensou que um dia fosse querer isso. É claro que quando criança brincava de casinha, mas nunca realmente conheceu algum homem que a abalasse a ponto de pensar em filhos.

A não ser Edward.

Será que o amava tão profundamente assim?

Parou um momento para a analisar.

Ela se via sem ele?

Eles estavam a pouco tempo juntos e Bella já estava viciada em dormir com ele em sua cama, e o que a fazia dormir ali sozinha era a certeza de que pelo menos no final de semana ele estaria ali.

Mas e se eles de alguma forma se separassem e ele não fosse mais para ali?

Aquele pensamento causou uma dor no peito de Bella. Não aquilo não poderia acontecer e ela faria de tudo para ele ficar com ela.

— Bella, você está aí? — foi tirada de seus pensamentos por uma voz que fazia seu corpo esquentar e seu coração acelerar.

— Ah sim, estou — ela disse se virando e olhando para ele.

Edward beijou seus lábios rapidamente.

— Gente, vou mostrar para Bella o resto da casa — Edward disse se levantando e pedindo licença.

— Claro, mas não demore muito — Esme disse e Edward assentiu, entendendo que logo ela traria o bolo para cantar parabéns ao seu pai.

Edward levou Bella pela a escada, eles subiram rapidamente.

— Bom quarto dos papais, de Alice e o meu — ele parou colocando a mão na maçaneta e fez uma careta— Porra não ria.

— Porque eu riria? É muito bagunçado? Não me diga que tem foto de mulheres peladas colada no teto.

Ele sorriu torto e abriu a porta.

Os olhos de Bella se deteram na parede rosa.

Ela riu com vontade.

— Não sabia que gostava tanto assim dessa cor — falou divertida.

Ele bufou.

— Rose ficou com meu quarto quando fui para guerra aí ela fez isso — explicou.

— Seeeei — Bella disse rindo e se sentou na cama dele — Sabe se você for sair do armário é melhor sair logo de uma vez, não venha sair depois que nos casarmos e tiver três filhos.

— O que?

Ela corou se dando conta do que tinha dito.

— Esquece — falou envergonhada.

Ele pegou o rosto dela entre suas mãos a olhando profundamente.

— Você sempre me surpreende — ele disse roçando seus lábios nos dela — E acho que tenho que relembrar você de que sou muito macho e te pegar de jeito na minha cama, para você não se preocupar em eu virar de time depois que nos casarmos e tivermos três filhos.

Ela mordeu seu lábio.

— Esse vestido está me deixando doido o dia inteiro, não sabe a vontade que tenho de tirar ele — ele falou descendo sua mão pelo corpo dela e parando na barra do vestido — Estou imaginando o dia inteiro que calcinha está usando — chupou o lábio dela.

— Quem disse que estou usando calcinha? — ela falou provocante.

— Porra — ele disse a empurrou na cama caindo por cima dela com cuidado e beijando seus lábios de maneira lasciva. Sua língua se entrelaçando a dela.

Ele desceu seus lábios e apertou as coxas dela, subindo por sua virilha, Bella foi mais rápida e tirou sua mão dali.

— Se bem me lembro sua mãe falou para não demorarmos — Bella disse sorrindo divertida.

Ele rolou os olhos.

— Não acho que ela disse para demorar muito, pegar o tempo que fosse preciso — ele disse deslizando seus lábios pelo pescoço dela.

— Edward... pare se você continuar eu não vou conseguir parar — ela disse o empurrando.

Ele saiu de cima dela fazendo biquinho.

— Vamos descer, ficar em um quarto com você é muito perigoso — disse se virando para sair.

— Eu nem fiz nada — falou cruzando os braços parecendo uma criança.

— Ah mais eu fiz — ela disse e então levantou a saia de seu vestindo mostrando sua bunda ela Totalmente nua, sem nenhum fio por menor que fosse ali — Alguém disse que eu precisa de mais aventura na minha vida — saiu dali rapidamente.

— Ah você me paga Isabella — ele disse a agarrando no topo da escada e a beijando com força.

Eles desceram as escadas agarrados, só estava seu pai e Emmett na sala, Bella deixou ou garotos e foi atrás das mulheres na casa.

Elas arrumavam uma mesa com um bolo grande redondo bem decorado.

— Nossa, esse bolo está lindo, da até dor de comer — Bella disse olhando o bolo.

Esme sorriu.

— Sim mamãe faz cada bolo gostoso e decorado, ela antes fazia encomenda né mamãe. Não sei porque parou — Alice disse.

— Talvez porque eu tinha três filhos pequenos que me atrapalhavam e sempre metiam o dedo no bolo — ela disse.

Rose e Alice sorriram inocente.

— Tudo culpa do Edward — a do meio falou rindo.

— Bella, vai lá chamar Carlisle e os garotos, vamos cantar logo parabéns para ele.

Ela assentiu voltando para dentro e os chamando, ela ficou atrás com Edward e todos começaram a cantar parabéns apara carlisle que sorria emocionado vendo sua família ali.

— Hey não vale dar o primeiro pedaço para mamãe — Rose disse quando o pai cortou o bolo.

— É sempre dela — Alice completou.

— Como se eles fossem dar para vocês, ele ia dar para mim claro — Edward disse as provocando.

Rose e Alice deram ligua a ele e riram.

— Desculpe meninas e menino, mas vou dar mais uma vez a sua mãe sim, ela é a mulher mais especial para mim e se não fosse ela eu não sei a onde estaria agora, então Esme querida obrigado por sempre está ao meu lado, eu amo você com todo meu coração — Carlisle disse a olhando nos olhos.

Bella sorriu emocionada.

Esme o beijou e o abraçou sussurrando algo no ouvido dele.

— Dale sogrão, hoje tem — Emmett gritou.

Edward fez uma careta e Bella riu ainda mais.

Ela nunca havia se sentindo tão bem assim.

...

— Eu e Emmett queríamos falar uma coisa — Rose disse depois que todos comeram o bolo e voltaram para sala. Emm sorriu para sua noiva entrelaçando sua mão na dela.

— Não me diga que finalmente marcaram a data do casamento? — Alice perguntou animada.

Eles sorriram.

— Sim, nós marcamos.

— Ah filha finalmente pensei que esse grandão estava te enrolando — Esme disse animada abraçando os dois de uma vez só.

— Nunca sogrinha, você sabe que se fosse por mim, já teria casado com ela há muito tempo, Rose que quis esperar mais — ele disse.

— Bom, mas não era só isso que eu queria dizer — ela falou.

— Nós vamos ter um bebê — Emmett disse animado.

Alice deu um gritinho e abraçou a irmã, já perguntando várias coisas.

Carlisle estava chocado assim como Edward.

Esme sorria seus olhos cheios de lagrimas.

— Ah nem acredito, um netinho finalmente — ela disse abraçando a filha e beijando seu rosto.

Carlisle também abraçou a filha depois que o choque passou.

— Ainda bem que já tem um anel no dedo dela, porque se não... — ele disse em tum tom ameaçador para Emmett que riu.

— Eu sei que você me ama, sogrinho — ele disse rindo, mostrando suas covinhas.

Edward abraçou a irmã também e Bella os parabenizou desejando saúde para o bebê.

Depois disso Alice e Esme fizeram Rose contar sobre tudo que estava sentindo, quantos meses estavam, como havia descoberto, como contou para Emmett, se já sabiam o sexo, e fazendo planos para o casamento. Bella ficou calada, com uma expressão calma, falando sempre quando elas perguntavam algo.

Mas por dentro Bella estava transbordando de felicidade, nunca havia se sentindo tão acolhida assim por uma família e esperava que não saísse dela tão fácil assim.

...

— Oh, eu não vi que já era tão tarde — Bella disse mais para si mesma olhando em seu relógio quando Rosalie se levantou dizendo que ela e Emmett já iriam embora — Acho que também tenho que ir — falou mastigando seu lábio e olhou para Edward.

— Vamos, vou só pegar uma mochila com umas roupas no meu quarto — ele disse.

— Você vai dormir na minha casa?

— Se você quiser.

— Quero muito — ela sussurrou o beijando rapidamente ele sorriu e subiu as escadas rapidamente.

Bella se despediu de Rosalie e Alice pegando os números dela para marcaram um dia de irem ao shopping passear, Bella amou a ideia e concordou, se despediu de Esme com um abraço e ficou feliz quando a mãe de seu namorado sussurrou em seu ouvido que havia gostado dela e ainda agradeceu por está fazendo seu filho tão feliz.

Recebeu um abraço forte de Emmett que a pegou e girou no ar, ele declarando que chutaria Edward se ele não cuidasse da sua irmã mais velha direito, Bella sorriu feliz, por seu novo amigo.

Ela também abraçou Carlisle recebendo dele um beijo carinhoso na testa e um agradecimento pelo vinho.

Quando ela se virou Edward olhava para ela de um jeito muito intenso e ela quis poder ler pensamentos para saber o que ele estava pensando.

Ele se despediu da sua família e Bella entregou a chave do carro para ele dirigir.

— Eles amaram você — Edward disse ligando o carro, sentindo o ronco suave do motor e saindo dali com ele.

Bella sorriu levando sua mão e acariciando os cabelos dele, nem se preocupando em ouvir a palavra amor.

— Eu gostei deles também, nunca imaginei me sentir tão acolhida por uma família que conheço a nem um dia direito — ela disse.

— Bom só falta eu conhecer a sua — ele comentou.

Bella olhou para ele apreensiva.

— Você já conhece meu pai. Eu só tenho ele e Victória como família, e eles já conhecem você

— Não como seu namorado. Quero conhecer seu pai formalmente.

— Vou arrumar isso então — ela disse e ele sorriu pegando a mão dela e levando até seus lábios e a beijando — Nunca levei um homem para conhecer ele — ela disse.

— Vou amar ser o primeiro e único então, porque saiba que você é minha e não vou deixar você se livrar de mim — falou ele.

— Sabe o que mais ninguém fez comigo? — ela disse provocante deslizando a sua mão e parando na coxa dele.

— O que? — ele quis saber curioso parando no sinal vermelho.

— Nunca fui comida em um banco traseiro de um conversível — ela disse.

Ele gemeu.

— Porra, tem um estacionamento bem ali se quiser podemos resolver isso agorinha — ele disse colocando o carro em movimento quando o sinal ficou verde — Aliás você já foi comida em algum banco de carro?

Ela riu apenas olhando quando ele estacionou o carro, era um estacionamento público e grande, os vidros do carro eram escuros felizmente, mesmo assim, ele subiu o teto do carro, para não ficar tampar melhor.

Bella já pulou para o banco traseiro levantando seu vestido.

— Você não disse que estava sem? — ele falou quando ela levantou o vestido mostrando uma calcinha de renda bem delicada e bonita.

— Tenho meus truques — ela piscou — Além do mais você não achou mesmo que eu ia viria conhecer sua família sem calcinha né? — ela disse.

— De você não duvido nada — ele falou e a beijou com força.

Bella foi para em seu colo, ela rebolou nele, enquanto o beijava afoitamente, as mãos dele massageando seus seios por cima do vestido, ela agradeceu por seu vestido ter elástico e ela conseguiu puxar ele deixando seus seios livres, Edward abocanhou um beijando e chupando, enquanto ela não aprova de rebolar em seu colo.

Uma mão dele desceu e encontrou seu sexo, ele penetrou dois dedos dentro dela que entraram com facilidade.

— Ah... você está tão molhada — ele disse.

— Quero seu pau em mim — ela pediu puxando o rosto dele.

Bella saiu de cima dele rapidamente, apenas para ele abaixar a bermuda e cueca que ainda usava.

Seu membro duro, pulou para fora e Bella o massageou o apertando, ouvindo ele gemer.

Ela voltou a sentar em cima dele, deslizando em seu comprimento.

Ambos gemeram.

— Rebola , do jeito que você gosta — Edward falou apertando a bunda dela.

— Edward... aah — Bella gemeu rebolando e cavalgando no membro dele subindo e descendo.

Os vidros do carro estavam ficando embaçado, as respirações deles ofegantes, a temperatura alta, seus corpos suados, mas tudo que importava para eles naquele momento, era aquela ligação, aquele ato.

— Isso, Bella... ah tão bom — Edward falou bombeando seu membro cada vez que ela descia em seu membro.

— Edward, Edward, Edward — Bella gemeu seu nome sem parar sentindo seu orgasmo se aproximar.

Ele beijou e chupou o pescoço dela, e desceu sua mão acariciando seu clitóris.

Ele gemeu mais alto e seu corpo se convulsionou enquanto ela gozava.

Ela o abraçou com força e ofegante seu corpo mole e relaxado do orgamos, percebeu que ele ainda estava bem duro e dentro dela.

— Quero seu leitinho na minha boca — ela disse saindo de cima dele, se agachando como deu no carro.

Edward gemeu ela pegando o membro dele e o chupando, lambendo sua extensão, sua cabeça indo e voltando freneticamente, ela não usou a mão, só usando a boca e sua língua, beijando e chupando sua glande e extensão.

Edward gemeu e despejou seus jatos fundo na garganta dela que bebeu tudo dando leve beijinhos na ponta.

Ela se sentou ao lado dele ambos ainda respirando com dificuldade.

— Pode riscar esse da lista — ele falou a puxando e beijando sua testa.

Ela sorriu.

— É uma lista muito grande — ela disse.

— Vou ter o prazer de realizar todas — ele falou e a beijou profundamente.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, desculpe se tiver algo erro, estou dodói e sem paciência para revisar o capitulo direito, mas espero que tenham gostado.

Quinta tem mais

beijos

lalac


	16. Capítulo 15

Edward acordou cedo apesar de ter ido dormir tarde e de ter passado boa parte da noite acordado.

Ele se sentia mais revigorante e forte que nunca.

Estava dormindo de conchinha com Bella seu braço estava dormente e seu corpo dormia por ter ficado na mesma posição a noite inteira, mas ele se sentia feliz como nunca.

Ele cheirou os cabelos dela beijando sua testa antes de sair de perto dela com cuidado para não acorda-la. Foi até o banheiro e escovou os dentes com a escova azul que estava ao lado da dela vermelha.

As olhou por um momento, vendo como elas ficavam bem juntas.

Tomou um banho rápido e vestiu uma cueca boxer limpa que tinha trago e estava dentro da mochila jogada no chão.

Ele olhou Bella que continuava dormindo na mesma posição, mas agora tinha uma carranca em seu rosto como se estivesse sentindo que o corpo de Edward não estava ali.

— Já volto meu amor — ele sussurrou saindo do quarto.

Minutos depois ela foi acordada por beijos distribuídos em suas costas nuas.

Bella sorriu se virando na cama e abraçando Edward de olhos fechados.

— O que você já faz acordado? — ela sussurrou.

— Estava preparando nosso café vamos levante preguiçosa preparei torradas e panquecas queimada para gente — ele disse a fazendo rir.

Ela abriu os olhos o vendo e sorrindo notou a bandeja que estava na cama com algumas coisas gostosas.

— Hummm... Quero acordar todo dia assim — ela disse pegando um pouco de suco e o bebendo querendo tirar o gosto do hálito matinal para beija-lo.

— Isso é um convite para ser seu cozinheiro?

— Ah sim, por favor, mas você só pode usar um avental.

Ele riu a beijando suavemente.

— Bom estou desempregado quem sabe eu me candidato ao cargo, mas vou logo avisando que minha única especialidade é panquecas queimadas — ele informou.

— Amo panquecas assim — Bella disse e pegou uma a mordendo, ela estava um pouquinho seca, fez uma careta.

— Esqueça — eles riram.

...

Quando acabaram Edward levou a bandeja para cozinha, Bella disse que ia ao banheiro, ele estava arrumando as coisas que sujou, quando ela chegou, vestida apenas com uma camisa dele que sorriu.

Ela o ajudou a limpar a cozinha, o provocando um pouco, roçando seu corpo no dele e batendo seus cílios inocentemente.

Quando acabaram, Edward a pegou com força e a colocou sentada em cima da mesa da cozinha enquanto eles se beijavam.

Ele mordeu o lábio dela e levaram suas mãos a coxa dela acariciando sua pele, as subiu por dentro da blusa e percebeu que ela não usava calcinha.

— Você ama me provocar.

— Você nem imagina — ela retrucou ofegante puxando os cabelos dele com a mão, seu pé acariciando o membro dele em cima da cueca.

Edward gemeu e puxou a blusa dela que ergueu os braços tirando a peça, os lábios dele migraram pelo pescoço dela beijando e chupando sua pele, sua mão indo para o seio dela e o massageando.

Ela desceu sua mão pelas costas dele, enfiando dentro de sua cueca e apertando a bunda dele, ele desceu seus lábios e abocanhou e chupou seu mamilo ereto.

Ela o puxou pela nuca e eles se olharam, se aproximando para um beijo, ela viu um vulto pela visão periférica e virou o rosto, se deparando com outros olhos castanhos a encarando.

Ela gritou empurrando Edward, mas percebeu imediatamente que ficou mais exposta, levou seu braço tampando seus seios e sua mão ao seu sexo, fechando as pernas.

— Papai o que você faz aqui? — ela disse quase gritando vermelha.

Charlie estava pálido e paralisado como uma estátua.

De repente ele olhou direito o homem que estava com sua menina, Edward estava apreensivo olhando Charlie, viu o rosto do homem ficar vermelho e ele avançou para cima de Edward.

— Seu canalha, ordinário — ele disse Edward viu o punho dele vindo em sua direção, sabia que podia desviar rapidamente e com agilidade, mas achou melhor receber o soco que veio certeiro em seu rosto.

— Pai, não — Bella gritou e saltou da bancada, pegou a blusa no chão e a vestiu rapidamente.

— Eu contratei você para vigiar minha filha e você...

— Pai, para, não, faz isso — Bella disse tentando separa-los.

— Charlie eu... — Edward disse tentando se afastar dele.

— Senhor Swan para você — Charlie disse.

— Pai não faz isso, me escuta — Bella pediu olhando para o pai, que respirou fundo se afastando de Edward.

— O que você pensa que está fazendo com esse cara Bella? Ele é seu segurança e...

— Não é mais ele pediu demissão — ela retrucou rapidamente.

— E deixou você desprotegida? — ele brandou quase partindo para cima de Edward novamente.

— É claro que não, sr. Swan — Edward responde — Sua filha contratou seguranças profissionais para fazer sua proteção, junto com a do senhor.

— Isso explica os dois brutamonte que estão me seguindo desde que eu cheguei no aeroporto — ele murmurou.

— Ah papai foi horrível — Bella disse abraçando Charlie sabendo que isso a distrairia.

— O que meu amor? — ele disse preocupado olhando para ela, fazia tempo que não recebia um abraço de livre e espontânea vontade de sua filha.

— Me mandaram uma caixa com fotos da mamãe morta e falando que um de um de nós dois seria os próximos, Edward então achou melhor contratar mais segurança para mim e eu pedi alguns para o senhor também.

— Ah esses filhos da puta, sempre me mandam essas merdas, devem ter aproveitado que eu estava viajando para mandar para você — ele disse.

— E a onde o senhor estava? Viajou e só me deixou um recado.

— Desculpe querida, fui para a Índia e alguns lugares dali, você sabe que gosto de viajar assim — ele disse — Mas estou aqui agora e não vou deixar ninguém fazer mal a você — ele falou beijando a testa dela e seu olhar foi para Edward que ainda estava de cueca parado em pé atrás dele e com o rosto um pouco vermelho a onde ele tinha dado um soco.

— Sr. Swan eu — Edward começou a dizer, mas Bella o interrompeu se separando do pai e indo até Edward e pegando sua mão.

— Nós estamos namorando pai — ela disse altiva como sempre.

— O que? Mas você nunca namorou e...

— Já sim, apenas não foi tão relevante a ponto de apresentar ao senhor — ela disse, mesmo estando mentindo. Havia tido transas de uma noite só, mas achou melhor deixar esse detalhe escondido de seu pai.

— E ele é? — perguntou encarando os dois e suas mãos unidas.

— Senhor Swan, eu me apaixonei por sua filha e prometo a você que cuidarei dela como se fosse minha vida — Edward disse corajosamente olhando ele.

Charlie suspirou.

— E quem garante que você não quer apenas o dinheiro da minha filha? — ele perguntou.

— Pai — Bella disse.

— Não, Bella, tudo bem, ele tem motivos para perguntar. Olha Charlie ninguém pode garantir isso a você, a não ser você mesmo, mas acredite, eu não quero nada além da companhia de Bella ao meu lado — ele disse, sua confiança era tão grande que Charlie não tinha o que retrucar.

— Se você machuca-la eu vou até o inferno atrás de você — ele disse.

Bella quis dizer que achava mais fácil ela machucar ele do que ao contrário.

— Não irei fazer isso, Sr. Swan — ele prometeu.

— Bella? — Charlie olhou para filha.

— Está tudo bem pai — ela garantiu.

— Amanhã passarei na empresa para conversamos, vou... bem... estou indo agora — ele disse se despedindo.

Bella acenou para o pai que foi embora.

— Caralho não acredito que ele nos pegou no flagra — Bella disse depois de um instante de silencio.

— Nem me lembre, pensei que ele iria me matar, mas ainda bem que ainda não estávamos no ato em si, poderia ser bem pior — disse assoviando.

Bella balançou a cabeça.

— Vamos para cama, terminar isso lá — ela disse passando a mão no cabelo dele.

— Muito tentador, mas estava pensando se não poderíamos fazer algo diferente — disse Edward.

— Eu não vou fazer um ménage — Bella disse rapidamente.

Ele riu.

— Não isso não. Estava pensando se poderíamos sair, sempre passamos o final de semana aqui, não que eu não goste, mas queria sair com você só nós dois, nunca tivemos um encontro de verdade — ele falou.

— E o que você tem em mente?

— Parque, cinema, passear no shopping, zoológico, aquário, você decide, só quero fazer algo além de ficarmos na cama — ele disse.

— Isso é para adolescente Edward, acho que a última vez que fui em algum desses lugares tem mais de 20 anos — falou.

Ele rolou os olhos.

— Por isso então que devemos ir, vai ser divertido, Bella, você precisa sair mais, fica só presa aqui e na empresa — disse.

Ela suspirou.

— Cinema então — ela disse.

— Oh eu não fico muito surpreso a última vez que fui foi antes da guerra — ele disse.

— Então vamos em um — ela disse sorrindo e o beijando levemente.

...

Bella riu olhando para a careta no rosto de Edward.

— Você está parecendo uma criança — ela disse divertida enquanto ele dirigia.

— E você é muito teimosa, eu falei para você trocar isso — ele disse olhando rapidamente para o tecido da saia jeans que ela usava que acabava a um palmo acima do seu joelho.

— Eu não vou ficar trocando de roupa só porque você quer, se eu gosto de uma roupa vou usa-la e ponto. — ela disse em seu tom de autoritário — Você pode ser meu namorado, mas não é meu dono para ficar mandando em mim — disse.

Ele bufou.

— Custa ser mais educada comigo? — ele falou chateado.

— Desculpe — ela disse mordendo a ponta da sua língua.

Estacionou o carro em frente ao shopping que estavam indo, Bella saiu do carro. Ela usava a sai jeans azul junto com uma blusa branca florida e folgada, com rasteirinhas havia feito uma trança em seu cabelo.

Estava parecendo bem jovem e bonita, Edward vestia uma calça jeans, tênis e uma blusa polo.

— Se você vai ficar emburrado assim, com minha roupa é melhor irmos embora — Bella disse chateado.

Ele passou a mão em sua cintura.

— Desculpe só não quero outros homens pensando que você não tem alguém.

— Então coloque um sorriso na sua cara e mostre para quem duvidar que eu sou sua — ela disse e ele a puxou beijando seus lábios profundamente.

— Minha — ele disse se separando dela.

Eles foram para a fila do cinema que não estava muito grande.

— Qual filme vamos assistir? — Edward perguntou olhando os cartazes.

— Hum... Não sei, um de comedia? Terror? As vamos assistir Velozes e Furiosos — Bella disse animada vendo o cartaz.

— Você gosta? — ele perguntou surpreso.

— Adoro, ver Van Disel e o The Rock sem blusa e lutando juntos é uma maravilha — ela disse sorrindo.

Ele fechou a cara.

— Nada engraçado — falou vendo que havia chegado às vezes dele.

Bella pegou a sua carteira para pagar, mas Edward foi mais rápido e deu seu dinheiro pagando as entradas.

— Hey, eu posso pagar a minha — ela disse com seu cartão na mão.

— Não, quero pagar para você — ele disse apenas.

— A pipoca é minha então — disse.

Ele concordou então.

— Precisava desse tanto de doces? — Edward perguntou carregando uma sacola cheia de doces.

— Claro, vai que o filme fique entendiante é bom que tenho doces — ela disse mastigando uma balinha e carregando a pipoca e o corpo de refri.

Edward sorriu nunca a tinha visto parecendo tanto como uma criança assim.

A sala que eles tinham escolhido assistir filme, era daquelas salas premius de luxo, onde as poltronas quase pareciam camas e ainda tinha apoio para comida.

Edward olhou para poltrona e percebeu que poderia caber facilmente os dois ali, Bella percebeu suas intenções e apenas apontou para um quadro na parede que estava proibindo que duas pessoas sentassem na mesma poltrona.

Ele suspirou e se sentou em uma, deixando a do canto para Bella, sentaram o mais perto que conseguiram.

Estavam sentados na última fileira do fundo, a sala tinha umas dez fileiras e em cada umas catorze poltronas, havia apenas poucas pessoas ali.

Eles ficaram conversando baixinho enquanto a sessão não começava e durante os trailer, mas prestaram atenção quando o filme começou.

A pipoca já tinha acabado e Bella já tinha destruído metade dos doces.

— O que você está fazendo? — ela sussurrou quando a mão de Edward que estava em seu joelho subiu para sua coxa, ficando um pouco abaixo de sua saia.

Edward olhava para tela, fingindo está concentrado ali, ele a ignorou e subiu mais sua mão.

Bella mordeu seu lábio e olhou ao redor vendo que ninguém prestava atenção neles, abriu mais suas pernas discretamente, fazendo a mão dele ficar toda em seu sexo.

— Logo hoje você vem de calcinha? — ele falou se virando para ela rapidamente e mordendo sua orelha antes de se virar para o filme novamente.

Ela suspirou, mastigando o doce fini que ela estava comendo.

Mas aquilo não parecia ser um empecilho para ele, já que ele a ficou acariciando ali, estimulando seu sexo, quando ela estava úmida ele afastou sua calcinha e deslizou seus dedos para dentro dela com facilidade.

Ela conteu um gemido se arrumando na poltrona e ficando mais perto dele.

Ele ficou deslizando seus dedos dentro dela entrando e saindo durante incontáveis minutos, até que ele finalmente pareceu se cansar e começou a acariciar o clitóris dela que veio dando um gemido que foi abafado por um barulho de explosão do filme.

Ele sorriu tirando a mão de dentro dela e levou seu dedo mordendo e sentindo o gosto dela discretamente.

Bella estava um pouco ofegante na cadeira e uma mulher na frente deles se virou para olha-los discretamente fazendo Bella corar, na sala escura.

— Você é doido completamente doido — ela sussurrou para ele instantes depois.

— Só se for por você — ele disse dando um beijo rápido em sua bochecha.

Depois disso prestaram atenção no filme que acabou minutos depois.

Quando acabou eles foram em uma sorveteria e passearam pelo shopping.

Edward logo percebendo que Bella eram consumista já que ela o carregou para algumas lojas famosas de roupa e calçados, comprando algumas coisas para ela, sendo que ela tinha um closet inteirinho cheio de roupas.

Mulheres. Paciência.

...

Edward acordou subitamente na cama, seu cérebro cheio de imagens e ideias, seus dedos coçavam e ele se sentia agoniado.

— Edward, o que foi? — Bella se virou na cama confusa o olhando, eles estavam abraçados de conchinha e acordou com o movimento brusco dele.

— Eu... eu... preciso de um computador — disse meio confuso.

— O que? Para que? — ela falou sonolenta.

— Preciso escrever, ele ama ela, eles lutam, vai embora, felicidade — ele começou a dizer coisas que não fizeram o menor sentindo para Bella.

— Edward você está bem?

— Não, eu preciso de um computador — ele disse novamente.

— Edward, são quatro da madrugada, vamos dormir — ela disse quase dormindo novamente.

— Bella, eu preciso, não vou conseguir voltar a dormir — ele disse passando a mão em seus cabelos nervosos.

Ela suspirou.

— Tem um no meu escritório a senha é charlirenee13set — ela disse se virando na cama e querendo dormir de volta.

— Obrigado — ele falou beijando a testa dela e se levantando.

Pegou sua cueca no chão a colocando e indo para o escritório que ela tinha em casa.

Era cheio de estantes com livros, uma mesa, um sofá que parecia muito confortável, tinha um lugar cheio de fotos, mas ele não estava com cabeça aquilo para agora. Ele precisava esquecer, tinha medo de que tudo sumisse de sua cabeça subitamente assim como apareceu.

O computador parecia novo e de última geração, o ligou e digitou a senha rapidamente, quando apareceu a tela inicial ele ficou um pouco confuso com o sistema operacional já que não era acostumado a mexer nele ali.

Mas mesmo assim, conseguiu encontrar o que estava procurando, o documento de texto abriu e ele flexionou suas mãos, se preparando para escrever:

 _Ele estava sentado no banco giratório e redondo do bar, um copo com o liquido âmbar e amargo estava em sua frente._

 _Amargo como sua vida..._

As imagens em sua cabeça iam surgindo com uma velocidade incrível assim como seus dedos deslizavam pelas teclas.

Ele se surpreendeu por está digitando com tanta agilidade.

Tudo ia se encaixando perfeitamente e ele se sentia aliviado e feliz em cada palavra que concluía.

Nunca havia pensando em fazer aquilo, mas ali estava ele sentado em frente a um computador, no meio da madrugada, escrevendo um livro.

A porta foi aberta minutos ou horas mais tarde, mas nem isso chamou muito sua atenção, ele continuou concentrado digitando rapidamente.

— Edward o que você está fazendo? — Bella disse se fazendo presente ali.

— Escrevendo — ele disse sem tirar os olhos da tela.

— Está de manhã já, tenho que trabalhar e não conseguir dormir direito sem você na cama — ela disse.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça concentrado no que escrevia.

Ela suspirou.

— Edward olha para mim — ela pediu — Edward!

— Desculpe — ele disse a olhando seus dedos parando de digitar rapidamente.

Ela estava de braços cruzados parecendo um pouco brava, vestida com uma camisola de seda bege.

Apesar da cor a camisola era bem sensual, com detalhes de renda e transparência.

Camisola de seda bege, humm... isso dava mais ideias a ele.

— O que você está fazendo? — ela perguntou curiosa.

— Eu.. acho que estou escrevendo um livro... eu não sei, quando fui dormir, estava pensando sobre minha vida, das escolhas que fiz, a minha vida na guerra e agora e de repente estava tudo lá. Uma história e eu sinto que preciso escreve-la — ele disse.

Ela o olhou suspirando e estranhando.

Nunca imaginou que ele podia querer isso.

— Eu tenho que ir trabalhar, vai ficar aqui? — quis saber.

— Oh droga, eu... eu preciso escrever, mas prometi que ia para casa hoje — ele falou olhando para tela.

Bella foi para trás dele, parando e colocando a mão nos ombros dele que estavam um pouco tenso.

— Porque você não vem tomar banho comigo relaxa um pouco, vai para casa, volta a noite e continua escrevendo? — ela propôs.

— E se eu esquecer?

— Não vai — ela disse apenas.

Ele suspirou assentindo, se levantou, passando o braço em sua cintura e a puxando para ele.

— Isso me deixou excitado — ele disse e pressionou seu membro que estava bem animado.

— O que você estava escrevendo? — ela perguntou curiosa e sorrindo.

Ele a beijou puxando a alça da camisola dela.

— Quando terminar te falo — ele disse a pegando no colo pela bunda e a carregando para o banheiro.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Oii amores, haha, um capítulo mais light para vocês. Ia até ter hentai, mas o Charlie atrapalhou, que pena hein! Rss  
No próximo quem tiver ameaçando a Bella vai atacar de novo e dessa vez vai chegar bem mais perto.  
Alguém querendo o Jasper aí? Além da Alice, claro rss  
Logo tem mais amores,  
Comenteem muuuito, a fic já passou da metade, mas ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer...  
beijos  
lalac


	17. Capítulo 16

— Você está um tesão — Bella disse agarrando Edward pela gola da camisa polo que ele usava que realçava seus músculos do braço e do peito.

— Você também não está nada mal — ele disse passando a mão na cintura dela e beijando seus lábios.

Bella usava um vestido azul com decote em V folgado e com babados, mas nada exagerado. Bem simples, mas caro, pois era de marca.

Ela havia comprado naquele dia quando foram ao cinema.

Pelo jeito ela amava vestidos e ele amava mais ainda, bem mais fácil na hora de tirar.

Ela sorriu nos lábios dele.

— Vamos não quero me atrasar — disse se separando dele. Edward usava uma camisa polo uma bermuda e chinelos.

Bella pegou sua bolsa saindo dali.

Eles foram para a garagem dela, Edward abriu sua boca ao ver ela se dirigindo para um carro que sempre estava tampado com um pano azul ela o puxou revelando o carro.

— Caralho isso é uma Ferrari 250 ?

— Sim, California Spyder,linda não? — Bella acariciou o capô.

— Acho que gozaria nas minhas calças se dirigisse esse carro — ele disse.

Bella riu.

— Talvez, mais isso não vai acontecer — ela disse abrindo o carro e entrando no banco do motorista.

Ela foi dirigindo seu carro com Edward tranquilamente ao seu lado, apreciando cada aspecto do carro.

Seu avô o havia comprado ele em um leilão, por mais de 10 milhões de dólares, fazendo ser o terceiro carro mais caro. Bella havia se apaixonada quando viu, ela havia herdado a paixão por veículos também do avô.

Ela morria de ciúmes daquele carro e só ela e seu avô o haviam dirigido.

Havia se passado algumas semanas já do aniversário de Carlisle, ela e Edward estavam ainda mais juntos que antes, Edward dormia todos os dias em sua casa e Bella havia até separado um espaço no closet dela para ele.

Sua mãe brincava dizendo para ele levar o resto de suas coisas para lá logo, ele bem que queria, mas não sabia a reação de Bella para aquilo e ainda poderia ser cedo, eles estavam a quantos meses juntos cinco?

Parecia muito mais tempo.

Eles tinham uma relação muito boa e só brigavam quando Bella queria dar algo a Edward e ele não aceitava.

Como aconteceu quando ela comprou um notebook para ele, incentivando e apoiando ele a escrever uma coisa que ele vinha fazendo sempre quando não estava com Bella, já tinha boa parte da história pronta.

Ele acabou aceitando esse presente, mas dando em troca para ela um colar de ouro com um coração sem nenhum motivo aparente e que Bella usava desde do dia que ele havia lhe presenteado.

Eles agora estavam indo para um Clube que Bella investia, passariam o dia de sábado lá, junto com Alice, Rose e Emmett.

Um celular tocou e Edward tirou o seu do bolso atendendo, era Alice falando que já estavam na entrada esperando eles.

Bella acelerou um pouco e chegaram rapidamente, Bella odiava que outras pessoas dirigissem aquele carro, então ela mesma fez questão de estaciona-lo, mesmo tendo que andar horrores para chegar a entrada do clube, e encontraram suas cunhadas ou irmãs.

— Sacanagem vou ter que arrumar alguém nesse clube hoje, ficar de vela não é para mim não — Alice disse olhando os dois casais.

Edward fechou a cara, Emmett, Bella e Rosalie riram.

— Bom se eu encontrar algum conhecido e for gente boa te apresento — Bella piscou.

— Hey, você está muito nova para namorar — Edward disse.

— Nova? Eu tenho 21 anos irmãozinho — ela disse — Agora vamos que eu quero pegar um bronze.

O clube era gigante tinha mais de vinte mil hectares, campo de golfe, de hipismo, de polo, piscinas, restaurantes, um pequeno shopping, sala de jogos, spa.

— Meu Deus isso aqui é gigante, o que vamos fazer? — Rosalie disse animada.

— Vamos colocar nossos biquínis e esses dois ficam esperando a gente aqui — Alice disse puxando Rosalie e Bella para o banheiro.

Edward e Emmett rolaram os olhos, vendo elas indo para o vestiário.

Como sabia que mulheres sempre demoravam, eles foram escolher um lugar para ficarem, perto de uma piscina, Emmett foi logo tirando sua roupa ficando apenas com uma sunga preta, Edward tirou sua blusa despreocupado, mas ficou de bermuda, pedindo algo para beberem.

As meninas saíram e eles acenaram. Edward se controlou quando viu Bella vestida em um biquíni, ele era tomara que caia favorecendo seu busto e tinha um tamanho normal na parte de baixo, ele já tinha visto o biquíni mais cedo quando ela o estava experimentando e claro que a tinha agarrado agora estava mais controlado.

Rosalie estava com um biquíni vermelho com detalhes azul marinho e branco, usava um short jeans, já Alice estava com um amarelo estampado bem bonito com uma mini saia branca.

— Linda — Edward disse fazendo um gesto para sua namorada se sentar ao lado dele quando se aproximou.

Bella sorriu beijando seus lábios.

— Edward... — Alice disse chamando sua atenção, ele olhou para ela vendo que ela encarava seu peito cheio de cicatrizes.

Ele suspirou, não havia falado sobre isso para suas irmãs.

Ele até tinha esquecido daquilo.

Bella o tinha curado.

— A guerra deixa marcas Alice — ele disse apenas dando de ombros, em um tom de encerramento do assunto.

— Temos orgulho de você — Rosalie disse sorrindo para o irmão, Alice assentiu.

Bella olhou também orgulhosa para Edward.

Eles ficaram bebendo e conversando por um tempo.

— Bella é você? — eles ouviram uma voz dizer e se viraram encarando o homem alto e loiro que estava a olhando.

— Jasper, quanto tempo — Bella disse sorrindo e se levantou o abraçando um pouquinho demorado.

Os olhos de Edward se estreitaram quando as mãos dele rodearam a cintura dela retribuindo o abraço.

— Sim, estava fazendo mestrado na Alemanha, mas já estou de volta — ele disse sorrindo — Fiquei sabendo sobre seu avô, sinto muito — ele disse.

— Tudo bem — Bella balançou a cabeça, ainda sentia muita falta de seu melhor amigo, seu avô, mas a presença de Edward estava compensando isso — Deixa eu te apresentar, esse é Edward Cullen, meu namorado — ela disse se virando para Edward que tinha se levantado e estava em pé ao lado dela — suas irmãs Rosalie e Alice e Emmett noivo de Rosalie — ela os apresentou — Gente é Jasper Whitlock, um velho amigo meu.

Jasper apertou a mão de Edward rapidamente.

— Nossa, nem acredito que finalmente está namorando Bella, pensei que nunca veria esse dia — ele disse divertido cumprimentando Edward que acenou.

Ele acenando com a cabeça para Rosalie e Emmett, até que seus olhos finalmente encontraram os de Alice que o olhavam sem piscar.

Bella observou a intensa troca de olhares entre eles e sorriu.

— Você está sozinho Jasper? Se quiser pode ficar conosco e fazer companhia a Alice, ela estava reclamando de ser a única solteira no grupo — Bella disse bem direta e sugestiva fazendo Alice corar.

O loiro sorriu.

— Sim, sozinho e solteiro — ele disse e se aproximou mais de Alice — Encantado minha dama — ele disse galanteador beijando a palma da mão dela.

Alice ficou apaixonada naquele momento.

— Bella podemos conversar? — Edward disse a chamando.

— Claro, já voltamos — ela disse, saindo puxada por ele.

Se afastaram um pouco.

— O que você está fazendo, apresentando esse homem para minha irmã? — ele falou ciumento.

Ela sorriu.

— Jasper é uma boa pessoa ele seria perfeito para Alice e até rolou um clima percebeu? — ela disse.

— Nós nem o conhecemos e...

— Eu o conheço.

— Ah é e como?

Ela mordeu seu lábio levantando suas sobrancelhas rapidamente.

Edward bufou passando a mão em seu cabelo.

— Não acredito que você apresentou um ex namoradinho seu para minha irmã — ele disse.

— Nós ficamos uma vez, na faculdade ainda, nada de mais, estávamos bêbados e carente, mas percebemos que nunca poderia dar certo mesmo, ficamos amigos depois disso — ela explicou.

Ele bufou, olhando sua irmã conversando com ele alegremente.

— Hey eu sou sua — ela disse — Nenhum deles significou um terço do que você é para mim — ela disse suavemente segurando o rosto dele.

Edward beijou seus lábios profundamente. Era tão raro ela demostrar amor para com palavras.

— Minha — ele suspirou meio ofegante.

— Sua vamos banhar? — ela disse animada olhando para piscina.

— Claro — ele falou.

Se viraram para voltarem para mesa, mas deram de cara com Victória que olhava para eles sorrindo.

— Bella prima, não sabia que estaria por aqui, você sumiu — ela disse animada abraçando a prima carinhosamente.

— Hey Vic — Bella disse retribuindo o abraço rapidamente.

— Bom, mas agora sei por que, vocês estão juntos mesmo? — perguntou animada olhando para dois

— Sim, Vic, acho que te devo um obrigada se não fosse sua ideia não teria conseguido ficar com essa aqui só para mim — Edward disse abraçando Bella por trás que sorriu.

— Vocês chegaram agora? Vieram de carro? — ela perguntou distraída.

— Ah sim, vim no meu xodó Eward estava doido para andar nele, mas estou pensando ainda se eu deixo — Bella disse divertido.

Victória riu.

— Ah, mas você morre de ciúmes daquele carro — ela falou.

— Bom eu tenho meus meios de conseguiu o que quero — ele sussurrou para Bella, mas a ruiva ouviu.

— Aposto que tem, bom deixa eu ir que meu homem do dia está me esperando, vamos marcar de sair — ela mandou beijinhos e se virou saindo dali feliz.

Edward olhou para Bella.

— Cada dia que passa ela fica mais doida — Bella disse o puxando despreocupada.

O dia foi tranquilo e divertido, Edward conversou um pouco com Jasper e percebeu que ele realmente parecia um bom cara, apesar de ele ter ficado com Bella, parecia um amigo mesmo para ela, e não tinha nenhum olhar de desejo, agora para Alice...

Edward sentia que logo seu pai teria outro genro...

O jeito era ele se acostumar de que Bella havia tido mais homens, do que ele havia ficado com mulheres.

Mas isso não importava mais, era passado.

Bella era dele agora.

Mesmo ela não dizendo ainda que o amava, eles estavam juntos e ele faria de tudo para continuar assim.

O dia foi divertido. Eles banharam na piscina, namoravam, Bella o provocava, ele a provocava.

Beberam, Bella estava relaxada e feliz como ele nunca tinha visto.

Bella e Edward foram os primeiros a arrumarem as coisas e irem embora, se despediram de todos, com Edward falando para Emmett tomar conta de suas irmãs, dando ênfase em Alice.

Foram para a entrada do clube e Edward fez Bella entregar a chave a contragosto para o manobrista trazer. Ele a abraçou por trás querendo convencê-la para deixa-la dirigir.

O manobrista era um homem nas faixas dos quarenta anos, divorciado e com um filho adolescente já.

Ele pegou a chave do carro dela e foi atrás dele, estava na parte coberta e ele o pegou emocionado por dirigir um carro clássico como aquele.

O ligou sorrindo ao sentir o ronco do motor e saiu da vaga dando a volta para ir para a entrada.

Ele não sentiu nada antes da bomba explodir.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, desculpas pela demora para postar, mas eu sair cedo e só cheguei agora em casa, vim direto postar o capi...

Sei que foi curtinho, mas nossa... quantas coisas hein? haha

logo tem mais amores

beijos


	18. Capítulo 17

— Você vai deixar eu dirigir ele não vai? — Edward disse mordiscando a orelha dela, estava a abraçando por trás enquanto esperavam o manobrista e pegar o carro.

Bella queria ter ido busca-lo, afinal não gostava que outras pessoas o dirigissem, mas Edward não deixou sabendo que ali seria sua última chance de convence-la dirigir o carro e provoca-la mais.

— Hum... O que eu vou ganhar com isso? — ela perguntou balançando discretamente seu quadril na frente do quadril dele.

— Quem sabe eu posso te comer no capô dele, o que acha? — disse suas mãos segurando em sua cintura.

Bella ia falar algo, mas sua voz foi abafada por um barulho forte de explosão.

Ele a abraçou forte reconhecendo aquele barulho, protegendo-a com seu corpo.

— Ah meu Deus o que foi isso? — Bella disse vendo a fumaça escura no céu.

— Fique aqui, não sai daqui — Edward disse correndo em direção a fumaça, a entrada ficou cheia de gente e Bella foi atrás dele, parando em choque quando viu as chamas se tornarem mais fortes e um calor vindo delas enquanto percebia que era seu carro que pegava fogo.

Bombeiros e policias foram chamados.

Edward abraçou Bella que o apertou com força sem dizer nada, suas irmãs chegaram com Emmett e Jasper.

A área foi isolada, mas Bella ficou com a polícia já que o carro era dela e Edward porque simplesmente não deixaria Bella sozinha.

Teve que prestar depoimento, ela abraçou Edward forte quando viu o corpo carbonizado do manobrista ser retirado pelos bombeiros, a perícia foi chamada.

Bella não conseguiu dormir direito aquela noite sempre que fechava os olhos lembrava da ameaça, das fotos de sua mãe, do homem que morreu no lugar que era para ter sido ela.

Edward estava sempre a acalmando e a tranquilizando.

Seu pai e Victória ligaram preocupados quando souberam o que tinha acontecido, ela conseguiu tranquiliza-los e disse que Edward estava tomando conta de tudo.

No dia seguinte à tarde foram chamados na delegacia, o delegado, era Garrrett Scott, que estava cuidado do caso disse que a perícia tinha encontrado partes de uma bomba, Edward olhou as partes e antes que o delegado dissesse ele falou que era de um c4 militar.

Edward tentou acalmar Bella um pouco que estava nervosa, já que a única conclusão era que a bomba era para ela.

Eles contaram da ameaça que ela recebeu e não restou nada a polícia a não ser investigar. Garrett pediu que se houvesse outra ameaça eles o dizerem imediatamente e continuaram com seguranças sempre por perto.

Bella pediu algum contato da família do manobrista que tinha morrido, ela ia pedir para seu advogado contata-los e dar pelo menos alguma ajuda para eles, já que o homem havia morrido no lugar dela. Ainda mais depois de descobrir que ele tinha um filho, ela sabia como era horrível perder alguém ainda mais alguém tão importante assim, sabia que nenhuma quantia seria suficiente, mesmo assim queria ajuda-lo.

Ela não foi trabalhar naquele dia, cancelando seus compromissos, ela estava um pouco abalada e Edward viu que apesar de ela ser bem forte, autoritária no fundo ela era apenas uma mulher jovem ainda de menos de 30 anos que tinha mais responsabilidade que muitas pessoas por aí.

— Você está contratado — Bella gemeu de olhos fechados deitada na cama enquanto sentia as mãos hábeis de Edward acariciar relaxando a onde ela estava tensa.

Eles haviam chegado a pouco tempo já era a noite, haviam passado em um restaurante e jantaram. Quando chegaram Edward propôs fazer uma massagem nela sabendo que ela estava bem tensa.

— De motorista-segurança para massagista, acho que fui rebaixado — ele disse sorrindo deslizando seus dedos pela coluna dela até seu cóccix, ela estava apenas com o lençol cobrindo seu quadril, como se ali fosse uma clínica especializada.

Ela riu.

— Bom você é meu massagista oficial, só você vai fazer essa massagem em mim agora — ela disse.

— Sim só eu, toco seu corpo assim — ele disse se inclinando e sussurrando no ouvido dela.

— Só você — ela garantiu se virando na cama, ficando de barriga para cima, deixando seus seios nus a vista.

Seus mamilos estavam eriçados e foi algo tão natural que deixou Edward excitado, mas do que ele já estava.

— Aqui também precisa de uma massagem — ela disse.

Ele sorriu pegando sua mão que estava oleosa por conta do óleo relaxante que tinha passado nas costas dela e deslizou pelo pescoço dela, descendo por seu colo e o vão dos seus seios, agarrou os dois seios dela e os massageou, acariciando o mamilo com o polegar.

Seus olhos nunca deixando os dela.

Ela mordeu seus lábios e o puxou deitando ele na cama e beijando sua boca com desejo, as mãos de Edward apertando sua bunda com força roçando seu quadril no dela.

Bella quebrou o beijou e pegou o óleo que estava na cabeceira da cama, arrumou no colo dele, fazendo questão de sentar bem em cima do volume que tinha em sua cueca, derramou um pouco de óleo no peito dele e o espalhou com suas mãos.

Descendo por todo o estomago dele, seu tanquinho, seu peito, acariciando os mamilos dele como ele havia feito com ela.

Edward puxou seus lábios e a beijou cheio de desejo, ela correspondeu entrelaçando sua língua pequena que não ficava nenhum pouco intimidada com a língua maior dele.

Eles se beijaram, seus peitos escorregadios se tocando, Bella esfregando seus mamilos nos dele, deslizando seus seios pelo peito dele.

Eles gemeram, Edward mordeu o lábio dela e o puxou sensualmente.

Ela rebolava seu sexo no membro dele, subindo e descendo por sua cueca.

Ela sorriu pensando em algo que sempre quis fazer, mas ainda não tinha encontrado o cara certo para isso, afinal não faria aquilo com qualquer.

Mas Edward nunca foi qualquer um.

Sempre foi ele.

E ela não tinha nenhum pudor com ele, queria tentar tudo, queria prazer queria amor.

Ela o amava e muito.

Por que ainda lutava tanto para dizer isso, era o que não entendia.

— Deixa eu tentar algo? — ela pediu, ele a olhou confuso, mas assentiu em silencio.

Ela deslizou seus seios por todo o peito dele, escorregando seu corpo, beijando seu peito sentindo o sabor do óleo, que felizmente não era ruim.

Ela puxou sua cueca, deslizando ela para fora das pernas dele a jogou no chão.

Voltou para cima, olhando o membro dele que batia em seu umbigo, duro do jeito que ela gostava.

Agradeceu mentalmente por seus seios terem tamanho suficiente para fazem aquilo.

Ela beijou a pontinha dele, sentindo ele estremecer, o beijou tanto e o lambeu, mas sem colocá-lo em sua boca.

Então aproximou de modo que ele pudesse ficar perto em seus seios, Bella levou seu mamilo e esfregou ele na glande vermelha dele.

— Porra Bella — ele gemeu entendendo suas intenções e olhou não querendo perder um detalhe.

Ela esfregou o membro duro dele nos seus seios, antes de segura-los pela lateral e abrigar o membro de Edward no vão entre eles.

Ela movimentou eles subindo e descendo no membro de Edward o masturbando com seus seios, fazendo a famosa espanhola.

— Caralho, aaha isso é bom — Edward disse gemendo.

— Você gosta? — perguntou olhando para ele subindo e descendo seus seios.

— Muito, posso tentar algo? — ele perguntou, ela olhou para ele confusa e dando de ombros assentiu.

Ele sorriu e a puxou deitando na cama, para a surpresa de Bella, ele se posicionou ficando a joelhado com cada perna ao lado dela, seu membro bem em cima dos seus seios.

Ao invés de guia-lo para o meio deles, ele esfregou sua glande na boca dela, Bella a abriu e ele deslizou seu membro entre os lábios dela.

Bella o chupou forte e ele o tirou, gemendo.

— Você gosta disso? — ele perguntou segurando seu membro e esfregando na boca dela.

— Muito, amo seu pau Edward — ela disse e corou logo em seguida com o que falou.

Edward se não tivesse tão excitado riria.

Seu coração acelerou um pouco.

Ela disse que o amava.

Bom, não precisamente ele.

Mas ela amava seu pau.

Era alguma coisa, certo?

— Você gosta que eu faça isso em você? — ele perguntou descendo seu membro e esfregando nos mamilos dela.

— Gosto Edward, eu gosto quando você me trata como uma vadia, quando você me come com força, eu gosto disso — ela disse gemendo.

Ele olhou profundamente para ela.

— Você é minha vadia? — ele perguntou.

— Sou o que você quiser que eu seja — ela disse — Sua vadia, sua puta, seu baby, seu anjo, seu amor, eu sou sua Edward, toda e inteiramente sua — ela declarou, aquilo para ela era como dizer que o amava.

Ele segurou os seios dela e colocou seu membro no vão deles, deslizando com facilidade, ele apertava seus mamilos e deslizava ali, ele queria gozar ali, com aquilo. Aumentou seus movimentos investindo ali como se fosse o sexo dela.

Bella gemeu e colocou seu pescoço para frente abrindo a boca e olhando para ele.

Edward deslizou fundo e o membro dele bateu em seus lábios.

Ele gemeu ficando ainda mais excitado repetindo aquilo cada vez que ia esfregando seu membro entre os seios dela e enfiando só a glande na boca dela.

Ele gemeu puxando mais a cabeça dela e as vezes enfiando seu membro o máximo que conseguia ali e estocando ali, antes de voltar para seus seios.

Logo ele soltou um urro e levou seu membro a boca soltando um ajto do seu liquido ali e outra no peito dela.

— Minha — ele disse ofegante caindo em cima dela.

Bella lambeu seus lábios pegando qualquer coisa do sabor dele que poderia ter sobrado.

Edward viu seu liquido pegajoso no peito dela e o pegou com sua mão levando a boca dela fazendo Bella chupar seus dedos, ela chupou eles sensualmente mordiscando a ponta de seus dedos.

— Você é maravilhosa, Bella — ele disse, _quero casar com você,_ completou em pensamentos.

— Bom, pelo menos eu não sou que nem você que diz que vai fazer, quer fazer e nunca faz — ela falou o provocando.

Edward apoiou seus braços na cama olhando para ela confuso.

— O que você está dizendo? — ele quis saber sentindo o desafio em sua voz.

— Meu cu, você sempre diz que vai fode-lo e nunca fez isso — falou.

Ele balançou a cabeça, nunca se acostumaria com ela ser direta assim e não ter nenhuma vergonha na cara.

Aliás ele amava isso.

Assim como ela amava o pau dele.

— Eu tenho medo de machuca-la — ele disse — Você nunca fez e eu sou grande, e seu buraquinho aqui, parece tão pequeno — levou sua mão entre a bunda dela.

— Mas eu quero isso, você ficou dizendo tanto e me deixou na vontade de experimentar — ela disse.

— Você quer mesmo tentar, pode doer e...

— Eu quero — ela o interrompeu o fazendo rir.

— Você está me saindo uma pervertida.

— Você não gosta?

— Amo — beijou os lábios dela suavemente — Podemos usar o óleo como lubrificante. E se doer muito é para me dizer — ele falou e ela assentiu.

— Eu tenho um vibrador podemos usar no meu clitóris, eu li que isso ajuda — ela falou.

— E para que você precisa disso?

— Oh nem sempre os homens com quem ficava conseguiam me satisfazer, as vezes era melhor meu bom e velho amigo, do que sair com um.

Edward sorriu torto.

— Sim, mas agora você tem a mim, mas chega de papo e vá pega-lo — falou dando um tapa na bunda dela de leve.

Bella sorriu e pulou na cama indo para seu closet.

Quando voltou Edward estava na cama deitado, de olhos fechados com as costas apoiada na cabeceira uma mão dele segurava seu membro e a outra acariciava suas bolas.

— Porra espero que esteja pensando em mim — Bella disse ficando ainda mais molhada com a visão.

— Sempre — ele disse com cara de safado — Agora vem cá que não vejo a hora de me enterrar nesse cuzinho apertado — falou.

Ela gemeu e foi para cama, largando o vibrador de lado.

Edward a agarrou e a deitou na cama beijando seus lábios bruscamente.

Suas mãos apertaram o seio dela e deslizaram pelo seu corpo, dois dedos dele deslizaram pela entrada dela e a penetram.

— Puta que pariu, você está tão ensopada — ele disse deslizando ali facilmente.

— Ah Edward — ela gemeu.

— Pensei que seu amigo fosse maiorzinho — Edward disse apontando para o vibrador branco que tinha apenas uns 18 centímetros.

— Tem um bem maior que ganhei de Victória, mas nunca usei — ela disse.

— Fica de quatro — ele falou e ela se virou na cama, ficando de quatro para ele.

Edward beijou suas costas ficando atrás dela, seu membro já estava bem duro.

Ele pegou o óleo e derramou um pouco no cóccix dela que deslizou por sua bunda, passou também em seu membro que ficou escorregadio, abriu bem a bunda dela, fazendo ela se empinar para ele e penetrou seu dedo indicador dela alargando seu buraco traseiro lentamente.

Enquanto pincelava seu membro, para excita-la mais ainda.

Seu dedo deslizou no lugar apertado e saiu ,circulando-o, forçou a entrada com dois e Bella gemeu, excitada com a nova invasão em seu corpo.

Ele colocou os dois dedos dentro dela, mas sabia que precisava de mais, então tentou entrar com um terceiro vendo como sua entrada se alargava para abriga-lo ali, sendo preparada para ele.

Ele ficou tirando e colocando os três dedos, já vendo seu buraco bem aberto para ele, pegou seu membro e ficou deslizando na bunda dela com facilidade se esfregando ali.

Pegou o vibrador e direcionou para a entrada dela, penetrando ele ali que entrou com facilidade.

Quando percebeu que Bella gemia com o vibrador a estimulando, ele segurou em sua cintura e deslizou seu membro para dentro do buraco dela.

— Porra — Bella gemeu sentindo arder e quis chorar.

— Está doendo? — ele perguntou só tinha um pouco da sua glande dentro dela.

— Vai — ela disse sem querer se importar com a dor.

Ele investiu mais inclinando segurando as costas dela, para que ela ficasse ainda mais aberta, Bella segurava o consolo com uma mão, tentando pensar só naquele prazer.

— Caralho, porra, você é muito apertada — ele disse gemendo entrando mais.

— Ahh Edward dói, mas é bom — ela disse excitada.

Edward tirou seu membro de dentro dela e colocou, tirou e colocou, ficou fazendo isso vendo sua entrada piscando para ele, acostumando ela a seu membro.

— Porra está quase tudo dentro — ele disse gemendo quando percebeu aquilo.

— Vai com força — ela pediu excitada.

E ele o fez sem conseguir se controlar.

Saiu de dentro dela e voltou com força fazendo ela gemer, ele estocou e bombeou seu membro, Bella gritou alto, um dedo dele encontrando seu clitóris e o pressionando.

Ela gozou gemendo alto e rebolando sem parar.

Edward não parou de investir nela, com força, subiu suas mãos agarrando os seios dela e os acariciando, se inclinou para ela e beijou sua nuca.

— Você é tão gostosa, Bella — ele disse gemendo sem parar de investir para dentro dela.

— Ahh Edward... euu.. vou gozar de novo se não parar — falou.

— Venha de novo, quero que goze de novo e de novo, minha vadia — ele disse — Vem — saiu de dentro dela e a virou no colchão.

Ela estava com seu corpo mole e todo excitado. Tirou o vibrador molhado de dentro dela e puxou suas pernas com força colocando em seu ombro e investiu seu membro para dentro dela com facilidade, sua entrada agora não mais virgem o abrigando com facilidade.

Ela gemeu com a nova posição, ele conseguindo ir assim mais fundo dentro dela e ainda olhar em seus olhos que estavam escuros de desejo.

Bella olhou em seus olhos completamente entregue a ele.

Edward mordeu seus lábios, olhando os seios dela balançando conforme os movimentos bruscos dele.

Ele entrava, saia, entrava, saia, estocando e bombeando seu membro, fazendo ela rebolar e pedir mais e mais.

Ele apertava com força o quadril dela, gemendo com o prazer que estava sentindo.

Bella deslizou sua mão e tocou seu próprio clitores o fazendo gemer e bombear ainda mais rápido.

— Quero que goze dentro de mim, aí — ela falou ofegante, seus corpos suados escorregadios.

— Eu vou — ele disse meio arrastando investindo para dentro dela.

Mais alguns minutos e ambos atingiram o ápice do prazer de novo, gozando e gemendo juntos.

Edward saiu de dentro dela, caindo em cima do seu corpo suado, com cuidado para não colocar muito seu peso em cima dela e beijou seus lábios.

— Eu falei que deveríamos tentar, uau — Bella disse ainda respirando desregularmente.

Ele riu.

— Eu te amo, você é perfeita para mim — ele disse olhando em seus olhos profundamente, querendo mais que tudo ouvir ela pronunciar pelo menos um eu também.

Mas como sempre ela só sorriu e o puxou para um beijo apaixonado.

Edward tentou se conformar.

Enquanto ela amasse pelo menos seu pau, isso bastaria.

Certo?

...

— Você é um inútil James inútil — a mulher gritou esmurrando o peito do cara loiro a sua frente.

Ele a segurou com força.

— Não fala assim de mim sua puta. Você mandou eu colocar a merda da bomba lá e coloquei, não tenho culpa se o tempo não foi o certo para pelo menos ela está dentro do carro.

— Não entendo como ela deixou a merda do manobrista ir busca-lo, ela tem uns ciúmes danado daquele carro e não deixa ninguém o dirigir — a ruiva disse com raiva.

— Victória acho melhor deixarmos isso para lá, podemos ser feliz com o que temos e...

— Cala a porra da sua boca, o idiota do meu avô deixou quase tudo para aquela idiota, tudo, quase não deixa nada para mim, ele me odiava, mas eu vou destruir a minha querida priminha custe o que custar, ela não pode ser feliz James não pode. Eu quero pelo menos mais dinheiro e vou conseguir isso.

Ele passou a mão em seu cabelo.

— E como você vai conseguir isso?

Victória riu passando a língua em seus lábios.

— É hora de pedir conselhos ao meu querido papai, ele sempre quis destruir meu tio, isso está no sangue.

James sorriu a puxando com força para ele.

— Você me deixa tão excitado quando fica vingativa assim.

— Você faz tudo por mim, não faz James? — ela disse olhando profundamente para ele que ficou hipnotizado.

— Claro, meu amor, vamos arrancar dinheiro daquela puta e depois teremos nossa vida de realeza.

— Ah perfeito, você até merece um prêmio — ela disse o beijando com luxuria.

Ele sorriu.

— Então abaixa que meu pau tá sentindo falta da sua boquinha...

Victória sorriu para ele o obedecendo.

Precisava deixa-lo na ponta da mão dela.

Porque as coisas não seriam como ele imaginava.

Ela sorriu.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

oWOW...

Madrugando aqui para postar o capi para vocês... E que capi hein!

O que acharam de tudo?

Do Edward querendo casar com a Bella, dela ainda não dizer que o ama, sobre a Victória ser a vilã da história... haha quantas coisas e tem mais...

Entrando em reta final a fic já... preparem-se rss

logo tem mais

beijos amores

e comentem!


	19. Capítulo 18

— Sua irmã está tão linda — Bella disse emocionada vendo Rosalie valsar com Emmett, parecendo um príncipe e uma princesa, na famosa dança dos noivos.

— Sim, ele a faz feliz, eles são perfeitos juntos — Edward disse vendo o sorriso na face da sua irmã enquanto ela olhava para Emmett.

Havia se passado um mês desde do acontecido com a bomba.

Foi um mês tenso e eles estavam tomando todo cuidado necessário.

Os seguranças a seguiam para tudo quanto é canto, o carro sempre era vigiado, quase não saiam e mesmo assim Bella recebia fotos dela e de Edward sempre quando estavam na rua.

Ela as recebia por um e-mail, quando recebeu o primeiro mostrou para Edward e Bella levou para alguém da área de TI da empresa hacker, mas o homem disse que o endereço de IP era de alguém da Patagônia e mudava sempre.

Aquele dia foi o casamento de Rosalie e Emmett, eles haviam adiantado em um mês a cerimonia, já que Rose não queria está parecendo que tinha comido uma melancia inteira, no dia do casamento agora ela estava com quatro meses e sua barriga era bem discreta no vestido folgado debaixo do busto dela.

A felicidade do casal era contagiante para todos os convidados.

Não eram muitos, mas todos viam como ambos estavam felizes com o casamento.

— Alice parece também ter dado certo com Jasper — ele falou olhando para a irmã mais nova que estava abraçada com seu namorado, eles estavam juntos desde do dia do clube.

— Sim, ela disse que Jasper contou que tivemos uma noite, ela não ligou muito para isso, ao contrário de você — falou se virando para ele.

— Não mais, Jasper é uma boa pessoa e está fazendo minha irmã feliz, você é minha e ponto — ele disse.

— Oh isso sim é uma revolução — eles riram.

Edward a puxou para a pista de dança quando foi aberta para todos dançarem.

— Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa... — Bella disse dançando com ele lentamente enquanto conversava, sem estarem muito preocupados com o ritmo da música.

— Humm? — ele murmurou.

— Você... hum... Quer morar comigo definitivamente? — ela murmurou decidida.

Pronto. Havia falado.

Havia passado o mês inteiro pensando em como perguntaria aquilo a ele, sempre acontecia algo e a interrompia ou ela voltava atrás em seus pensamentos e percebia que talvez não fosse a coisa certa a se fazer.

Mas a quem ela queria enganar?

Ela o amava e queria ele sempre ao seu lado, só precisava mostrar isso a ele.

Odiava quando ele tinha que ir para casa e a deixava naquela cama enorme e sozinha.

E como ainda era uma covarde idiota que não tinha capacidade de dizer as três palavras, havia pensando que perguntar aquilo seria a mesma forma de dizer que o amava.

— Definitivamente? — ele deu um sorriso torto, olhando para ela.

— É... sabe, você já dorme lá mais do que na sua casa mesmo, e tem várias coisas suas lá... podemos tornar isso oficial e...

Ele a colou com um beijou.

— Pensei que nunca fosse perguntar isso — ele disse separando dela sorrindo.

Ela o abraçou.

— Também pensei que não — ela disse baixinho e rápido que ele não percebeu a abraçando de volta.

Depois disso o sorriso de Edward não saiu do rosto a noite inteira, eles conversaram com os pais dele, Bella até dançou com Carlisle e Emmett, Edward fez cara feia quando ela brincou que era a vez de Jasper, então achou que ele não havia evoluído tanto assim.

Mas não se importava e Jasper também parecia não querer largar Alice.

Quando eles sentaram mais uma vez, depois de Edward acompanha-la para o banheiro, ele a puxou fazendo ela se sentar em seu colo.

— Você está tão linda, Srta. Swan, está parecendo uma sereia magnifica — ele disse beijando o pescoço cheiroso dela que sorriu.

Ela estava usando um vestido de paetê brilhoso azul tiffany, com as costas nua e parecia tomara que caia com um decote em V bem discreta com renda ao redor e estilo sereia, marcando o corpo dela.

— Você também não está mal sr. Cullen — ela disse arrumando a gola da camisa dele. Edward havia tirado a gravata depois que acabou a cerimonia, usava o terno preto com a blusa branca de dentro com uns botões abertos o cabelo penteado para trás com gel.

— Eu sou gostoso de todo jeito — ele disse brincalhão.

— E convencido — ela sorriu beijando os lábios dele levemente.

— Bella, veem logo Rose vai jogar o buque — Alice apareceu puxando Bella e fazendo eles se separarem.

— O buquê? — ela perguntou olhando para Alice depois para Edward que sorriu.

— Sim, vem logo, quem sabe você não seja a próxima a se casar.

— Vai lá — Edward disse dando um tapinha em sua perna.

— Me deseje sorte — ela falou beijando sua bochecha e se levantando.

Bella não pegou o buquê que ficou com uma amiga de Rosalie

Mas pela primeira vez em sua vida ela quis pegar um.

Pela primeira vez ela queria casar.

E aquela ideia não a assustava nenhum pouco, a fazia imaginar se um dia Edward a pediria em casamento.

Será que ela realmente diria sim?

Talvez a coração de ferro não existisse mais.

E quebrar sua promessa foi a melhor coisa que ela havia feito.

Só faltava dizer isso a Edward.

...

— Estou bem? Pareço um escritor? — Edward disse terminando de abotoar sua blusa e se olhando no espelho.

Bella sorriu se aproximando dele.

— Você está um gato, seu livro é perfeito Edward a história é linda tenho certeza que vai ser aprovado — ela disse confiante.

É claro que Bella havia sido a primeira a ler livro dele, todo pelo seu ipad, quando Edward terminou.

Ele passou dias pensando se estava bom ou não, o que faria com aquilo agora que tinha terminado.

Bella foi a maior incentivadora dele para ele ir atrás de editoras.

Ele demorou ainda para ter coragem de entrar em contato com elas e mandar seu livro.

— Você disse isso das últimas duas vezes — ele falou.

— Mas as editoras eram pequenas e não sabiam reconhecer seu potencial, dessa vez tenho certeza que vai — ela falou arrumando a gola da camisa azul que ele vestia.

Ele beijou os lábios dela.

— Não tem como ser diferente com você sendo minha inspiração — ele disse — Espero que realmente de certo, dessa vez.

Ela o abraçou.

Já tinha duas semanas que estavam morando juntos oficialmente e duas semanas desde do casamento de Rose e Emmett que estavam viajando em lua de mel no Havia, Bella havia pago uma semana para eles no resort mais luxuoso de lá com tudo pago.

Nessa primeira semana que estavam morando juntos, haviam sido feitas várias mudanças.

Bella havia contratada uma equipe para aumentar seu closet ainda mais, para caber suas roupas e a de Edward. Eles brigaram quando ela não o deixou pagar pela reforma, mas depois de um sexo de reconciliação na porta do closet ficou tudo bem.

Eles estavam em clima de recém casados, faziam sexo quase todos os dias, exceto quando Bella tinha que ir trabalhar.

Nesse tempo ele aproveitava para ficar revisando seu livro.

As duas primeiras editoras que ele tinha ido, não tinha tido um resultado tão bom. Uma não quis nem analisar o livro e o outro disse que era fraco.

Mas ele havia mandado o livro para essa editora que visitaria agora há alguns dias, eles disseram que analisariam e entrariam em contato com ele.

Eles haviam ligado na sexta e marcaram uma reunião com ele na segunda.

Edward estava ansioso para saber, ele queria muito publicar sua história, sentia que era muito, boa, sem falar que tinha um plano em sua mente, mas para isso precisava publicar o livro.

Eles foram juntos no carro, Edward dirigindo e Bella ao seu lado, quando chegou a empresa dela se despediram com um beijo rápido, Edward prometendo ligar para ela assim que acabasse a reunião, ela saiu e ele conferiu os seguranças que o seguiam na SUV ficarem ali.

Saiu com o carro indo em direção a editora, uma secretária o guiou para uma sala de reunião, dizendo que logo a editora estaria ali.

— Você é Edward Cullen? — uma mulher disse entrando na sala.

Era uma mulher alta, loira arruivada com olhos azuis, atrás dela, entrou um garoto, baixo e jovem que usava brincos na orelha.

— Sim — ele disse se levantando.

— Eu sou Tanya, prazer — ela disse informalmente o olhando de um jeito estranho.

Edward acenou.

— Esse é meu assistente Seth — ela se sentou e ele a imitou — Eu tenho que dizer seu livro foi um dos melhores que li em muito tempo.

— Sério? — ele falou um pouco aliviado.

— Sim, é uma história linda de amor, perdão, recomeço. Eu estava rezando todos os dias pedindo que Deus me mandasse uma história assim, finalmente apareceu nem posso acreditar. Está perfeita, só corrigir alguns trechos e podemos publicar ela ainda esse mês com cerca de 100 mil exemplares se a demanda aumentar aumentaremos ainda mais — ela disse.

— Vocês vão publica-la?

— Claro, é fantástica, sei reconhecer um sucesso de longe — ela disse sorrindo — Podemos marcar uma reunião com um designer de capas, você tem alguma ideia?

— Oh sim, na verdade tenho algumas... — ele começou dizendo animado, sem perceber que Tanya quase flertava com ele, sem se importar com Seth que anotava tudo que ela pedia.

Mas ela fechou a cara quando ele disse a sua ideia para a dedicação.

Publicar um livro era mais complicado do que ele tinha pensado.

Demorou quase dois meses inteiros para tudo ficar pronto.

Edward passou os dias indo de reunião a reunião, estava tão feliz que seu livro seria realmente publicado, mesmo que para isso ele teve que gastar a maior parte de suas economias, mas ele estava confiante que sua história seria realmente boa.

O que estava sendo chato para ele era só Tanya que não parava de paquera-lo, ele não sabia mais o que fazer para fugir dela. Tanya chegou até a convida-lo para um jantar, mas Edward disse muito bem que estava noivo, mesmo que não estivesse ainda.

Não conseguiu esconder aquele detalhe para Bella que quando descobriu faltou soltar fogo pelas ventas de raiva e ciúmes.

Edward era seu.

Em um coquetel que a editora fez para festejar os 30 anos de sucesso, Edward foi convidado e Bella fez questão de mostrar para Tanya que ele tinha alguém, o agarrando a todo momento.

Edward apenas disse que ela era maligna e não se importou de todo a demonstração de afeto que estavam tendo.

Sobre as ameaças Bella havia conseguido bloquear para não receber mais e-mail de quem estava mandando as fotos que ainda continuava e ela não recebeu mais nenhuma ameaça, mesmo assim uma parte de Edward se preocupava e não deixava ela relaxar com a questão dos seguranças que ela odiava ter, mas era necessário.

Dias depois Edward estava pensando que nunca havia se imaginado como um escritor.

Mas ali estava ele, com seu livro em mãos.

Ele o pegou com cuidado e o abriu folheando as pagina, vendo seu nome impresso e sorrindo.

Parou na parte da dedicatória.

 _Dedico esse livro, a mulher que foi minha musa inspiração. Amo você Bella, casa comigo_?

Ele sentiu um frio na sua barriga, não conseguiu acreditar que realmente tinha feito aquela proposta por um livro.

Mas ele estava tão feliz que estivesse feito.

O livro só lançaria na próxima semana, mas ele já estava em pré venda no site da editora e de algumas livrarias, Edward estava nervoso para saber como os leitores reagiriam com sua história e principalmente a reação de Bella, quando ela visse a dedicatória.

Como ele era autor, ele teve a autorização de levar um exemplar para casa antes da publicação.

Ele queria dar logo a Bella, propor antes da publicação oficial.

Ele havia passado duas semanas procurando o anel perfeito e nunca encontrava, ou era caro demais ou não era o suficiente para Bella.

Mas finalmente Edward o achou.

Quando o viu sabia que seria aquele.

Era de ouro com uma pedra oval cheio de brilhantes.

Era meio antiquando. Mas lindo e perfeito para ela.

Então ele esquematizou tudo, separou um bom vinho da adega que ela tinha, sabia que era o preferido dela e pediu a comida dela favorita no restaurante que ela mais gostava.

Arrumou uma mesa em frente a área da piscina, felizmente não estava muito frio e nem chovia, o céu estava estrelado e a lua cheia deixava tudo mais romântico.

Estava tudo perfeito.

Ele havia pesquisado na internet e conseguiu arrumar a mesa bem bonita, com velas e um buque bem delicado e suave.

Ele arrumou o smoking que ele tinha alugado.

Sim, ele queria tudo perfeito.

Olhou no relógio em seu pulso vendo que ela já deveria está chegando, foi para a porta de entrada espera-la, ele estava parecendo um mordomo e sorriu.

Quem sabe ela gostasse disso.

Ouviu o barulho de carro parar, eram dois um que ela andava e outro do SUV com seguranças, eles ficavam em uma casa na entrada da propriedade onde podia ver por câmeras as entradas e entrar em contato com eles ali, se algo acontecesse.

Edward abriu a porta assim que sentiu os passos dela se aproximando.

Ela franziu a testa quando o viu impecável em seu smoking antes de sorrir.

— Senhorita — ele disse fazendo uma reverencia para ela — Seu banho já está pronto e esperando por você, depois o sr. Cullen, gostaria de jantar com você na piscina.

— Ele gostaria? — ela perguntou divertida.

— Sim, você daria a ele a honra de sua presença?

— Claro diga a ele que tomarei meu banho e logo estarei lá.

— Direi minha senhora — ele disse fazendo uma inclinação, pegou a mão dela a beijando e saiu dali.

Bella sorriu subindo as escadas.

Edward aproveitou o tempo e terminou de arrumar a mesa, o interfone tocou e era os seguranças perguntando se ele tinha pedido mesmo no restaurante para liberarem a entrada do entregador.

Ele disse que sim e pegou dinheiro para pagar.

Depois que arrumou tudo bonitinho e a comida estava tudo ele sentiu suas mãos começarem a tremer de nervosismo, esperou Bella na entrada para o jardim.

Ele sorriu ao ver que ela tinha se arrumado, estava com uma maquiagem leve e um vestido branco com detalhes pretos curto e bonito.

— Você está maravilhosa — Edward disse pegando Bella e a guiando para a mesa.

— Hoje é alguma data especial e eu não sei? — ela perguntou se sentando vendo como estava tudo bem decorado.

— Ainda não, mas ela pode vim a ser — ele falou misterioso.

— E o que comemoraremos?

Edward sorriu e pegou o pacote que tinha deixado ali.

— Você é oficialmente a primeira pessoa a ver isso, sem ser lá da editora — Edward disse e colocou seu livro nas mãos dela.

Bella olhou a capa sorrindo, passando a mão pela letra do título e o nome dele.

Batalhas da Vida, Edward Cullen.

— Ah meu Deus, Edward está lindo — ela disse sorrindo emocionada.

Ele sorriu.

— Olhe dentro, quero que veja uma coisa — ele disse, discretamente pegou dentro do seu casaco a caixinha.

Ela abriu o livro e folheou duas páginas, antes de chegar a dedicatória.

Sua boca se abriu com ela lendo a pequena frase que estava ali.

Mas a frase que poderia mudar sua vida para melhor ou pior.

— Edward — ela disse o olhando.

— Quando você me pediu para vim morar aqui disse que queria que fosse oficial e eu não vejo como pode ser mais oficial que isso Bella. Eu amo você e quero que seja minha mulher, você aceita se casar comigo? — ele disse e então abriu a caixinha mostrando a aliança que tinha lá dentro.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Oii amores, haha que capitulo hein, me perdoe se tiver algum erro eu não revisei ele direito, eu já ia colocar a resposta de Bella aqui junto e tudo, mas achei melhor separar para saber o que vocês vão achar...  
Aguardando os comentários de você  
Como combinado, minhas aulas vão voltar hoje, então próximo capitulo só na segunda que vem, não briguem e nem chorem please. O Spoiler continua sexta no grupo do whats, quem quiser participar é só deixar o numero...  
Beijos,  
uma ótima semana,  
lalac


	20. Capítulo 19

— Quando você me pediu para vim morar aqui disse que queria que fosse oficial e eu não vejo como pode ser mais oficial que isso Bella. Eu amo você e quero que seja minha mulher, você aceita se casar comigo? — ele disse e então abriu a caixinha mostrando a aliança que tinha lá dentro

Bella ficou revezando olhares entre ele, a aliança em sua mão e o livro que ainda segurava.

 _Dedico esse livro, a mulher que foi minha musa inspiração. Amo você Bella, casa comigo_?

 _Amo você Bella, casa comigo_?

Casar.

Ela ser esposa dele.

Ele ser marido dela.

Só dela.

Nenhuma mulher o teria mais.

Eles seriam só um.

Marido e mulher.

Mas casar era algo grande.

E sem falar que eles podiam se separar.

Não isso nunca.

Bella não iria suportar.

— Eu... eu não posso — ela disse sua garganta seca.

A expressão de Edward de feliz foi para triste.

Congelou.

Sentiu seu coração se quebrar.

— Porra porra eu sabia eu sabia eu não deveria ter feito isso... você é Bella Swan a coração de ferro por que iria querer se casar comigo? Mas eu besta aqui pensei que você me chamando para morar aqui era uma indireta para que eu te pedisse em casamento e... — ele começou a tagarelar.

— Edward — ela disse fazendo ele parar — a taxa de divórcio nos Estados Unidos é de 53% eu não quero que nos casemos e que isso mude tudo, que você enjoe de mim e queira o divórcio... eu não vou suportar.

Ele a olhou tentando entender suas palavras.

— Então você não quer se casar comigo por causa de uma maldita taxa... não por que não me quer... ou porque não me ama? — Seus olhos em um tom intenso de azul brilhavam

Ela assentiu.

Oh Deus ela havia dito implicitamente que o amava?

— Eu quero me casar com você Edward, quero ser sua em todos os sentidos, mas não quero que acabamos separados sem falar um com outro nos divorciando e...

— Bella quando você vai entender que eu amo você, que quero e vou envelhecer ao seu lado, que você é minha vida e não vou deixar você ir por nada? — perguntou segurando o rosto dela delicadamente.

Ela o olhou sem conseguir dizer nada.

— Você nunca me disse. Você nunca me disse que me ama e eu morro para ouvir essas palavras, mas mesmo sem nunca me dizer eu sei que me ama, eu posso ver em seus olhos quando me olha, no seu toque, nos seus beijos e nas vezes que fazemos amor e nos tornamos tão conectados que sinto que somos uma só alma. E mesmo sem nunca ter me dito as palavras que tanto quero ouvir, eu não te pressiono, até hoje nunca toquei nesse assunto. Mas eu amo você suficiente por nós dois, enquanto tiver ao meu lado com seus olhares, beijos, toque, eu vou sempre está ao seu lado porque eu a amo suficiente por nós dois.

Ela o abraçou forte chorando em seu peito.

Edward a abraçou de volta apertando-a em seus braços, era o abraço mais forte que eles davam, era como se o mundo fosse acabar naquele momento ou como se eles nunca mais fossem se ver

—Eu...eu quero dizer mais não consigo — ela disse soluçando.

Edward sentiu uma dor angústia estranha ao olhar nos dela eles pareciam tão frágeis como se ela fosse desmoronar a qualquer momento.

— Eu dizia isso todos os dias aos meus pais, quando eu acordava e os via, quando eles me beijavam e me abarcavam, quando eu aprontava, antes de dormir. A última vez que eu disse isso foi antes de minha mãe morrer na minha frente foi horrível, ela morreu para me proteger. Por isso eu odeio o amor, ele machuca, ele fere, lutei contra ele desde daquele dia me tornei um coração de ferro e estava indo bem até você aparecer na minha vida e mudar tudo. Foi tão forte eu não conseguia resistir a você. Com você me sento completa... sei que nunca disse isso, mas eu tento mostrar para você a cada minuto que estamos juntos, porque ninguém nunca chegou e nem chegará aqui como você — ela disse levando a mão dele a seu coração.

Ele não aguentou e a puxou beijando seus lábios com paixão, Bella retribuiu ao beijo desesperada, agarrando os ombros dele.

— Então você aceita se casar comigo? — ele disse ofegante se separando dela — Eu sei que nossa vida não vai ser fácil e é bem provável que passamos por muita coisa. Mas eu quero você, quero tentar. Quero fazer você ver que nunca vou sair do seu lado independente de qualquer coisa.

Bella sorriu os polegares dele pegando as lagrimas dela.

— Sim eu aceito me casar com você — ela disse e ele sorriu a beijando com amor, felicidade alegria.

— Nós vamos ser felizes você vai ver — ele disse se separando dela ofegante.

—Vamos — ela concordou o puxando pela nuca e o beijando apaixonadamente querendo dizer por aquele beijo o tanto que o amava.

— Bella amor — Edward disse tentando voltar ao controle e recuperar a razão para ir contra uma coisa que ele também queria. A boca de Bella deslizou pelo pescoço dele e a mão dela deslizava pelo seu peito procurando outro caminho — Não que eu não queira isso, mas agora aqui tem câmeras de segurança e eu não quero que ninguém veja minha mulher do jeito que só eu possa ver. E você não está com fome? A comida vai esfriar

— Ah, tudo bem — ela fez biquinho — Quando estivermos no nosso quarto eu vou cobrar — ela disse e piscou.

Ele puxou a cadeira para ela se sentar.

— Pedir seu favorito — falou — Já que sou péssimo na cozinha.

Ela sorriu.

— Está perfeito — ela sorriu.

Edward sorriu e serviu, abrindo o vinho e colocando na taça dela também.

Ele se serviu também e comeu em silencio olhando para ela.

— Então quando vamos fazer isso? — ele perguntou quando engoliu.

Bella olhou para ele.

— Não sei, você quer algo grande? — ela quis saber.

— Não, só tenho minha família para convidar, meus amigos a maioria morreram na guerra e você?

Bella acariciou a mão dele.

— Podemos fazer algo pequeno, aqui, que tal? — ela disse olhando ao redor para seu jardim.

Ele sorriu.

— É perfeito — ele sorriu a beijando rapidamente.

Comeram mais um pouco.

— Na primavera quando estiver tudo cheio de flores? — ela perguntou depois de pensar um pouco, sabendo que seria a próxima estação, menos de dois meses então.

— Sim, vai ser lindo — ele disse animado e já ansioso — Vou entrar com um pedido para nosso casamento o civil — ele falou e ela sorriu bebendo seu vinho.

— Você vai falar com seu advogado? — ele perguntou depois de um tempo.

— Precisa? — perguntou unindo suas sobrancelhas em confusão.

— Bom, acho que você deveria fazer um regime de bens, pedir separação total, não quero que ninguém pense que vou me casar com você por causa de seu dinheiro e...

— Mas isso é para quando as pessoas vão se separar, você vai se separar de mim? — ela disse o olhando profundamente.

— Nem a morte vai me separar de você — ele disse acariciando seu rosto.

Será mesmo?

— Então deixa isso quieto, eu sei que você não quer isso.

— Bella...

— Sem mas — disse em sua voz que sempre dava ponto final ao assunto.

Ele achou melhor parar de falar, mas ainda não desistiria do assunto.

Quando acabaram de comer, Edward apagou as velas que ainda estavam ali.

— Deixa eu te ajudar — Bella disse querendo ajudar a guardar as coisas.

— Não, precisa vai lá para nosso quarto e me espere deitadinha em nossa cama, logo estarei lá — falou beijando os lábios dela.

Bella assentiu saindo dali.

Era uma ótima hora para usar a lingerie que tinha comprado a muito tempo, mas ainda não tinha tido a chance.

Sem falar em outras coisas.

Riu.

Edward guardou tudo, mas deixou a louça para lavar depois, ele subiu as escadas indo para o quarto.

Sua boca se abriu e ficou seca quando viu a imagem em sua frente.

Bella estava de costas e ele podia ver que ela usava meias calças até a metade de sua coxa, um fio dental azul e preta junto com um espartilho.

— Bella — ele disse engolindo em seco sentindo seu membro ficando duro em suas calças.

Ela se virou para ele e sorriu maliciosa.

— Oi — ela disse se virando para ele. Edward só conseguiu enxergar como os seios dela ficavam magníficos naquele espartilho.

— Você... você tá — ele gaguejou se aproximando nela.

— Gostosa? Linda? — ela disse arqueando sua sobrancelha para ele.

— Muito — ele concordou balançando sua cabeça repetidas vezes.

Ela sorriu e o virou fazendo ele ficar de costas para cama.

— Tira os sapatos — ela disse em um tom mandão e ele os tirou junto com a meia — Palitó e gravata — mandou agora e ele o fez.

Olhando para ele, ela desabotoou os botões de sua blusa branca, tirando a peça que pouco a pouco revelava seu peito nu.

Bella o empurrou na cama o fazendo cair.

— Vira para cabeceira — ela disse.

— O que você vai fazer — ele quis saber.

— Vira — ela disse e ele suspirou se virando. Ela sorriu e se sentou em cima dele.

Ela apertou seu quadril no membro dele o fazendo gemer, se inclinou e pegou algo no criado mudo ao lado da cama.

— Droga baby, não faz isso — ele pediu quando ela o algemou na cama, com algemas felpudas preta.

— Shi quietinho e deixa eu me divertir — ela disse colocando a mão na boca dele — Ou você quer que eu o amordace?

Ele apenas a olhou. Bella tremeu com aquele olhar, estava ferrado quando o soltasse.

Então iria aproveitar agora.

Ela saiu de cima dele e puxou seu calçado, meias, calça e a cueca preta que ele usava deixando o nu.

— A onde você vai? — ele perguntou quando viu que ela estava saindo do quarto.

Bella apenas riu e piscou.

Edward bufou contando até 140 quando finalmente ela voltou carregando um copo.

— Bella me solta — ele pediu.

— Ainda não — ela disse e então bebeu algo do copo, ela voltou a se sentar em cima dele.

Edward gemeu quando a língua gelada dela lambeu seus lábios, ele colocou sua língua para fora a beijando ela passando o gelo que estava em sua boca para dele e depois pegando de volta.

Depois ela deslizou o gelo pelo pescoço dela com sua boca, pegou outro, indo até seu peito e brincando com os mamilos dele com o gelo.

Edward gemia seu membro cada vez mais duro.

Ele gemeu, ela rebolando em seu membro.

Ela desceu o gelo para a barriga dele deixando ali uma pedra e pegando outra, circulando o umbigo dele depois sugando a agua que havia derretido.

— Porra — ele gemeu seu corpo todo se arrepiando.

Ela sorriu maliciosa e desceu mais o gelo pelo corpo dele.

Bella passou pela virilha dele, descendo pela parte interna das coxas, subindo pela base do seu membro que estava duro e brilhando.

Ela segurou o gelo com seus lábios e passou pela extensão dele, que gemeu alto.

Ela desceu o gelo pelas bolas dele, esfregando o gelo ali.

Quando ele derreteu e ficou menor ela o engoliu e voltou lambendo por onde tinha uma trilha molhada.

Ela sugou sua glande colocando o máximo que conseguiu na boca e tirando. Chupando, colocando e tirando, repetindo isso várias vezes, Edward gemendo com a boca e língua dela gelada em seu membro que pegava fogo.

Bella estava prestes a fazê-lo gozar quando sentiu mãos fortes a agarrando e ela sendo virada bruscamente na cama.

— O que? Porra, como se soltou? — ela disse olhando nos olhos de Edward que brilhavam.

— Você não apertou tão forte querida e eu já fui do exército. E é como dizem o feitiço sempre vira contra o feiticeiro — ele falou e pegou os braços dela prendendo no alto da cabeça dela as algemas cada um em seu pulso, sem colocar na cabeceira da cama.

— Edward... droga pare — ela disse quando percebeu que estava presa.

Ele soltou o corpete dela e retirou todas as peças deixando-a completamente nua.

— Ah você não gosta baby? — ele disse e pegou o copo que estava ao lado do criado mudo — Que pena a maioria já derreteu — ele disse, depois piscou — Sem problemas isso.

— Ahhh — Bella gemeu alto quando sentiu a agua gelada ser derramada em seus mamilos eriçados e barriga.

Ele desceu sua boca sugando, lambendo, mordiscando sua pele molhada, demorando nos mamilos dela, dando bastante atenção a eles.

Ainda restou um pouco d'água gelada e Edward jogou no sexo já bastante molhado dela.

Ele lambeu sua entrada vermelha, chupando com gosto, brincando com seus grandes lábios e clitóris antes de voltar para cima pelo corpo dela, penetrando dois dedos em seu sexo e fazendo movimentos como se tivesse chamando alguém, enquanto sua boca beijava a boca dela e cada canto que alcançava.

Não demorou muito e ela estremeceu se contorcendo toda e gozando com força na mão dele, Edward a beijou levando seus dedos melado entre a boca deles e ambos chuparam os dedos dele juntos.

— Ainda não acabei com você — ele disse a virando de costas fazendo ela ficar de barriga para baixo.

Ele abriu as pernas dela e ficou em cima dela, seu membro deslizando com facilidade para dentro dela.

Ele investiu com força seu quadril se chocando na bunda dela. Edward segurava seu pescoço e metia seu membro com força e sem parar.

Entrando e saindo, estocando ambos gemiam forte, a cabeceira da cama batia na parede com força, Edward deu um tapa na bunda dela que se empinou para ele.

Ele saiu de dentro dela e a virou de frente de novo, empurrando suas pernas para cima fazendo os joelhos dela encostarem em seus seios, ele investiu para dentro dela de novo.

Metendo seu membro com força, o corpo de Bella se arqueando ela gemendo alto.

— Edward... Edward. Edward Edward — ela gemeu sem parar.

—Vem Bella, vem, goze baby.

— Vem comigo — ela pediu ofegante.

— Eu estou vindo — eu disse e se inclinou beijando os lábios dela com força.

Ambos gemeram e gozaram juntos mordendo o lábio do outro.

Edward caiu na cama cansado, suado e ofegante.

Ela também estava do mesmo jeito.

Ele soltou seus braços e a beijou.

— Eu te amo — ele disse.

— Eu sei por isso vou casar com você.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Oii amores! Haha gostaram do capitulo?

Curtinho eu sei... mas cheio de amor né... eita Bella que não diz logo nada...

E preparem-se para o proximo

beijos


	21. Capítulo 20

O livro de Edward simplesmente explodiu no mundo literário.

A demanda foi maior do que um dia a editora sequer tinha imaginado.

Na segunda semana, ele se tonou o livro mais vendido segundo The New York Times, as pessoas simplesmente se apaixonaram pelo livro.

Edward começou a ser chamado para dar sessões de autógrafos e dar entrevistas, todos sempre perguntavam quem era a tal mulher que ele tinha pedido em casamento.

E quando as pessoas descobriram que Isabella Swan, herdeira das Industrias Swan, era a noiva dele, as coisas se tornaram ainda maior do que ele tinha imaginado.

Quando percebeu seu livro tinha se tornado um best seller, ele estava em falta em todas as livrarias a editoria estava recebendo milhares de pedidos.

Seu livro estava se tornando um sucesso e ele não poderia estar mais feliz com isso.

E Bella claro estava muito orgulhosa de Edward.

Seus pais e irmãs foram surpreendidos quando Edward falou que lançaria um livro, ele não havia contado para ninguém além de Bella que estava fazendo um.

E é claro que seus pais e irmãs fizeram questão de ter um exemplar e autografado. Sua mãe e irmãs dizendo que o personagem principal do livro era simplesmente apaixonante e brigaram com ele pelo tom de suspense no livro que as fizeram ficar desesperada.

Alice e Rosalie deram um chilique quando viram o pedido de casamento de Edward no livro. Rose brigou com Emmett por ele ter feito uma coisa tão clichê como colocar o anel dentro do copo de champanhe o que acabou com Rose quase engolindo a aliança.

Mas é claro que ela estava brincando, podia ter sido clichê o pedido, mas foi um dos momentos mais especiais e inesquecíveis da sua vida.

Alice já foi logo dizendo que queria algo tão original como o de Edward, Jasper ficou numa saia justa, pensando em como faria o pedido quando chegasse a hora, mas ainda demoraria alguns anos, afinal eles estavam nem há três meses juntos.

Charlie surtou quando Bella disse que iria casar, Edward mesmo já tendo pedido a mão de Bella, fez questão de fazer o pedido de novo a Charlie o que fez ele subir alguns pontos com seu sogro.

Victória também ficou muito feliz com a prima e não conseguia imaginar como poderia colocar seu plano em pratica, mais rápido do que tinha pensado. Logo tudo que Bella tinha seria dela e a ruiva mal conseguia esperar.

Entre entrevista, encontro com escritores, chás literários, preparativos para seu casamento e inspiração para o começo de um novo romance. Quando Edward se deu conta já faltava menos de uma semana para seu casamento.

Bella já havia tirado férias na empresa, estava a dois dias de férias, terminando de resolver alguns pequenos detalhes sobre o casamento.

Eles haviam tido uma discussão naqueles dias depois do pedido.

Edward claro queria pagar o casamento e a lua de mel, Bella queria pagar tudo também, odiava jogar isso na cara de Edward, mas precisava lembrar que ela tinha muito mais condições que ele.

Depois de um dia que mal olharam para cara um do outro, eles conversaram melhor e decidiram que Bella pagaria todo casamento enquanto ele pagaria todo e qualquer gasto que tivessem na viagem de lua de mel.

Edward voltou a discutir com Bella sobre o acordo pré nupcial, mas Bella não quis nem ouvi-lo e como ele estava começando a ganhar se próprio dinheiro com o sucesso que os livros estava fazendo, ele relaxou um pouco.

Para a surpresa de Edward, Bella quis participar de cada detalhe de casamento, seria um casamento no jardim, apenas para os familiares deles, alguns amigos mais próximos e acionistas importantes da empresa.

Cerca de 100 convidados.

Ela escolheu cada detalhe com a ajuda de Alice, Rosalie e Victória que eram as damas de honra e madrinhas de seu casamento.

Elas iam de loja em loja escolher vestidos, tecidos, decoração, até o papel que seria usado no guardanapo.

Podia não ser um casamento esplendido, mas Bella queria que fosse como ela sempre imaginou quando criança, antes da mãe morrer.

O seu vestido foi o que deu mais trabalho para encontrar.

Ela queria algo único.

Mas nada exagerado de mais para um casamento durante o entardecer no jardim.

Ela teve que contratar uma estilista renomada para fazê-lo, quando a mulher mostrou o desenho Bella o aprovou imediatamente com um sorriso.

Nem conseguia acreditar que ela realmente iria se casar.

Ficou triste por um momento, tudo que queria era sua mãe ali presente.

...

Bella se virou na cama despertando, se espreguiçou e limpou seus olhos, fazendo uma careta ao ver que seu noivo não estava na cama.

Levantou-se indo para o banheiro, a porta estava fechada, mas não estava trancada ela abriu entrando sem fazer barulho, mas parou quando viu Edward no boxer do banheiro.

Ele estava de olhos fechados, parecendo concentrado, seguiu a agua que descia pelo seu corpo glorioso, parando a onde suas mãos estavam.

Ele segurava seu membro que estava duro e o massageava, gemendo baixinho.

— Isso não vale — Bella disse o fazendo parar e olhar para ela, ele sorriu sem graça por ter sido pego no flagrante.

— Você mesma disse que tinha feito isso ontem à noite, não venha me julgar — ele disse — Sem falar que é uma tortura você fica a noite toda esfregando essa bundinha no meu pau, seu coração é de ferro, não meu pau querida — ele disse voltando a se massagear..

— Droga — Bella falou, ignorando o comentário dele — Quem inventou mesmo de ficarmos sem sexo até o casamento? — ela perguntou com um biquinho.

— Você querendo me maltratar? — ele arqueou uma sobrancelha para ela.

— Porra, se um dia eu vier com essa ideia de novo, você não aceita — ela disse — Agora fique ai terminando o que você está fazendo que eu vou para outra banheiro, usar o chuveirinho — ela disse e saiu.

Edward gemeu.

— Amanhã — ele disse.

Só mais um dia e Bella Swan seria somente sua.

...

— Bella querida, você está linda — Charlie disse olhando sua filha.

— Ah papai, obrigada — ela disse dando um sorriso nervoso ao pai.

— Você está nervosa — ele disse pegando suas mãos que estavam frias e tremulas.

— Sim, eu... eu não sei pai, eu só... — ela gaguejou sem saber o que dizer.

Charlie acariciou sua mão.

— Você o ama, querida? Você tem certeza disso ainda dá tempo de desistir.

— Não papai, Edward me faz muito feliz, eu... eu o amo — ela disse bem baixinho como se aquilo fosse o maior segredo do mundo — Isso me amedronta, todos que amei me deixaram, mamãe, vovô... você — ela falou engolindo em seco.

— Eu nunca te deixei Bella — ele disse acariciando o rosto dela — Sei que não fui um pai muito presente quando sua mãe se foi, errei em me afastar de você e te deixar pelos cuidados do seu avô, mas eu a amo querida, e só quero vê-la feliz e estou feliz por ver você finalmente encontrando seu caminho, se casando. Não tenha medo da vida, Bella, não tenha medo de amar — ele disse.

— Não me faça chorar — ela falou controlando o nó em sua garganta.

— Ah não nem pense em estragar minha obra prima — Grey, o maquiador de Bella disse interrompendo o abraço deles — Está na hora diva, seu bofe está quase vindo busca-la — ele falou — Mas antes vamos dar um retoquezinho na maquiagem e...

— Está ótima Grey, não precisa de retoque, preciso ver Edward — Bella disse ansiosa.

Ela precisava vê-lo.

Precisava dizer que o amava.

Amo você.

Amo você.

Edward.

Ela precisava se casar com ele.

Ser dele.

O seu coração, corpo e alma já era dele, só dele

Oh, como podia amar alguém tão forte assim?

Logo ela que jurou nunca amar e agora estava ali prestes a se casar.

E como ela podia ter ficado tanto tempo sem dizer para ele que o amava.

Mas ela concertaria isso.

Ela diria isso a ele.

Com todas as letras finalmente.

— Espere quero que use algo — Charlie disse e tirou uma caixinha de dentro do bolso do paletó.

Ele abriu mostrando a diadema que tinha ali.

— Oh, papai.

— Sua avó me deu no dia do meu casamento com Renée, ela usou no dela também queria que usasse no seu — ele disse mostrando a diadema prateada cheia de safira e diamante.

— É a da princesa? — Bella perguntou apenas.

Charlie assentiu.

— Ah meu Deus isso é maravilhoso — Grey disse olhando a peça — Vai dar certinho com o penteado.

— Obrigada papai, é linda — Bella disse — Ande Grey coloque preciso ver Edward logo — Bella disse.

Grey colocou rapidamente a presilha que ficou linda junto com o penteado de Bella.

Ela então finalmente pode ir se encontrar com Edward no altar improvisado no jardim de sua casa, com várias flores ao redor.

E tudo pareceu certo quando ela o viu ali parado no altar, feito com rosas.

Ele estava lindo, seu sorriso parecia iluminar a cerimonia toda.

Ele estava simples também, não usava somiking, nem um fraque muito elaborado.

Ele vestia um terno preto.

Aquele por qual ela havia se apaixonado.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso dele quando o viu, seu sorriso foi grande.

Ela estava tão feliz, não acreditava que realmente ia se casar.

Ela o amava tanto.

Tudo parecia tão certo.

O sermão do pastor, amigo de Carlisle, foi rápido, os votos simples e os mesmos já ditos por tantos casais, eles trocaram as alianças douradas que tinham escolhidos juntos e se beijaram apaixonadamente quando foram declarados marido e mulher.

Finalmente juntos.

...

— Senhor, você está tão maravilhosa, cheirosa, sorridente — Edward disse quando a rodava pela pista de dança durante a primeira dança deles.

— Você gostou? — ela perguntou, olhando para a imagem deles que tinha na pista de dança improvisada que era toda espelhada.

O terno de Edward parecia brilhar de tão preto e impecável que estava, contratando com o vestido de Bella que estava tão branco que também brilhava.

O vestido era estilo seria, bem delicado na frente, na clavícula detalhes de renda, marcava seus seios, sua cintura e quadril. Descia com uma renda bordada por cima que o deixava um pouco mais rodado.

O detalhe mesmo do vestido era atrás que era todo costa nua com flores bordadas ao redor até chegar ao seu cóccix. Havia apenas um simples caminho de botões de perolas que desciam pela sua coluna até o final do vestido no chão.

— Está linda, meu amor, esse vestido é perfeita, você é perfeita. Mas acho que sou suspeito para falar eu amaria mesmo se você viesse usando um saco de batatas, contanto que viesse — ele disse — E você demorou tanto estava surtando enquanto te esperava — ele confessou, sussurrando no ouvido dela.

Ela riu.

— Grey que fez eu me atrasar mais — ela disse divertida.

Edward bufou.

— Ele queria me deixar doido isso sim — falou.

— Acho que ele ainda espera que você desista de mim e corra para ele — ela falou divertida já que Grey parecia ter se apaixonado por Edward, sempre o provocando, desde quando o havia conhecido.

Mas todos sabiam que era brincadeira e Grey tinha um companheiro.

— Nunca, sra. Cullen — ele disse.

— Ainda estamos vendo sr. Swan — ela disse.

Eles riram e Edward a beijou apaixonadamente.

Os convidados aplaudiram, Bella dançou com seu pai e Carlisle, eles cortaram o bolo, dançaram mais, se beijaram tiraram fotos com todos os convidados recebendo felicitações.

Bella fez questão de dar um grande beijo em Edward quando avistou Tanya no salão, Edward havia chamado algumas pessoas da editora.

Ele apenas riu do ciúme bobo de Bella retribuindo o beijo, afinal todos ali sabiam que eles estavam casados agora. E nada nem ninguém poderia separa-los.

Bella era sua esposa.

Ele ainda não conseguia acreditar nisso.

Eles estariam juntos de agora em diante e para sempre.

Será mesmo?

Victória sorria enquanto via sua prima e Edward andarem pelo salão. Eles estavam tão felizes que ela estava começando a se sentir mal pelo o que iria fazer.

Que mentira, ela estava se sentindo melhor que nunca. E quando os noivos começaram a se despedir, ela mandou uma mensagem a James.

A hora finalmente havia chegado.

...

— Vai me dizer para onde finalmente vamos? — Bella disse quando eles entraram no carro, ela estava ainda de vestido e eles haviam acabado de se despedirem de seus familiares e amigos.

Edward não havia deixado nenhum dos dois trocar de roupa, ele queria tirar cada parte da roupa de Bella, ele mesmo, há 30 mil pés do chão, assim como havia sido a primeira vez deles.

Ficariam três maravilhosas semanas viajando em lua de mel.

Mal podia esperar por isso.

Ele havia planejado a viagem com cada detalhe mínimo, queria que tudo fosse perfeito.

E seria apenas por ela está ao seu lado.

— Você só saberá quando seu avião pousar lá — ele assegurou.

Ela fez um biquinho.

— Bom não importa vou está ao seu lado e tudo vai ser perfeito — ela disse.

Ele sorriu mais apaixonado pela sincronia dos pensamentos deles.

— Assim que gosto — ele disse se inclinando e beijando os lábios dela.

Eles chegaram rápido ao aeroporto felizmente, já que ambos já não estavam mais aguentando tanta demora para ficarem juntos de novo, as mãos de Edward já estavam dentro do vestido de Bella, acariciando seu sexo.

O carro parou e eles saíram no meio da pista do aeroporto vendo o pequeno avião de longe.

O motorista tirou as malas depois se despediu de indo embora.

Ali estava meio escuro, já era a noite, a iluminação era pouca e mais a onde a pista que avião iria decolar.

— Espere aqui vou ver se já podemos embarcar — Edward disse olhando para Bella que assentiu.

Ele conversou com o piloto do avião e Bella o observou de longe o homem assentiu para Edward e entrou no avião, Edward voltou para onde Bella estava.

— Vamos — ele disse animado — Tudo pronto para nossa partida.

— Espere quero te dizer algo primeiro — ela disse decidida.

Dizendo a frase repetidas vezes em sua mente.

Sim.

Finalmente ela diria.

As três palavras.

Seu coração batia acelerado.

— O que? — ele disse a olhando.

Ela sorriu enlaçando seu pescoço e se aproximando dele, olhando profundamente em seus olhos.

— Eu queria te dizer isso desde do momento que acordei, mas só o vi no casamento e bem, eu queria dizer quando estivéssemos sozinhos e...

— Você está divagando... — ele disse sorrindo sentindo o que ela iria dizer.

Bella sorriu.

— Eu amo...

Mas Edward não conseguiu terminar de escutar a frase, pois tudo que sentiu foi uma pancada forte em sua cabeça e ele caiu no chão zonzo.

Bella gritou e olhou para seu sequestrador.

PASSO 1: CONCLUIDO

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Oii amores!  
Eu sei que esse não foi o melhor capítulo de casamento que vocês já leram, foi curto e com poucos detalhes, mas eu queria chegar logo nessa parte da fic, vai vim um pouquinho de drama agora, mas bem básico.  
Por favor, não me ameacem, por favor kkkk pelo menos não até os próximos capis aí sim vocês vão querer me bater :P  
bom não vou enrolar muito aqui, comente por favor, preciso saber o que acharam  
beijos


	22. Capítulo 21

A dor era forte.

Muito forte.

Ele foi tomando consciência disso assim que foi despertando.

Parecia que tudo em seu corpo estava doendo, como se a dor estivesse em sua veia e apertando seus nervos.

Ou pior era como se dentro de sua cabeça tivessem pedras duras que ficavam pulando de um lado para o outro batendo forte em seu crânio.

Abriu seus olhos e sua visão estava embaçada, vendo tudo escuro com apenas alguns pontos de luz.

— Senhor Cullen, tudo bem? — uma voz baixa perguntou, mas para Edward foi como se tivesse gritado bem em seu ouvido.

Sua cabeça latejou ainda mais.

Ele podia ouvir sirenes ao fundo ficando cada vez mais próximas.

Altas e barulhentas.

As imagens aleatórias e confusas em sua mente, iam ganhando sentindo conforme o aperto estranho em seu peito se intensificava.

Aquele era o dia do seu casamento.

Ele havia se casado.

Era para está em um avião indo para sua lua de mel.

A viagem perfeita que tinha planejado com todo cuidado, planejando cada pequeno detalhe.

Mas então, ele conversava com ela, ela disse que tinha algo importante para dizer e depois tudo que ele se lembrava era a dor.

Dor.

O avião tinha caído?

Bella.

Onde ela estava?

— Bella? Bella? Onde ela está? — ele disse sua voz soando meia histérica.

— Uns carros os cercaram senhor, acho que a levaram, chamei a polícia e a ambulância já está chegando não se mexa — o piloto disse.

Mas nada importava para ele.

Apenas Bella.

Ele precisava salva-la.

— Me ajude — Edward disse querendo ficar em pé, levantou seu tronco e tudo girou, mas ele ficou firme.

O piloto que Edward agora via mais nitidamente, colocou a mão em seus braços o ajudando a ficar em pé, no mesmo instante que a pista de pouso e decolagem de aviões pequenos era invadida por três carros da polícia e uma ambulância.

— Você está sangrando — ele disse.

Edward gemeu ficando em pé, sua cabeça parecia pesar o triplo do peso inteiro do seu corpo.

Ele levou a mão atrás dela, notando o enorme calombo que tinha ali e sentiu algo úmido em sua cabeça.

Mas ele não se importou.

Tudo que importava era Bella.

Bella.

Bella.

Ele precisava acha-la.

Preciva dela.

De um dos carros da polícia saltou um homem conhecido, Edward fez força para se lembrar da onde o conhecia.

Era o policial que havia cuidado do caso de quando o carro de Bella tinha explodido.

Parecia que tinha sido ontem, mas já tinha meses?

Edward cambaleou até ele como se estivesse bêbado.

— Bella, levaram minha esposa, levaram minha mulher, Bella — ele disse desesperado, segurando na blusa do homem, implorando que o homem o ajudasse.

— Calma, sr. Cullen me conte melhor o que acontece?

— Eu não sei estava de costa, alguém me acertou e eu cai — ele disse se sentindo um fraco por ter permitido que levassem sua esposa dele.

Esposa.

Deus porque isso tinha que ter acontecido?

— Você viu como era o carro?

— Era uma van preta, não tinha placa — o piloto disse — Eu vi de dentro do avião, levaram a senhora Cullen nela. Eu sai correndo quando vi o que tinha acontecido, mas era tarde demais.

— Atenção, todas as viaturas, fiquem atentos a uma van preta sem placa, atenção — o delegado repetiu no alto falante — Você viu quantos homens eram?

— Havia um só acho, que bateu no sr. Cullen e pegou a senhora Cullen, ele a carregou pro fundo da van e outra pessoa que dirigia não vi quem era — ele disse.

Se aquele momento não fosse tão desesperador, Edward poderia ter ficado feliz alguém chamando sua esposa de senhora Cullen.

— Senhor você precisa de cuidados? — um paramédico se aproximou de Edward.

— Bateram na cabeça dele com força , acho melhor ir ao hospital — o delegado quem disse.

— Não vou a porra de hospital nenhum até achar minha mulher — Edward disse convicto daquilo.

E ele estava certo, só não imaginava que seria daquele jeito.

— Precisamos fazer exames senhor, pode ter algum sangramento interno e limpar esse sangue.

— Não vou, apenas me deem um remédio minha cabeça parece que vai explodir — os paramédicos se olharam e deram de ombros.

— Deixe-nos pelo menos limpar o sangue — eles disseram e Edward apenas assentiu, mas tudo que ele pensava era Bella.

Seu coração estava pequeno em seu peito.

Ele não sabia o que faria se não a achasse.

Mas ele a acharia.

Nem que isso fosse a ultima coisa que ele fizesse em sua vida.

...

Quase uma hora depois Edward estava de volta a casa a onde estava ocorrendo a festa.

Muitas das pessoas já tinham ido embora inclusive Rosalie e Emmett, seus pais ainda estavam lá, com Charlie, Alice e Jasper, esperando a decoração ser desmontada.

Se assustaram quando viram Edward chegar com um curativo na cabeça junto com a polícia.

Charlie sentiu o que tinha acontecido assim quando o viu.

Haviam levado sua filha.

O delegado conversou com eles sobre como tudo tinha acontecido, eles haviam pedido um mandato para revisar as câmeras do aeroporto e conseguir mais detalhes.

Esme tentou consolar seu filho, mas ele parecia mais perdido ainda do que chegou da guerra e nada bem.

— ... o que temos que fazer agora é esperar, se forem sequestradores logo eles vão entrar em contato querendo resgate — o delegado disse conversando com Carlisle e Charlie.

— Aguardar? Você quer que eu fique aqui de braços cruzados quando fazem sabe-se lá o que com minha esposa? — Edward perguntou em um rompente.

— Filho... — Carlisle disse calmamente tentando relaxa-lo.

— Não dá pai, levaram Bella, pai, eu não posso ficar aqui sem fazer nada — ele disse seus olhos estavam úmidos e sua voz embargada.

— E não adianta também sair a procura dela, Edward — Charlie disse ele parecia calmo por fora, mas por dentro estava nervoso que nem Edward — Cadê seu celular? Precisamos ficar com o seu por perto, eles devem ligar no meu ou no seu — ele disse.

— Eu... eu — a cabeça dele doeu enquanto tentava se lembrar a onde tinha colocado seu celular — Está com o... o... na bolsa dela — ele disse sem conseguir pronunciar o nome da esposa.

— As malas e a bolsa da senhora Cullen está aqui, o piloto mandou, vou pegar — o delegado disse e voltou minutos depois carregando algumas malas e a bolsa preta.

Edward que havia organizado cada mala não queria que ninguém tivesse alguma pista para onde a levaria.

Isso tinha que ser um pesadelo.

Era para ele está naquele momento, amando sua mulher na cama do avião.

Por quê? Por quê?

Olhar para ela fez o coração de Edward doer ainda mais.

Ele abriu a bolsa com cuidado e respirando fundo, vendo seu celular facilmente junto com o de Bella ele pegou os dois ascendendo a luz da tela e vendo a imagens deles abraçados e sorrindo.

Seu coração se apertou ainda mais quando a viu ali, linda e sorrindo.

 _Oh, Deus, por favor, que nada aconteça com ela, por favor, Senhor que ela fique bem, cuide dela meu Deus,_ ele rezou em silencio _Eu não sei viver sem ela e se for para levar um de nós que seja eu_.

Ouviram um carro frear bruscamente e logo depois Victória surgiu ali na sala, ela estava ainda com o penteado da festa, mas agora usava uma calça escura e blusa branca.

— É verdade o que estão dizendo? — ela disse desesperando indo até seu tio — Tio, levaram Bella? — ela perguntou.

— Onde você viu isso? — Charlie perguntou.

— Nos noticiários estão passando em todos os jornais — ela disse.

Charlie suspirou e abraçou a sobrinha que começou a chorar.

Lágrimas de crocodilo.

— Edward querido, você não quer trocar de roupa? Comer algo? — Esme perguntou ao filho.

— Não... eu.. eu vou subir — Edward disse, precisava ficar sozinho.

Ele precisava pensar no que ia fazer.

Victória conteu o sorriso quando o viu subir as escadas sozinho.

Pegando seu celular discretamente e digitou o código.

Passo 2 feito.

...

Edward ficou parado apenas olhando para a cama que dividia com Bella, lembrando-se de todos os momentos que passou com ela ali.

De todas as brincadeiras, de todo o prazer, de todo o amor.

Ele precisava salvar Bella.

Mas como ele iria fazer isso?

E como um sinal, ele ouviu um barulho tocar.

Era um toque simples e antigo de celular.

Confuso olhou para o dele e de Bella em sua mão, vendo que não era nenhum dos dois que tocava.

Sua cabeça virou e viu um celular estranho em cima do criado mudo ao lado de sua cama.

O encarou por um segundo antes de correr para pega-lo.

— Alô — ele atendeu.

— Olá senhor Cullen — uma voz de homem disse, ela soou irônica e divertida.

— Onde minha mulher está? — Edward perguntou desesperado.

— Oh, ela está aqui bem na minha frente, tão linda de noiva e...

— Se você tocar um dedo nela eu vou te matar — ele disse.

O homem riu.

— O que você quer? — Edward perguntou.

— Eu quero dez milhões de dólares, você tem até amanhã antes do almoço para conseguir esse dinheiro, depois me ligue no número que está gravado nesse celular. Não diga a ninguém sobre isso se não sua querida esposinha vai sofrer as consequências e acredite eu vou saber se você disser.

— Eu quero saber se ela está bem — Edward implorou.

O telefone fez um barulho estranho ele ouviu uma respiração.

— Edward, eu te... — a voz de Bella soou abafada, depois ele ouviu um barulho de grito.

— NÃO — Edward gritou — Bella? Bella?

— Ela está ótima como você pode ver, você tem até as cinco da tarde de amanhã senhor Cullen, dez milhões, ninguém pode saber — e desligou.

Passo 3: concluído.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Haha oooi amores, tudo bem?

O que acharam do capitulo hein? Foi curtinho eu sei, mas logo tem mais.

Esperando os comentários de vocês,

o que será que vai acontecer agora?

Será que o Edward vai conseguir salvar a Bella?

Aguardem!

Beijos


	23. Capítulo 22

Edward não tinha a mínima ideia de como conseguiria 10 milhões de dólares.

O que ele tinha ganhado até agora com a venda dos livros não dava nem 100 mil dólares.

Não era bastante.

Bella tinha dito para eles abrirem uma conta conjunta, mas Edward disse que poderiam fazer isso depois do casamento, primeiro ele queria ver se ganhava mais dinheiro para colocar na conta, não queria que tudo viesse só dela.

10 milhões.

10 milhões.

Ele não tinha esse dinheiro, mas... mas alguém tinha.

Charlie, ele tinha esse dinheiro.

Ele poderia dar para o pagamento da filha.

Ninguém pode saber.

Eram as palavras do sequestrador.

Mas se ninguém soubesse Edward nunca arrumaria aquele dinheiro.

Precisava de Charlie.

Precisava contar a ele.

Não teria como o sequestrador saber, ele não faria mal a Bella.

E Edward conseguiria salva-la.

Respirou fundo decido.

Sim faria isso.

Sua cabeça pulsou de dor como se concordasse com ele, foi até o banheiro e pegou uma cartela de comprimidos, engoliu dois sem agua.

Olhou em seu relógio já eram mais de três horas da manhã.

Era naquele momento para ele está fazendo amor com sua mulher, beijando cada parte do seu corpo e sussurrando palavras doce, não desesperado sem saber a onde ela estava.

Ele precisava falar com Charlie.

Mas como faria isso sem levantar suspeitas?

Ele ficou andando de um lado para o outro pensando.

Mas não precisou pensar muito.

Ele ouviu uma batida na porta do quarto.

Não queria falar com ninguém agora.

Mas foi Charlie que entrou.

Ele ainda estava com a mesma roupa do casamento, seus cabelos estavam bagunçados e a expressão em seu rosto era de alguém desolado, parecia que ele tinha envelhecido dez anos.

— Edward podemos conversar?

— Charlie eu...?

— O delgado foi embora, ele teve que voltar para delegacia, disse que provavelmente só vão entrar em contato amanhã cedo ele estará aqui. Seus pais estão no quarto de hospedes Alice e Rose também, Victoria foi embora.. eu.. eu

— Ele me ligou — Edward disse.

— Te ligou? — Charlie pareceu mais desperto.

— Esse celular estava no quarto quando eu cheguei aqui ele tocou. O homem disse que quer dez milhões de dólares, a polícia não pode saber ele disse que tenho até amanhã para trazer o dinheiro se não... Bella... eles...

— Dez milhões? Você tem esse dinheiro?

— Não, não tenho. E eu recusei a ter acesso a qualquer conta de Bella, íamos criar uma conta conjunta ainda, depois que chegássemos da viagem e...

—Calma filho — Charlie disse quando o viu começar a tremer — Eu tenho esse dinheiro posso pegar no banco amanhã de manhã mesmo.

Edward deu um suspiro de alivio pela primeira vez.

— O que vamos fazer Charlie? Eu não aguento esperar até amanhã —Edward disse desesperado sua cabeça pulsando de dor — Se tivéssemos pelo menos um meio de rastreá-la, de saber onde ela está — ele disse fungando.

E então a boca de Charlie se abriu.

— Ah meu Deus a presilha, Bella a tirou? — Charlie perguntou de repente.

— Presilha? Que presilha?

— A que eu dei para ela usar, meu pai a comprou em um leilão antes do casamento dele com minha mãe, ele já era muito rico. A presilha é uma das joias mais caras do mundo, já tentaram rouba-la duas vezes desde então ela tem um rastreador instalado, se Bella estiver com ela saberemos onde ela está e...

— Bella vai está lá — Edward completou rapidamente, sentindo um sopro de esperança — Mas como vamos saber isso, Charlie?

— Tem um código é só colocar no aplicativo — Charlie disse puxando seu celular do bolso.

Os minutos que se passaram enquanto carregava foram como horas para Edward, mas finalmente a presilha foi rastreada e apareceu um endereço, junto com um mapa.

Edward rapidamente o anotou dizendo para Charlie chamar a policia que ele iria agora mesmo para lá.

Charlie falou para ele ir com calma e esperar ele chegar com a policia lá.

Mas Edward não escutou já entrando dentro de uma SUV preta e acelerando com força.

...

Edward parou o carro no acostamento e apenas deu tempo dele abrir a porta, antes de vomitar no chão na pista escura.

— Isso é hora de ficar doente? — ele disse a si mesmo limpando sua boca.

No fundo ele sabia que algo estava errado com ele.

Ele estava se sentindo meio sonolento e zonzo.

E sua cabeça estava doendo muito.

Mas não podia dar ao luxo de se preocupar com ele mesmo agora.

Precisava achar Bella.

Precisava salva-la.

Mesmo fedendo a vomito e com a cabeça estourando.

Tudo que precisava era de Bella.

Quando estava perto do endereço que Charlie deu, ele parou o carro alguns metros longe.

Saiu do carro se sentindo meio tonto, mas respirou fundo seguindo pela trilha escura.

Parou quando viu uma casa velha que parecia abandona, havia uma van preta na entrada e seu sangue borbulhou quando ele viu um carro conhecido estacionado ali.

Era o carro de Victoria.

O que ela estava fazendo ali?

Ela estava por trás disso tudo?

Ele não conseguia acreditar.

Mas ele podia ver perfeitamente a história toda em sua cabeça.

A porta do galpão estava aberta e ele viu apenas um cara alto negro na entrada.

Edward se aproximou sorrateiramente.

O caro sentiu sua presença e se virou, eles lutaram.

O homem foi para cima de Edward tentando socar sua cara, Edward se desviou e deu uma cotovelada forte em sua barriga, o homem tossiu e girou seu corpo dando uma rasteira nele, Edward se desequilibrou e recebeu um soco no rosto, mas ele deu dois socos nele e um chute.

Conseguindo girar e dar um mata leão nele até que o homem caiu no chão inconsciente.

Edward olhou para o corpo do homem respirando fundo.

Viu uma arma em sua cintura e a pegou entrando no galpão.

 _Por favor Deus, que Bella esteja viva e bem._

Ele pediu.

...

O coração dela batia acelerado e ela não sabia o que fazer.

O dia mais perfeito de sua vida, havia se tornado seu pior pesadelo.

Quando ela finalmente se sentia pronta para dizer a Edward o quanto o amava, tudo pareceu desmoronar.

Ela apenas se lembrava de está conversando com ele e a próxima coisa que sabia era ter acordado ali.

Parecia uma sala abandonada, seus braços e pernas estavam amarrados com força e sua boca estava colado com aquelas fitas prateadas.

Ela ainda usava seu vestido de noiva, maquiagem e seus cabelos presos ainda.

Seu lindo vestido estava sujo e um pouco rasgado.

Sua aparência deveria está horroriza, mas tudo que ela precisava agora era manter a calma.

Tinha que arrumar um jeito de escapar dali.

Mas como?

E Edward? Como ele estaria?

Será que ele estava procurando por ela?

Tinha que está, tinha que manter a esperança ele ia acha-la tinha certeza.

Não soube quanto tempo passou ali, ouviu barulhos e a porta do lugar foi aberta um homem loiro se aproximou, ele tinha uma altura média, vestia uma roupa toda preta ele segurava uma arma prateada.

— Olá vadia, está bem acomodada aí? — ele disse Bella o olhou com atenção querendo memorizar cada parte do rosto dele que poderia servir como retrato falado.

Ela precisava ter sangue frio naquele momento.

Mas já havia assistido filmes o suficiente para saber que quando o bandido mostrava o rosto para a vítima é que não tinha a intenção de deixa-la viva.

O homem se aproximou dela e puxou a fita adesiva de sua boca sem a menor delicadeza, Bella sentiu sua pele ao redor queimar por causa da cola.

Apesar de querer gritar e da dor que sentiu, ficou calada sem dizer nada.

— Vou fazer um telefonema e quero que fique bem quietinha — ele disse pegando um celular e e discando um número — Você só vai falar se eu mandar, entendeu? — ele disse pressionando o cano de baixo do seu queixo.

Isso era desesperador.

Bella não conseguia manter a calma, era queria ser forte, mas não conseguia.

Estava com medo. Não queria morrer.

Ela queria Edward, precisava dizer que o amava.

Oh e se nunca falasse isso?

Não, aquilo não poderia acontecer.

Bella assentiu engolindo o nó em sua garganta com dificuldade queria chorar, espernear.

Mas tinha medo.

No fundo ela era apenas uma mulher.

O homem deu um sorrisinho e colocou o telefone no viva voz.

— Não fale nada — ele disse enquanto o telefone chamava, pressionando o cano da arma mais na garganta dela.

— Alô — uma voz conhecida atendeu e Bella sentiu seu coração disparar.

Edward. Era ele. Então ele estava bem, ficou mais aliviada com isso.

Não sabia o que faria se ele não tivesse bem.

— Olá senhor Cullen — o homem disse irônico e divertido olhando para Bella, deslizando a arma em sua garganta.

— Onde minha mulher está? — ele perguntou, sua voz soou desesperada. Bella quis gritar que estava ali, mas estava com medo. E se ele a matasse?

— Oh, ela está aqui bem na minha frente, tão linda de noiva e...

— Se você tocar um dedo nela eu vou te matar — a voz dele era tão cortante que até Bella ficou com medo.

O homem riu.

— O que você quer? — Edward perguntou.

— Eu quero dez milhões de dólares, você tem até amanhã antes do almoço para conseguir esse dinheiro, depois me ligue no número que está gravado nesse celular. Não diga a ninguém sobre isso se não sua querida esposinha vai sofrer as consequências e acredite eu vou saber se você disser.

— Eu quero saber se ela está bem — ele exigiu.

O homem aproximou o telefone de Bella, dando um olhar de advertência. Tudo que Bella conseguia pensar era dizer que o amava.

— Edward, eu te ... — amo, ela quis dizer, mas sentiu algo se chocar com força em sua cara fazendo-a gritar e ela perdeu a consciência com o golpe forte.

— NÃO — Edward gritou — Bella? Bella?

O homem conteu o riso, dizendo que ele tinha até amanhã e desligou.

James pegou o rosto de Bella que sangrava, ela estava desmaiada e tinha sangue escorrendo pelo seu nariz com a cotovelada que ele deu nela.

— Sinto muito, linda, mas isso é apenas uma previa de algo bem pior que vai acontecer — ele disse se levantando e saindo dali.

Precisava ligar para Victória.

...

A consciência de Bella voltou minutos ou horas depois, ela não tinha a mínima ideia.

Sentia um cheiro de sangue em seu nariz, seu pescoço parecia duro e sua bochecha quente.

O homem havia dando uma cotovelada nela tão forte.

Tentou se lembrar de mais detalhes.

Edward.

Ele havia ligado para Edward.

Ela tinha ouvido a voz dele.

Segurou as lagrimas que quis escorrer pelo rosto, sabia que se começasse a chorar não conseguiria parar.

Seu corpo tremia e estava meia tonta.

Abriu a boca percebendo que estava sem a fita.

Pensou em gritar, mas com certeza isso não daria certo.

E ela estava sem forças, tinha que se guardar para quando conseguisse escapar dali.

Pensou em chamar o cara dizer que precisava ir ao banheiro, assim ele teria que solta-la e ela daria um jeito de fugir.

Sim era uma boa ideia, mas quando abriu a boca a porta também se abriu e ele entrou.

Dessa vez não estava sozinho.

Uma pessoa que ela nunca imaginou que estaria ali entrou.

— Victória? — ela disse arfando de surpresa.

— Ah meu Deus, Bella, você está bem? — Victória falou correndo até a prima e se agachando no chão, fingindo estar preocupada sabia que não duraria muito tempo.

— O que faz aqui pegaram você também? — Bella disse desconfiada.

Então Victória olhou com desdém para Bella e se levantou.

A ruiva riu.

James saiu as deixando sozinha, fechando a porta.

— Vai dizer que está surpresa de me ver aqui priminha? — ela disse se aproximando de Bella.

— O que você... — mas Bella não chegou a terminar a frase e a mão de Victoria acertou seu rosto — VOCÊ FICOU DOIDA? — Bella gritou explodindo de raiva.

Victoria riu.

— Você não sabe o quanto sonhei em fazer isso — ela disse.

— Porque você está fazendo isso Victória? Me solte daqui, vamos conversar e...

— Cala a boca Bella — Victoria gritou — Eu odeio você, odeio, nunca percebeu isso? Você sempre foi a queridinha do vovô, sempre. Ele mal queria saber de mim, ele me odiava pelo o que meu pai fez.

— Não Victoria, ele amava você também, como pode pensar isso? — Bella disse não acreditando que sua prima estava falando assim.

A inveja é a pior de todos os males, aquela frase fez sentindo agora a ela.

— Ele nunca me amou, então como ele pode me deixar com menos dinheiro que você, menos ações, ele deixou quase tudo a você a queridinha dele enquanto para mim, só deixou migalhas.

— Isso tudo é por causa de dinheiro? — Bella disse sem conseguir acreditar nisso — Você que estava me ameaçando?

— É claro que era eu sua idiota e por varias vezes tentei matar você, mas o idiota do James nunca conseguia.

— Então decidir fazer uma visitinha para meu pai na cadeia ele me deu a ideia de sequestrar você, de fazer você sofrer, assim como meu querido titio Charlie. De fazer vocês pagarem por eu ser a desprezada da família.

— Victoria você está doida, nós te amávamos e...

— NÃO, CALA A BOCA — ela gritou — CALA A BOCA, EU TE ODEIO, EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ, SEU DINHEIRO VAI SER TODINHO MEU, O LUGAR QUE É MEU POR DIREITO.

— Você está louca — Bella disse sem conseguir e riu — Meu dinheiro nunca vai ser seu, eu me casei, se me matar, Edward herdará tudo eu mesmo já fiz um testamento deixando tudo para ele — falou Bella, ela havia feito isso na mesma semana que ele a pediu em casamento, ele não sabia ainda é claro.

Mas o riso de Victoria foi ainda mais forte.

Era um riso de vitória, um riso malvado perverso.

Bella sentiu todo seu corpo se arrepiar.

— E você ainda não entendeu Bella. Eu vou ficar aqui com Edward, eu vou consola-lo quando ele tiver triste, vou me aproximar dele, vou cuidar dele, vou fazer ele me amar e então me casarei com ele, tirarei todo o dinheiro dele, todo e finalmente terei minha vingança.

— Você não vai fazer isso — Bella disse querendo se soltar daquelas cordas e pular na cara de Victória — Ele nunca vai ficar com você.

— E porque não? Eu sou linda, gostosa, sei seduzir e deixar um homem ao meus pés e principalmente sei amar, sei dizer isso, demostrar. Coisa que você nunca soube — ela cuspiu as palavras que acertaram Bella mais forte que o tapa.

— Eu ... eu — Bella quis dizer algo.

Quis dizer que amava edward. Que ele a amava.

Que ele nunca amaria Victoria.

Mas ela iria morrer, Edward ficaria sozinho, machucado, Bella podia ver tudo com perfeição.

Sua prima cuidando do seu marido, ele se apaixonando para ela, seguindo em frente.

Bella sabia.

O amor destrói.

Por isso que ela se fechou ao amor, por isso prometeu nunca amar um homem, nunca se casar.

Mas Edward a fez quebrar todas essas promessas.

E ela o amava com toda força do mundo.

E ele nunca saberia disso.

Victória estava cega. Cega de ciúmes e inveja, elas duas cresceram praticamente juntas apesar de toda a diferença que tinham.

Seu avô nunca demonstrou preferência por nenhuma das duas, ele deixou dinheiro suficiente para Vic viver bem, não entendia o porque de toda essa ambição da prima.

— Me mate então Victória, se é isso que quer, se é isso que fará você feliz, me mate, só por favor, cuide dele, cuide de Edward, eu o amo, prometa que não o fará sofrer — Bella disse sabendo que era o fim para ela, vendo sua prima apontando a arma em sua direção.

Então a porta se abriu de supetão.

— Largue a arma — Bella sentiu seu mundo parar quando ouviu aquela voz.

Victória em sua frente, virou encarando Edward que estava atrás dela e empunhava uma arma preta.

Edward.

Bella quis rir, chorar, o vendo ali teve a certeza que tudo ficaria bem.

— O que faz aqui? — Victoria disse vendo Edward ali, seus olhos se arregalando.

— Solte a arma Victória, vai ser melhor para você — ele disse soando duro mortal.

— Edward eu... eu fui obrigada a fazer isso — ela disse sem saber o que falar.

— Me poupe Victória — ele disse — Não me obrigue a atirar em você, solte a arma e desamarre Bella. AGORA — ele falou, sua voz calma, borbulhava de raiva.

Sem saber o que fazer, Victoria abaixou a arma no chão e se virou para Bella.

Bella não disse nada apenas olhando Edward que ainda segurava arma, a expressão dura.

Quando sentiu que seus braços e pernas estavam soltos, Bella não quis saber de mais nada e pulou para os braços de Edward, o abraçando mais forte que conseguia e chorando.

EU TE AMO.

Ela gritou em pensamentos, estava soluçando de mais para conseguir dizer isso em voz alta.

Abriu seus olhos um pouco querendo finalmente dizer isso, olhando para ele.

Mas tudo que viu, através de sua visão embaçada, foi um vulto preto.

O homem loiro.

Foi tudo muito rápido, ela ainda tentou empurrar Edward e ficar em sua frente.

Mas a velocidade da bala foi mais rápida que a reação dela e o corpo de Edward foi para frente, quando ele sentiu a queimação em seu corpo.

— Edward? — Bella disse assustada o segurando.

— Bella — ele disse e seu corpo caiu no chão, dando convulsões e perdendo a consciência lentamente.

Mas os olhos esperançosos e cheios de amor, nunca deixaram os olhos castanhos, assustados de Bella.

Enquanto se fechavam e partiam dessa vida.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Oii amores, decidir fazer uma surpresinha para vocês hoje, só não sei se vocês vão achar bom por causa do final kkk

eu acho que tudo isso é um pesadelo e a Bella vai acordar na cama na lua de mel e vocês? kkkk

não é real mesmo,

bom esperando os comentários.

até o próximo

beijos


	24. Capítulo 23

_—_ _Edward, Edward_ _—_ _Bella gritou batendo em suas bochechas querendo acorda-lo_ _—_ _Edward acorde_ _—_ _ela gritou desesperada, mas ele continuou inerte no chão._

 _—_ _O que você fez?_ _—_ _Victoria gritou a James._

 _—_ _Temos que fugir_ _—_ _James disse_ _— A polícia está vindo_ _precisamos matar ela também_ _—_

 _Victoria olhou Bella que chorava e tentava animar o corpo do marido._

 _—_ _Não_ _—_ _ela disse rápido_ _—_ _Ela vai sofrer, vamos fugir isso não acabou ainda_ _—_ _ela disse fazendo Bella olhar para ela._

 _—_ _M_ _ALDITA, VOCÊ É UMA MALDITA EU VOU TE CAÇAR ATÉ NO INFERNO VICTORIA VOU MATÁ-LA_ _—_ _Bella gritou chorando Victoria e James fugiam dali_ _— VOU MATAR VOCÊS, VOU MATAR._

 _—_ _Edward eu te amo volta para mim_ _—_ _ela murmurou chorando angustiada._

 _Mas ele não voltou._

...

Bella acordou em um pulo na cama.

Seu corpo tremia e ela estava suada.

Oh droga ela havia dormido outra vez.

Teve mais um dos seus malditos pesadelos.

Por isso que ela odiava dormir.

Odiava reviver aqueles momentos.

Os momentos mais felizes.

E os momentos mais triste de sua vida.

Eles estavam marcados no fundo de sua alma, como se fosse um castigo de ter quebrado sua promessa.

De ter amado.

Desde o começo ela sabia que aquilo era uma péssima idea.

Ela já deveria saber que aquilo iria terminar assim.

Desde pequena seu caminho já estava marcado.

Ela iria sofrer.

Era esse seu destino.

Amava seus pais acima de tudo, eles eram as pessoas mais importantes de sua vida.

Até que sua mãe morreu na sua frente e depois disso seu pai a abandonou aos cuidados do seu avô.

Ela fechou seu coração a partir daquele dia, depois do enterro de sua mãe, que ela chorava, chorava e chorava e então seu pai deu as costas para ela.

Bella ficou um ano sem vê-lo e depois era tarde demais para Charlie mudar o que tinha feito.

Sua filha tinha apenas 10 anos, mas ela havia se tornado uma criança fria, mesquinha, sem amor.

Seu avô havia feito ela assim, mimada, poderosa e forte.

Mesmo depois de Charlie ter voltado Bella não quis morar com ele e morava com seu avô.

E então todos os dias ela sonhava em ser como ele, poderoso, frio e que não amava.

Que não sofria.

Porque ela nunca mais em sua vida queria sofrer.

Ela conseguiu por anos ser assim.

Uma coração de ferro, como seu avô a chamava.

Mas no fundo no fundo, Bella era apenas uma mulher frágil que viu sua mãe morrer em sua frente e se sentiu abandonada pelo pai.

Tudo que ela queria e necessitava era amor.

Não importava o quanto ela negasse e a quem negasse, no fundo ela só queria ser amada.

Queria encontrar o amor que presenciou durante nove anos pelos seus pais.

Eles se amavam tanto.

E a amavam tanto.

Mesmo assim ela fez uma promessa a si mesma, que nunca se apaixonaria por um homem.

Não para perde-lo e ela sofrer como seu pai havia sofrido.

Nunca que ela queria aquilo.

Ela estava indo bem, conseguindo manter a promessa por todos aqueles anos.

Até que seu avô partiu daquela vida e ela se sentiu abandonada de novo.

Ela assumiu a presidência da empresa, querendo que ele da onde estivesse sentisse orgulho dela.

Mas ela não esperava que em sua vida surgisse Edward Cullen.

O homem que roubou seu coração.

Que a fez se apaixonar perdidamente.

Que a fez querer se casar e ter uma família.

Um homem que não estava ali por sua causa.

Porque ela o amava.

O amor era a morte.

Ela sabia disso e mesmo assim havia tentado ser feliz, mesmo que não tivesse conseguido.

Ela havia tentado e agora continuava a li.

Poderosa como sempre e com seu coração mais quebrado do que nunca.

...

A porta do elevador se abriu e ela saiu andando com agilidade em seu salto alto.

Forte, altiva e determinada como sempre.

Mas tão quebrada por dentro que parecia impossível pegar os cacos e colar eles novamente.

— Srtª. Swan, bom dia — Zafrina disse tendo o cuidado de não chama-la de sra. Cullen, ela havia proibido todos funcionários de chama-la assim.

Afinal ela nunca havia sido uma Cullen.

— Zafrina quero os contratos com o sr. Gates revisados e peça para alguém leva-los para autentica-los.

— Claro Srta. — Zafrina disse tentando ser delicada.

Nunca havia sentindo tanta pena de sua chefe como estava sentindo naquele momento.

Era difícil lidar o que ela estava tendo que lidar.

Zafrina mesmo não saberia o que fazer se estivesse na situação dela.

Ou talvez sabia.

Ela não desistira como Bella havia feito.

Bella como todo dia mergulhou sua cabeça no trabalho desejando acordar do pesadelo que estava vivendo.

Um lugar a onde não tinha dor.

Onde a dor não a consumia e o amor parecia algo impossível a ela.

Ela estava lendo o mesmo parágrafo pela terceira vez tentando entendê-lo.

Na quarta, desistiu afastando as folhas e se recostando na cadeira.

Como um leão masoquista ela olhou para a gaveta.

Porque ela não conseguia?

Ela gostava da dor.

Achava que era o mínimo que conseguia sentir depois de tudo.

Dor e mais dor.

Respirando fundo abriu a gaveta e puxou a única coisa que estava ali de cabaça para baixo.

Sem vira-lo levou ele ao seu peito abraçando o porta retrato com força.

Uma lagrima solitária escorreu pelo seu rosto.

Tomando coragem ela se afastou do porta retrato e o virou, olhando a foto que tinha ali.

Era ele.

Era Edward.

Ele sorria para imagem, Bella se lembrava perfeitamente do dia que tiraram aquela foto.

Era o domingo que fizeram seis meses que estavam juntos.

Eles haviam ido passear no parque fizeram um piquenique e passaram a dia todo debaixo de uma arvore deitados, conversando e brincando um com o outro.

FLASHBACK

— Edward não faça isso — Bella sussurrou a mão dele subindo por sua perna nua e chagando perto da sua virilha.

— Eu não consigo você vestiu esse shortinho jeans de proposito não foi? — ele falou apertando a coxa dela.

Bella sorriu.

— Claro que sim porque eu queria que você ficasse doidinho o dia inteiro — ela disse o provocando e deslizou suas unhas pelo braço dele fazendo a pele dele se arrepiar.

— Droga baby, pare com isso porque se não vamos ser presos por atentado ao pudor — ele disse.

Ela sorriu.

— Contanto que nos coloquem na mesma cela eu não me importo — ela disse e piscou.

Ele riu e beijou seus lábios delicadamente.

Se separaram e ficaram abraçados debaixo da arvore do parque olhando as pessoas ao redor e em silencio, apenas apreciando a companhia um do outro.

— Hei vamos tirar uma foto? Já temos seis meses juntos e quase nenhuma foto — ela disse quando observava um casal a alguns metros fazendo careta para o celular.

Edward sorriu.

— Isso é uma ótima ideia — ele concordou.

Ela sorriu e pegou seu celular, colocando ele na câmera.

Edward a abraçou e eles começaram a tirar foto um do outro e juntos, com Edward beijando sua bochecha, Bella beijando a dele, eles se beijando, eles rindo, eles sérios, eles fazendo careta, eles sorrindo, fazendo cara de bravo, mordendo o lábio.

— Eu te amo, Bella — Edward disse em algum momento colocando uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da sua orelha.

— Eu sei... eu...eu... — ela queria tanto falar, porque não conseguia?

Ele sorriu compreensivo e Bella puxou seus cabelos beijando seus lábios.

Um dia ela diria, só esperava que chegasse logo esse dia.

FLASHBACK OFF

A que estava no porta retrato era uma deles com as bochechas coladas, ambos sorriam e seus olhos brilhavam tanto.

Passou o dedo pelo rosto dele querendo mais que tudo sentir sua pele de novo.

— Me perdoa, eu amo você — ela disse baixinho abraçando o porta retrato outra vez.

Só queria que ele pudesse ouvir essas palavras da onde quer que estivesse.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, tudo bem?

haha gostaram do capitulo, curtinho, eu sei, mas eu estou devendo um capítulo na quinta então essa semana volto quinta feira ok?

Peço para as meninas do grupo do whats me lembrarem...

Sem mais delongas

boa semana, comentem

beijinhos

lalac

ps: o Edward não morreu ;)


	25. Capítulo 24

Bella ficou abraçada a seu porta retrato pensativa, estava tão perdida que pulou da cadeira assustada quando o telefone em sua mesa tocou.

Com raiva pelo interrupemento guardou o porta retrato e fechou a gaveta.

— O que quer Zafrina? ela disse hostil.

— Desculpe srta. Swan, mas a senhorita Alice Cullen está aqui querendo vê-la.

— Diz para ela que não saio daqui enquanto ela não me receber — ouviu a voz conhecida e fina.

— Ela disse que...

— Eu escutei — Bella disse suspirando — mande a entrar — falou.

— Tudo bem srta.

Bella se arrumou na cadeira se preparando para receber Alice.

Desde que tudo tinha acontecido que ela evitava ao máximo qualquer contanto com a Família Cullen.

Ela não queria ver o olhar deles acusando ela, porque sabia que isso um dia ia acontecer.

— Pensei que seria mais difícil ver você sra. CULLEN — Alice disse entrando na sala tranquila frisando o sobrenome de Bella.

Bella tremeu ao ouvir ser chamada assim.

— O que você quer Alice? — Bella disse encarando sua cunhada que parecia a mesma de sempre.

Mas ela tinha seu amor ao lado dela.

Bella não tinha o seu mais.

— Já tem um mês. Bella quanto mais vai ficar fugindo?

— Eu não estou fugindo de nada — Bella disse

— Não? Faz quanto tempo que não foi visita-lo?

— Isso não importa ele não está lá ele não pode me ver que diferença faz? — Bella disse engolindo o bolo em sua garganta.

Alice suspirou.

— Ele esta lá sim Bella. Preso sem conseguir escapar. Ele quer lutar Bella, eu sinto isso. Mas ele precisa de você ao lado dele não vai conseguir fazer isso sem você — Alice disse se aproximando dela.

Bella desabou.

Abraçou sua cunhada com força chorando soluçando como acontecia todo dia há um mês.

— Eu não consigo— ela disse engasgando soluçando forte fungando dói de mais — Alice não consigo vê-lo daquele jeito sabendo que está assim por minha causa.

— Não pense assim Bella — Alice a abraçou a consolando — Você tem que está ao lado dele, quando ele acordar ele vai querer você lá ver você lá e o médico disse que pode ajudar na recuperação dele.

— Eu não sei — Bella balançou a cabeça.

— Tudo bem apenas pense — Alice beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

— Eu vou indo prometer passar na casa de Rose para ajudar ela a tirar algumas fotos dela e de Emmett.

— Está perto de nascer? — Bella perguntou.

— No começo do mês que vem nem posso esperar para ser tia — ela disse dando um sorriso pequeno.

Bella suspirou, mal lembrava o ultimo sorriso que tinha dado.

Tia, será que eles ainda a considerariam tia do bebê?

Depois que Alice foi embora Bela não conseguiu voltar a se concentrar no trabalho ela decidiu ir para casa.

Mesmo que ao ficar lá lembrasse de Edward há todo momento.

Ela odiava ter que se lembrar do dia que deveria ter sido o mais feliz da sua vida, mais não foi.

Ela foi sequestrada por sua prima maluca e por um momento pensou que iria morrer.

Quando viu Edward ali de alguma forma teve a certeza de que tudo ficaria bem. De que eles ficariam juntos e tudo não passaria de uma louca história.

Mas não foi bem assim.

Seu Edward a salvou, mas também recebeu um tiro pelas costas que se tivesse sido um centímetro mais para esquerda ele poderia está paraplégico naquele momento.

O tiro foi o menor dos males.

Bella ficou gritando e tentando fazer algo para reanima-lo.

Ouviu sirenes ao fundo e depois barulho de tiros.

Sua prima e seu comparsa foram capturados quando tentavam fugir.

Bella nunca mais quis vê-la tinha medo do que faria a Victoria se a visse.

Ela então contratou o melhor advogado para conseguir que ambos apodrecessem na cadeia.

A ambulância tinha ido também e eles levaram o corpo de Edward.

Ela não conseguiu sentir alivio quando disseram que ele estava vivo apesar de seus batimentos estrem bem fraco.

Bella se recusou a ir a delegacia enquanto eu marido não melhorasse.

Ela estava chorando sem parar enquanto esperava saber algo do sobre o estado do seu marido.

Foi quando seu pai chegou e Bella o abraçou mais forte que conseguia chorando dizendo que o amava.

Agora ela tinha entendido.

A importância de dizer aquelas palavras e ela mais que tudo precisava de Edward bem para poder dizer para ele isso.

Mas seu pesadelo estava apenas começando.

O médico que cuidava de Edward chegou dizendo que tinha retirado a bala, mas ele estava tendo crises de convulsões e estavam o levando para fazer uma tomografia de emergência.

Foi quando Charlie disse da pancada que deram nele no e falou que estava se queixando de dor de cabeça e tontura, mas se recusou a ir no médico até encontrar Bella.

Então eles descobriram que Edward estava com um inchaço cerebral e sangramento interno e uma concussão grave na cabeça o médico nem entendia como ele conseguiu ficar tanto tempo acordado fazendo o que ele fazia.

Mas Bella entendia.

Era o amor que ele sentia por ela.

Precisaram fazer uma cirurgia de emergência em Edward e ele teve uma hemorragia.

Os médicos disseram que foi uma das cirurgias mais difíceis que tiveram que fazer.

E foi um milagre ele está vivo.

Conseguiram conter o sangramento e o inchaço e tinha esperanças se que ele acordaria que nenhuma sequela muito grave.

Nos cinco dias que se passaram Bella não saiu um única hora longe de Edward. Ela pediu transferência para o melhor hospital da cidade e chamou o melhor médico para cuidar dele

Mas nada adiantou.

Precisou de cinco dias para o médico declarar que ele estava em coma.

Bella não reagiu nada bem, aquilo para ela foi como se ele estivesse morto.

O amor dói o amor machuca.

Por isso ela não queria amar.

Não queria fazer ninguém sofrer e muito menos queria sofrer.

Naquela noite ela foi para casa e nunca mais voltou pata vê-lo novamente.

Ela se distanciou de todos da família dele não queria lembrar doía de mais.

Até seu pai ela se distanciou.

Mas nenhum deles abandonou ela como ele fez.

Nenhum deles desistiu dele.

Todos mantiveram as esperanças que ele iria acordar.

Exceto a única pessoa que não deveria ter desistido que deveria ter ficado ao seu lado.

Bella.

...

Bella chegou em sua casa e tomou um longo banho na banheira, bebendo um bom vinho.

Isso a relaxava e quando fechava os olhos era como se nada mais existisse, como se Edward estivesse ali, acariciando seus cabelos, massageando seus ombros ou pés, como só ele fazia.

Ela sorriu para o nada.

Sabendo que não poderia ficar ali para sempre se levantou.

Enrolando seu corpo na toalha foi para seu closet, pegou uma calcinha para vestir, olhou para suas roupas no closet e depois se virou olhando para a porta fechada a onde estava as de Edward, intocadas, do mesmo jeito que estava desde da última vez que ele esteve ali.

Respirando fundo foi para o lado dele e puxou uma camisa verde com uma estampa era uma das preferidas dele.

A colocou querendo sentir o cheiro dele ali, mas tudo que sentiu foi o cheiro do amaciante de roupas.

Com uma careta foi para sua cama.

Seu estomago fez um barulho estranho, ele implorava por comida, tudo que ela havia comido aquele dia, havia sido uma maçã, bebeu café e vinho.

Mas ela não tinha a menor vontade de comer algo.

Ela havia até emagrecido um pouco nesse último mês.

Se encolhendo na cama, ficou na posição fetal e puxou o travesseiro de Edward o abraçando com força.

Deixou as lagrimas virem livremente, ela ficava admirada de seu corpo produzir tantas lagrimas, aquele mês foi o que ela mais havia chorado em sua vida.

Deixou a dor tomar conta dela e chorou por tudo que estava sentindo.

— Amor, não chore, odeio ver você chorando — ouviu uma voz dizer e ela se virou olhando Edward.

Edward ele estava ali.

Mas como? O que aconteceu?

Estava confusa e meio perdida, mas não importava, Edward estava ali parado na porta e sorrindo.

Tudo que fez foi correr para ele e o abraçar com força, o agarrando com braços e pernas e não querendo solta-lo nunca mais, acariciou seus cabelos e sentiu seu cheiro.

— Eu senti sua falta, você demorou demais — ela disse soluçando.

E então Bella estava no chão, Edward a havia largado e ela tinha caído.

— MENTIRA — ele gritou olhando para ela e ela se encolheu — Você me abandonou lá sozinho, você não foi me ver.

— Não Edward não — Bella disse chorando sem conseguir enxergar nada por conta das lagrimas.

— VOCÊ NUNCA ME AMOU, VOCÊ NUNCA VAI ME AMAR, EU TE ODEIO, ODEIO — ele gritou berrando com toda a força. E então uma mulher surgiu atrás de Edward, ela sorriu maliciosa para Edward e o abraçou.

Victória, o que ela fazia ali?

— Edward, querido, não vale a pena gritar com ela, você sabe ela não ama ninguém, mas eu amo você, eu nunca te abandonei, eu sempre estive ao seu lado.

— Eu sei meu amor, eu também amo você — dizendo isso Edward a puxou pela bunda, como costumava fazer com Bella e a beijou com força, sofregamente.

Ela podia ver a língua deles se encontrando, o beijo profundo que deram.

Bella gritou com toda força que tinha chorando mais ainda.

— Oh meu Deus — ela disse sua voz rouca, enquanto olhava o quarto escuro.

Olhou a porta fechada.

Ela estava sozinha ali.

Ele estava sozinho lá.

Ele a odiava.

Ele nunca mais iria querer.

Não, ela não podia deixar isso acontecer.

Não podia.

Ela o amava com toda força que tinha, ele era parte dela.

Ela podia está longe dele, mas nunca o esqueceu, sempre pensava nele, todos os dias ela conversava com o médico dele para saber sobre o estado dele.

Mas ela ia mudar isso, ela ia ser forte pelo os dois.

Por mais que doesse e por mais que ele fosse odiá-la quando acordasse.

Ela estaria lá para ele.

Ele estava precisando dela e ela finalmente iria está ao seu lado.

Como deveria ter sido desde do começo.

Decida pulou da cama correndo para o closet, sem querer perder um segundo puxou uma calça preta e a vestiu, colocando um sapato fechado.

Pegou seu celular e correu para garagem, só no carro viu que ainda eram cinco horas da tarde.

Ela havia ido para casa era cerca de cinco horas, deve ter dormindo um pouco mais de três horas.

Ela dirigiu rápido e chegou no hospital em vinte minutos.

Estacionou ele apressada e saiu.

Por sorte ainda estava em horário de visita e Bella conseguiu entrar no hospital para ficar com Edward.

Ela respirou fundo quando entrou no elevador, mais alguns segundos e ela finalmente estaria com ele novamente.

Quando saiu do elevador andou calmamente pelo corredor procurando pelo quarto dele.

Da ultima vez que o viu, ele estava na UTI, mas agora ele estava em um quarto, em um sono profundo.

A porta estava aberta e Bella respirou fundo parando no corredor, se preparando para vê-lo.

Corajosamente deu um passo para frente e da porta já pode ver.

O quarto era de um tamanho bom, espaçoso, afinal ela pagava muito bem para Edward ter os melhores cuidados possíveis.

Havia tv de plasma na parede branca, um sofá de dois lugares, uma outra porta que dava para o banheiro e finalmente a cama de hospital, com o corpo de Edward deitado ali.

Seu cabelo tinha crescido um pouco, mas ainda não estava do tamanho normal dele, havia raspado ele todo para a cirurgia, sua barba estava grande, mas não muito, parecia que alguém tinha feito-a.

Algum dos enfermeiros?

Se aproximou lentamente dele, com medo que ele sentisse sua presença e acordasse gritando que a odiava.

Quando estava a centímetros de seu corpo, não aguentou.

— Me perdoa, me perdoa — ela disse fungando e se inclinando de modo que pudesse abraçar ele com cuidado, com medo de que o machucasse de alguma forma — Me perda, eu amo você, eu amo você, eu sei que deveria ter dito antes, mas eu tinha medo, não conseguia dizer, me perdoa por você não ser capaz de ouvir isso, você não sabe o quanto me culpo por ter te abandonado, mas não conseguia ver você assim, eu te amo, preciso de você ao meu lado, sei que não mereço, não sou a melhor mulher do mundo e você está aí por minha causa, mas volte para mim, por favor, volte não sei o que vou fazer se você não voltar, você tem que voltar, para eu dizer o quanto eu te amo, volte — ela começou a dizer entre soluços em seu peito, ouvindo seu coração bater calmamente.

O bip bip do aparelho continuo sem nenhuma alteração.

E ela ficou ali, tranquila em paz, puxou a cadeira que tinha ali e se sentou nela a puxando o máximo que conseguia para perto dele, deitou sua cabeça ao lado da dele beijando suavemente sua testa, bochechas. Pegou sua mão fria e colocou entre as dela.

Ficou repetindo como um mantra para ele voltar e que ela o amava e finalmente dormiu de novo, sentindo um pouco de paz, por finalmente ter voltado para ele.

...

— Bella, querida, desculpe acorda-la, mas o horário de visita acabou — Bella foi despertando ouvindo uma voz conhecida dizer.

Ela abriu os olhos encarranco um pescoço conhecido, rapidamente se lembrou que estava no hospital com Edward.

— Oh, oi — Bella disse dando uma espreguiçada e se virou encontrando Esme — Esme, eu...

— Estou feliz que tenha voltado e tenho certeza que Edward também — ela disse apenas.

Bella respirou fundo se levantando e a abraçou, mas ainda mantendo a mão na de Edward.

— Você acha que ele vai demorar para voltar?

— Eu acho que agora ele vai voltar mais rápido com você aqui — ela disse confiante e sorrindo.

— Eu sinto muito é minha culpa ele está aí, ele foi lá por que me amava, se ele não me amasse ele estaria vivo e bem.

— Poderia até está, mas se ele não tivesse ido algo bem pior poderia ter acontecido com você — ela falou Bella fungou.

— Hoje faz um mês que nos casamos — Bella sussurrou — eu não posso dormir aqui? Queria ficar essa noite com ele.

Esme sorriu.

— Acho que sim, as vezes eu fico a noite com ele — Esme falou — Vou sair então e deixar vocês comemoraram, nos vemos amanhã?

— Claro, obrigada por cuidar dele quando eu não fiz isso — ela falou.

— Você podia não está aqui, mas sei que cuidava dele de longe.

Elas se abraçaram e se despediram.

— Enfim sós — Bella disse se virando de novo para Edward — Sabe já tem um mês que nos casamos e ainda não conseguir descobrir par aonde você ia me levar na lua de mel — ela falou voltando a se sentar na cadeira.

Seu estômago roncou alto.

— Oh sim, eu preciso comer, você não se importa de eu sair não é? Prometo que volto rapidinho mas se eu não comer algo, meu estomago vai me comer. E sabe de uma coisa — ela se aproximou do ouvido dela — Só você pode me comer — riu baixinho se sentindo besta, mais um pouquinho feliz desde que tudo tinha acontecido.

— Amo você, volto logo — prometeu beijando sua testa e saindo dali.

E ela voltou.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Prometi postar quinta, mas resolvi postar hoje. Respondi várias perguntas de vocês, a Bella voltou para o Edward... Ainda sou malvada?

haha

Segunda tem mais

beijos


	26. Capítulo 25

— Oh meu Deus, mas ele é tão lindo — Bella disse olhando o pequeno menininho no colo de Rosalie.

— Oh sim, ele puxou o charme dos McCarty — Emmett falou olhando para o filho todo babão.

— Ah não esse sorriso é completamente Cullen — Carlisle falou olhando o neto, ele não estava sorrindo parecia mais uma careta com seus lábios puxados pela metade.

— E como vai ser o nome desse principezinho? — Alice disse curiosa — Vocês ainda não contaram.

Rosalie sorriu olhando para Emmett que assentiu.

Rose olhou para Bella.

— Allan, Allan Edward, nosso pequeno.

— É um bonito nome — Bella falou seus olhos se enchendo de lagrimas.

Todos sorriram e Bella aproveitou para sair dali de fininho.

Tinha certos momentos que precisava ficar sozinha, tinha medo de que começasse a chorar na frente de todo mundo e ela não gostava disso.

Odiava mostrar para os outros como estava sofrendo.

Não queria que ninguém sentisse pena dela.

Tudo que ela queria e precisava era que Edward voltasse para ela.

Já haviam se passado duas semanas desde que Bela voltou para Edward, o quadro dele não houve nenhuma melhora, mas todos os dias Bella ia conversar com ele, vê-lo, beija-lo como se ele estivesse ali com ela a beijando de volta e amando.

Ela sempre acordava cedo e ia para o trabalho ficava o dia todo lá e depois ia ver Edward, ficando com ele até a noite, rezando por uma melhora, mas nada acontecia.

O filho de Rosalie havia nascido já tinha um dia, veio uns dias antes do esperado, mas tudo ocorreu bem e o menino nasceu com muita saúde.

Ver hoje tendo um bebê, fez Bella querer ter um de Edward.

E pensar que poderia nunca existir essa possibilidade a deixava mais triste ainda.

Dias depois que ela voltou a visita-lo, Bella se deu conta de que sua menstruação estava atrasada uma semana, claro que no fundo ela sabia que a possibilidade era mínima, afinal ela tomava pílula religiosamente todos os dias, e eles estavam sem sexo há mais de um mês, mesmo assim a vontade de ter uma pequena parte de Edward crescendo dentro dela, fez ela querer que fosse real.

Fez ela desejar pela primeira vez um filho.

Porque se Edward nunca voltasse, ela sempre teria uma parte dele com ela.

Mas bastou um exame de sangue e um resultado negativo, para ela descartar a possibilidade.

Nada de bebê dele, nada de filhos, nada de Edward.

E apenas o que a fazia levantar todo dia era ouvir o coração dele batendo, ela passava minutos assim. Ouvindo o bip bip do aparelho ou encostando o ouvido em seu peito.

Bella chegou ao quarto de Edward facilmente, Rosalie havia tido o bebê no mesmo hospital que ele estava internado, felizmente, porque se não Bella não o teria ido ver, tão rápido assim.

Odiava ter que deixar Edward sozinha, não queria que ele acordasse e ela não tivesse ali.

Entrou no quarto, como sempre, Edward estava deitado na cama inerte respirando por aparelhos, ela queria tanto encontrar seus lábios nos dele, mas o aparelho impedia.

— Voltei, amor demorei? — ela disse puxando a cadeira e pegando em sua mão como sempre — Desculpe fui ver seu... nosso sobrinho na verdade. Ele é lindo, loirinho, mas acho que seus cabelos vão escurecer que nem os de Emmett, Rosalie está radiante, o sonho dela sempre foi ser mãe você sabe — ela beijou sua mão — Você tem um grande sonho baby? Eu tenho um, o meu grande sonho é que você volte para mim, que podemos ter nossa tão sonhada lua de mel, que eu possa dizer que te amo finalmente, que começamos da onde paramos, esse é meu grande sonho — ela sussurrou beijando sua bochecha levemente.

Ela ficou em silencio olhando para ele.

— O que? Não fique assim? Você ainda está chateado por eu não ter vindo ontem? Eu sei me desculpe, mas ontem foi o julgamento de Victória, eu tive que ir dar meu depoimento você sabe disso. Quando a vi eu quis pular sobre a divisória e socar a cara dela com tanta força, em pensar que você está aqui por causa dela — ela respirou fundo — Ela nem parecia a Victória que eu conheço, nunca a vi tão triste daquele jeito acho que ela se arrependeu, ela tinha tudo e deixou a inveja destruir isso, não quero nunca mais pensar nela, só quero que você volte só isso. Vou conseguir superar tudo isso só quando você tiver aqui, acordado, do meu lado.

Bella respirou fundo.

— Eu já disse que te amo hoje? Não né? Desculpe, acho que vai enjoar de mim, mas não vou para nunca parar de dizer que amo você, você vai ter que aguentar, porque amo você, amo você e amo você.

Ficou em silencio ouvindo apenas as batidas do coração dele.

— Vou no banheiro aqui, ok? Não saia daí — disse sorrindo dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

Ela foi no banheiro rapidamente fazendo xixi e lavando a mão.

Ficou parada na porta estática quando ouviu um engasgo vindo de Edward, seus olhos estavam abertos e sua mão puxava o tubo ligado em seu nariz.

— Ah meu Deus — Bella disse correndo até ele na cama segurou em sua mão.

Os olhos dele foram para ela.

— Não se mexa, fique quieto — ela pediu tentando acalma-lo, suas mãos tremiam, segurou na mão dele e a abaixou.

Os olhos verdes de Edward encararam ela.

Bella o olhou, seus olhos enchendo de lagrimas, apertou o botão da enfermeira sem parar, nem um minuto depois a enfermeira entrou correndo no quarto.

— O que aconteceu? — a mulher disse meia arfante chegando no quarto.

— Ele... ele — Bella gaguejou sem conseguir parar de olhar para os olhos verdes de Edward.

— Oh, vou chamar o médico, acalma-se querido — ela disse saindo dali.

— Calma, vai ficar tudo bem. Tudo bem — Bella disse acariciando os cabelos dele e chorando.

Ela não conseguia acreditar. Ele tinha voltado, finalmente ele tinha voltado.

Finalmente ia ficar tudo bem.

Ela queria chorar, queria rir, queria abraça-lo, beija-lo e principalmente dizer o tanto que o amava e poder ouvir essas palavras de volta.

Mas não foi isso que aconteceu.

Seus olhos claros, tão verdes ou azuis como nunca a olharam confuso.

— Eu... eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa — ela falou nervosamente — Eu já deveria ter te dito isso e disse, mas não sei se você ouviu e.. e eu am... — mais uma vez ela foi interrompida, dessa vez o médico dele entrou.

Bella se conteu para não gritar pelo interrompimento, mas viu que era o médico.

Ele se aproximou de Edward e fez alguns exames rápidos, antes de tirar o aparelho de sua boca.

— Respire fundo e solte devagar — o médico disse a Edward que fez o que ele pediu — Dói?

— Não — a voz de Edward soou rouca e Bella chorou ainda mais sozinha no canto ao ouvi-la.

— Ótimo, você consegue sentir seus braços e pernas?

— Sim — ele falou com um pouco de dificuldade — O que aconteceu? Onde estou? — ele perguntou.

— Você está no hospital sr. Cullen — o médico disse.

— Vai ficar tudo bem agora — Bella sussurrou pegando em sua mão, olhando para ele.

E então aconteceu o que ela mais temia.

Edward afastou sua mão da dela e a olhou.

— Desculpe, mas quem é você? — ele perguntou.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

eu sei capi curtinho, mas espero que tenham gostado.

Estou postando hoje porque amanhã não ia conseguir postar então achei que vocês iriam preferir hoje do que esperar até terça.

eita o Edward acordou e agora?

Será que ele tá brincando com a Bella...

segunda feira que vem tem mais... ou quem sabe antes...

beijinhos


	27. Capítulo 26

— Ele está bem? — Bella perguntou assim que o médico saiu do quarto de Edward.

— Sim, ele parece ótimo, bem recuperado, mas infelizmente ficou com uma sequela, devido ao traumatismo que ele teve.

— Ele não se lembra de nada? — Bella perguntou.

— Ele se lembra de boa parte da vida dele, até dois anos atrás, algumas partes são confusas, mas ele se lembra. Ele pensa que algo aconteceu com ele na guerra por isso ele parou no hospital. A ultima coisa que ele diz se lembrar realmente é de está em meio a um tiroteio no Iraque e depois mais nada.

— Oh — Bella arfou.

Ele não se lembrava de nada de dois anos para cá.

Ele não se lembrava dela.

Da sua esposa.

— Você... você falou de mim para ele?

— Não acho melhor ir introduzindo isso para ele aos poucos, para não ocorrer o risco dele entrar em choque, vamos fazer alguns exames nele agora, tomografia e ressonância magnética, precisamos saber mais sobre sua amnésia, mas se puder, acho melhor avisar para a família dele, ele estava perguntando por eles.

— Oh, mas é claro — Bella disse assentindo rapidamente.

— Bom vou pedir para prepararem a sala de exame e o faremos logo, quando sair o resultado falarei com a senhora.

— Certo — Bella assentiu vendo o médico sair.

Ela encarou a porta do quarto de Edward.

Assim que ele perguntou quem era ela e afastou sua mão da sua, Bella apenas olhou para o médico e disse que esperaria lá fora.

Foram quinze minutos de angustia até que finalmente o médico saiu para conversar com ela.

Ela não conseguia ainda distinguir o que estava sentindo era um misto de muita felicidade por ele ter acordado e de tristeza por ele não se lembrar de nada sobre ela, sobre eles.

Mas será que assim era melhor?

Talvez se ele se lembrasse ele a odiaria

E Bella preferia isso ao ódio dele.

Pegou seu celular e ligou para Carlisle.

— Carlisle, você precisa descer aqui — ela disse quando ele atendeu.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa Bella? — ele perguntou preocupado.

— Ele... ele acordou, por favor venha — ela conseguiu dizer apenas.

Minutos depois Carlisle, Esme e Alice estavam no corredor, quando viram Bella ali sentada na cadeira do lado de fora, sentiram que algo não estava bem.

Alice a abraçou com força.

— Ele perdeu a memória, ele não se lembra de mim — ela colocou para fora, mas não chorou, apesar da vontade que tinha.

— Ah querida — Esme disse acariciando os cabelos.

— Entrem, vejam como ele está, acho que se lembra de vocês.

— Entre com a gente Bella — Alice pediu.

— Não, não digam nada sobre mim também, eu... eu vou ficar aqui — ela disse.

Eles concordaram e entraram no quarto.

Bella respirou fundo.

Não importava se Edward não se lembrasse de nada deles.

Mas ela se lembrava.

Edward a havia ensinado a amar, agora era a vez dela ensinar isso a ele.

E ela não desistiria dele outra vez.

Não mesmo.

Mas sabia que ele precisava de um tempo e daria isso a ele.

...

Edward estava deitado na cama com o encosto reclinado e olhando para o teto quando a porta se abriu.

A saudade em seu peito era grande e ele não pode conter um enorme sorriso que surgiu em seu rosto.

— Pai, mamãe — ele disse animado, sua voz embargada.

A quanto tempo que ele não os via?

— Ah Edward, querido — sua mãe disse e se aproximou o abraçando, ele retribui o abraço beijando seu rosto.

Ele sentia falta dela.

A guerra era uma merda.

Ele não gostava de se lembrar, as coisas que teve que fazer lá.

Como quase havia morrido.

Mas agora ele sentia que tudo ficaria bem, poderia recomeçar sua vida.

Seu pai e sua irmã também o abraçaram.

— Cadê Rosalie? — ele perguntou curioso com saudade de sua irmã mais velha.

— Ela está aqui também— Alice falou.

— Aqui? — ele perguntou confuso.

— Hum sim — sua mãe falou.

— Você está bem filho? Não sente nada tem certeza? — seu pai perguntou.

— Me sinto ótimo, mas forte que nunca, só acho que meu corpo está dolorido de ficar nessa cama, o que aconteceu comigo? Como vim para cá? A ultima coisa que me lembro é que estava no Iraque e...

Seus pais e Alice se entreolharam.

— Edward, o médico falou algo para você?

— Ele me fez umas perguntas estranhas, não entendi o porquê delas, falou algo sobre eu está com amnésia por isso que eu não lembro de vim para cá? — perguntou curioso.

— Filho — sua mãe disse com cuidado pegando em sua mão — não fique nervoso, o médico daqui a pouco vai fazer uns exames e saber mais sobre tudo ok? Mas agora, você precisa relaxar depois conversaremos sobre tudo que aconteceu.

Ele olhou para seus pais com cuidado e deu de ombros.

— Tudo bem, estou feliz por está de volta — disse e sorriu torto.

— Nós também.

Uma hora depois Edward já havia feito todos os exames necessário e já estava de volta ao quarto.

— Meus pais estão lá fora conversando com o médico? — ele perguntou terminando de comer o lanche que trouxeram para ele.

— Sim — Alice falou sorrindo para seu irmão.

— Porque eles não conversam aqui dentro? Eu preciso saber o que aconteceu comigo — ele disse rolando seus olhos.

— É complicado Edward — ela falou suspirando se aproximando do irmão.

— Porque Alice? Eu me sinto bem, ótimo na verdade, mas não sei, parece que está faltando algo dentro de mim, é tão estranho — ele disse suspirando.

Alice deu um sorriso fraco.

Edward passou a mão em seu cabelo pensando.

— Alie, posso te perguntar algo?

— Claro — ela assentiu.

— Tinha uma mulher aqui quando eu acordei, eu... eu pensei que ela fosse enfermeira, mas aí depois entrou uma enfermeira dentro do quarto mesmo, eu não sei me senti estranho quando olhei para ela, ela tentou me acalmar, mas eu nunca vi ela na minha vida, porque ela tentaria me acalmar? — ele disse divagando um pouco.

Alice respirou fundo.

— Eu estou namorando — ela disse — Você se lembra disso?

— Não quem é o canalha? — ela sorriu.

— Ele é uma boa pessoa, você gosta dele, mas a questão é que assim que o vi eu senti algo estranho e de alguma forma eu soube que ele foi o cara por quem sempre esperei e sonhei — ela falou.

— Eu gosto dele? Eu já o conheço? Mas como não lembro disso e não estou entendendo a onde quer chegar.

— O que quero dizer é que você pode não se lembrar, mas seu coração sabe quem é — ela falou.

Edward franziu seu cenho ficando mais confuso ainda.

Mas antes que pudesse dizer algo, o médico, seus pais e a mulher entrou no quarto.

Seu coração acelerou. Ele não entendeu o que estava acontecendo com ele, porque de alguma forma ele estava se sentindo feliz?

Isso era tão confuso.

— Edward tudo bem? — o médico perguntou ele tinha um estetoscópio ao redor do pescoço e segurava uns papeis na mãos.

— Ótimo — Edward disse— Mas ainda sinto fome — falou.

— Bem, ainda estão preparando o almoço do hospital, quando estiver pronto mandarei o servirem.

Edward balançou a cabeça apenas.

— Então o que eu tenho? Estou bem certo? — perguntou.

— Bom fisicamente você está bem Edward, você recebeu uma pancada muito forte na cabeça Edward isso causou uma hemorragia interna e traumatismo craniano. Você levou um tiro também, mas não atingiu nenhum órgão, felizmente. Mas o pior foi a pancada ela inchou parte do seu cérebro e fez você ter sangramento, por muito pouco você não morreu, seu cérebro sofreu muito dano por isso você ficou em coma por um mês. Você agora está com amnésia que é uma sequela da pancada na cabeça que por pouco não matou você. Na verdade, é quase um milagre você escapar disso só com isso. Você precisa de um tempo e viver a sua vida como era antes, creio que não demorará muito para voltar suas memórias que perdeu.

— Na guerra? — ele falou confuso e meio sarcástico.

— Não, senhor Cullen, o que eu estou falando aconteceu há um mês, você já chegou da guerra tem mais de um ano, quase dois.

— O que? — Edward disse sua boca se entreabrindo um pouco — Eu.. eu não entendo — ele disse confuso.

— Você perdeu sua memoria desde que voltou da guerra até aqui — o médico disse cuidadosamente — Muita coisa mudou em sua vida, você está preparado para saber o que aconteceu?

— Então eu esqueci um ano da minha vida? — Edward perguntou atordoado, eles assentiram — e o que aconteceu nesse ano? O que eu fiz? Por que parei no hospital eu sofri um acidente é isso? — ele soltou uma pergunta atrás de outra.

— Filho se acalma ok? Eu e seu pai podemos até falar o que você fez esse ano, mas não somos as pessoas certas para dizer— Esme disse tranquilamente. Ela olhou para um canto seu olhar se encontrando com o de Bella — Essa é a Bella filho, ela vai conversar com você a sós tudo bem? — sua mãe perguntou.

—Porque ela? Eu nem sei quem ela é — ele disse sem saber como aquelas palavras machucaram Bella.

— Se acalma filho estaremos aqui no corredor tudo bem qualquer coisa é só gritar — Carlisle disse.

Edward suspirou, mas assentiu.

Sua mãe beijou sua testa e Alice saiu depois de sorrir para ele e beijar a bochecha da mulher morena.

Carlisle e Esme sussurram algo a ela antes de saírem.

Edward encarou eles fechando a porta e o deixando sozinho com a bela mulher.

Ele a olhou atentamente, sentindo um frio na barriga.

A mulher era linda, estava sem maquiagem e apesar de parecer cansada, ele nunca tinha visto alguém tão bonita assim. Ou ele não se lembrava?

Ele a olhou seus olhos castanhos, seu rosto macio, seu nariz um levemente arrebitado.

— O que você é? Psicóloga ou algo do tipo? — ele perguntou quebrando o silêncio.

Ela deu um risinho baixo, mas percebeu a tristeza em seus olhos. E algo dentro dele não gostou de ver aquilo.

— Não sou psicóloga, meu nome é Isabella... Isabella Swan Cullen — ela disse corajosamente.

Isabella.

Isabella Swan.

Isabella Cullen.

Porque Edward sentia que aquilo deveria significar algo para ele?

— Não sei quem é você — ele disse com cuidado tentando puxar algo em sua mente, mas tudo que vinha era a escuridão — É alguma prima que eu não conheço?

Prima.

Bella odiava aquela palavra.

Ela ficou séria.

— Não, não sou sua prima — ela disse tentando não lembrar que era por causa da prima dela que ele estava ali.

— Nos conhecemos? — ele perguntou curioso. Como poderia esquecer uma mulher como ela?

Com certeza ela chamaria sua atenção.

Ah não. Será que eles tinham algo?

— Nós temos algo é isso? — ele quis saber.

Ela se assustou por ele juntar as peças tão rápido.

— Sim — ela confessou — Nós... Nós somos casados —ela disse cuidadosamente.

Casados.

Aquilo não era possível.

Dessa vez ele deu um risinho.

— Não você deve está enganada eu com certeza não esqueceria se fosse casado... ainda mais com uma mulher tão bonita como você — completou.

Ela desviou o olhar dele e ele percebeu que foi para esconder uma lágrima que escorreu do seu olho.

Depois ela voltar a olha-lo, os olhos dela pareciam brilhar de lagrimas que ela segurava para não chorar na frente dele.

— Não estou mentindo, depois que você voltou da guerra você passou a trabalhar comigo, como segurança. Meu pai o contratou eu estava recebendo ameaças não sabíamos quem era. Nós acabamos tendo um caso, depois nos apaixonamos e começamos a namorar sério — ela disse resumindo tudo. Ainda não tinha coragem para dizer seus problemas sobre amor. Quem sabe um dia contasse. Será que ele entenderia?

Quem sabe um dia ela finalmente conseguisse dizer para ele que ela o amava.

E ele entendesse o porquê de aquilo ser tão especial para eles.

— Isso... isso é muita loucura — ele disse incrédulo.

— Muito — ela concordou — Nós estávamos indo viajar em lua de mel quando te atacaram e me sequestram. Deram uma pancada muito forte em sua cabeça, os médicos nem souberam dizer como você conseguiu ficar consciente e ainda ir atrás de mim.

— Te sequestraram? — ele perguntou assustado.

— Sim minha prima, Victoria, nós sempre fomos boas amigas, pelo menos achei que éramos e ela até meio que ajudou nós dois a ficarmos juntos nunca imaginei que ela na verdade morria de inveja de mim.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou incrédulo.

— Ela estava perto de me matar e então você apareceu, você a fez me soltar e eu corri para você. Nós nos abraçamos eu pensei que tudo iria ficar bem que finalmente teríamos nosso final feliz, mas então ela tinha um comparsa James ele o atingiu pelas costas. A polícia chegou eu pensei que você tinha morrido, quando chegou aqui descobriram que você estava com um sangramento e inchaço no cérebro. Teve que ser operado, por muito pouco você não... — ela não conseguiu terminar chorando e fungando — desculpe — ela disse fungando pegou um lenço em seu bolso traseiro na calça.

— Eu... eu não sei o que pensar, eu não lembro de nada disso — ele disse com cuidado respirando fundo.

— Você... você não sente nada quando olha para mim? — ela sussurrou se aproximando dele um passo.

Edward sentiu seu coração se apertar e uma incrível vontade de abraça-la.

Oh, isso não era certo.

— Eu... eu... — ele gaguejou sem conseguir responder e então ele se lembrou do que Alice disse.

 _O que quero dizer é que você pode não se lembrar, mas seu coração sabe quem é._

Mas seu coração sabe quem é.

Ela estava falando de Bella, ele percebeu.

Será que seria possível?

Ele não se lembrava de nada, mas seu coração acelerava perto dela e ele se sentia uma menininha apaixonada.

Ele havia ido atrás dela, foi salva-la. Deveria significar algo.

Mas, mas o que?

Sua cabeça começou a doer.

Ele olhou para ela, seus olhos castanhos eram tão intensos.

Não ele não conseguia, precisava de tempo, precisava pensar.

Ela o encarava de volta seus olhos, tão azuis como nunca.

Bella quis rir por um momento.

Será que algum dia saberia a cor exata dos olhos dele?

— Eu preciso dormir... você pode sair, por favor? — ele disse com cuidado sem querer soar grosso.

Um pequeno sorriso que tinha nos lábios de Bella começou a sumir.

— Claro — ela falou, desviando seu olhar do dele.

Se virou e saiu do quarto dele, sentindo um aperto em seu coração.

Carlisle e Esme estavam ali do lado de fora.

— E então? — Esme perguntou esperançosa.

— Nada, ele não se lembra de mim, pediu para eu sair, acho... acho que ele nem ao menos gosta de mim — ela desabafou com medo abraçando sua sogra.

— Ah querida, ele vai se lembrar — Esme disse a confortando.

E Bella sabia que aquele era o castigo dela.

Por isso ela não chorou naquele momento.

Ela merecia aquilo.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Agora é só alegria viu?

Parem de dizer que eu sou malvada haha

beijinhos

lalac


	28. Capítulo 27

— Pai? O que o senhor faz aqui? — Bella disse quando viu o elevador se abrindo e viu seu pai sair e andando até ela.

Era um corredor simples de hospital, com algumas cadeiras encostadas na paredes e portas onde havia pacientes internados. Bella estava sentada em uma cadeira em frente a porta de Edward.

— Me falaram que minha filha estava acampada nesse corredor — ele disse — Você está bem? — ele perguntou se sentando na cadeira ao lado da dela.

Bella o abraçou com força.

— Ele não se lembra de mim pai, ele me esqueceu, talvez nunca volta a se lembrar, eu não sei o que fazer — ela disse o abraçando com força.

— Ficar acampada aqui não vai ajudar você querida, vá para casa e descanse, tome um banho, durma. Você já comeu hoje?

— Eu não posso sair de perto dele papai, eu não vou desistir de novo, mesmo se ele não se lembrar nunca de mim, eu quero está aqui, ao lado dele, eu o amo — ela disse.

Charlie acariciou suas costas a relaxando.

— E eu amo você, vou ficar aqui tudo bem? — Charlie disse.

— Obrigada — ela disse beijando seu rosto delicadamente — Também amo você papai — ela disse.

Charlie seus olhos lacrimejarem e ele abraçou a filha mais forte beijando sua testa.

Depois de um tempo ele conseguiu convencer Bella a irem ao refeitório comer algo.

Eles comeram conversando coisas aleatórias, Bella contando que o filho de Rosalie tinha nascido, Charlie disse que passaria depois lá para cumprimentá-los.

— Filha você está aqui desde manhã, vá para casa descansar.

— Não papai, vou ficar, nada que vocês disserem vão fazer eu sair daqui — ela disse e Charlie conhecia muito bem aquele tom de voz da filha.

— Tudo bem então, se cuide ok? Qualquer coisa me liga — ele disse se despedindo.

— Pode deixar.

Charlie saiu e Bella encarou a porta do quarto de Edward.

Eram mais de seis horas da tarde.

Quis entrar e ver ele, toca-lo, beija-lo, mas se controlou.

O dia havia sido muito exaustivo e aquela cadeira dura do corredor, nunca pareceu tão atrativa.

Bella sentou nela, encostando a cabeça na parede e dormiu.

Ela acordou no meio da noite. Pegou seu celular e viu que eram dez da noite.

Uau.

Parecia que ela tinha fechado os olhos agora.

Sua bunda estava começando a doer e seu pescoço, levantou e foi até o banheiro do corredor.

Quando voltou parou em frente a porta do quarto de Edward, olhou para cadeira e para porta lembrando-se do sofá confortável que tinha ali dentro.

Sem pensar muito, abriu a porta, ele estava deitado na cama, parecendo tranquilo, dormindo calmamente.

Quis se aproximar dele e toca-lo, mas ficou com medo que ele acordasse e a expulsasse dali.

Deitou no sofá esticando seu corpo, era pequeno o sofá, mas Bella já estava acostumada a ficar ali, as vezes quando passava a noite com Edward dormia ali.

Olhando para ele na cama, dormiu, imaginando que ele estava atrás dela a abraçando com força, como ele fazia.

...

— Não, mãe tudo bem, deixe ela dormir — Bella ouviu a voz de Edward sussurrar e não se mexeu, ela foi despertando pouco a pouco.

— Você estava acordado, quando ela veio para cá? — ouviu a voz de Esme perguntar.

Bella pensou em se mexer e acordar, mas a curiosidade para saber se Edward poderia perguntar algo sobre ela foi maior.

— Não, eu acordei ela estava aí, nem a vi entrar — ele falou — Ela não foi para casa?

— Bom, pelo jeito não, ela deve está preocupada com você.

— Então eu sou casado com ela mesmo? — ele perguntou.

— Sim, vocês estavam morando juntos antes de se casarem, mas no dia do casamento foi quando tudo aconteceu, ainda não tiveram tempo de aproveitar isso, ela menos ainda, foi muito difícil para ela lidar com tudo, mas sei que ela te ama querido, eu sei que é difícil a situação de vocês, mas de uma chance a ela, tudo bem?

Bella não ouviu resposta então imaginou que ele fez um gesto com a cabeça.

Seu coração acelerou.

— Eu... eu sinto algo estranho quando a vejo... posso imaginar porque escolhi ela... ela é linda — ele falou fazendo o coração de Bella acelerar.

Ela segurou o sorriso que quis surgir em seus lábios.

— Sim, mas sei também que você enxergou algo nela além da beleza — Esme disse.

Bella ouviu um suspiro.

— Então eu sou mesmo tio? — ele perguntou.

— Ah sim, Rose...

A conversa mudou e Bella decidiu começar seu teatro, se mexeu e abriu os olhos.

Bocejou e se levantou no sofá.

Olhou ao redor até encontrar esme e Edward.

— Ah oi — ela disse querendo parecer sem graça — Desculpe, eu peguei no sono — ela falou.

— Tudo bem, querida — Esme falou.

— Você está bem? — perguntou a Edward.

— Ótimo, não vejo a hora de poder sair daqui — ele disse e deu um sorriso torto.

Bella sorriu também.

— Bom eu vou para nos.. casa então, posso voltar mais tarde? — perguntou.

— Claro — ele falou.

Bella sorriu, acenando com a cabeça para ele.

— Já volto querido — Esme falou seguindo Bella.

— Bella, você está bem mesmo? — Esme perguntou do lado de fora do quarto.

— Estou sim, Esme — ela deu um pequeno sorriso — Vou em casar tomar um banho e resolver umas coisas, depois do almoço eu volto.

— Perfeito então, vou ficar com ele.

— Ok — elas se despediram e saíram.

...

Bella voltou para o hospital um pouco depois das duas.

Tinha demorado um pouco ela sabia, mas teve que passar na empresa para assinar alguns papeis e ainda havia aceitador ir almoçar com Jasper.

Alice estava trabalhando até onde sabia e foi bom para ela poder conversar com alguém, sentia falta de um amigo.

Como ele ainda não havia visitado o seu provável futuro sobrinho, já que ele sabia que um dia se casaria com Alice, decidiu ir com Bella para o hospital.

Bella então o acompanhou até o quarto de Rosalie para depois ir ver Edward.

Eles entraram rindo no quarto, Bella parou encontrando olhos conhecidos olhando para ela quando entrou.

— Ah oi — ela disse vendo Edward, Rosalie e Esme.

— Oi Bella — Rosalie disse sorrindo ela segurava em seus braços um embrulho azul —Jasper.

Bella viu Edward fechar a cara olhando Jasper, quis sorrir. Será que estava sentindo ciúmes?

Era possível não era?

Ele estava numa cadeira de rodas e usava aquelas roupas de paciente. Oh ainda bem que ela havia trago roupas para ele.

— Oi Rosalie, você já recebeu alta? Só consegui vim agora ver esse meninão.

— Sim, Emmett está arrumando tudo, mas já estou indo embora, olhe como meu filho é lindo — Jasper se aproximou do menino.

— Oh, sim ainda bem que ele não se parece com o pai — disse divertido.

Rosalie deu língua para o cunhado.

— Quem é você? — Edward perguntou curioso, olhando para o homem loiro.

Jasper sorriu se virando para ele.

— Ah sim, Bella me contou que você não se lembra de nada, eu sou Jasper, namorado da Alice.

— Ah sim — Edward falou e balançou sua cabeça com algo sorrindo.

— Bella, você vai ficar com Edward agora? Eu vou com Rosalie para casa dela — Esme falou.

— Não precisa — Edward disse não querendo a incomodar.

— Não, tudo bem, eu vou ficar sim, eu trouxe algumas coisas suas, roupas, escova de dente, seus documentos e seu celular — ela disse.

— Oh, que bom, não aguento essa roupa de hospital mais — ele disse e sorriu — Pode me dar? Vou tomar um bom banho então.

— Sim, vem eu levo você. Rosalie até depois, eu passo na sua casa para visita-los.

— Claro — se despediram.

— Não precisa empurrar a cadeira — Edward disse quando ela ficou atrás dele.

— Posso fazer isso — ela disse querendo cuidar dele — Você não está conseguindo andar?

— Estou sim, mas o médico só deixou eu sair do quarto para visitar Rosalie assim — ele disse.

— Ele disse algo sobre alta? — Bella perguntou.

— Ele disse que se eu não sentir nada e nenhuma dor, vai me dar alta amanhã — falou.

— Hum... — Bella murmurou apenas.

Será que ele iria querer ir para casa dele? Que agora era a onde ela estava?

...

— Agora me sinto pronta para outra — Edward disse saindo do banheiro. Ele estava confortável de banho tomado, seus cabelos úmidos. Usava uma calça de moletom cinza e uma blusa preta simples.

— Não brinque com isso — Bella disse séria olhando ele. Se controlando ao máximo para não pular em cima dele e abraçá-lo como tanto queria. Ele estava tão bonito e ela sentia tanta falta dele.

Ele inclinou a cabeça e se sentou na maca.

— Esse é meu celular? — Edward disse pegando o aparelho fino e prateado em sua mão.

Sim eu te dei de aniversário — ela falou ele a olhou — nem comece com isso você fez uma cena quando viu o aparelho — ela falou suspirando.

Ele deu de ombros apertando a tela.

Pedia uma senha.

E ele sabia a senha.

1320.

— Você sabe a senha? — Bella disse surpresa quando a ele digitou.

— Sim porque não saberia? — ele perguntou confuso.

— Porque você perdeu a memória? — ela disse meia irônica.

— Ah é mesmo — ele disse — Será que estou me lembrando? Eu olhei para tela pedindo a senha simplesmente sabia qual era — ele disse seu cenho se franzindo — Somos nós? — Ele disse vendo o papel de parede era uma foto dos dois abraçados. Era só de rosto, mas ele pode ver como Bella estava linda maquiada com o cabelo penteado.

— Sim, você tirou no casamento de Rosalie.

— Você estava muito bonita — ele disse encantado com a foto.

— Você também não estava mal — ela disse.

Edward sentiu algo estranho encarando a foto.

Era uma prova de que tudo que ela disse era real.

— Nós parecemos bem juntos — ele disse.

— Nós somos — ela confirmou.

Ele a olhou, queria saber mais sobre ela, sobre o relacionamento deles, isso era tão estranho.

— Então era seu segurança? Como nos aproximamos? — perguntou curioso

Ela respirou fundo. Teria que contar a verdade e tinha medo de como ele ia reagir.

— Bom acho que desde começo nós sentíamos uma atração muito forte um pelo outro. Eu tive que viajar para Madri e você me acompanhou, eu saí com um cara na ultima noite um dos diretores da empresa cheguei bêbada no hotel e você me viu. Me levou para o quarto e meio que cuidou de mim. Eu acabei te beijando, esse foi nosso primeiro beijo. Depois na volta no avião eu te fiz uma proposta.

— De que?

— Olha você tem que saber que eu nunca fui uma mulher que sonhava com príncipes encantados e fadas. Minha mãe foi assassinada na minha frente quando eu ainda era criança e meu pai depois disso se afastou de mim, eu acabei meio que criando ódio pelo amor, eu sofri muito e meu vô cuidou de mim, ele me criou para ser a presidente da empresa dele, desde pequena, eu me fechei muito, principalmente para o amor. Criei uma proteção, eu não queria amar ninguém, prometi que nunca me apaixonaria. Quando meu avô morreu eu assumi os negócios da empresa e me tornei muito influente e poderosa, fui eleita ano passado como a a empresaria mais jovem e poderosa dos Estados Unidos. Eu não deixava nada me abalar. Mas aí você chegou e por mais que eu tentasse resistir eu me sentia muito atraída por você, então na nossa volta para Madri e te fiz uma proposta que nós ficássemos juntos sexualmente, mas claro sem nenhum sentimento envolvido — ela deu um sorrisinho irônico.

Edward a olhou de boca aberta, sem conseguir pensar direito.

— Eu aceitei? — ele perguntou engolindo em seco, ele podia imaginar nitidamente as coisas que ela ia falando.

— Sim, você aceitou. Nós começamos a ter um caso assim — ela disse — Mas isso acabou se transformando mais, não sei explicar, quando estávamos juntos era um sentimento estranho, nos completávamos e tínhamos uma química muito forte. Eu não queria sentir aquilo, eu tinha medo do que isso estava me transformando, no fundo eu sabia o que era e eu tinha pavor daquilo, não podia me apaixonar para ninguém, então eu resolvi mostrar seu lugar que era apenas como meu segurança e bem sai com outro cara — ela abaixou seus olhos envergonhada — No carro eu deixei ele me beijar e me apalmar na sua frente enquanto você dirigia e via tudo, eu te humilhei, disse que você era apenas meu empregado, eu magoei você. Quando você nos deixou na porta do hotel e foi embora, eu... eu... não consegui levar em frente, me sentia suja, como se tivesse traído a mim mesma e tinha traído meu coração. Eu chamei um taxi e me desculpei com o cara, no outro dia minha prima Victória, a que me sequestrou contou que vocês tinham se encontrado na mesma noite, eu fiquei possessa louca de ciúmes, pensei que vocês tinham ficados juntos, eu chamei você para minha sala e bem, nós meio que nos entendemos acho. Teve um dia que chegou uma ameaça para mim, eram fotos da minha mãe morta dizendo que eu ou meu pai iriamos ser o próximo, aquilo mexeu muito comigo, eu fiquei muito abalada, você me levou para minha casa e cuidou de mim outra vez, você se declarou, disse que me amava, e eu não podia lutar contra algo que era mais forte que eu, nós começamos a namorar sério nesse dia — ela explicou tudo falando devagar observando a expressão dele.

— Isso... isso é... história e tanto — ele disse tentando se lembrar de algo, mas não vinha nada em sua mente — Eu continuei a trabalhar para você depois disso, sendo seu namorado? — ele perguntou, sentia que a resposta seria não.

— Não, você não quis, mas ainda ficou algumas semanas escolhendo novos seguranças para mim.

— E eu não trabalho? — perguntou.

— Ah Edward, eu estou tão orgulhosa de você — ela disse dando um passo para frente como se fosse abraça-lo depois pareceu se lembrar de algo e parou balançando a cabeça — Você começou a escrever um livro, um romance, está fazendo muito sucesso desde que lançou está na lista dos mais vendidos — ela disse.

— Sério? Eu sou um escritor? — ele disse surpreso.

— Um dos melhores, está fazendo sucesso no país todo, você estava até trabalhando em outra história...

— Você tem um exemplar? Queria ver — disse curioso.

— Aqui não, tenho em nossa casa, se quiser posso mostra-lo depois. Ah, tem um produtor ele está me ligou há semanas atrás, acho que querem transformar seu livro em filme — ela disse com um sorriso orgulhoso.

— Sério? — ele disse abismado.

Bella assentiu.

— Vou gostar disso — ele falou sorrindo.

A porta foi aberta e o médico de Edward entrou.

— Sra. Cullen tudo bem? — ele a cumprimentou.

Sra. Cullen. Ela carregava o sobrenome dele.

Ele quis sorrir.

Ela era esposa dele, olhou para sua mão, vendo uma aliança dourada ali e sorriu, depois olhou para a sua, mas não tinha nenhum anel ali, franziu seu cenho confuso.

— E tudo bem com você? — o médico disse se virando para Edward.

— Ótimo, vai me dar alta? — perguntou.

— Ainda não, vamos manter apenas mais essa noite aqui, se tudo tiver bem de manhã eu lhe dou a alta.

— Ótimo — disse animado — Estou com saudades de casa — ele disse — Alice não está mais no meu quarto está? — ele perguntou.

— Bom eu vou indo, volto mais tarde — o médico disse saindo.

— Edward eu queria conversar com você sobre isso — Bella disse.

— Sobre o que? — ele perguntou confuso.

— Você estava morando comigo, eu queria que você voltasse para lá — ela disse — Sei que não se lembra de nada, mas talvez ficar na casa que você estava vivendo esses últimos meses pode ajudar você a se lembrar de algo. Posso pedir para separar um quarto de hospedes para você.

— Oh... eu... eu — ele gaguejou sem saber o que falar, de uma chance a ela filhos FALA DA ESME, se lembrou do que sua mãe disse — Tudo bem então — ele falou.

— Ótimo — Bella disse dando um grande sorriso e Edward sentiu seu coração acelerar. Droga, ela era muito linda e ele estava se sentindo atraído por ela.

E ela era sua esposa, será que ela esperava isso?

— Eu não tenho aliança? — perguntou querendo distrair seus pensamentos.

— Ah tem sim, tiraram por causa dos exames que teve que fazer antes, eu estou com ela aqui — Bella disse e puxou um cordão de baixo da blusa, Edward viu o aro dourado como pingente — Eu não sabia se você ia querer usar e fiquei com medo de perde-la, aí coloquei aqui, para você.. você sempre está perto de mim — ela sussurrou baixinho desviando seu olhar do dele.

E ali Edward percebeu que ela o amava.

E provavelmente estava sofrendo.

Ele não sabia o que faria se fosse seu caso, um marido que amava a mulher e ela não se lembrava dele.

— Bella você pode vim para mais perto? — ele pediu delicadamente.

Bella o olhou e se aproximou dele lentamente, seus olhos conectados.

Ela ficou em pé ao lado dele, que estava deitado na cama, com o encosto reclinado, fazendo ele ficar sentado com as pernas esticadas.

— Posso tocar você? —ele perguntou.

Bella assentiu engolindo em seco.

Ele subiu sua mão lentamente e olhando para ela tocou sua pele, Bella fechou os olhos sentindo a sensação do seu toque a mesma de sempre, era tão bom, ela queria agarra-lo, mas se controlou.

Os dedos dele acariciaram a maça do seu rosto.

— Sua pele é tão macia, você é linda Bella. Tenho sorte de ter casado com você — ele sussurrou e encostou sua testa na dela.

Bella suspirou e se afastou dele com dificuldade, não podia ficar assim tão perto dele, tinha medo de que fosse agarra-lo e assusta-lo.

Eles começaram a conversar, Bella contando alguns detalhes da vida deles.

Do dia que foram ao clube, de como o carro dela explodiu, ela contou mais detalhes também do sequestro e como seu pai tinha dito que eles haviam encontrado por causa do rastreador na presilha.

Quando ela percebeu que Edward estava começando a bocejar, ela se despediu dele, dizendo que voltaria cedo.

Naquela noite ela foi para casa e dormiu com um sorriso no rosto, porque no dia seguinte finalmente Edward estaria ali novamente.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Estão sentindo o cheirinho de fim?

Está chegando amores...

segunda tem mais

beijo


	29. Capítulo 28

— Aqui é sua casa? — Edward disse quando Bella parou o carro em frente à casa de três andares, grande com janelas amplas e bem moderna.

— Nossa — ela o corrigiu.

— Eu comprei ela? — perguntou confuso, afinal pelo que ele se lembrava não tinha muito dinheiro não.

— Era do meu vô, ele me deixou de herança.

— Então não é nossa, é sua — ele falou.

Ela rolou os olhos.

— Você sempre é tão chato com isso — ela disse saindo do carro.

Edward saiu também.

— Com o que? — ele perguntou não entendeu.

— Eu não sei se deu para você perceber Edward, nunca me importei com isso, você que se importa com isso, mas eu sou rica, muito rica e você sempre viu problema nisso — ela falou.

Ele a olhou.

— Muito rica? — ele perguntou achando que tinha mais nisso.

— Estou na lista das dez pessoas mais ricas do mundo satisfeito? — ela disse brava entrando na casa.

— Caralho você está falando sério? — ele disse atordoado a seguindo.

— Sim, nós sempre brigamos por causa disso — ela disse — Principalmente no começo, você odiava quando eu pagava as coisas ou queria te dar algo. Você sempre implicava com isso.

— Bom, é acho que posso me ver sendo chato com isso — Edward disse pensativo passando a mão em seu cabelo, seus olhos, agora, verdes pareciam olhar tudo ao redor, quem sabe ele se lembrasse de mais detalhes.

— Olha vamos deixar isso de lado ok? Vem vou te mostrar a casa — ela falou e tentando ser natural, colocou a mão na dele o puxando, a mão dele se fechou na dela e ela tentou esconder o sorriso.

Bella mostrou a casa para ele, mostrando até a piscina e o apresentando a governanta da casa.

— Nós nos casamos aqui — ela sussurrou quando mostrava para ele o jardim.

— Sério? — ele disse surpreso olhando ao redor.

— Sim, queríamos algo simples, foi lindo... até a hora da gente ir embora — ela falou desviando seu olhar do dele.

Edward sentiu uma enorme vontade de abraça-la e conforta-la, mas ficou quieto, tentando imaginar como foi.

— Você tem foto? — ele perguntou.

—Sim, você quer ver? — ela perguntou sem conseguir conter seu sorriso.

— Hum... um outro dia quem sabe — ele falou e o sorriso dela sumiu.

— Claro, vamos entrar — falou suspirando.

Eles entraram na casa e Bella o levou para o andar de cima.

— Bom, esse é o quarto que você vai ficar — ela disse abrindo uma porta branca.

Edward entrou no quarto.

— Aquele é nosso quarto — ela disse apontando para outra porta — Vou está lá se precisar de mim, descanse um pouco.

Edward assentiu. Bella se afastou dele e entrou no seu quarto.

Ela fechou a porta se encostando nela.

Era tão difícil dar as costas a ele quando tudo que mais ela queria era abraçá-lo.

Suspirou.

Ela decidiu vestir uma roupa mais confortável e optou por aquele vestido de alcinha que sempre quando Edward via ele a agarrava.

Sabia que não estava jogando limpo, mas precisava jogar com todas as peças que tinha precisava reconquista-lo, fazê-lo se lembrar dela.

Saiu do quarto a porta do que ele estava fechado. Desceu as escadas e pediu para fazerem um strogonoff de frango para almoçarem.

Bella queria ajudar Edward a se lembrar logo das coisas, subiu para o escritório e pegou o livro e o notebook dele.

Bateu na porta do seu quarto suavemente.

— Entre — ela ouviu a voz dele dizer.

— Hey — Bella disse abrindo a porta com um singelo sorriso o que aumentou ao notar os olhos de Edward percorrerem seu corpo demoradamente.

— Eu trouxe o livro e seu notebook achei que fosse gostar — ela falou.

— É o livro que escrevi? — ele disse estendendo a mão.

Bella entregou o exemplar a ele.

Edward olhou a capa atentamente e leu a sinopse.

— Parece uma boa história — ele disse.

—Muito — Bella assentiu. Ele então abriu as páginas e começou a folhear.

Bella sentiu seu coração acelerar quando ele parou na pagina da dedicatória.

— Você pediu em casamento assim — ela sussurrou quando ele não disse nada — você fez um jantar arrumou velas e flores e me mostrou o livro.

— Nossa eu deveria gostar mesmo de você — ele disse surpreso com suas atitudes.

—Você me amava — _e eu te amo_ completou em pensamentos.

—Bella — ele sussurrou o nome dela sem saber o que dizer.

— Não precisa dizer nada... eu vou descer quando o almoço tiver pronto te chamo.

Edward apenas assentiu a vendo sair.

E seus olhos ficaram encarando a porta fechada antes de se virarem para o livro.

Leu a dedicatória mais uma vez.

Ela era sua mulher.

Ela era linda e mexia com ele de uma forma estranha.

Pensou nas palavras de Alice novamente.

Será que o amor dele era tão forte assim?

A ponto de continuar amando-a mesmo sem lembrar dela.

Suspirou.

Pegou o notebook, decidindo ver o que tinha ali.

Ele suspirou olhando a senha e como da ultima vez a senha veio em sua mente simplesmente.

Era edwardamabella.

Oh Deus ele parecia um garotinho.

A tela principal carregou e apareceu uma foto de uma Bella sorrindo gigante, seus olhos castanhos brilhavam e ela estava maravilhosa. Seu coração se apertou.

Na tela havia atalho de arquivos de documentos de texto e pastas.

Viu algumas pastas tinha uma que tinha o nome de fotos ele clicou nela.

Havia algumas outras pastas ali abriu uma vendo que era varias fotos no casamento de Rosalie. Sua irmã estava linda ele não podia negar. Olhou sua família sorrindo na foto e principalmente como Bella parecia uma deusa em cada foto.

Ela era maravilhosa.

Clicou em outra pasta e viu que tinha várias fotos de Bella, ela parecia não perceber que ele havia tirado as fotos, algumas dela era dormindo, outras dela espontâneas, havia uma que ela estava deitada em uma banheira seu corpo coberto por espuma.

A espuma cobria seus seios e não dava para ver muito nitidamente seu corpo, mas ele podia ver suas pernas debaixo da agua.

Ele sentiu o desejo percorrer seu corpo.

Ela era tão magnifica, ele não podia acreditar na sorte de ser casado com ela.

Ele ainda não estava pronto para talvez ser seu marido, mas ele podia ser um amigo... um namorado.

Será que ela iria querer?

Edward foi tirado de seus pensamentos por uma batida na porta.

Se levantou da cama animado esperando ser Bella, mas era a empregada da casa.

— Sr. Cullen o almoço já está pronto — ela disse.

— Ah claro já vou descer — falou e a mulher assentiu saindo.

Ele desceu as escadas apressado queria conversar com Bella e mais que isso queria vê-la.

Na grande mesa de oito lugares a comida estava servida, mas só tinha o prato dele ali.

—Cadê Bella? — ele perguntou.

— Ela disse que não estava se sentindo bem sr. Cullen e vai almoçar em seu quarto.

— Ah claro — ele disse.

De repente a comida ficou sem gosto.

Edward comeu mas por obrigação do que por vontade. Quando terminou subiu para seu quarto novamente parou na porta olhando para a porta do quarto de Bella, dele também.

Pensou.

Porque não? Se aproximou da porta e deu batidinhas suaves, mas não ouviu nada.

Decidiu voltar para o quarto, mas sua curiosidade foi maior.

Girou a maçaneta e ela se abriu. Ele empurrou a porta lentamente, sentiu um aperto grande no peito ao entrar no quarto.

Era grande luxuoso e confortável. Seus olhos pararam na cama grande que tinha ali e no corpo deitado na imensa cama.

Bella estava abraçada em posição fetal, abraçando o travesseiro o vestido estava elevado E mostrava boa parte das coxas dela. Ela era linda e gostosa e isso o excitou.

Quantas vezes será que eles tinham feito amor na cama? Como será que era? Porque ele não se lembrava?

Se aproximou dela delicadamente.

Querendo olhar seu rosto melhor se inclinou e com suas mãos afastou o cabelo do rosto dela com suavidade sem tocar a pele dela, mesmo assim os olhos castanhos se abriram e encararam ela.

— Desculpe eu... vim ver se você estava bem — ele disse sem graça por ter sido pego ali.

— Ah tudo bem eu estou bem só um pouco de dor de cabeça — garantiu.

Ele assentiu olhando para ela.

Olhou seus lábios ele queria senti-los à vontade era grande em seu peito.

— Eu posso tentar algo? — ele perguntou.

Ela assentiu mordiscando seu lábio.

Ele se inclinou para ela.

— Fecha os olhos — ele sussurrou olhando para seus lábios.

Ela obedeceu totalmente envolvida com ele tão perto dela.

Com coragem Edward se aproximou mais dela parando seus lábios perto dos dela e antes que desse para trás tocou os lábios dela com o seu.

Os lábios dela eram macios e deliciosos. Queria um beijo calmo e doce. Mas não foi isso.

Quando Bella sentiu os lábios dele nos seus depois de tanto tempo a saudade desesperadora correu em seu peito.

Ela agarrou nuca dele e abriu sua boca penetrando sua língua na boca dele atrevidamente.

Ele correspondeu ao beijo colocando suas mãos na cintura dela Bella o puxou beijando seus lábios bruscamente fazendo ele se deitar em cima dela.

Ela gemeu chupando o lábio dele querendo sentir mais e mais dele.

Mas então se lembrou que ele não se lembrava de nada e que não a amava.

Se afastou dele ofegante, mas sem se sentir sem graça. Ela queria aquilo, mas que tudo, mas também queria que ele quisesse.

—Desculpe — murmurou olhando seus lábios vermelhos querendo mais que tudo voltar a beija-los.

— Eu... eu vou para o quarto — ele disse saindo de cima dela e voltando para seu quarto.

Bella respirou fundo olhando para o teto e tocando seus lábios.

...

Edward acordou de supetão na cama. E deu um pulo.

Um conjunto de emoções se misturavam nele.

Amor, saudade, desespero, angustia, felicidade.

Estava tudo ali e o mais importante de tudo também estava.

Suas lembranças.

Ele se lembrava.

Ele se lembrava de Bella.

De sua mulher, sua esposa, sua poderosa.

Sua coração de ferro.

E ele se lembrava de ama-la. De cada toque, de cada beijo e de cada patada.

Oh Deus ele precisava de Bella.

Precisava vê-la.

Precisava- abraça-la, beija-la, ama-la.

Mas rápido que pudesse piscar ele correu pelo quarto, entrou no seu apressado.

— Bella Bella — ele disse quase arrombando a porta.

Mas ela não estava ali.

Olhou no banheiro e no closet nada dela.

— Bella onde você está? — ele pensou alto saindo correndo pelo corredor descendo as escadas apressado.

Ele parou quieto ouvindo uma melodia triste que causou uma dor no seu peito.

Atraído por ela, ele chegou a sala que tinha um piano de mogno ele sempre pensava que o piano era apenas parte da decoração.

Mas não.

Bella estava ali. E ela tocava de olhos fechados suas mãos deslizando pelas teclas suavemente.

Viu uma lágrima deslizar pelo seu rosto e uma própria deslizou pelo rosto dele.

Tudo ficaria bem.

Já estava bem.

Apesar de querer correr até ela e a abraçar com toda força que tinha se aproximou dela lentamente.

— Eu não sabia que você tocava — ele disse, ela parou, abrindo os olhos seus olhos estavam úmidos e tristes, mas ele sabia que logo estariam brilhando e cheio de felicidades.

Se controlou para não pular nela e agarra-la e não soltar nunca mais.

— Eu nunca contei para você isso — ela admitiu — Nem antes — falou de modo para ele entender que nem antes dele perder a memória ele não sabia disso. Ela voltou seu olhar para teclas — Eu não toco desde que minha mãe morreu esse piano é dela, ela estava me ensinando a tocar não aprendi muita coisa sei as favoritas dela estou meia enferrujada — disse apertando algumas teclas aleatórias.

— Eu acho que você toca lindamente — ele falou, seu coração acelerando.

Ela sorriu voltando a tocar.

— Porque decidiu voltar a tocar depois de tanto tempo? — ele perguntou.

— Porque eu percebi que não devemos esperar para fazer as coisas que queremos. Você não sabe o que vai acontecer amanhã. Eu fiz isso. Eu nunca disse que amava você — ela falou seus olhos voltando a encher de lágrimas — eu tinha medo, não sei. Era uma covarde e quando finalmente criei coragem para dizer era tarde de mais. E agora talvez você nunca vai se lembrar de mim, mas preciso que saiba eu não sou perfeita, sou quebrada, sou arrogante e a única coisa que tenho certa e boa dentro de mim é que eu amo você, Edward Cullen. Amo você mais que tudo e não tenho mais medo disso. Talvez você nunca se lembre, mas eu quero você comigo. Você me conquistou, me fez amar você e agora é a minha vez de fazer isso. Me de apenas uma chance por favor me deixe provar que eu amo você e...

Edward não aguentou mais ouvir.

Eu amo você, Edward Cullen.

Amo você.

Ah Deus, ela finalmente tinha dito.

Edward não conseguia acreditar.

Ele a segurou pela cintura e a beijou com todo amor que tinha em seu peito.

Eu amo você.

Amo você

Ela tinha dito. Finalmente ela tinha dito.

Sentiu suas lagrimas descerem pelo seu rosto, mas eles não pararam de se beijar, era com certeza o beijo mais intenso e apaixonado que eles davam.

— Edward — ela sussurrou ofegante chorando.

—Bella — ele disse e sorriu. Beijando suas lagrimas seu rosto seus lábios repetidas e repetidas vezes. —Você não achou que ia ficar tanto tempo sem lembrar de você, não é? — ele disse sorrindo.

— O que? — ela falou confusa.

— Eu lembro, eu lembro de tudo tudo. Lembro de você dos nossos momentos, lembro de cada

beijo, de cada abraço e de cada resposta arrogante que já me deu — ele sorriu torto.

— Você está falando sério? Você se lembra mesmo? — ela disse rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo

— Sim e para sempre vou lembrar.

— Ah Edward me desculpas eu..

— Shii... nada importa é tudo passado agora, estamos juntos e nada mais vai separar a gente.

Ele se beijaram novamente.

— Eu te amo tanto — ele disse ofegante acariciando a bochecha dela.

— Eu também amo você me perdoe por demorar a dizer isso.

— Não importa temos o para sempre agora e você vai me dizer todos os dias.

— Todos os dias, você chega vai enjoar — ela garantiu.

Ele riu e eles se beijaram.

Finalmente juntos. Finalmente completos.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Oii amores!  
Me redimir com vocês? Eu acho que vocês esperavam mais desse momento de quando ele se lembrasse, mas saiu assim, espero que tenham gostado!

Acho que temos só mais um capitulo e um epilogo, está acabando eu sei, mas eu já estou trabalhando em outra fic, para vocês

Segunda tem mais amores, beijos, continue comentando e quem sabe recomendando

kiss


	30. Capítulo 29

— Você não pode está falando sério — Bella disse com raiva, se afastando de Edward chateada e se levantando do banco do piano.

— Bella, amor entenda...

— Não, Edward, não dá para entender, eu estou esperando esse momento já tem quase dois meses — ela disse respirando fundo.

— Eu sei, eu também quero isso. Mas finalmente vai ser nossa primeira noite como casados eu tinha tudo preparado no avião, flores, velas, champanhe, não quero que seja assim. Tem que ser especial — ele disse se levantando também ficando na sua frente.

— Nós já passamos por tanta coisa, só por ela esta finalmente acontecendo vai ser especial, eu não me importo com mais nada disso, só preciso de você só isso — ela falou tentando voltar a beija-lo, ele a beijou, mas não do jeito que Bella queria, ela respirou fundo se separando dele.

— Não fique brava — ele disse acariciando o rosto dela — Eu só quero que tudo seja perfeito.

— Já é perfeito, você se lembra de tudo, finalmente estamos tendo nosso final feliz não sei para que adiar isso. Nós podemos fazer do jeito que você quiser depois, por favor, eu amo você, eu pensei que fosse perde-lo para sempre, me prove que você está aqui, que você se lembra, que você me ama — ela implorou.

Ele balançou a cabeça beijando a testa dela.

— Você é minha, eu estou aqui, eu lembro, eu te amo.

— Eu também amo você — ela disse e ele sorriu beijando os lábios dela com paixão.

Não tinha porque lutar, porque resistir, ele a amava, ele queria aquilo tanto quanto ela ou até mais.

E ela tinha razão teriam todo o tempo para fazer isso depois.

— Vamos para nosso quarto — ele disse e ela assentiu feliz.

Ele a pegou estilo noiva e ela sorriu ainda mais beijando seu pescoço.

Ele subiu as escadas com facilidade e a levou para o quarto deles.

— Porque eu tenho a impressão de que você vestiu esse vestidinho de propósito? — ele disse agora sabendo de como ele ficava doido quando ela o vestia.

Ela sorriu.

— Eu tinha que jogar com todas as armas para você se lembrar de mim, parece que funcionou não? — ela falou puxando a blusa dele para cima, Edward ergueu seus braços deixando ela tirar a peça.

Ele olhou para baixo.

— Eu emagreci um pouco — ele comentou.

— Está perfeito para mim — ela disse sorrindo.

Ele sorriu beijando seus lábios lentamente a mão dela subindo e descendo por suas costas. Ele desceu sua mão pela lateral do corpo dela e tirou aquele vestido, sorrindo ao vê-la sem sutiã e com uma calcinha de renda preta, simples, mas sexy.

— Eu senti tanto sua falta — Bella disse o abraçando.

— Estou aqui agora — ele disse.

— Eu sei meu amor — ela falou acariciando o rosto dele. Nunca havia chamando-o assim — Nunca mais vamos nos separar.

Edward beijou seus lábios mais forte e apaixonado, levou sua mão a um seio dela o massageando e acariciando, desceu seus lábios beijando e chupando seu pescoço até chegar aos seus seios.

Ela suspirou seu sexo implorava por ele.

— Por favor Edward, eu te quero dentro de mim, logo — ela disse.

E ele atendeu seu desejo, querendo aquilo tanto quanto ele, depois teriam mais tempo, para se amarem sem pressa.

Agora ele só queria e precisava está dentro dela.

Ele tirou sua calça e cueca ficando nu, Bella tirou sua calcinha acariciando seu sexo olhando para ele que se despia, seu membro estava duro já e Bella quis beija-lo, mas o puxou para cima dela, querendo mais ainda ele dentro dela.

E assim aconteceu.

Seu membro deslizou para dentro dela com facilidade.

Eles se beijaram com força, enquanto Edward entrava e saia de dentro dela.

Bella gemia, puxava seu cabelo e arranhava suas costas, dizendo o quanto o amava.

Ele se sentia mais feliz que nunca ouvindo isso e a beijava cada vez estocando com força dentro dela.

— Ah, Edward, eu não vou durar muito — ela disse ofegante sentindo espasmos de prazer.

— Eu também não, baby, vem comigo — ele disse pegando uma mão dela e entrelaçando a sua.

Foi rápido, mas foi intenso e cheio de amor. Ambos explodiram juntos no ápice do prazer gemendo um o nome do outro.

Edward saiu de dentro dela e a abraçou com força.

Bella ainda ofegante o abraçou de volta.

Agora sim tudo estava perfeito.

Quem diria que um dia ela acharia que o amor mudava tudo.

...

Apenas dois dias depois de Edward se lembrar de tudo, eles conseguiram se organizar e embarcaram na tão sonhada lua de mel deles.

Não foi o que Edward tinha planejado. Afinal eles haviam perdido as reservas que ele tinha feito e tudo, mesmo assim só de já estarem juntos e bem, depois de tudo que tinham passado, não importava o lugar e sim apenas comemorar que finalmente eles estavam juntos novamente.

Ficaram uma semana em Bariloche na Argentina em uma cabana um pouco distantes das outras, mas confortável, a neve caia do lado de fora, enquanto eles se aqueciam apenas com o calor do corpo um do outro, se beijavam debaixo da neve, se amavam na frente da lareira e tomavam vinho.

Foi uma semana que eles não tiveram nenhum contato com o mundo exterior. Existia apenas eles naquele momento.

Depois na volta ainda tiveram uma parada de mais de uma semana em Puta Cana em um resort, a onde Edward surtava com os biquínis que Bella arrumava, a apalpava na piscina ou no mar e andavam de mãos dadas enquanto o sol se punha no horizonte e lançava um olhar ameaçador para cada homem que olhava de mais para ela.

Dias depois de voltarem a vida real, Bella voltou a trabalhar e Edward entrou em contato com o produtor que havia ligado para ele.

Ficou realmente surpreso quando ele marcou uma reunião dizendo que ele queria produzir um filme do seu livro.

Edward fechou contrato e durante quatro meses se via ajudando com o roteiro, participando de audições para os personagens e viajando para o set de gravação que era em Toronto.

Nesse meio tempo ele conseguiu ainda terminar seu segundo livro, dessa vez um romance policial, um pouco diferente do primeiro, mas tão bom como ele.

Bella mal conseguia conter o orgulho do marido.

Edward Cullen havia se tornado um escritor de sucesso, ele sempre contava suas ideias para Bella de livros e ela sempre opinava.

O casamento deles estava indo muito bem, algumas briguinhas ocasionais que eles resolviam rapidamente, sem nunca deixar de falarem o quanto amavam um ao outro, Bella principalmente.

Bella continuava autoritária e um pouco arrogante, mas agora ela era um verdadeiro coração derretido, dizendo eu te amo a todo instante que via Edward. Quando acordava, antes de ir trabalhar, quando o provocava com mensagens sexy durante o dia, antes de dormir.

Muitas vezes ela ainda soltava muitas patadas para Edward, mas ele até que gostava já que ele provava que teoricamente era ele que mandava a imprensando na primeira parede que encontrava.

...

— Você vai me dizer o que tem ou não? — Bella disse respirando fundo colocando os papeis de contrato que lia de lado e olhando para ele ao seu lado na cama.

— O que? — Edward disse confuso tirando os olhos do computador e olhando para ela.

— Você está estranho e distante, perdido em pensamentos durante o dia todo, o que está acontecendo? — ela quis saber.

— Nada estou bem — ele garantiu, voltando a digitar algo no notebook que estava em seu colo.

— Não está não — ela falou e empurrou a tampa do computador o fechando.

— Hey — ele reclamou quando ela o tomou e subiu em seu colo.

Bella segurou em seu rosto.

— Você tem duas escolhas, ou me diz o que tem de boa vontade ou obrigado, o que você prefere? — ela disse.

— Eu não sou obrigado a dizer nada a você — ele disse bufando.

— Pensei que não tínhamos segredo um com o outro — ela disse cruzando seus braços.

Edward respirou fundo, olhando para o teto e depois de volta para ela.

— É que... merda, já faz quase cinco meses que estamos casados e todo mês eu... eu espero que sua menstruação atrase e quando ela vem eu fico com raiva — ele disse.

Ela rolou os olhos sem entender seu ponto.

— Isso tudo só porque ficamos sem sexo durante cinco dias? Pensei que você entendesse — ela disse.

— Não é isso — ele disse — Eu... eu fico esperando que ela atrase ou não venha... porque aí eu saberei que você está... gravida — ele sussurrou hesitante com medo de sua reação.

— Você sabe que eu tomo pílula Edward — ela disse — Não tem como eu ficar gravida.

— Eu sei, é só que eu quero um filho Bella, um filho nosso, e fico esperando sei lá, que a pílula não fazer efeito, você esquecer de tomar algum dia.

— E não era mais fácil você me pedir para parar de tomar a pílula? — ela disse com raiva agora.

— Você teria feito isso? Você disse para mim, que não queria ter filho tão cedo, então pensei que você não fosse concordar e queria evitar que nós brigássemos, mas se fosse algo sem ser planejado, não teria como fugir.

Ela bufou.

— Eu disse isso muito antes de nós casarmos, antes de pensar que fosse perder você. Teve um momento quando você estava em coma, que eu pensei que estava gravida e foi o único momento que me senti feliz depois de tudo, porque se você não voltasse para mim, eu sempre teria uma parte de você comigo, eu fiz o exame e deu negativo, fiquei ainda mais triste e com medo pensando que nunca fosse formar uma família com você — ela confidenciou.

Ele beijou os lábios dela levemente.

— Então você vai parar de se prevenir? Vamos tentar ter um bebê juntos? — ele perguntou.

Ela sorriu.

— Sim — disse e ele deu um sorriso grande e feliz a beijando com amor.

— Então vamos começar a praticar e... — ele foi dizendo sua mão puxando a blusa dela para cima, mas ela o parou rindo.

— Acho que isso vai ter que esperar querido, esqueceu que estou menstruada? — ela disse.

Ele bufou assoprando.

— Argh! Acho que posso esperar mais alguns dias — falou e ela riu.

— Ótimo — ela disse.

— Quantos filhos vamos ter? — ele perguntou a abraçando querendo planejar sua família.

— Dois, um menino e uma menina — ela falou.

— Só dois? — ele fez um biquinho.

— Quantos você quer? — ela o olhou.

— Não sei, uns quatro?

— Quatro? Não mesmo, eu não vou ter quatro bebês, a não ser que você tenha sorte e venha gêmeos — ela disse decidida ele beijou os cabelos dela.

— Não importa se já tivermos um eu vou está muito feliz — falou.

E ela concordou, imaginando como se vida estava se tornando algo que ela prometeu que nunca se tornaria.

Mas ela nunca esteve tão feliz por quebrar uma promessa.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, tudo bem?

Desculpe a demora para postar, mas aconteceu um problema, aí eu só consegui postar agora.

Não revisei o capi, mas espero que tenham gostado, sei que não foi um hentai daqueles, mas no epilogo vai ter um

bom, espero que tenham gostado

beijinhos


	31. Epílogo

— Ah, meu Deus Bella olha quantas pessoas tem — Edward disse abismado olhando pelo vidro escuro do carro.

Ela sorriu.

— Milhares, você ficou famoso querido e poderoso. E é todo meu — ela disse se aproximando e cheirando o pescoço dele — Vai lá e arrase, seus fãs estão doidos querendo autógrafos, vou lá para dentro te esperar e...

— Nada disso você vai passar comigo pelo tapete, você acha mesmo que vou deixar você escapar? — ele disse, fazendo-a sorrir.

— Não, mais ninguém quer me ver, eles querem ver você, os atores, é provável alguma fã me bater se você me levar — ela disse divertida.

— Nunca — ele fechou a cara —Você é a minha poderosa, foi você que me inspirou no começo de tudo, o nosso amor, você tem que está ao meu lado sempre — ele garantiu — Minha família tem que está ao meu lado — ele disse colocando a mão na barriga arredondada dela.

Ela sorriu, sentindo o chute de seu bebê, ele sempre chutava quando Edward tocava ali. Parecia já reconhecer o toque do pai.

— Eu te amo — sussurrou.

— Eu também linda, vamos — ele disse abrindo a porta e ouvindo a gritaria.

Um ano se passou desde de tudo que aconteceu.

Edward parecia está vivendo um sonho.

Batalhas da Vida havia realmente virado um filme.

Ele ainda não conseguia acreditar que seu primeiro livro estava tão famoso assim, já havia sido traduzido para mais de seis línguas e vendido mais de sete milhões de exemplares e não parava.

Bella mal podia se conter de orgulho do marido.

Ela sabia que o filme faria um sucesso enorme, o casal principal tinha uma química incrível e eram lindos.

Depois de meses de pós-produção, Bella via Edward indo a emissoras fazer entrevistas, jornais, revistas e até fazendo sessão de fotos para revistas, ele ganhou o título como o escritor mais lindo de todos os tempos.

E apesar de as vezes ela ficar com ciúmes quando via alguma fã muito atirada agarrando ele, ela se divertia também. Confiava em si mesma e no amor que eles tinham.

Ainda mais depois de começarem a tentar ter um bebê e finalmente conseguirem, três meses depois.

Agora era oficialmente a estreia do filme e eles estavam indo para a première.

Edward estava tão feliz por ter conseguido alcançar sucesso em sua vida, ainda mais fazendo algo que se tornou uma paixão para ele, que era escrever. Ele havia se encontrado nisso. E era realmente bom.

Eles saíram do carro e pousaram para algumas fotos pelo tapete, Bella sempre ao seu lado, mesmo quando ele dava autografo e tirava fotos com algumas fãs. Ela estava usando um vestido longo bem bonito verde com detalhes dourados para gestantes que deixava sua barriga redonda bem evidente, Edward estava sempre ao seu lado com uma mão em sua cintura, algumas vezes ele até tocava em sua barriga e sorria lindamente para Bella, que estava deixando-a com seus hormônios em ebulição, vê-lo ali, lindo e tão gostoso usando smoking, ela mal podia esperar para quando chegassem em casa.

Tinha que aproveitar enquanto ainda conseguiam fazer sexo, sabia que logo não estaria pensando nisso.

Não via a hora de ver seu bebê.

Ainda se lembrava nitidamente da alegria que sentiu quando encarou o palitinho que confirmava que estava gravida.

Ainda mais quando Edward a abraçou forte e beijou sua barriga, ainda inexistente.

Bella não conseguia acreditar que podia sentir um amor tão forte assim, por alguém que nunca se quer tinha visto, mas ela já amava tanto aquele bebê que nem se importava por todas as mudanças em seu corpo.

Eles ainda não sabiam o sexo, haviam escolhido esperar o bebê nascer, nem sequer tinham escolhido um nome.

Havia discutido alguns ridículos, deitados na cama com um livro de bebê na mão, mas é claro que não seria nenhum desses, estavam esperando ver o rostinho do bebê para decidirem.

— Tudo bem? — Edward perguntou, sempre preocupado, olhando para sua esposa, depois de autografar um livro de uma fã.

— Perfeito — Bella sorriu.

...

Semanas depois do lançamento do filme, eles estavam em um jantar na casa de Bella e Edward.

Charlie estava presente, junto com a família Cullen.

Bella não estava conseguindo se conter de felicidade, pela primeira vez em toda sua vida, ela estava vendo como seu pai estava dando a oportunidade de ser feliz novamente, ela havia trago uma mulher, seu nome era Sue e parecia muito gente boa e ver o sorriso no rosto de seu pai era tudo que importava para Bella, que já não guardava nenhum rancor dele.

Carlisle e Esme estava radiantes também, felizes e apaixonados como sempre.

Alice e Jasper estavam sorridentes, haviam decidido se casarem no ano que vem. Rose e Emmett pareciam também não aguentar de emoção, ainda mais com a pequena barriga redonda de Rosalie. Sim, mas um bebê para a família Cullen.

Bella queria guardar aquele momento para sempre, estava tudo tão perfeito que ela não sabia como poderia ficar melhor.

Teve uma leve ideia de que poderia quando sentiu sua bolsa estourar.

Ela soube logo de manhã cedo que tudo podia ficar ainda mais perfeito quando pegou o pequeno embrulho rosa em seus braços.

Tudo podia ser ainda mais perfeito, aquele bebê era perfeito, com dois braços, duas pernas, vintes dedos, dois olhos, um nariz, uma boca que sugava avidamente seu cheio.

Ela havia feito aquilo.

Ela e Edward.

Junto com o amor deles.

Se soubesse que a vida com amor poderia ser tão perfeita assim, ela nunca teria sido uma coração de ferro.

Isso a fez entender sua mãe muito mais agora, quando ela mandou Bella se esconder, querendo proteger Bella acima de tudo, ela faria tudo por aquele bebê que agora era uma parte dela.

Sentiu um beijo em sua cabeça e olhou para Edward, seus olhos verdes ou azuis brilhavam de emoção.

As coisas estavam em seus lugares e estava tudo perfeito.

Com Edward e Renesmee ao seu lado.

FIM

Cenas Bônus I- Fã Safada

— Ah meu Deus, eu amo tanto seus livros, eu sou sua melhor fã, Batalhas da Vida é o meu preferido — uma garota loira disse animada enquanto dava seu exemplar para Edward assinar.

— Fico muito feliz que goste — Edward falou — Qual é o seu nome? — ele perguntou.

— Andy — ela piscou seus olhos exageradamente.

— Com carinho, para Andy, minha melhor fã — ele escreveu.

— Ah meu Deus, obrigada — ela disse e o abraçou forte mesmo por cima da mesa.

Edward sorriu, tinha umas que era muito exageradas.

Ele a empurrou suavemente.

A menina saiu beijando o livro e abraçando no peito.

Edward olhou no relógio, ainda tinha duas horas para sua sessão de autógrafos acabar.

Ele estava em uma livraria e a fila era grande já. Era o quarto livro que ele lançava.

Já tinha um ano, que Batalhas da Vida tinha virado filme e um ano que sua princesinha tinha nascido para alegrar sua vida.

Ele agradecia todo dia pela vida que tinha.

Edward suspirou querendo voltar para casa e ficar com sua esposa e filha.

Olhou para a próxima pessoa e sua boca se abriu.

Uau!

A mulher era linda.

Estava vestida com uma saia plissada xadrez, uma blusa branca de botão amarrada na cintura, com uma bota preta e meias até a coxa.

Exatamente como a personagem do livro que ele estava lançando, que se tratava de uma garota que se apaixonava por um professor.

Era um livro bem diferente dos outros três que seguiam na linha de romance com suspense, esse já era com mais drama e dilemas familiares.

— Hum... oi — a mulher disse piscando seus olhos lentamente.

Edward sentiu uma parte do seu corpo começar a reagir.

— Olá, qual é o seu nome, linda? — ele perguntou pegando o livro dela, seus dedos se roçando, fazendo um arrepio gostoso percorrer seu corpo.

— O nome que você quiser me dar — ela piscou sorrindo sensualmente.

Edward segurou um gemido.

Ele abriu o livro e tinha escrito um parágrafo bem detalhado nele.

 _Quero você, dentro de mim. Seu pau me fudendo todinha, minha boceta lateja toda noite e só tenho meus dedos para me aliviar, por favor, me foda com força, só uma vez, quero te chupar, te excitar, me coma, me tenha, por favor._

Edward mordeu seu lábio com força contendo um gemido, seu corpo todo arrepiando.

Ele levou sua mão com a aliança e esfregou o queixo discretamente.

Como se estivesse pensando.

Mas ele não precisava pensar.

 _Dez minutos, na sala reservada_. Ele escreveu de volta colocando na mão dela.

A mulher pegou o livro e leu com o que estava escrito e sorriu acenando lentamente.

Edward assinou mais dois livros antes de falar que faria uma pausa.

Ele foi para o almoxarifado, onde tinha uma salinha para os escritores deixarem as coisas quando fossem dar autógrafos.

Ele sorriu a encontrando ali.

— Então você me quer? — ele disse fechando a porta.

A mulher sorriu.

— Você não imagina o quanto sr. Cullen — ela disse lambendo seus lábios.

— Eu não acredito que você veio para cá assim — ele disse.

Ela sorriu.

— Me beije, acredito que não temos muito tempo, não? — ela disse colocando a mão no peito dele.

Edward assentiu e a puxou pela bunda a beijando com fervor.

Ela correspondeu entrelaçando sua língua na dele, chupando seu lábio.

Edward pressionou o volume crescente no ventre dela, fazendo-a gemer.

— Só você para me fazer ficar duro em segundos — ele disse.

Ela arranhou seus dentes no queixo dele.

— Você ainda não viu nada — ela disse e então se agachou no chão.

Edward gemeu com a sua querida esposa abrindo suas calças, ela desceu junto com a cueca para baixo.

O membro dele semi ereto saltou para fora, Bella o segurou em sua mão e o massageou.

Edward gemeu ficando ainda mais duro, ela o levou a sua boca e chupou sua glande antes de colocar a cabeça para dentro.

Ela soltou lambendo sua extensão.

Edward gemeu segurando seus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo desajeitado.

Bella o chupou novamente colocando o máximo que conseguiu em sua boca.

Ela segurou em sua coxa, massageando seu membro e desceu seus lábios para as bolas dele as beijando.

Edward segurou seu rosto e investiu lentamente para dentro da boca dela.

— Ah Bella — ele gemeu.

Ela o chupou com força repetidas vezes, ele a empurrou lentamente respirando fundo.

— Pare, não quero gozar assim — ele disse puxando Bella para cima.

Ele beijou a boca dela e a empurrou para a parede.

Ele ergueu sua saia tendo a visão de seu quadril sem nada.

— Porra — ele praguejou baixinho.

Bella sorriu inocente, Edward levou dois dedos para dentro dela acariciando sua entrada.

— Tão molhada — ele disse.

— Sempre. Quero você dentro de mim — ela sussurrou puxando seus cabelos, gemendo com seus dedos se movimentando dentro dela.

— E eu quero chupar você todinha, fazê-la gozar em minha boca e depois afundar meu pau forte em você — ele sussurrou.

Os olhos de Bella se reviraram de prazer.

— Depois, em casa, teremos tempo para isso, me fode agora Edward, aqui ande — ela disse em seu tom mandão.

Ele riu beijando seus lábios, tirou seus dedos de dentro dela e se separou da boca dela, fazendo ela chupar seus dedos, depois ele a beijou com força.

Edward puxou sua blusa abrindo ela e lambeu e chupou seus seios.

Ele a virou e a imprensou na parede, entrando em seu sexo por trás.

O espaço era limitado e não tinha muitas opções de posição.

— Você gosta assim não — ele disse dando um leve tapa em sua bunda investindo para dentro dela bruscamente.

Bella gemeu: — Sim.

Ele mordeu o pescoço dela, puxando seu mamilo, tirando e colocando seu membro dentro dela, depois a virou fazendo-a ficar de novo virada para ele.

Bella entrelaçou suas pernas ao redor dele, que foi ainda mais fundo dentro dela.

Edward bombeou seu membro indo fundo e estocando em seu interior.

Eles se beijaram, seus corpos friccionados, ambos começavam a suar. Edward levou sua mão ao clitóris dela e Bella gemeu com força, gozando ao redor dele, mordendo seu ombro.

Ele a acompanhou derramando seu liquido dentro dela.

Ficaram em silencio abraçados e juntos.

Edward beijou seus lábios delicadamente.

Saiu de dentro dela e subiu suas roupas novamente.

Bella se limpou com uns lenços umedecidos que tinha trago e vestiu uma calcinha que estava dentro da bolsa.

Edward a beijou novamente.

— Eu amo quando você me surpreende assim — ele falou.

— Você merece depois de ter aparecido no meu escritório ontem com aquele terno que você sabe que me deixa doida.

Ele sorriu.

— E nossa princesinha?

— Sua mãe e Alice estão com ela na loja de brinquedos.

— Ótimo, mais uma hora e eu saio daqui me espera?

— Sempre — eles se beijaram novamente.

Cena Bônus II – Bella visita Victória

— Não sabe olhar por onde anda, patricinha? — uma mulher alta e forte disse esbarrando seu ombro em Victoria, o corpo dela foi um pouco para trás e ela sentiu seu ombro latejar de dor, a bandeja de comida que segurava caiu no chão.

— Limpe agora, Swan — uma policial disse.

Algumas detentas riram e Victória engoliu o nó em sua garganta pegando a comida do chão.

A vida na cadeia era um inferno.

Victoria no começo chorava todos os dias.

Ela queria morrer.

Ninguém ali gostava dela.

A achavam uma riquinha mimada e esnobe.

Ela até era assim.

Antes de perceber que tinha tudo e por causa da inveja agora não tinha nada.

As detentas as odiavam, ninguém ali gostava dela e Victória não tinha amigos, sua companheira de cela, usava Victória de todas as formas que conseguia, sexualmente ou não.

— Victoria Swan você tem visita — outra policial disse chamando sua atenção.

A boca de Victoria abriu em surpresa.

Já estava ali há mais de um ano e nunca havia ninguém para visita-la.

Quem poderia ser?

A ruiva seguiu a policial passando a mão no macacão alaranjado horroroso. Passou a mão em seus cabelos também que estavam desidratados e sem vinda. Assim como ela.

Se Victoria ficou surpresa em ter uma visita ficou ainda mais em ver que quem esperava ela sentada em uma cadeira era sua prima.

Isabella Swan.

— Olá Victoria — ela disse olhando a mulher que uma vez chamou de prima.

— Bella, o que faz aqui? Vai dizer que me perdoa por tudo? Por favor me ajude, eu não suporto esse lugar, eu preciso de roupas, de um corte de cabelo. Eu me arrependo tanto por tudo que fiz, você tem que me tirar daqui — ela disse desesperada.

Bella soltou um riso alto e curto.

— Você acha mesmo que eu faria isso Victoria? Você quis me matar, queria se casar com meu marido, o homem que eu amo, roubar tudo de mim. Você se fingia de minha amiga, eu confiava em você. E ainda espera que eu a tire daqui?

Victoria bufou.

— Se não veio aqui para me tirar daqui para que foi?

Bella a encarou e sorriu.

— Para ver sua derrota. Para rir de você e falar que você nunca vai conseguir o que tanto queria, que vai passar o resto de sua vida apodrecendo aqui enquanto eu vou está lá fora, aproveitando minha vida, com meu marido. Esbanjando meu dinheiro e você aqui — Bella disse sua voz debochada.

Victoria rosnou e só não bateu em Bella por causa de sua mão algemada.

Ela se levantou sem se importar em deixar Victoria ver como ela estava redonda.

— Tenha uma boa vida vendo o sol nascer quadrado — Bella disse se sentindo um pouco melhor sabendo que aquilo era o fim definitivo daquilo e ela poderia finalmente colocar um ponto final no assunto e seguir em frente com Edward e seu bebê.

..

— Como foi? — Edward perguntou quando Bella entrou no carro.

— Bem era tudo que eu realmente precisava agora sim posso deixar isso para trás e seguir minha vida com você — ela falou — vocês — corrigiu acariciando sua barriga.

— Eu te amo — ele sorriu beijando seus lábios delicadamente.

— Eu sei — ela disse sorrindo.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha para ela.

— Mas eu te amo bem mais — ela garantiu piscando.

— Impossível — ele falou segurando em sua mão.

E lado a lado eles estariam juntos para sempre.

Cena Bônus III – Uma olhada no futuro

 _Anos depois..._

— 1,2, 3 Agora — ele disse e os dois levantaram as mãos do pequeno corpo que seguravam. A criança gritou animada enquanto os pais a balançavam no ar e depois a colocavam no chão.

Ela tinha apenas cinco anos, tinha cabelos da cor castanho da mãe, mas eram rebeldes como o do pai, seus olhos eram azuis bem definidos, como o do avô Carlisle, ou os de Edward as vezes. Seu nome era Thomas Swan Cullen, em homenagem ao avô de Bella.

O menininho gritou e quando estava no chão correu pela areia alcançando a outra criança que iria na frente, fazendo estrelinhas pela praia.

Renesmee sorriu para o irmão mais noivo que tentou imita-la e caiu de bunda no chão.

Edward sorriu para sua esposa Bella, entrelaçando sua mão na dela enquanto ambos observavam seus filhos andarem na frente deles.

Eles se olharam rindo dos filhos e pararam rapidamente dando um beijo no meio da praia, havia pouquíssimas pessoas ali.

Era tão bom aquilo.

Ficar ali.

Mas eles sabiam que não podiam ficar ali para sempre mesmo se desejassem aquilo.

Estavam de férias a duas semanas viajando pelo Havaí.

Edward simplesmente havia ordenado Bella a tirar férias aquele mês.

Via como ela estava sempre chegando cansada da empresa, estressada, as crianças dormiam antes da mãe chegar na cama com o pai.

E Bella só estava realmente dando atenção para os filhos e o marido nos finais de semana.

Edward não estava gostando nenhum pouco daquilo e a obrigou que eles saíssem de férias.

É claro que Bella não gostava, odiava ter que perder tempo na empresa ao invés de está em casa com seu marido e filhos.

Sentia que estava perdendo um tempo importantíssimo da sua vida e que não teria volta.

Como o trabalho de Edward era escrever, ele passava muito tempo com os filhos, durante esses anos ele já havia lançado mais de 10 livros e sete viraram filme ele era um escritor aclamado por todos e tinha milhares de fãs.

Uma das adaptações de seus livros havia até ganhado o Oscar.

Mas o melhor de tudo nem era isso, era que ele conseguia trabalhar em casa, ele conseguia escrever enquanto seus filhos bagunçavam e gritavam, era meio que uma inspiração para ele.

Bella até tinha tentado trabalhar em casa também, mas não havia conseguido ela precisava do silêncio que seu escritório oferecia, mas mesmo assim ela estava disposta a mudar um pouco isso.

Não queria só os finais de semana com seus filhos e marido queria mais tempo para curti-los.

Havia aprendido muito bem que a vida era curta e nunca se sabe o que podia acontecer no dia seguinte por isso ela queria aproveitar ao máximo cada minuto.

— Nessie devagar — Edward gritou quando a filha começou a se distanciar mais deles.

Ela parou e voltou correndo para o irmão acenando para os pais, ela agarrou a mão do irmão e foram para beira da praia, eles se sentaram na areia e começaram a cavar com os brinquedos que os pais haviam comprado.

Bella nem queria imaginar os lugares que teria areia neles depois.

Ela pegou sua canga e estendeu na areia ela e Edward sentaram enquanto olhavam os filhos.

— Eu vou trabalhar menos — Bella sussurrou.

Edward coçou sua barba que estava um pouquinho grande, mas que o deixava mais charmoso.

Seus olhos verdes agora, encarava seus filhos.

— Já ouvi isso — ele murmurou.

Ela rolou os olhos abraçando o braço dele e beijando seu bíceps.

— É sério, vou reduzir meu horário e entrar só a tarde, vou falar que na parte da manhã vou trabalhar em casa.

— Você já tentou isso e não deu certo — ele falou suspirando.

— Sim, mas ninguém precisa ficar sabendo disso. Além do mais eu que mando naquela empresa e posso fazer o que quiser — ela piscou divertida — assim poderei passar mais tempo com as crianças na parte da manhã e com você também, não precisamos acordar tão mais cedo para ter nossa diversãozinha e só irei para o trabalho quando as crianças tiverem na escola e sairei no mesmo horário delas — prometeu.

Ele suspirou passando o braço na cintura dela e beijando seus cabelos.

Sabiam que não seria tão fácil assim, mas aquilo daria certo. Eles se amavam e se entendiam de um jeito que acontecia com poucos casais.

— Espero mesmo que sim, Bella, as crianças sentem sua falta — ele disse.

— Eu sei, eu também sinto, estou cansada de trabalhar tanto e isso vai mudar — ela prometeu e cumpriria a promessa.

Ouviram o grito fino de Thomas e olharam Nessie jogando a agua nele do mar, mas o menino ria e se agitava.

— Acho bom mesmo que faça isso sra. Cullen não quero mais termos mal tempo para ficarmos juntos e não só para sexo, mas um tempo só meu e seu sem interrupções com telefonas ou reuniões.

— Não vai mais acontecer — ela prometeu beijando seus lábios — também sinto falta — disso — Além do mais... daqui seis meses vou ter que entrar em licença no trabalho... de novo — ela falou e se levantando puxou o vestido de praia que usava ficando com um biquíni vermelho bem bonito e amarrado nas laterais.

— O que você quer dizer com isso? — ele perguntou confuso.

— O que você acha, papai? — ela disse sarcástica acariciando sua barriga e saiu correndo gritando os filhos que gritaram pulando na mãe.

Edward ficou ainda um momento sem conseguir acreditar naquilo e tirou sua bermuda correndo para sua família.

Bella sorriu para ele e ele agarrou a beijando com força tirando os pés dela da areia.

— Eu te amo — ele disse.

— Eu sei é impossível não me amar — ela disse divertida.

— Ah minha adorável esposa convencida e poderosa sempre volta — ele disse.

Ela riu.

— Você ama minhas patadas — ela disse.

— Amo mesmo — ele falou.

E eles ficaram ali com seus filhos e tudo continuou perfeito como era para ser e sempre será.

 _Mais tarde..._

— Mamãe, porque a senhora tem peitos e eu não? — Nessie perguntou olhando sua mãe que se molhava debaixo do chuveiro, ambas estavam banhando juntas.

Bella sorriu para sua filha.

— Porque a mamãe é adulta já, você é uma criança ainda, não se preocupe com isso porque um dia os seus irão crescer — Bella respondeu calmamente.

— Vai demorar muito? — ela perguntou curiosa.

— Espero que demore ainda pelo menos uns quatro anos — a mãe respondeu pensativa, ainda não preparada para ver sua filha virar uma mocinha.

Ela tinha até dó de quem fosse querer namorar com ela, mas ainda não pensaria nisso.

Renesmee assentiu se contentando por um momento.

Elas terminaram o banho e logo quando saíram, Edward entrou com Thomas no banheiro.

Depois que ambos saíram, eles pediram serviço de quarto e comeram.

Edward e Bella os colocaram na cama de casal, do quarto anexo ao deles e rapidamente os filhos dormiram cansados do dia que tiveram.

Os pais os beijaram e os arrumaram na cama e foram para o quarto deles.

Edward pegou Bella e sentou com ela em seu colo, na cama.

— Você estava falando sério? — ele perguntou acariciando sua barriga.

— Muito sério — ela sorriu — Não é nessa hora que você vai sair do armário é? — ela perguntou divertida, se lembrando muito bem da conversa que tiveram quando ela foi conhecer os pais dele, quando ele a levou no seu quarto. Memória perfeita, lembra?

— Nunca — ele prometeu beijando a bochecha dela.

Bella sorriu.

— Espero que esse venha com seus olhos, até hoje você não me disse se eles são azuis ou verdes — ela falou com biquinho.

Ele sorriu maroto.

— Espero que tenha sorte então — ele falou e ela o beliscou.

— Você é muito malvado, sr. Cullen — ela disse.

— Você não viu nada, sra. Cullen — falou ele a deitando na cama e a beijando com vontade.

Bella sorriu, sabendo que já era muito sortuda.

E que no lugar antes onde havia um coração de ferro, havia um imenso coração, aberto para o amor, que ela percebeu que era essencial para vida.

 _1 Ainda que eu fale as línguas dos homens e dos anjos, se não tiver amor, serei como o sino que ressoa ou como o prato que retine._

 _2 Ainda que eu tenha o dom de profecia, saiba todos os mistérios e todo o conhecimento e tenha uma fé capaz de mover montanhas, se não tiver amor, nada serei._

 _3 Ainda que eu dê aos pobres tudo o que possuo e entregue o meu corpo para ser queimado, se não tiver amor, nada disso me valerá._

 _4 O amor é paciente, o amor é bondoso. Não inveja, não se vangloria, não se orgulha._

 _5 Não maltrata, não procura seus interesses, não se ira facilmente, não guarda rancor._

 _6 O amor não se alegra com a injustiça, mas se alegra com a verdade._

 _7 Tudo sofre, tudo crê, tudo espera, tudo suporta._

 _8 O amor nunca perece; mas as profecias desaparecerão, as línguas cessarão, o conhecimento passará._

 _9 Pois em parte conhecemos e em parte profetizamos;_

 _10 quando, porém, vier o que é perfeito, o que é imperfeito desaparecerá._

 _11 Quando eu era menino, falava como menino, pensava como menino e raciocinava como menino. Quando me tornei homem, deixei para trás as coisas de menino._

 _12 Agora, pois, vemos apenas um reflexo obscuro, como em espelho; mas, então, veremos face a face. Agora conheço em parte; então, conhecerei plenamente, da mesma forma com que sou plenamente conhecido._

 _13 Assim, permanecem agora estes três: a fé, a esperança e o amor. O maior deles, porém, é o amor._

 _1 Coríntios 13_

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Aiin, meu Deus! Não sei nem o que falar. Mais uma fic concluída já perdia a conta de quantas rss.

Só tenho a agradecer por todas vocês, leitoras fiéis, que me acompanham desde do começo ou não, as meninas do grupo, a todas que recomendaram e comentaram, isso aqui é muito especial para mim, vocês são e vai ser algo que sempre irei levar para vida.

Espero que tenham gostado dessa fic, comentem aqui pela última vez e deixem sua marquinha. E lembre-se que o amor é mais importante que tudo nessa vida.

Sei que não ficou muito bom o epílogo, mas espero que tenham gostado.

O hentai era para ser melhor, mas vou estrear uma fic, para as pervas de plantão, que vai ser mais sobre hentai do que conteúdo, a principio ela terá cinco capítulos, mas pode ter mais se vocês estiverem gostando, em cada capítulo vai ser um casal ou trio o nome é Traições Desenfreadas e se tudo der certo posto ela no dia 2 de novembro, no feriado para animar vocês ou quem sabe antes rss

E para as totalmente bellward logo logo, vem uma fic aí, cheia de drama e amor para vocês, com um Edward cafetão haha, então fiquem ligadas que enquanto tiver inspiração e dedos estarei escrevendo para vocês.

Sem mais delongas, muito obrigada e aguardem que vem muitas surpresas por aí.

Beijos,

lalac


End file.
